


Death god of Orario

by Chozo277



Category: Bleach, ダンジョンに出会いを求めるのは間違っているだろうか | DanMachi | Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? (Anime)
Genre: Anger, BAMF Kurosaki Ichigo, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Lemon, Love, Romance, War, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 79,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozo277/pseuds/Chozo277
Summary: Ichigo is chosen by the Hogyoku, after Aizen is defeated, and Unknowingly uses it's hidden 'Transport' feature. Ichigo arrives in Orario just as the final God descends from heaven. Ichigo must choose between the world he knows and loves, and the world that needs a hero.
Relationships: Bell Cranel/Aiz Wallenstein
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or Danmachi (This applies for the entire story.)

"Mugetsu"

The world was cast into shadow. 

Mute was the music of the world.

The landscape bathed itself in eternal darkness, for a brief second. Everything was silenced as sound was swallowed whole by the darkness.

Aizen, The target of mugetsu, was eradicated...

But the stone, the hogyoku, witnessed everything and survived. 

The stone made a faint *clink* as it bounced off a stone.

The Hogyoku was a sentient stone that could grant god-like powers and abilities, but what it had seen, Impressed it to no bounds.

Ichigo used his final attack, and with that, his powers began its hight and descent into nothingness.

The hogyoku, turned its attention to Ichigo's barely dissolving spiritual pressure and disappeared.

Footsteps could be heard as the hogyoku's creator, Kisuke Urahara walked up, with a hand covering his eyes from the dust.

"Well, my dear Ichigo. I hadn't expected you to completely disintegrate aizen, but nevertheless it was a welcomed discovery." Urahara said

"Hat 'n Clogs." Ichigo greeted with a scowl.

Urahara seemed a little defeated as he said

"Aww, I thought you'd be happy to see me"

"I just saw you like an hour ago!" Ichigo said

As Urahara cast a crestfallen glance towards Ichigo as he said

"Well done, my student."

Ichigo's scowl softened, and he said

"Yeah yeah. Anyways, so I guess I destroyed the hogyoku as well, seeing as I can't find or feel it's presence anywhere" 

Urahara's interest peaked.

"Ah yes, the hogyoku, the indestructible stone..." urahara said, foreshadowing something he already knew.

"well, whatever. I was never good at sensing that stuff anyway." Ichigo said, casting a look downwards

"My dear ichigo, Why do you look so sad?" urahara said in his infamous 'shopkeeper' attitude. Feigning ignorance. "You won, The baddie is gone"

"That last attack cost me my powers, soon, ill be powerless." Ichigo said with regret

Urahara's eyebrow raised "Really? I cant see any changes to your spiritual pressure. so are you sure thats what's happening?" 

Ichigo looked at him dumbfoundedly, there's no way his spirits would lie to him

'If you can hear me, is this true, zangetsu?' Ichigo asked inwards

Silence. Just the echoes of his thoughts. Ichigo cast a sad gaze downwards.

"Something the matter, Ichigo?" urahara asked as he stepped closer in concern.

"No, I already knew this would happen." Ichigo said

Urahara put a hand to his chin and hummed. 

"Hat'n clogs... Will I be wanted by central 46 after they reform?" Ichigo asks

Urahara's eyes flashed with curiosity, while he once more ponders an answer.

The man's eyes looked towards Ichigo and smiled.

"You saved the seireitei. I doubt anything will happen to it's saviour." urahara says.

Ichigo's mood brightens a little as he notices the hair in his eyes. 

"say, hat 'n clogs, What do I look like?" 

Urahara looks ichigo over and says

"Your hair is almost at your shoulders, has been like that after you left the dangai, and theres a...*urahara squints* hmm... there's a faint reddish glow to your eyes." 

...what?

"What?"

"It's true. You said your powers would begin to dissapate, No?"

Ichigo looked confused, It was true because that bandage like material and mask, that he was just clad in, disappeared.

"Yeah?....I think?" Ichigo said, Noting that he felt fine, that there was nothing wrong with him.

"I see. Come on, Let's get back to your friends." Urahara said with a knowing gaze.

After that was said, both soul reapers left the back to karakura town where the last of the soul reaper defenses where.

The landscape was littered with rubble, craters, broken buildings that were on fire and even frozen with melting ice.

The duo made it to the rest of the soul reapers, and humans. 

Now aware of his presence, Everyone in the area turned towards Ichigo, Their previously hardened expressions and stances now soft.

"Did...did you beat him?" Tatsuki asked, weary.

Everyone was fine, even though some had light bruising and scratches. 

Ichigo looked to the left where his Isshin was, Still out cold.

'Goat-Chin looks okay, Hyori is being healed..Gin is...Everyone is either knocked out or fine. What a relief.' Ichigo thought to himself as he unconsiously touched Tensa Zangetsu's chain.

"Yeah, I did." Ichigo said in a down tone.

Looking at Ichigo's faintly red eyes, she asked

"Did it have something to do with that black wave we saw?" Tatsuki asked again.

"Yeah, I beat him using all of my strength." Ichigo replies.

Tatsuki's eyebrows raised as she said

"All of it? That makes sense as to why I can't feel anything from you.." she said as she shrugged.

'How...does that mean that she can sense reiatsu?' Ichigo thought, Surprised.

"What was that blast anyhow, and why do you look so much older?" said Keigo asks as he moves infront of Tatsuki, gaining him a Glare.

"It was my...final attack?" Ichigo replies. Getting confused looks from everyone around him.

Keigo had a surprised look, and soon grew a smile.

"Oh, can I see it?" Keigo asks, Ignoring Tatsuki's yelling at him.

"...what do you think final means." Ichigo glared at him.

Keigo jumped up in fright and ran behind Tatsuki fake-crying "Save me Tatsuki! Ichi's gonna kill meeee" 

"Idiot. Good to see you" Ichigo said with a relaxed smile.

Tatsuki walked up to the Substitute and raised a finger to his face and said "Yeah yeah, I'm glad everything's alright now...But you hide stuff from us, Your friends, again and just you wait, You'll get it." 

Ichigo was taken aback by her playfully authoritative tone, and smiled again.

"Yeah, sure." Ichigo said while unconsciously looking at Tensa's gauntlet, It seems that Aizen was correct in that Ichigo had fused with his sword.

"Ichigo, You probably want to get out of Bankai." Urahara told the Substitute.

"..Sure, I'll try." Ichigo said as he closed his eyes and focused on reverting to Shikai.

However, It wouldnt be. As soon as Ichigo tried to lower his Bankai, An intense spiritual pressure fell down on the town, Knocking out Ichigo's friends and putting the Soul reapers on their knees. 

As soon as it was over, A black mist exploded from Ichigo, and then disappeared revealing that Ichigo was no longer present.

Urahara wiped the sweat from his forehead, and looked at the black puddle where Ichigo used to be. 

"Ah, I probably should have told him about the hogyoku..." Urahara alluded, as he made a quick check on the resident humans to see if they were damaged to any extent and then disappeared.

()()()()()()()()()()()(Earth, Year ?????, 20:00 hours)()()()()()()()()()()()()

The sun had set behind the mountains, as nighttime assumed its graceful control of the world.

Today was a very special occasion in Orario. Today was the 'Divine descent' that welcomed one new god every fifty years! However, This god would be the last to descend from heaven, as they were the final god that could be allowed to descend this century.

Many citizens looked at this day as a fiercely celebrated holiday, Because today meant new gods would decend unto the earth.

It was a joyus occasion! Citizens looked on to the mighty tower of babel to see a bright, Gold/white beam of divine energy decend to the top of the colossal construct.

The gods would create magical mirrors that allowed the viewing of things from a distance, Not unlike a television.

"And for the final god to decend from the majesty of heaven this century, Is the goddess of Hearth and home, Hestia!" Said an announcer with a shout as the beam dissipated revealing a short woman with curves in very tasteful places. She waved enthusiastically with a smile to the mirriors.

The crouds of Orario were silent for a minute, until someone whistled. And then another cheered, and another and then another, until finally the entirety of Orario was applauding and cheering Hestia on.

"And that's all folks! Stay tuned for news on this years 'Monster fare!' It will be Very exci-" 

The announcer was cut off as an intense pressure fell over the entire city, Nobody but the gods remained standing, Then as quickly as the pressure was felt, it Disappeared.

A Crimson outlined black beam of energy crashed down from the sky with a mighty boom, Just outside of Orario. 

The entire city was on high alert, This was no doubt a magical attack from their warring nation, Rakia. 

"I-I was supposed to be the last god to decend, right...Right?" hestia asked her friend, ganesha.

"You were! This must be the work of Rakia! Damn it Ares!" Ganesha exclaimed rather dramatically.

"Go Find who ever did this!" was all the people heard.

"Hephaestus, can I stay with you for a little bit?" Hestia asked the resident Blacksmith.

"Hm? Sure, Come with me. But I'm going to go look with ganesha after." Hephaestus said as she guided the smaller goddess down the tower.

()()()()()(()()()()()(Outskirts of Orario, Two hours later.)()()()()()()()()

Ichigo awoke to see himself on some sort of dirt field...Or what used to be part of a forest, As the uprooted trees nearby would suggest.

'Where am I, What happened. W-Where are Tatsuki and the others??' Ichigo asked inwards. 

Standing up, He checks his surroundings, Nothing was nearby. Makes sense that if anything WAS nearby, It would have left with the uprooted trees.

"Hat'n Clogs!" Ichigo called out, Hearing his own voice echo off the trees.

Ichigo felt a twinge of panic start to creep up his throat. 

The shinigami carefully scanned his surroundings in paranoia, and noticed a gargantuan tower off to the distance who's top was covered by clouds.

'Just where the hell am I?' Ichigo asked as he studied the wall nearby 

Feeling his neck hairs stand on end, Ichigo spun around and was at the ready.

Ichigo felt the chain that wrapped around his arm and noticed that he was still in Bankai, and pushed that thought aside for a more pressing matter.

"Great" Ichigo muttered to himself as he heard rustling in the bushes in the front of the clearing.

More rustling, and Ichigo could slightly feel that the earth was rumbling.

Then it happened, A single arrow sailed past Ichigo's right eye, and immediately after, A small army ran out of the clearing.

'Right.' Ichigo thought in deadpan.

"Hey, Wait!" Ichigo said, as he dodged the swipe of a sword, and then jumped backwards further avoiding a spear.

"You attack us and tell us to wait?" A man in armor said.

Ichigo looked confused.

"Attack? I didn't attack you?" Ichigo told the man, But he didn't listen and thrust his sword towards Ichigo with speed the Substitute hadn't seen from normal Humans.

Attack after attack, these people clearly know how to fight, And are effective too. Not a single movement was wasted. Arrows flew towards Ichigo's position with speed and precision. But not a single scratch on Ichigo was made. Not even on his reformed Shihakusho....Reformed?

Ichigo stole a glance downwards to see that his previously torn up clothing was as if it had just been formed. Since Ichigo's shihakusho is a direct link to his Reiatsu, If it's undamaged, That mean's that his Reiatsu is completely restored.

'Old man, they can obviously see me so that means they're spiritually aware.' Ichigo said, as he strikes another arrow out of the air and blocks a swipe with Zangetsu's gauntlet.

...'Right. Not here.' Ichigo said, disappointed at the silence from his spirits.

"I've got you now!" Said a woman overhead with a Naginata poised to strike as she fell.

'What a bother, I don't have time for this!' Ichigo thought as he reached upwards and stopped the blade with his finger.

"Stop it! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you all! I didn't do anything!" Ichigo shouted as he threw the woman towards the treeline and snapped her naginata between his fingers.

Thunder sounded off in the distance, signaling that rainfall was imminent.

"The hell are you going on about, Boy? You clearly used gravitational magic! The whole city felt it!" A man with a mace said.

The crowd roared their agreements with anger at Ichigo as the first rain droplets hit the ground.

"Gravitational what-now? Fatso I dont have any of that." Ichigo said as he noticed the strange lack of arrows coming at him.

"Don't try to lie to us! We know it was you, That Black beam struck Right here, and lo and behold, You were here too! Surely you can see our reasoning!" A woman with reddish pink hair shouted as she put a hand on the bigger man with a mace to calm him down.

"Yeah, Sure, I guess. Just who in the hell do you think you are to attack a random person who you arent completely sure did any of this in the first place?" Ichigo said, trying to reason with them.

The twilight sky was fading to black, as the lights of the city began to reflect off of the Growing rainclouds, The air smelled like Rain, Steel and Dirt. Anger was prominent.

"No! It was you, there's no other explaination you fool!" Said the girl, and the attack resumed.

"Listen, Boy, Lay down your sword and come with us." Another man, Who dwarfed the fatso with the mace said.

"Captain Ottar!" The Reddish-Pink haired girl said, in near adoration.

"I cant do that when it was you who attacked me first." Ichigo growled out with a scowl.

"I'm not going to ask again." Ottar said, as he grabbed one of his oversized swords.

Thunder struck down near the group's position, Not frightening Ichigo in the slightest

"No, You're just not getting it!" Ichigo said. If he was back home he'd be able to explain to them with clear and calm words, But this unfamiliar situation, the cluelessness of his surroundings and the silence from his partner was weighing heavily on him.

Ichigo was unconsciously letting his Reiatsu leak from him enveloping him in his Usual Red on black Energy.

A woman stepped forwards and laughed. "See? That energy you have right now is clear proof that it was you. The colors match, and the evidence is undeniable." She said as she threw a spear at Ichigo, who swiped it away with god-like speed. There was shockwave from the swing of his sword that impacted the ground and threatened to blow everyone away. In-fact, Each swing of Zangetsu altered the landscape a bit, There were slashes on the ground and craters everywhere.

Ottar sped forward and slashed downwards with his sword, To which Ichigo blocked and pushed the man back with zangetsu. The man went flying, But he turned the momentum into his advantage and flipped backwards to land on his feet.

'They're...so weak..' Ichigo thought to himself with pity.

"Ah, Wind magic." Ottar said.

The group had let these two duel, Mostly out of fear of getting hurt.

"Woah..Keeping up with ottar? Impossible" The Big man with the Mace said.

Ichigo noticed his back was starting to feel strangely tingly and stole a glance backwards, But just in time to dodge a sword from a blond haired woman with weird armor.

"Woah the sword princess is here!" One bistander said

"So cool!" Another said

Ichigo looked forward and saw the two begin to stand next eachother and square up to Ichigo.

'...why does this remind me of a gang fight?' Ichigo deadpanned as he realized that this same scenario happens in movies, Where someone and the gang leader would be fighting in a circle of people.

"Ais." Ottar said, His eyes not leaving Ichigo's energy clad form.

"Who is this." Ais said, as she put her sword up in a stance.

The three circled around eachother with weapons at the ready.

"He's the one who caused that gravitational wave to hit the city. I had reports on my way here that at least three people suffered heart attacks." Ottar said, Glaring at Ichigo.

"Is that so? Then there's no use keeping him alive." Ais said, as she too glared at Ichigo.

Ais decided to take initiative and strike, Leading with a stabbing maneuver as if she wielded a spear instead of a sword.

Again, Ichigo dodged and was beginning to grow angry at these people attacking him senselessly.

Ichigo slashed back at Ais who blocked and was pushed back thirty feet from the force, It didn't help that the ground was muddy and beginning to get slippery.

Ottar came behind with a sweeping foot, That Ichigo dodged by jumping, Ais took advantage of Ichigo's immobility mid-air and lunged at him with her sword in front of her...But Ichigo was not Immobile.

Ichigo side stepped her strike with the use of a platform made of Reishi and roundhouse kicked her, sending her sailing back to where she jumped from.

The shinigami stood on Reishi, While to everyone else, He was flying.

"A Flying skill?" someone in the crowd muttered, the rest of the croud echoing the thought.

Ais grunted as she struggled to stand, Her armor was shattered, But remained on her. At first, She couldn't breathe, But she didn't allow anyone to see her struggling. She felt her ribs, and she could feel atleast two of them are broken.

"You, there. Eyes, was it? Stay down. I can tell you're hurt." Ichigo called out to Ais, Who began to breathe again, and readied her sword.

Ichigo sighed as he stood on regular ground again. The rain was really starting to piss him off.

"Seriously You sho-" Ichigo began but He was sent into the air by a fist hitting his stomach. 

It didn't do any damage, But it still Pissed Ichigo off, As he readied his fist whilst falling towards Ottar, who had his sword up.

"Try again." Ichigo called out, as he used shunpo to get below ottar, and returned the favor by punching Ottar's gut, sending him even higher than Ichigo had gone. 

"Seriously. Enough of this crap." Ichigo said, lowering Tensa Zangetsu.

"T-Tempest" Ais called out, as a light green mist surrounded her, as she sped towards Ichigo.

"..." Ichigo was surprised by the amount of willpower this girl had. Surely he thought she'd be down and out due to her injuries.

Then she slashed with a flurry of swordstrikes, all of which were blocked by Ichigo's finger, Much to the crowd's surprise and dread.

Ottar landed somewhere in the crowd, And began to cough hard.

"Please. Stop this." Ichigo pleaded to the Girl, who was still slashing wildly with her power.

Her eyes held a cold fury, Something That Ichigo understood all too well. The burning desire to protect...and the cold passion for revenge, Towards who? He couldn't figure out.

The shinigami sent her back several feet with a parry, as Ottar came back into the circle.

"Talking would be your best bet." Ichigo said, But neither one of the two listened to him, and attacked in tandem. 

The substitute ducked below a stab from Ais, and strafed to the left, But he dodged right into the range of Ottar, Who capitalized on this and swiped to his right Aiming to decapitate the Shinigami.

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to Ottar, Instead he let his attention go towards the woman's onslaught of precise strikes and slashes towards him. 

'Damn! She's not giving me time to breathe!' Ichigo said as he dodged again, Only for something to smash into his neck with the force of what felt like a smooth massage.

The woman stopped attacking and stared at Ichigo wide-eyed, as the sound of broken steel and shards of steel hit the ground in ear shattering noise.

Ichigo put a hand to his neck, and felt nothing out of the ordinary, and looked to his left to see Ottar putting away a broken sword.

The death god hardened his glare on Ottar.

"How Peculiar. your head should be resting at Her feet." Ottar said as he put his other sword at the ready.

Where had Ichigo heard this from? ...'Ulquiorra said the same thing.' Ichigo realized, Remembering the Espada.

"Right. Well, are you still wanting to fight? You cant scratch me. Like I said. talking would be your best bet right now." Ichigo said, Intentionally sounding cocky.

Ottar scowled at the man and said "You aren't worth the time. We'll defeat you and take you back with us. I said lay down your sword and come with us, But you didn't want to listen." 

"Oh? You're the one who doesn't want to listen. I already said I wasn't the one who attacked." Ichigo said, Now unsure of his stance in the arguement. 

"Because that energy you just emitted didn't look like that beam from the sky." Ais said with spiteful sarcasm.

"...Then I guess talking is out of the question" Ichigo said, Bringing his sword to the ready for the first time this fight.

Ais poised to attack, and Ottar stepped forward

"Talking stopped being an option once you revealed yourself." Ottar said, alluding to Ichigo's reiatsu.

"...Fine then. Have it your way." Ichigo said and disappeared. To bistanders, Ais and Ottar fell down unconscious, Their weapons shattered, Eliciting gasps from the entire crowd. 

"W-What?! How is that possible!" The man with the mace said, as he rushed forwards, Only to fall down unconscious like Ais and Ottar.

To their surprise, Ichigo seemed to completely disappear and reappear at will. 

Fear rose amongst the crowd. This stranger completely dispatched two of their strongest, and Morale fell to a new low as the crowd started to back off.

"Like I said. Talking would be your best option." Ichigo said, His scowl Furiously etched itself into the memories of those watching on, And the crowd began to prepare to rush Ichigo in a frenzy of steel.

"STOP!" A man shouted, And the crowd stopped and parted to let him in. 

Ichigo turned his head to the new arrival, and he felt indifferent to them. There was a muscular man wearing an Elephant mask, A rather curvy woman in a plain white shirt with an eye patch, and a scarf-clad man with a Feathered Hat.

"Okay, Who are you three." Ichigo asked, Annoyed and confused as to why the crowd suddenly started to bow.

"I...AM...GANESHA!!" The man with the elephant mask shouted out whilst flexing his arms. The Woman behind him nearly face palmed as the blonde haired man with the hat smiled on.

"I'm Hephaestus, and He's Hermes. We're here to investigate the force that attacked the city." The woman said as she crossed her arms under her ample bust. The crowd stopped bowing and stood at the ready.

"You sure you arent here to fight? If so Im sure I can accomidate you." Ichigo said as he stepped away from the three unconscious people.

Further steps could be heard as more people entered the scene.

"Hey, Has anyone seen Ais? She ran off without us!" A smaller woman with revealing clothing said. Strangely, Her gaze reminded Ichigo of Gin. That same snake-like stare.

"Oh shit." Hephaestus said as her hand went up to her head once she realized what was going to happen.

The crowd was silent, as The woman looked down at the unconscious form of Ais and her shattered sword, Laying next to Ottar. And then, her Stare trailed up to Ichigo.

"What. Did. You. Do." The woman said, as her eyes opened and glared at the Shinigami

Ichigo was slightly unnerved by this woman and the vibes she was giving off.

"I knocked her out." Ichigo said, Nearly nonchalant. As he crossed his arms and gave off a relaxed look.

moments pass in silence as the moon peeked just above the distant mountains, and bathed its pale light on the land.

"you...did what?!" The woman shouted, finding her voice, as she began to give off a pale white aura that fluxuated the color spectrum.

"Loki! Remember that our powers are forbidden on the lower world!" Hephaestus yelled at the Unleashed Goddess. 

Ichigo's eyes widened, This woman felt about as strong as Kenpachi without his eyepatch! But how had he not felt this before? Surely they're limiting their Reiatsu- If not suppressing it alltogether.

"Shut up! I don't care!" Loki said, as an ornate shortsword materialized in her hand and she blurred forward with speed that stunned Ichigo.

Ichigo brought up his sword to block, and was thrown back with extreme force as he was sent into the ground. Ichigo's impact created a crater that splashed up huge amounts of mud and even dug deeper to dry dirt, blasting up a cloud of dust that shrouded him from view. Loki's aura was present and shining like a star. 

Loki picked up an Unconscious Ais and backed off towards the Hephaestus, Ganesha, and Hermes. Her aura started to dissipate.

The crowd gathered up the other two unconscious Adventurers and rallied behind Loki and the other 3.

'Ganesha...Hermes, Hephaestus and Loki?' Ichigo thought to himself as he found that laying in a crater that formed to your body was actually quite comfortable. Sure, she was fast, Strong as hell too, But she was no Aizen or Ulquiorra who could spam nuclear blasts at will.

'Why are they calling themselves by the names of gods.' Ichigo said, as he wistfully rose from his resting point. Come to think about it, He hadn't really had a chance to rest after Killing Aizen. 

Ichigo noticed that he couldn't see anything past the faint glow of torches, and that woman's dimming aura.

Ichigo sent power to Tensa Zangetsu and the air distorted. Gasps could be heard from above.  
"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo called out as he slashed his blade upwards to the raining sky, The Getsuga screamed its way through the air and exploded. The force from the blast cleared the sky of clouds.

Once the shockwave hit the ground, It dispersed the dust and clearing the air.

'W-what was that?' Hephaestus thought to herself once she felt the energy of that beam. Her eye widened with complete shock once she saw Ichigo standing there, Undamaged in a rather large crater. 'No way, To still be alive after taking a hit from a full-powered goddess?' Hephaestus thought to herself, as she locked eyes with Ichigo.

"Why do you call yourselves by the names of gods?" Ichigo asked the four. 

The four had issues trying to believe what they are seeing, and couldn't believe that Ichigo was still alive.

"I-I, Ganesha will answer you! Haha It is simply that boy, We ARE gods!" The man said as he turned and flexed his triceps.

That seemed to relax the atmosphere a little, But not much considering that Ichigo had just literally changed the atmosphere.

"...You really expect me to believe that crap?" Ichigo asked, as he scowled at them.

"It's true. I'm Hermes, The god of trade, luck and fertility. She's the god of Fire, The forge, And Blacksmithing." Hermes said and jabbed a thumb at Hephaestus's direction.

She made a 'Tch' And said "I can speak for myself."

"Like Hermes said. We're gods." Hephaestus said, scowling at Hermes.

Ichigo had a blank face and said "Uh huh. Why should I believe you. Anyone can have power like that, and move as fast as..what was it...Low key?" 

"...Not really." Hermes said in deadpan.

"...Ok." Ichigo said.

"Are you willing to come peacefully and talk this through with, Me, Ganesha?! If not, I have no issue telling these adventurers to take you down." Ganesha said to the horror of the crowd, Who began to slowly walk backwards.

"good luck...- ah I mean, I was willing to do so from the beginning, But was attacked without warning." Ichigo said.

"Hey, I'm sure its all just a misunderstanding, But please, Give us the benefit of the doubt here?" Hermes asked. Looking just like Hat'n clogs at that moment.

"...Whatever. You lead." Ichigo said, Too tired to care at this point.

"Ah-Ah, Your weapon?" Hermes said, Holding out his hand.

Ichigo looked down at the gauntlet/Sword that was Tensa Zangetsu, and sighed.

"Yeah, no. Its not coming off." Ichigo said, as the 'gods' looked skeptically at him, But stopped once they saw that it was literally part of Ichigo's arm.

"...Right. Just follow us." Hermes said as he and the group head back into the city. The warriors behind him Shakily had their weapons ready just in case Ichigo wanted to waltz away...and it would be so easy to do.

()()()()()()()()()(With Ichigo and Co. Meeting room in the Tower of Babel.)()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo was sitting on one side of the table, whilst Hermes, Hephaestus, and Loki sat at the other. The room was stark white with a heavenly blue glow, and the table was located in the center of the room. The side with the entrance had an Auditorium that was packed with all sorts of people with outlandish clothing and styles.

All of whom were glaring at Ichigo.

'Heart attacks? Gravitational wave...Heart distress...This sounds exactly like spiritual pressure! If so, Then I really was Cause of this!' Ichigo thought in mortified clarity.

"What's more, Is you assaulted three of our citizens" Hermes said, Very seriously.

"It was self defense!" Ichigo said.

"It's not defense if you're the one who attacked! WE were on self defense!" Loki said, clearly still hurt that Ais was unconscious.

"Listen, I've told you lot many times that I have no clue what happened." Ichigo said, Still trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Then watch closely." A strange voice said, from...everywhere, as mist formed and gathered into the shape of a square and was put beside the table.

On that square of mist, a screen lit up and Ichigo saw this.

(On the Magic mirror.)

"And for the final god to decend from the majesty of heaven this century, Is the goddess of Hearth and home, Hestia!" Said an announcer with a shout as the beam dissipated revealing a short woman with curves in very tasteful places. She waved enthusiastically with a smile to the mirriors. The crowd went wild with cheers and clapping. 

"That's all Folks! Stay tuned for news on this years 'Monster fare!' It will be Very exci-" The man was cut off, as the screen panned to the left to show a very familiar energy blasting down from the heavens. The air was distorted, and it looked as if it were raining. Screams of fright and pain rang out from the crowds below and panic was ensuing.

(The mirror dissipates)

Ichigo felt a pang of empathy from hearing these sounds.

"How would you feel if someone from your family had a very special day, only to be ruined in the worst possible way?" Hephaestus said, Alluding to her best friend's Descent.

"Okay, That might have been my fault. But I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." Ichigo said, swallowing his pride whilst nodding off to sleep.

Hermes sighed outwards in relief, He hadn't detected a lie on Ichigo's tired face.

"See? I told you it wasn't Rakia. Nor was it on purpose." Hermes said to Loki, Who's glare never left Ichigo.

"Right, and everything's magically okay because he's sorry?" Loki said with crossed arms.

Hermes sighed. "Good grief."

Hephaestus butted in and said, "If he really had intent to kill, He'd have killed Ais, Instead of harmlessly knocking her out." 

"Yeah but...But..Freya! Aren't you mad at what he did to Ottar?" Loki asked, Looking at the scantily clad woman in her seat.

The woman had a Knowingly dangerous looking grin, But said "No, Why should I be? Sure he knocked out my Ottar...after his sword shattered, But that shows me the kind of strength this boy posesses. If anything, Im interested."

Ichigo couldn't tell, But it looked like the entiretiy of the room's population minus Ichigo and Loki shivered.

"Well...Whatever. He's lucky Riveria was nearby..." Loki said, as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Now we come down to punishment." Hermes said, with a small grin.

"...Community service?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"No. We have something else in store. Such as..." Hermes led on, The atmosphere of anticipation thickening to the point of making Ichigo unnerved.

Ichigo himself still had no clue where he was, and what he was going to do to get back home.

"Serving us." Was what Hermes said.

Silence shrouded the room.

"...Come again?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, You'll be in service to whoever god we choose." Hermes said with a smile.

"You're Joking? Right?" Ichigo said. 

Hermes chuckled and said "Not in the slightest.

"I've already come up with a lottery system. You see, I've had every god in this room place their vote in who, out of the four of us, Should take you." Hermes said.

"So it's between Hephaestus, You, Loki and...who else?" Ichigo asked.

"Well Since Ganesha refused, We Looked at who else you had harmed directly and well, Ottar is Freya Familia's captain, so...The goddess Freya is one of the votes." Hermes informed.

Ichigo looked to his left towards the "gods" Who sat and watching, and he spotted that silver haired woman from before, and she started to wave as she looked him in the eyes.

"Oh. I see." Ichigo said, as he placed his attention elsewhere.

"I'll start the count." Hermes said, as he dumped out the box, and Ichigo put his arms on the table to rest his head.

It took about eight minutes, But there was fifteen votes for Freya, Ten for Loki, Three for me, And sixteen for Hephaestus." Hermes said to the nearly asleep Ichigo.

Freya looked a little disappointed but smiled anyway. "What a shame." She said.

"Hm, Well, Pack it up. You're coming with me." Hephaestus said as she stood up.

*light snore* 

Hephaestus's eye twitched in annoyance, as she realized that the shinigami was sleeping.

"Ugh. WAKE UP!" Hephaestus shouted as she slammed her fist on the table.

Ichigo's eyes opened and he yawned.

"Huh? Did I miss something?" Ichigo said, Out of it.

Everyone was silent, minus the few who were chuckling.

"You've been conscripted to the Hephaestus Familia." Hermes said with a chuckle.

"Oh...and what about if I say no?" Ichigo tested.

Hephaestus glared at the man and said "We'd have to execute you for your crimes." 

Ichigo put his hand to his face, Thinking:'I could use this to figure out where I am, Who these people are, and why they call themselves gods...And with any luck, Find a way back home.' 

Ichigo whistled as he put his hand back to his side. "Execution, Huh?" Ichigo said as he stood up. The guards took defensive stances, and pointed their weapons at Ichigo.

"Calm down, She said I'm coming with her, Right?" Ichigo said, exhausted.

The guards looked at eachother, and finally to Hephaestus herself. She nodded and walked past them, and Ichigo followed. 

Sounds of chatter came from the room he just left and it did not sound pleasant.   
The last thing he heard was "How am I supposed to know how he survived a unleashed god?"

Hephaestus pushed Ichigo forward and said:

"Listen, You have a lot of work to do before you repair your image. It's just as Hermes said. Three people had heart attacks, All of whom survived, But irregardless, The public still view you as a danger. It won't be long before you either recieve offers of exile or death threats." Hephaestus said, as she and Ichigo borded an elevator.

"Great. Where are we anyway." Ichigo asked. 

"What? You don't know where you are?" Hephaestus raised her eyebrow.

"No, or I wouldnt be asking." Ichigo said, Too tired to speak diplomatically.

Hephaestus furrowed her brow and raised her hand to her chin while muttering something to herself.

"I'll tell you once we get to the house" The woman said, choosing to disregard Ichigo's smart mouth.

Ichigo opted not to say anything for the duration of the walk. 

The "House" Was most definitely a mansion, Where he met the other two members of the Hephaestus familia, Welf Crozzo, and Tsubaki Collbrande and a few of their maids and servants.

Both of whom were offset by Ichigo's unsheathed weapon, But were relaxed apon Hephaestus's pleading that Ichigo wasnt going to try something.

Hepaestus had given Ichigo a briefing that said he was in a city called "Orario" And that it was run by a series of Organizations called "Familia". All of whom are both Lead by, and Named after their gods. He was now apart of Hephaestus familia and will start his servitude the next day.

The shinigami still couldn't believe that they were gods, They hadn't shown any proof asides names and some god-like strength and speed. If that was all it takes to be a god, Then Ichigo could really be what his name means: God of death....

However, Ichigo did not want to get ahead of himself and be overtly cocky.

Ichigo was lead to a spare room, and was told to sleep as everyone else would be resting at this time at night. 

The room was decent, Desk next to the window with a mirror, The bed was flush to the furthest side of the room, And there was a wardrobe across the room. 

Looking inside the desk, Ichigo found a letter opener, some quills and parchment paper.

Left to his own devices, Ichigo quickly tested something. He pulled out the letter opener and looked at the edge. It looked sharp. 

Ichigo stuck a finger out, and sliced to the side with the letter opener. Small sparks were emitted and the blade was dulled.

"Thanks hollow." Ichigo said to himself as he put the letter opener away and began to shut off the lamp.

Ichigo lay in the bed face down. Pondering everything. 

Discovering that his life was an orchestrated lie, Meeting and making both friends and enemies, Dying, Coming back, Spending 3 months getting his ass handed to him by his spirits, and finally Killing the man who pulled the strings finishing the fight. Then Getting stuck in this place, Getting into another battle with egomaniacs who call themselves gods and are now morally 'forced' to serve one of them.

'I need a vacation' Ichigo said into his pillow finally nodding off and falling asleep.

()()()()()()(Ichigo's Inner World two weeks later, Nighttime.)()()()()()

Ichigo had visited the three people he had harmed, and surprisingly, they all forgave him. Though, He could have done without the horrified/Angry looks many people were throwing at him, However that too changed once they got to know him a little bit. He was always there to help (at the orders of Hephaestus), Even going as far as to break up a couple muggings, and drunken brawls. In just two weeks, Ichigo had almost repaired his reputation, Though some people were still put off due to his constant scowl. Yesterday, Hephaestus had taken Ichigo to a panel of gods to report his status, They and the guild seemed pleased at his progress, So they granted him the right to have a Falna bestowed apon him.

Ichigo sat on one of the bigger buildings in his submerged soulscape, and sighed at his loneliness.

"Nice time to disappear on me, you two." Ichigo chuckled out, Noting the subtle flashes of light coming from above, Signifying rain.

The substitute had always wondered why he couldn't revert to shikai. Every time he tried, it seemed to raise his spiritual pressure around him causing people to give him dirty looks and sometimes even accuse him of attacking them. Ichigo had enough, and this was his chance to see. Hopefully the pressure wouldn't escape his inner world.

Ichigo stood and looked at Tensa Zangetsu's blade. Again, He Tried to revert to Shikai. This time, Ichigo knew that he was releasing spiritual pressure apon his world as signified by the distorted water near him. And he kept bringing his Reiatsu level lower.

Until finally, He was out of bankai, His regular cleaver was in hand.

"well, atleast that's back." Ichigo said to himself, But his relief was short-lived

But the water was still shimmering with the telltale signs of Overbearing Spiritual pressure.

Suddenly, Ichigo had a cold realization that the same effect was probably happening outside as well.

"Damn! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo said, as he went back into bankai, This time, Tensa zangetsu's handle was present and seperate from the gauntlet. He was able to let go of the sword, But there was still that gauntlet that formed around his hand. Ichigo tried to take it off, But there were two black clasps that held it in to place, Deciding to mess with it further on the outside.

And he went back to the outside world.

()()()()()()()(In his room, Black Mansion.)

Ichigo sat up quickly and accidentally threw Tensa Zangetsu into the wall before looking at his new gauntlet. He stretched his fingers out, and the gauntlet moved with them. But that chain that connected the sword to his arm was still present and it seemed like the further away the sword, The more chain was created. 

As Ichigo went to grab the sword, The extra chain disappeared, And the creaking of the bed gave pointed out that the spiritual pressure had escaped his inner world and affected the outside as well.

Ichigo remembered how his hollow used to use Zangetsu as a flail, and there came inspiration for new precise and ranged attacks that wont cause much damage.

Now that he was able to take off the Gauntlet, Ichigo stretched his aching hand for the first time since what, forever? (three months in the dangai.) And layed the gauntlet next to the dislodged Zangetsu, and got up from his bed. Ichigo looked outside and judging from the moon's position in the sky, He had to guess it was about 3:00am as he crept down the hallways, trying to get a feel of the place.

Why he couldn't wait until morning was anyone's guess.

Walking silently on a thin platform of Reishi, Ichigo made his way down to the balcony and opened the door.

There he saw The goddess Hephaestus sitting in a chair Unmoving.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you." Ichigo said softly as he walked forward.

She said nothing, and continued staring out at the moon.

Still Ichigo crept forward Softly as to not alarm the woman at his presence.

The patio was enclosed with a netting so bugs couldnt get in, and it had a roof so the rain couldnt fall inside. But the mesh allowed the breeze to fly through...as well as block any unwanted watchers from seeing anything.

"Hello?" Ichigo called, Still softly as he finally peered forwards to see the woman's face. 

Ichigo found that she didn't have her eyepatch on, Instead It was in her hand. But the part that he was stairing at, was her eye. Her orbital bones, Cheek bones, And their respective muscles all blended into regular skin. As if someone had taken acid and etched away the facial tissue off of that part of her face. But the part that confused him, was the wound was seemlessly clean, and Her eye was still functional. It was undamaged, and seemingly floating in place. 

Ichigo had seen worse during his fight with the 4th Espada before he passed out, he stole a glance at the new hole in his chest that Ulquiorra blasted through he caught a glimpse of his cauterized upper intestines, his emptying stomach and the outlines of his ribs.

But For Hephaestus...It made sense now why she was named after the greek god of the forge. Both she and him had a deformity in their eye.

It would be really mind boggling if she was a weaponsmith as well.

Ichigo stole one last glance at that strangely mystifying sight and noticed that her exposed eye twitched very slightly towards his direction and he lightly smiled before walking back inside.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, There was a tear trickling down Hephaestus's undamaged eye, as she fastned her eyepatch back to it's place.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dungeon? What is this? A game?" Ichigo said in complete disbelief. Levels? Experience? Stats? This was JUST like a game he played as a freshman.

"No, It's not a game. I should take you to the Adventurer Graveyard." Welf told Ichigo, As she was instructed to inform Ichigo on the ways of the world.

Tsubaki glared at Ichigo, who just gave a deadpan expression.

"Okay, Sorry. Good grief, So when can we go see this dungeon?" Ichigo digressed.

Tsubaki snickered at him, and said "We're a Smithing familia. We don't make money in the dungeon like all the rest of them, We build weapons and they buy em. Simple."

Wait, what? "Smithing?" Ichigo said

"Yep! It's our pride and joy!" Tsubaki beamed. "Nothing like it." Welf added.

"...sure. So what if I wanted to go into the dungeon?" Ichigo asks and sneaks a glance out the window to the tower.

"I guess you'd have to ask me about that." Hephaestus said, Revealing herself to be right next to Ichigo. Speaking of which, Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance.

"Well, I dont have any issues about it. But don't go too far down..." Hephaestus said, as she remembered Ichigo tanking a hit from an unleashed Goddess

"Actually, You really want a challenge?" Hephaestus asked, Tsubaki raised an eyebrow.

"Challenge?" Ichigo asked, as he turned to the right.

"Yes, I challenge you to make it as far down as you can!" Hephaestus said, as she sensed Hestia trying to sneak down the hallway with a bag of snacks underarm. Heading to her room. 

"Ugh...Well, Just when you're ready grab that bag over there. Use it to collect the crystals that drop and then come right back." Hephaestus said as she began to walk towards Hestia in the other room.

Ichigo looked at where she left, and then to the bag.

"She knew I was going to ask?" Ichigo asked welf.

He sunk into his chair, a hint of jealousy creeping into his tone. "Yeah, she did."

Ichigo didn't really say anything back, Instead, Opting to grab the bag and head outside.

Welf had made custom made a saya (Scabbard) For Tensa Zangetsu. To Ichigo, It seemed that Shikai would be an impossibility around other people. And it didn't make any sense. 

Ichigo Took the bag, Map, and Tensa Zangetsu in it's scabbard, and fastened it to his wasteband while he made it to the center square.

'Didn't Aizen say that he couldn't feel my spiritual pressure? ...What if since I'm in Bankai, Nobody can feel my pressure because it's beyond their understanding... Great now I sound like that bastard.' Ichigo said, Trying to make sense of things. However, Ichigo was correct. At this point in time, Ichigo's status was Trancendant. 

'I need to talk to Eyepatch about this.' Ichigo thought as he arrived to the front of the dungeon, Recieving looks from everyone.

"dungeon...Lame" Ichigo said, as he walked in.

()()()()()()(Dungeon, First floor.)()()()()()()

It was boring. Really boring. The monsters here, While interesting and thought provoking, Died or turned to dust once Ichigo released his painstakenly supressed spiritual pressure.

It wasnt uninteresting, Though. There had been these five monster birds that Ichigo had used flash step to kill, and they dropped what looked to be golden eggs. Ichigo stowed those away for later.

And before long, the stairs leading down to the second floor were visible, and with a sigh, Ichigo trekked onwards.

What felt like hours later, Ichigo had counted atleast sixteen floors, and things were getting weird, The amount of Minotaurs

For even longer, Ichigo continued on, In this Labrynth like area, until he stumbled apon even more naturally formed stairs leading lower.

"That's 17." Ichigo said, as he walked on.

For a while, Ichigo hadn't felt any spiritual pressure anywhere, Except through this opening. Suddenly, The ambient light in the area turned from its passive blue, To a much darker version, but nothing else happened as the ground started to shake. 

"What the hell?" Ichigo asked, Now standing on a reishi platform to avoid falling over.

The room pulsed with energy, and what once was an empty room full of nothing but rock formations, was now being flattened by a giant grey colored Humanoid with white hair. The eyes weren't visible, and Ichigo assumed that it did not have any. However, It did cry out with a mighty roar and started to stalk towards Ichigo.

"Menos are way more intimidating." Ichigo said, As he used flash step to appear above the beast. Who at first didn't realize that it no longer held the high ground.

Looking up, The monster was face to face with a torrent of black/crimson energy. 

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo sounded off, and the energy completely desintegrated the beast, along with creating a hole in the floor below him. The getsuga continued into...the forest below and exploded with the force of Biblical proportions, Blasting air from the floor below back into the 17th floor Ichigo was in.

'...damn, I think I overdid it, Still, I never understood why I allowed my enemies to attack or powerup..' Ichigo said to himself as the fires of his power disappeared.

The Shinigami descended lower and lower through that hole he created until he was at the canopy of the average trees. Infront of him was..what could only be described is a Big Ass Tree.

"That makes...18"

Still standing on a platform of reishi, Ichigo pads the pack that was slung to his side, and decides that the bag was full enough, as he finished sight seeing, Ichigo yawned and prepaired to head back up to the entrance, Only to be stopped by a pulse of powerful Reiatsu eminating from the floor he was currently in.

Ichigo said nothing, as he glanced back at the currently blood-red room, and decided that he should sit tight for a little bit and see what was going on.

A bright flash of light Blinded the Death god for a split second, and dissipated to reveal the same monster he had defeated just moments ago, Except the only differences were It's height, the color of skin and it's eyes. This beast was way bigger, had pitch black skin, and it's eyes were a glowing red.

"...You were stupid to get bigger" Ichigo said loudly.

Instantly, the beast lunged at Ichigo with it's arm outstretched, It would have grabbed Ichigo, Had it's fingers not been seperated from it's hand instantly.

Ichigo gave a chuckle at the monster's obvious confusion, Granted, This thing was tougher to cut than the other one, But was still like butter.

"Can you speak" Ichigo asked, as the beast's fingers began to regenerate.

Nothing was said, as the monster glared at Ichigo, and began to rear up for another attack.

"Guess not." Ichigo sighed, as he gathered energy into Tensa Zangetsu yet again. 

The monster seemed to recognize this attack, and instantly it dove at Ichigo with renewed vigor and reckless abandon, Not caring that It's limbs were being sliced off and disintegrated. Each swipe from Ichigo's sword bisected a limb from the beast, and created an airblast that shattered or plain pulverized the landscape.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo chanted, and his signature attack blew the Dark Beast away with little trouble.

And it appeared to kill the beast instantly, Except the room didn't change back to it's original colors. Three more of the same beasts "spawned" from the walls.

"...Its not a videogame, they said. Take it seriously, they said." Ichigo said, as he lightly facepalmed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(With Ichigo, Welf and Hephaestus, Guild hall)()()()()()()()()()()()

"They were black?? Are you Certain?" Hephaestus said, as she slammed her hands on the desk infront of Ichigo.

"...Yes? Why." Ichigo said, Nervious that he may have just messed up something.

Hephaestus had a face of shock and Ichigo couldn't figure out why. 'That's why I couldn't bestow a falna...' The smithing goddess thought to herself in realization.

"Were those Black Goliaths special?" Ichigo asked.

"..They only appear when go-Mmph!" Welf began but the guild attendant, Eina Tulle, Covered his mouth and interrupted.

"Not really, They're just the boss of certain levels, They probably only came when you blasted a hole through the 18th level's cieling. The dungeon is alive, Sorta, And spawns them when it's threatened." Eina's smile wavered for a second as Ichigo looked at her skeptically.

'Only appear when go...Go what? hmm I'll ask him Later.' Ichigo asked, as he raised his armored hand to his chin in thought.

"MMmmMMPH!!" Welf started to struggle, as Eina quickly retracted her hands from his mouth. 

"Gosh! I was about to suffocate! What is wrong with you!" Welf said, as a vein appeared on his neck. Eina only smiled and put her hands up in apology.

"Ichigo. We need to talk." Hephaestus said, as Eina opened the counter door so they could pass to another, more secluded room.

Everyone was silent, as they knew what was about to happen.

"So....Wonderful weather..Huh?" Ichigo asked, to try and break the awkward silence.

"Y-yeah." Welf said, as a hand went to his head.

"So....Uh, Here we are!" Eina said, as they reached the room.

"Right." Ichigo said.

The group sat down, and Eina cleared her throat to ask a question.

"So, What's your true name? Surely you're from the Shinto Sect." Eina said, Clicking a pen and pulling out a piece of paper.

"What?" Ichigo asked, Confused...Wait. "Wait, Shinto Sect? Don't tell me you actually think I'm a god?" Ichigo asked with a nervous smile.

Nobody was smiling back, And they were acting like he had broken a big rule, and was about to be punished for it.

"Yeah, Funny. Real name?" Eina sighed.

Welf looked back and forth to Ichigo and Hephaestus, Only to notice that Hephaestus was giving Ichigo a worried look.

Eina sighed and said "Ichigo...I'm not sure you know, But Those Black Goliaths are only born when the dungeon detects a god's presence." 

"Maybe there was a god in the dungeon?" Ichigo asked

"Did the monster specifically attack you?" Eina asked.

Ichigo deflated as he realized what this meant. "Yes..." 

"They only target gods." Eina said. Surprisingly patient.

"Well...What if...Maybe..." Ichigo began, But couldn't form any countermeasures to Eina's arguement.

"There's no getting around it, Ichigo. The Dungeon recognized you as a god." Hephaestus said.

"..." Ichigo was shocked. A god? No He was Just a shinigami! and not even a full one at that. Though, Ichigo had been fairly fluent in English and 'Shinigami' was a direct translation of 'Death God' or 'God of Death'.

That caused Ichigo to think back on everyone he knew, The shinigami...Were they gods? Was he...Was he a god?

Ichigo's mind was in utter disbelief. He had never been one to have a huge Ego. Except the time he allowed himself to go to hueco mundo to fight grimmjow because his battlelust was shining through, and he wanted everyone to see. But this- This was different. To go from being recognized as a human, to assuming the mantle of godhood...

No wonder why Aizen went mad, All that power, and the ego to back it up. A god complex was a scary thing, and Ichigo didn't want to fall down that slippery slope.

"Ichigo?" Hephaestus asked.

"My name is Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. I am a Shinigami, and a Vizored. Nothing more." Ichigo said finally.

"According to the Shinto sect's Chosen language, Japanese, 'Shin' translates to 'Death' and 'Gami' translates to 'god'. So You're the god of Death, Huh?" Eina said, as she started writing things down.

"But what does Vizored mean?" Eina said, as the scratching of her pen stopped.

"..." Ichigo refused to answer this one. If they're having a fit over his supposed 'godhood' Then using their logic, Ichigo would be a corrupted god with demonic powers.

"Ichigo?" Eina asked

"Next question" Ichigo said, Crossing his arms.

Eina looked surprised, Then wrote something down.

"Of course. When you descended, Why didn't you Inform Ouranos that you were coming? Hestia was scheduled to be last because no other god in Heaven wanted to descend...and more importantly, Why don't we have any records of you? Every god is well documented and has history."  
Eina said, Firing two big questions without a second thought.

"I..uh I dunno?" Ichigo asked, and the group nearly facepalmed. "And about that..." They hadn't known where he had come from, nor what brought him here. Mainly because he didn't tell anyone. Now seemed to be the best time.

"I'm not from here.." Seeing their unamused faces, He elaborated "...I'm not from this uh..Dimension? Universe?" Ichigo said, And that seemed to make sense to them.

"Oh I see. Realm transportation gone wrong, Eh?" Welf said, Trying to make sense of the situation.

"I think? One minute I'm standing with my friends, Next thing I know, I'm here, and in another battle." Ichigo said, remembering the fight he had with Orario's strongest.

"Ah I remember." Hephaestus said, as she closed her eye. Only for it to snap back open, "Wait, 'Another' Battle?" 

Ichigo chuckled "Yeah. Do I need to tell you?" Ichigo asked, and Eina nodded.

"Okay.." Ichigo began, and layed every detail from his and Rukia's first moments together, to him dying above las noches, and finally to him defeating Aizen.

The group had mixed reactions about every aspect of his story, Yet they stayed silent to listen. Welf even laughed out loud when Ichigo went on a huge ramble about his "Movie" experience. But they all listened intently with stalled breathing when Ichigo told them about his Indeavor into Hell to save his friends and family. It was rather difficult to get out, But eventually The substitute had gotten everything they needed to know out. Not including the fact that Ichigo has an Inner Hollow, and that it's powerful enough to destroy the once considered-indestructable chains from hell.

"Now, I'm here. I have no clue on how to get back." Ichigo said, Leaning back into the couch he sat on, as Eina clicked her pen, and sighed before leaning deeper into her seat, as Hephaestus tries to process the info.

"So where you come from, there are a vast amount of Death gods like you, Evil demonized human souls, and Soul destroyers?" Welf asked.

"Shinigami, Hollows and Quincy." Ichigo corrected.

"That leads me to my final question." Eina begins, and Ichigo tenses. "Would you like to start a Familia?"

"...If I say no?" Ichigo asks. 

Eina smiles and looks at a yawning Hephaestus.

"You would continue to work under Hephaestus. Or get thrown out, Whatever she wants. Or, Should you choose to assume your position of god of Death, Then we will announce your presence to the public. From there, you will need to find people to join you and become a part of your Familia, Or, Family. Though, *quietly* People tend to be very materialistic, and most will only join if you're a successful Familia." Eina said with a grin.

Ichigo thought hard to himself.

"What's the catch. Nothing you said sounded like too bad of a downside." Ichigo asked.

Eina lost the smile and Hephaestus knew what was going to happen.

"You will have to seal your powers under threat of banishment, and you will be barred from entering the dungeon." 

Ichigo again, Thought hard. His mind was scrambling to put pros and cons in order. Finally deciding, Ichigo answered.

The substitute solidified his face in resolve, before grinning slightly."Nah, I'm not about just sitting around powerless, Letting other people do the protecting. My name means Number One Protector for a reason." Ichigo said, Crossing his arms and scowling.

Eina smiled, and said "Alright. *Whispers* But I'm still classifying you as a god, and Putting you on File." Ichigo shrunk a little bit, but didn't say anything.

Hephaestus shook herself awake and said "About the five Jack Bird's Golden egg, Ichigo do you know how much they're worth?"

Ichigo shook his head

"They're worth One million Vallis per egg. Due to how rare they are. Additionally, the people in charge of Valis conversion counted everything your entire bag earlier, and your total earnings came in at Five million, Eight hundred and sixty seven thousand, two hundred and thirty four valis total. (5,867,234)." Hephaestus said.

"Well, Thats a Hephaestus armor set right there hah" Ichigo chuckled, and Hephaestus pouted at his jab.

Eina stood up which prompted Ichigo and others to as well. "Well, I think that about wraps up this meeting, Thank you Lady Hephaestus, for bringing this to my attention." 

Hephaestus shrugged and followed Ichigo out the door, welf behind her. "mhmm" Was her response as they began to walk out of the Guild Building, Several eyes were planted on Ichigo.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(two hours later, 9:34pm)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Where's Hestia?" Ichigo asked Hephaestus, who was reading book on the Patio she always liked.

"Hm? Oh. I kicked her out to the church I own." The smithing god said, Sounding somewhat regretful.

"But why would you do that?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to her.

She sighed before answering. "She was mooching off of me, She didn't help with anything, She didn't even start looking for Familia members. Atleast you went to the dungeon."

"Arent you friends though?" Ichigo asks.

Hephaestus raised her eyebrow and asked "You want your friends to live lazily? You see, Hestia's a goddess. How would the public view her? They would turn her away before joining her saying "You cant even support yourself, What about me?"." Hephaestus said, closing her book and turning to Ichigo.

"...I get it." Ichigo said, realizing that the goddess's goal wasnt to be cruel, or even to abandon her friend. It was to save her Image from the critical eyes of the public.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the Hostess of Fertility, Want to come with me?" Ichigo asks. 

Hephaestus face heats up and she chokes on her tea, Before saying "N-no, I'll be fine. Thank you for asking me, though."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow before leaving the room muttering 'even goddess's get fevers too, I guess'

On his way back after a hearty meal, The newly recognized Death god walked his way to the pub with a scowl plastered to his face, But suddenly, Something earned his attention, Indicated by his solid glare aimed at the Tower of Babel.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Bable, VIP Residence.)

The sound of labored breathing carried itself through the upper class room, As did the sounds of rustling fabric.

'first...That boy with the transparent soul...and now..Another with three layers of color?...mmmhh he's so strong too.. I...want them.. I WANT them BOTH!' breathed out a woman, who's face was covered by the darkness of nighttime.

'Oooh my! With them both...I think I'll finally be satisfied! Finish what that fool Odin failed to give me!...H-Happiness!' She shuddered out, as her labored breathing intensified, as did the rustling of the fabrics. Her eyes widened, and she smiled even more.

"mmph...He's looking me...in the eyes!" She whispered as she doubled her efforts.

The feeling of lust permiated the air, as the woman's rigorous activity continued.

"mmh...Ottarl!" The woman shouted out, Nearing her edge.

Instantly, The man named ottar appeared.

He bowed, Moving his cast-clad right arm away from sight, and replied  
"What will you have me do, Goddess Freya." 

She shuddered at his near instantaneous arrival.

"Kee-Keep an eye on that man with-ungh!..The orange hair." Freya said, Her extasy almost nearing it's peak, as her adreniline intensified when she knew that ottar ALWAYS delivered her requests.

"As you wish" He bowed again, and dissappeared.

She decided that the Boy with the transparent soul needed a little more time to become stronger, But the other one, The one with the Blue, Black AND Crimson soul...He was just perfect for her entertainment.

Freya looked back out her window and stared with love at the man who had captured her attention. The swordsman with fire for hair, Who seemed to be walking back to that Cyclop's mansion.

'I will have you, You and your beautiful soul!' Freya thought to herself, as she broke past her limit.

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yeah, Im doing re-writes. The grammar of it all is a huuuuge turn off for alot of y'all. SO I'm gonna do my best to make it better. That, and alot of the story lines did not cooperate with eachother and felt more forced than organic, and that was also a no-no. 

Yes I'm keeping the triple S rated stats, Alot of yall disliked the nerf I tried to give Ichigo, So that he wouldn't outright one punch man everything, So I'm gonna stick to his power levels canonically.

I sure do hope I get Ichigo's personality right this time around ;)

Take 2!


	2. Assimilation

Hello, It me. Salad ass. Here we go.

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()(

"Where did he go again?" Welf ponders. "Oh..Ichigo went down into the dungeon yesterday. Man, you shoul have seen the look on his face when he had his first Recruit-Hopeful. Of course, He turned her down, But still. That scowl could freeze over the underworld." Tsubaki said, as she was tinkering with a knife-in-progress, that was on the table. 

"Really? Wow. And I thought Hephaestus was mean when she denied people." Welf said from across the table, with a raised eyebrow.

"Eeeugh" Tsubaki grimaces with a shiver. "Don't remind me"

()()()()()(Flash back)()()()()()()()

"Next...Who are you." The Blacksmith god, Hephaestus said. Sitting at a booth that said 'Now accepting applications!' with a line reaching to the end of the street.

"I'm the best blacksmith in Orario, Darinn Ormanu! Here's my Knife." A man in his early twenties said, Rather proudly.

Taking the weapon into her hands, She gazed and inspected the weapon quite thoroughly. "Hell yeah. No sheathe." The woman said, Disappointed in the lack of safety.

"What is this?" Hephaestus Inquired, as she held out a knife to leather armor clad Darinn.

He ponders for a second, as he questioned the seriousness of the question. 

"It's a knife?" He answers, Unsure.

Hephaestus glares at him with her eye. She picked up a filed piece of metal and grinded it down the spine of the blade. She chuckled when the file actually tore into the metal and said. "Did you even heat-treat this...Piece of metal? Did you make sure that your grip was sufficiently secured to the tang? (She lightly sways the blade, Seeing that the handle subtly moves back and forth) What about this bit of rust under the handguard?" Hephaestus said, Popping off everything that was wrong with the blade.

"It's polished sure, But that's about all you seem good for. Maybe you can go into the cordwainer business. I hear they're low on shoe polishers." Hephaestus said, Offended that the man would boast before handing her actual garbage.

"But! But!" Darinn didn't get to finish as his blade was snapped in two by Hephaestus, and thrown into the ground.

"If you make shitty weapons, People will die. You better make damn sure that next time you come back to me, You better have good quality to put out. 'Cuz if not, your shitty blade will lie down another adventurer into that damn graveyard." Hephaestus said, Jabbing a finger into the guy's chest.

Darinn's face paled as he walked away.

"Next!" Hephaestus said with a sigh, and sat down.

"u-Um, Good morning!" A clearly nervous Half-Dwarf Woman said.

Hephaestus opened her eye and Looked over the woman in scrutiny.

"Who are you." The goddess ordered.

"Yes, Of course...Tsubaki Collbrande." Tsubaki said, And held out a sheathed wakizashi.

Hephaestus took the weapon into her hand and raises her eyebrow. "Hm. Sheathe...Smooth and laminated...Wrappings..tight... Filework..Hmph. Needs work.. Heat treat.." The divine smith takes that same metal file from before and runs it along the spine of the Wakizashi. She sported a small grin when the file skated off the blade, leaving no scratches. 

"Good heat treat, Straight blade...Narrow edge" She continues as she touches the blade with her index fingernail. "Ooh, One thousand layers. Nice." The smithing god's mood improved immensely. 

Tsubaki's grin grew more and more with each praise.

*Click* Hephaestus slid the blade into it's sheathe, and smiled at Tsubaki.

"Welcome to Hephaestus familia, Captain Tsubaki." Hephaestus said with a smile, as she handed the blade back to it's Maker.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(End flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Damn, so she rejected all 89 others who were in that line because your weapon had become the new bar?" Welf asked, In disbelief.

"Yep! Best part was nobody with horrible talent was taken in. She sees everyone for who they are, The minute she touches their blade." Tsubaki said with a smug look.

"Ok, Ok. I wouldn't go THAT far." Welf chuckled out.

"Yeah." Hephaestus said, from behind Tsubaki.

"EEP!" Tsubaki jumped three feet in the air, While Welf chuckled.

"SO. Where's the strawberry?" The divine smith inquired.

"Strawberry? Who's that?" Welf asked, While Tsubaki got her breathing back to normal.

Hephaestus sat down her bag, and layed out a couple papers on the table, Each with Oranos Familia's Official crest stamped onto them.

"Strawberry? Isn't that what Lord Takemikazuchi calls Lor-Uh...Ichigo?" Tsubaki asks.

"Yes, I do think it fits. Even after Take took time to translate what 'Ichigo' means in his language." Hephaestus said. Sharing a giggle with Tsubaki. 

"Anyhow. Where is he." 

"He's in the dungeon, Should be back shortly." 

"....Damn it." Hephaestus said, Facepalming.

This warrented both familia members to look at their Matron in confusion.

"Well, As of today. He's officially ordered to start his own Familia." Hephaestus said, as she opened the documents and read them over once again.

Welf sighed. He was just getting to Know Ichigo too "Damn. That sucks. Even after he told Eina that he didn't want to." 

"Yeah well, Eina still went ahead and snuck in the whole "god" part to what race he was. Makes sense, Since I couldn't give him a falna last time I tried." Hephaestus said, Remembering the time she tried to bestow unto Ichigo, A blessing.

"...He really is a god, Isn't he." Tsubaki asks.

"I believe so....What I'm about to say, Cannot leave this room." Hephaestus said, And both Welf and Tsubaki nodded their heads and confirmed that they were alone.

"Alright, Whats up." Welf asked.

Hephaestus sat down in a chair, and the other two did the same.

"Ichigo withstood a blow from Loki, With her powers. Unfazed. Infact, He seemed really bored." Hephaestus revealed in a low tone.

Welf's face paled, and Tsubaki gasped.

"N-No way!" Welf said, Stuttering.

"That's not even all of it. Ichigo even released a portion of his energy, and cleared a stormy sky, And even then, It still semed like flexing a pinky to him. We had full authority to order our familia to destroy him, But Ganesha decided it would be better if we hadn't gone that route." Hephaestus said, Her forehead cold with sweat.

"We attacked a god." Tsubaki said, Fully realizing the weight of Orario's Would-Be situation if they had made an enemy.

"Affirmative." Hephaestus said, as she rested her head on her hands.

"Wow. Thats...Alot to process." Welf said, as he looked off into the distance, Trying to imagine the scenario.

"It's taking me all I had to not say 'Lord' Before addressing him." Tsubaki confessed as she leaned her head on her hand.

Hephaestus chuckled. "Yeah, It would make sense if you did though. He IS a god. Even if he doesn't believe so, He has divinity that I and the others can feel. Oranos said that it would be problematic if Ichigo was to continue to go down into the dungeon." 

"So...Do we get him? Or not." Welf asks, as he prepares himself mentally for the long journey ahead.

"No." Ichigo said, Right behind Welf. 

"!!!" Was Welf's expression. He froze in place and let out a huge breath of air, while Tsubaki began giggling the words "Sucker!"

Welf regained his breathing and Ichigo put down the bag of Valis onto the table, and pulled up a chair.

"When'd you come in?" Welf asked, Hephaestus and Tsubaki looked on in wonder.

"Around the same time Miss Hammer came home." Ichigo said, as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"But..We didn't see you.." Welf pointed out. "How?" 

"Speed. Anyways, So I heard everything, and I gotta say...That sucks. I guess I'm going to move out of Orario." Ichigo says.

"But, you still can use your powers." Hephaestus retorted, And handed Ichigo a piece of paper.

Ichigo's eyebrow raised and he took the paper while brushing the hair away from his eyes.

\-   
To Death god, Ichigo.

Welcome to Gekai, The lower World of Earth.  
As you know, This city has the World's only Dungeon. Thus, Adventurers with a god's Blessing can 'Level up' and Grow stronger.  
From time to time, Orario goes to war with the Neighboring Nation, "Rakia" Founded and Lead by the rogue god of War Ares.

I have given Hephaestus this letter to give to you in order for you to grasp a little more of Orario's situation.  
The main topic of this letter is this: You have been Classified as a Deity by the Council of Oranos, and the Guild of Orario. Therefore, You are to either Start a Familia, Or return to your own world.

Because of your Peculiar predicament, Your powers will not be ordered to be supressed as it will cause more problems than there are solutions for.

If you should choose to start a Familia, Simply find humans to join you, and I'm sure Hephaestus can fill you out on all of the specifics. 

Good luck, god of Death.

-Oranos  
-

"...Whatever." Ichigo said, as he folded the letter and tossed it back onto the table. Tensa Zangetsu's sheathe clacked against the chair in that movement.

"Hmm What do you mean by 'Whatever'?" Hephaestus asked.

Ichigo scowled harder as Welf and Tsubaki shrunk.

"I mean whatever! I'll start a stupid familia." Ichigo said with a hand on his face.

"Gosh, Ichigo. Didn't know you were gonna act like such a teenager about this" Hephaestus chuckled, Teasing the Substitute.

"...whatever anvils." Ichigo smiled a little, His tease hitting it's mark. "So...What do I do?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm...Maybe, I'm not saying you should or anything, But I dunno maybe you should get a nice house for your Familia to be in. Perhaps thats a start." Hephaestus grinned.

"Oh Really? Okay, Speaking of Which, I saw a really nice one within my price range." Ichigo said, as Hephaestus scoffed at the man, Because he disregarded her sarcastic tone.

The sun began to set and Twilight shown through the blinds while the two humans in the room could barely contain their laughter.

"Thanks Hammer-head" Ichigo says with a smile, as he stands up. Both Welf and Tsubaki laughed openly, Disregarding The divine smith's glare.

"Hammer head?? Sounds nice coming from Strawberry!" Hephaestus calls out to Ichigo, Who was already leaving the room.

"S-strawberry?? Where did you Get that from!" Ichigo said, in distress.

Hephaestus gained a smug look, as she pointed a finger at him.

"I dunno, Call me hammer-head again and I'll call you even worse!" Hephaestus said as she stepped up to him and jabbed a finger onto his chest

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said as he stepped into her finger, Pushing her arm back lightly

"Ohh you're pushing it, boy!" Hephaestus growled out

Tsubaki and Welf stepped up awkwardly smiling and began to hold Hephaestus back.

"No duh im pushing it, I'm walking towards you dummy" Ichigo retorted, albeit, More playful than malicious.

"Gah! Just get out already!" Hephaestus said, as she pulled a hammer out of her back pocket and threw it at Ichigo....Who just side-stepped it, and it loged itself into the wall.

"Throwing hammers?? you bet your ass I'm gonna go!" Ichigo said as he left using Shunpo.

"Ughh That man! GAH!" Hephaestus said, Seething as she stepped back and sat down.

"Ah...um I'll get you a pillow." Tsubaki said, as she disappeared down the hallway.

"Hmph." Was all Hephaestus responded with as welf spent the better half of an hour trying to remove the flattened hammer from the stone wall.

()()()()()()()()()()()(Later that Night)()()()()()()()()()()

"Welf, I forgot some of my things" Ichigo said, as Welf opened the door to the Hephaestus Familia Mansion.

"Alright. *YAWN* Come on..in.." Welf said, as he stretched.

"Sorry for waking you." Ichigo said, as he walked in.

"It's not a problem, Lord Ichigo.." Welf said, Drowsy.

"Dont call me...nevermind" Ichigo began, but realized that Welf was probably too tired to care.

"Goodnight, I'll be quick." Ichigo said as Welf layed down on the couch.

The shinigami used flash step through the mansion, all the way to his old room, and walked in. 

He grabbed his bags of valis, his pack, and his blanket, and crept down the hallway. Not wanting to use Shunpo because the valis would clink together in a cacophony of noise.

He also came back to say sorry to Hephaestus for making her angry, earlier that day, But it seems that would have to wait until the sun rises.

Carefully stepping down the hallways, Ichigo stumbled apon the Balcony that Hephaestus would frequiently read in, And there she was.   
Passed out with a book in her hand.

Ichigo cracked a small smile, and walked forward to make sure she was asleep.

"Sorry for today" Ichigo whispered, as he walked forwards.

"..." Nothing but light breathing was heard.

A chilly breeze blew throughout the patio, and Ichigo got goosebumps.

"Jeez, Miss hammer's gonna catch a cold." The death god said, as he unrolled the black blanket he used, and covered the woman.

The moment Ichigo left, Hephaestus curled into the blanket.

()()()()()()(Next day)()()()()()()

"Really? Why do you want to join." Ichigo asked, as he took Hephaestus's earlier recommendation to start a booth. There was a good sized line, That didn't really seem to grow much.

"Well, You look strong, and I, Laska Ormanu, don't concern myself with Weak Familias." A Laska said.

Ichigo scoffed, and said "Uh-huh. Is that right..." Ichigo said, His eye twitching at this guy's audacity.

"Oh yes, I would have joined the Loki familia, If they didn't have such a weak goddess." Laska said, as he struck a pose.

"...No thank you. Next?" Ichigo said with a frown.

Laska seemed offended as he said 

"Huh?! But! Bu-" The man stated, But Ichigo interrupted with "Look, Come back when your interests allign with something other than yourself." and shooed him away.

"you will regret this.." Ichigo heard Laska say under his breath while stalking off.

"...Whatever, Next?" Said the substitute, Trying to be optimistic.

"Uhh.. H-Hi!" Said a shy girl.

Ichigo's eyebrows raised 

"Hey, Weren't you that one girl I turned down the other day? What was it...Brooma?" Ichigo said, propping his head up on his arms.

"What?? No! It's Mirba! Mirba Tuganis!" The girl pouted. Her hair was long and blonde, Her face was heart shaped and she has green eyes with a well manecured appearance.

Ichigo chuckled. "SO. Question one. Why do you want to join?"

Mirba looked around in a bashful manner before answering

"In my seventeen years of living, Its a-always been to help others, I'm a s-supporter." She said pretty quietly. The snickering she recieved from the next one in line didn't help her case at all.

"I see. Well, Next question. What motivates you." Ichigo asks

Her face somewhat solidifies and she says: "The happy looks that the adventurers I protect give me."

Ichigo grins, and says: "Really? How convenient. Welcome. you're free to leave, But come back in two hours." Ichigo says.

Mirba beams at him, and says "T-thank you, Lord Ichigo!" and before he could respond, She runs off giggling.

"Next!" Ichigo calls out.

()()()()()()()()(two hours later)()()()()()()()

"Gah, What is up with these people?" Ichigo says, Yawning, Thoroughly disappointed in the lack of morals in this city. It's like nobody cares about their fellow man, Not unless you have both power and money. Nobody else was recruited that day.

Ichigo stands up, and walks over to the booth vendor, and pays him accordingly. 

"Good afternoon, Lord Ichigo!" a cheery voice said next to him. It would have surprised him if he hadn't sensed her beforehand.

"Good afternoon. We can head back to the house as soon as we're done here." The substitute says, as they get to work cleaning up the booth.

Twenty minutes later, Ichigo and Mirba arrive at the 'House' Ichigo was talking about.

"...you said House..." She blanched.

"I did. I figured you'd react this way." Ichigo said, Opening a gate that lead to a massive front yard, and an equally massive house.

"So, First I guess we gotta Update your falna." Ichigo proposed, as he sounded unsure.

"Y-yeah"

"Come on." he simply said as he motioned for Iris to follow him inside.

Iris nearly tripped a couple times due to her lack of care of her surroundings, and also because of her constant gawking at her surroundings.

The house was clean and organized, as well as properly decorated. What's more, Is the house interior wasn't painted in the same hospital-white that nearly every other mansion was. It was a warm color, and it gave off a comforting feeling. She was in love with the mansion.

"Hello? You gonna come in or what." Ichigo called out from a room.

"Oh! S-sorry!" Iris said as she ran into the room. It was a nice sized room with the same feeling of home, And she had a feeling that this is where Ichigo would bestow a falna to her! 

"So, Falna....Close the door and come here." Ichigo said, as Iris did what she was asked.

She began to take off her shirt, But Ichigo spun around and said 

"W-Wait wait wait! I was just going to have you lift up the back of your shirt and lay down! You don't need to take it off completely!"

She quietly giggled and layed down on the bed with her back showing.

"I'm ready" She said, As Ichigo turned back around with a scarlet red face.

"Okay." was his response as he grabbed a knife from the dresser drawer, and walked over to her.

He stood over her and pricked his finger....except the tip of the knife broke off.

"...Damn it." Ichigo said, as he ran the edge of the knife down his thumb, But the knife dulled.

'Wait a minute...Didn't this same thing happen with that other knife??' Ichigo reminded himself of his last experiment.

Ichigo chuckled as he drew Zangetsu out of his sheathe a little bit, and pressed his finger lightly against the edge.

That seemed to do the trick, As Ichigo's lightly bleeding finger would suggest.

The Shinigami could only get out a single droplet of blood before his would healed, and what surprised him more was that the drop of blood hit an invisible barrier and her back started to glow.

Before his very eyes, A tattoo started to take form on her back, with the main design being an oddly familiar skull with two lines running down each side of it's face, and surrounding it was a pentagon. There were words written in Japanese, that showed who exactly Iris was and a multitude of stats.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Human

Str A 630

Vit D 298

Dex B 452

Agi C 354

Mag B 500

-Skills-

{Supernova} An attack of great explosive magnitude focused around the caster, That is only available when in Mortal danger.

{Stallius} An ability that grants great strength when carrying heavy objects.

-Magic- 

[Greater Healing] Healing magic.

[Focus Boost] Negates the mental side effects of Adrenaline

-_-Ichigo Familia-_-  
Three minutes of reading later, Iris began to fidget with her fingers in anticipation.   
Ichigo whistled in surprise that it even worked, And that Iris's stats were pretty good. (He had been told that the average adventurer was level 1-3). 

Ichigo looked to his left, and grabbed a blank piece of paper, But his eyes lingered on the window, that was currently being pelted with rain outside. 

He sighed and pressed the paper down on her back, It glowed and began to get hotter before it lost it's light. Ichigo then told her that it was done and that she could pull her shirt down.

She eagerly sat up, and Ichigo gave her the paper and walked over the door.

Iris smiled and scanned it excitedly before clumsily rushing over to Ichigo and hugged him with very little grace.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!" Was all the eccentric blondie could get out while rubbing her face on his sleeve.

Ichigo was caught offguard again, and said "H-Hey, Get off me!"

"okay sorry, sorry!" She said, Feeling embarrased that she had violated the god's personal space.

Ichigo's eyebrow raised, and he shrugged. "Its whatever. But this is your room, Or you can take which ever room isn't being used. Goodnight" 

"Goodnight Lord Ichigo!" She called out to him, after he closed the door.

"good grief..." Ichigo muttered, as he disappeared via shunpo.

()()()()()()()()()()()(Twilight manor)()()()()()()()()()()

Loki, The tickster goddess, Was currently drowning in Soma with angry tears streaming down her face.

"That..that b-bastard! How could he..." She muttered, While Riveria patted her back.

"He didn't even apologize!" Loki cried out again.

"Loki.." A bandaged Ais said, From across the table.

*Glug* *Glug* *Glug* "AHH!...He has disgraced me by not dying from my power..." Loki said, as she stood up on wobbily legs, But Riveria, The 'Nine Hell' helped her stand straight.

"Well..He IS a god too, So that would make sense." The Loki familia's Captain, Finn Deimne, said. used to the Drunken goddess's drunken angst.

"We were breaking taboo by attacking a god." Ais said, Massaging her sore side.

"I guess." Said a new voice. Instantly Everyone in the room was at the ready, and Riveria got infront of Loki protectively.

"Show yourself!" Finn ordered.

coming through a window, The newcomer was bathed in artificial light, as he seemingly walked on air.

It was the newest addition to Orario's pantheon of gods, Ichigo.

"L-Lord Ichigo." Finn said, Surprised as he lowered his weapon.

"Ichigo? THAT ICHIGO!?" Loki said, Angrily.

Ichigo deadpanned, as he planned on speaking to a sober Loki.

"Hold on" The death god ordered "I'm not here to pick a fight." 

Every occupant in the room paused their hostility awaiting an explaination.

"I'm here to Apologize." Ichigo said.

Loki gave an awkward look of confusion, And hiccupped.

"I never really stopped by to apoligize to...Highs..For injuring her." Ichigo said, Butchering Ais's name

"..Ais" Riveria corrected. 

"Eyes?" Ichigo tested, To Riveria's ire, and Finn's amusement.

"No, Not Eyes, It's Ais." Riveria said, A little more annoyed.

"...Whatever. Anyways, I'm here to apologize to her and see if theres any way I can compensate." Ichigo said, Disregarding the Elf's annoyance.

"...I was planning to apologize to you first, It's a very bad thing if someone were to attack a god. Even worse to kill one." Ais explained.

"How so?" Ichigo asked, Leaning on the wall.

Riveria finished sitting down a passing out Loki, And continued: "When someone who killed a god dies, Their soul is taken by that god they killed, and is put in that god's eternal damnation realm...Like hell." Riveria said.

"Ah. Makes sense." Ichigo nodded "Anyways, I'm not mad anymore, I kinda understand why you guys attacked in the first place. Though, I probably shouldn't have used that much force on you." Ichigo said, as he bowed his head towards Ais in apology.

"And I'm sorry for attacking you while your back was turned." Ais returned the gesture.

"Anndd yOu shOULD Be sssorry... You made me a laughing stalk" Loki said, as she moved to take a drink from the cup of soma, That Riveria had moved away from her reach.

"..." Ichigo had half a mind to lie and say 'But you did actually hurt me, I was putting up a front', But she'd just get even more offended that he lied to them.

The rain was still coming down pretty bad, as Ichigo looked behind him through the open window.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'll make it up to you somehow." 

She stopped her drunken ramblings and looked at Ichigo with a small blush painted on her cheeks. 

Loki Huccuped again, And then sat down saying "Whatever...I need more soma.."

Ichigo smiled and then said "Well, It's raining. I've gotta get back home and make sure Mirba didn't burn down the mansion. See you later."

"Goodbye Lord Ichigo." Ais waved.

The Death god nodded and then disappeared from sight via Shunpo.

..  
..  
..

"Anyone gonna talk about how he's still using his powers?" Finn asked, Hands on his hips.

Riveria shook her head in exhaperation, as she rubbed slow circles on Loki's back.

Speaking of which, The goddess was resting her red face on her hands, Muttering complaints on how Ichigo's too nice.

"..woah...Loki's blushing!" Finn pointed out.

"shuddup" Loki said,as she shifted her head downwards so her hair hid her face from view.

()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'm gonna start making the chapters a little smaller, so i'm able to get more chapters out quicker, without sacrificing quality or substance.

This chapter was Meant to further progress the minor aspects of the story such as "If Ichigo's considered a god, Why is he still serving Hephaestus?" Easy answer. "read da chapder boi"

Enjoy! PM me if you have any questions!


	3. Grasp

500 favorites! 500k word Chapter!  
Just kidding .-.

Enjoy!

Ichigo Familia Mansion. Two weeks later 0730  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The birds were singing in their trees and a gentle breeze blew across the town. The sun peeked above the mountain-line bathing Orario in a warm candle-like light. At the north-eastern-most reaches of Orario, A medium sized mansion stood. It was gated and had a decent sized plot of land nearby. It's front gate held Ichigo Familia's Emblem, An oddly designed skull with an 'X' behind it. It's neighbors were home to other and lesser known gods who have either been skating along peacefully, or have small Familias.

The mansion itself, 'The House' as Ichigo calls it, was three stories in height, and pretty wide. Enough to hold eight medium sized rooms on each floor of each wing. Fit for a large Familia of 20 members or less, Give or Take.

Ichigo, The lord of this mansion, decided that he should awaken early and prepare food.

"Lord, What will you have me do today?" Mirba asked while yawning.

"Hmm...do whatever you need to, I guess..." Ichigo asked, While slowly stirring Milk into roux, To make white bechamel sauce.

"what are you making?" Mirba said, walking to Ichigo, as the pitter-patter of her sock clad feet indicated.

"It's a bechamel. For..." Ichigo cut himself off in order to concentrate, He then grabbed the two cups of hand-shredded cheese next to him and poured them both into the White Bechamel sauce, turning it into a Cheddar Bechamel sauce.

"The noodles over there..." The shinigami finished while nodding to the direction of the partially boiled and drained elbow noodles right next to Mirba.

She herself did not notice, as she jumped in fright as she lightly touched the pot of steaming noodles.

"A...Bechamel?" Mirba asking, Testing the name on her tongue. "Sounds fancy, Where'd you learn this?"

Ichigo cringed a bit, Not wanting to explain how his sister's a human, and he's a 'god'

"Well, it sorta just came to mind" Ichigo awkwardly chuckled. 'Forgive me Yuzu.' Ichigo thought to himself, as he imagined Yuzu scolding him for plagiarism.

"Ah, I see! It looks great!" Mirba said, Her eyes fixated on the creamy substance in the pot Ichigo was carefully stirring.

Ichigo cracked a little smile. "Well, just wait and see" Then Ichigo uncovered the noodles, and poured the sauce carefully over the noodles. Putting the pot down, Ichigo began to stir until all noodles are sufficiently coated.

"Oh my word! Is it done?" Mirba asked, Positively elated that this dish looked so appealing.

"Not yet, I only boiled the noodles halfway." Ichigo said, whilst covering the pot and grabbing a bag labled 'Bread crumbs'

Mirba pulled up a chair and began to watch with a very interested expression.

Ichigo began to toast the bread crumbs with butter, ground black pepper, paprika, and salt. Once the crumbs were a golden brown, He topped the Noodles with the crumbs and began to throw the remaining cheese onto it.

After that, He opened the already heated Monster-crystal powered oven, and popped the pan into it.

"...How long have you been awake?" Mirba asked, Dumbfounded that Ichigo would be THIS prepared for Breakfast. Was this even breakfast food?

"Eh...about an hour and a half, Give or take." Ichigo responded, Cleaning up the area and doing the dishes.

She was left astounded. Here she was, A groggy tired mess, and him, A literal god, Awake before the birds making food.

"Mirba, You okay?" Ichigo asked, Peering over his shoulder to see Mirba's exasperated expression.

"y-yeah...I'm just..I had no idea you could cook." Mirba said, A little flustered that Ichigo would point out her distress.

"Well, Yeah. Who cant?" Ichigo said,Mirba looked away, and pouted with a red face. Finishing the dishes, and after drying off his hands Ichigo took the Pot off the flame and turned it off.

Grabbing two plates and spoons, Ichigo took the lid off of the Dish, and the smell was near heavenly.

Ichigo gave himself an appropriate sized portion, and then gave Mirba what he thought would be appropriate for her, Then he closed the pot.

Mirba had never seen such grace while cooking.

"Well, Here you go." Ichigo said, Pushing the hot meal infront of Mirba.

Ichigo began to dig into the meal and admired the perfectly textured sauce, He always loved it when Yuzu made this, especially when she used pepper-jack cheddar. The taste was as he expected, Not too salty, not too rich and the perfect amount of seasonings and the crunchy compliments that the toasted breadcrumbs added.

"M-my Lord! This is amazing!" Mirba squeaked out, trying to savor the taste as much as she could. "You could make a fortune off of this!"

'It's just mac and cheese..' Ichigo thinks to himself. "Thanks." Ichigo says in between bites.

"OOH! I almost forgot! Isn't Monsterphilia today? We should go and set up a recruiting stand!" Mirba said, Happily devouring her Breakfast.

"...Not a bad idea. What's Monsterphilia?" Ichigo asked Mirba looked at him cock-eyed, but then answered him. "Monsterphilia is Orario's annual Holiday, Where we bring tamed monsters to the Coliseum to do fun tricks and stuff" Mirba said.

"Hmm. Makes sense." Ichigo concluded.

"You think Hephaestus is gonna be there?" Ichigo asked aloud.

"Lady Hephaestus? I'm unsure" Mirba said as she finished her food.

"R-right." Ichigo said, Finishing up his food, and washing their dishes.

"Lord Ichigo, I'm sure I can take care of the cleaning from now on." Mirba said, finishing up the last of her food as well.

"Oh, You sure?" Ichigo asked, Unsure as to whether he should decline her statement or accept. He disliked looking lazy.

"Yes, Of course! You're the god here, and I serve you." Mirba said

This struck a cord with Ichigo. In a bad way. Never has something put him off so much. Of course, He cant tell her to STOP saying these things, He simply didn't have the right arguments and topic points to completely change a woman's entire lifetime's experiences and terminology.

"You might serve me, But that doesn't make you my slave." Ichigo said.

"Of course, But I'll still do anything you ask. Simply because you accepted me." Mirba said.

"..." Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. If this is what Aizen wanted, if he became the Soul king, Ichigo couldn't understant why.

"But thats a topic for another time, I suppose. It's time for ME to take a SSHOOOWERRRR" Mirba said, Exaggerating 'shower' as she walked out of the kitchen.

"..Okay" Was Ichigo's response as he put the food away into small lunchboxes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Monsterphilia. Ichigo and Mirba's booth.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well. To say it was lively was an understatement. It was absolutely packed! There was hundreds of people crowded and mingling together around the Coliseum, and all the way down the streets where food venders and gift shops were strategically positioned.

Due to Ichigo's status as a god, Him and Mirba scored a nice spot to set up a booth underneath a tree right outside the entrance of the Coliseum.

"Denied." Ichigo said.

"B-But wha? Why?" A Half-dwarf said

"You literally just said 'I dont save weaklings.'" Mirba said, Crossing her arms

"And I'm Wrong? Why-" The Half-dwarf began but was cut off by "I'm not gonna debate personal goals. Come back when you're a little more humble." Mirba said.

"Damn bitch" The Half-dwarf said before storming off.

"Hmph. the good side of Orario shows itself yet again, I see." Ichigo said, Uninterested.

"Yeah but...Not everyone is like them." Mirba said with an awkward smile.

Ichigo was preoccupied noticing all of the judgmental stares they were getting.

"Sure." Was Ichigo's response.

"Well, do we got time to kill? If so I sure as hell dont wanna sit here baking in the sun all day" Ichigo continued.

"...We're in the shade, Lord..." Mirba said, Exasperated.

Ichigo looked away

"I knew that.." He said. "Hey...Isn't that.." Ichigo said, as he squinted his eyes.

Sure enough, It was Hestia that he noticed. He also noticed a white haired boy sitting infront of her who looked positively flustered.

"Oi, Hestia!" Ichigo called out, Successfully grabbing the pig-tailed goddess's attention.

"Oh? Whos- Oh Ichigo!" Called out Hestia, Who began to wave.

She and the white haired kid walked over towards Ichigo and Mirba.

"Hey Ichigo, How are you?" Asked Hestia.

"Hey, I'm alright. Whos this?" Ichigo asked, Motioning to the white haired kid.

"This is Bell! The first member of my Familia!" Hestia said, Prideful in that fact.

"H-Hi!" Bell squeaked out, Nervous under Ichigo's perma-scowl.

"It's only his face that's scary, I promise!" Mirba spoke from behind Ichigo, Trying to break the tension.

"...Ouch" Ichigo said, As he replaced his scowl with a mock-hurt smile.

Hestia burst out laughing and Bell got a couple chuckles out.

"Man, Who's This?" Hestia asked, To which Mirba smiled warmly.

"She's Mirba Tuganis. My First...Familia member" Ichigo said, Trying to avoid the accusing glare Hestia was giving him.

"...Really?" Hestia questioned Skeptically. She had no idea Ichigo was a god. Which could only mean it was false, And he was trying to scam adventurers!

"Yes really, Wanna see my Falna?" Mirba said, excitedly.

Hestia gained a sly grin and said "Sure!" While Mirba lifted up the back of her shirt.

After a couple minutes of looking over her falna, Hestia was both put off and stumped. That skull...Was pretty scary, and there was a language that she couldn't read.

She licked her fingertip and ran it over some markings. Mirba shivered, but nothing happened.

'This isn't Ink...But that language..I can't read it.' Hestia thought, Confused

"...What the hell?" Hestia said, While Mirba put her shirt back down.

"What?" Ichigo asked, Nearly uninterested.

"..I can't read that Language...On top of that, The 'Falna' Isn't fake... You really ARE a god?! Since When!" Hestia asked in complete disbelief.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, before remembering that Hestia was kicked out of Hephaestus's home and was in the dark about the whole situation.

"I mean, I had heard about the appearance of a new god, But I didn't Know it was you!" Hestia continued.

"Well, Here I am." Ichigo said with a 'Stop it' look plastered on his face.

"Well...In any case, Congrats! Are you going to the Banquet that's scheduled next week?" Hestia asked.

"Banquet? What Banquet?" Ichigo inquired, A little confused that there wasn't a formal invitation system.

Hestia thought for a second and said "Apparently, It's for the gods and goddesses of Orario to uhh...It's a party for the gods." She said, Giving up in favor of simplifying the terms.

"Not going." Ichigo immediately said.

"W-Why not?" Hestia lamented, surprised at his abrupt answer.

"Parties aren't my thing." Ichigo responded.

"...But there's food and and music and uh Dancing and...It'll be fun!" Hestia said, Attempting to persuade Ichigo's interest in the event.

"...You just want me to be included, Dont you?" Ichigo concluded.

"...Yes." Hestia admitted. "Plus..It's a time people can meet, Meaning you can meet your fellow gods and goddesses." Hestia said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"..Oh right! I can find that jackass who told Hephaestus my name meant 'strawberry!' Alright Mirba, I've decided!" Ichigo said, Suddenly interested in going.

"You're damn right I'm going!"

"Now we're talking!" Hestia said, Going off of Ichigo's motivation while Bell and Mirba sighed at their gods antics.

*Boom!*

In one instant, They went from having a nice conversation to being stared in the eye, Face-to-face with a Silverback Monster

"Goddess Hestia!" Bell cried out, as he took Hestia's hand in his and sprinted away from the monster, Who seemed uninterested in Bell.  
Screams erupted from the people everywhere, as they fled away from the danger. Stalls were overturned, Some people were trampled and some people just stood there in shock.

Instead of chasing after Hestia, it locked eyes with Ichigo.

"My Lord Ichigo..We..We should run." Mirba squeaked out, while her frame shook slightly. Yet, she still drew her sword and tried to get in-front of Ichigo to protect him.

*Sigh*

Ichigo sighed and stood up, and moved infront of Mirba. Facing the beast with courage.

"It's okay. I've seen worse." Was Ichigo's comfort to Mirba, as he sat her back down in her seat.

"RRRRAAHHHH!" The Monster's fist rocketed towards Ichigo at point-blank range, To which Ichigo responded with just simply holding out a finger.

"Silly animal." Ichigo said, Recalling the times he fought Menos Grande, And the Guardians of Hell. This...Monkey wasn't scary in the slightest.

*Woosh!*

The silverback seemed confused, and even slightly intimidated by how easily it's attack was stopped, And why suddenly, it was losing feeling in it's body..

In an instant, The silverback was decapitated, and its head fell to the ground in a bloody heap. The cut itself was super clean too.

The clouds above the coliseum however, Were completely cleared out by the air-pressure exuded from Ichigo's swing.

With a metallic *clink*, Tensa Zangetsu was back in it's sheathe.

Mirba's eyes were wide. She had not even seen when Ichigo drew his Sword!

"Like I said, I've seen worse." Was all Ichigo said.

"...Holy...crap.." Mirba struggled to get out, as she moved her golden hair away from her face.

"Hey, Who are you!" A man with an elephant mask called out to Ichigo.

"I'm Ichigo. Are you Ganesha?" Ichigo called back.

"No, But we were tasked to re-capturing that beast! Explain yourself!" The man said, as three more men wearing elephant attire walked up.

"Calm yourselves! Who you see before you is the god of Death! Ichigo!" Mirba said, Positioning her hands in a way that directs attention to Ichigo. (Imagine Tanjiro's "Our Nezuko!" pose from Demon Slayer)

"A god? My lord, You shouldn't have killed that monster, We needed it for the Festival" The man said, Bowing slightly.

"...It was gonna hurt people and destroyed alot more if it made it past me. Then it probably woulda just ended up being in the hands of someone completely inexperienced causing way more danger then it needed to be." Ichigo said, Justifying his actions.

"...I see... I apologize, Lord Ichigo. I shall tell Ganesha. allow us to take the Monster's Core." The man said, as the others moved to take it.

"..okay" Ichigo said, as he sat back down and the men left.

"lord..Look" Mirba said, Calling for Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo's scowl intensified but slowly went away when he looked at the gathering crowd of people who looked at him in Awe.

"...What?" Ichigo asked to the crowd, But that seemed to only make the crowd erupt in cheers and applause.

'..have these people never been saved before?' Ichigo deadpanned. Surely something like this wasn't that big of a deal.

Ichigo then remembered Eina and Hephaestus's reactions when he told them about his Dungeon Goliath experiences.

'...guess not.'

All Ichigo could do was awkwardly smile and wave as the crowd gave their thanks and applause. Mirba was also being thanked for showing courage by stepping infront of Ichigo.

It wasnt unpleasant, but it was a bit uncomfortable.

This lasted for another ten minutes, Then the crowd went back inside the coliseum for whatever was left of Monsterphilia.

"Hello? Ichigo?" a deep voice called out from in front of the stand.

Both Mirba and Ichigo however, were asleep in their chairs, Snoring away.

"Hello? Anyone home?" said the same voice.

Mirba was the first to wake up.

"Huh..? OH! Lord Ichigo!" Mirba said, Shaking off her grogginess.

"..What." Ichigo said, Not asleep anymore but still leaned back with his eyes closed.

"we got a potential recruit!" Mirba said, giddy.

"..." Ichigo opened one eye, and took in the man's appearance. He was a 5'7 tall man, With a relatively light complexion. His hair was dirty blonde and a bit spikey.  
And his eyes are emerald green and while build was fairly bulky. He had a pair of Dual swords at his hip and was wearing light armor.

Sighing and then stretching, Ichigo sat up and said

"Hello, What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to join your familia." The man said simply. To which Ichigo began to size him up in a different way.

"Really? What's your name." Ichigo asked, and Mirba began to take notes.

"My name's Ren Mori. I'm eighteen years of age." Ren said.

"Well Ren, What drives you to be an adventurer?" Ichigo asked, Mirba scratching away.

"I seek strength. I need to get stronger. My familia was wiped out because I wasn't strong enough to stop that from happening. I can't deny that you're strong, And I seek knowledge and power." Ren said, Really straight-forward. No use lying to a god, Ichigo supposed.

"..I understand, Ren. I sympathize with you. Keep in mind, Absolute power corrupts Absolutely. Don't let power be the focal point of your existence, Otherwise you'll never find peace. Welcome to my Familia, Ren." Ichigo said, As Ren breathed out a sigh of relief, and they both shook hands.

Mirba squealed in happiness, that there was another to the familia. They can now go to the dungeon. Not that she couldn't go, But now there was another person she felt the need to protect during the dungeon runs. Ichigo was a completely different force of nature.

"Come back within an hour, and then I'll take you to the house." Ichigo said, Sitting back down. Mirba chuckled when he said House.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama." Ren said, and disappeared within the crowd.

Ichigo and Mirba spent the better half of an hour rejecting puffed up chests and people with weak wills and resolves to do what's right.

"Damn! It's like finding a needle in the haystack." Ichigo said, finding new ways to become disappointed in Orario's morals.

"..I'm sorry" Mirba said, Awkwardly playing with her hair.

Ichigo sighed, and layed back in his chair. Nobody else seemed to want to join.

"Say, Mirba. Before you joined, Did people talk about me?" Ichigo asked, Trying to find out why people avoid him most of the time.

"Well, Now that you do mention it...I did hear something about 'The man above level 7'" Mirba replied, With a thoughtful look.

"Wha-" Ichigo began, But was cut off with an intercom

"I, Ganesha! Would Like to take this opportunity to welcome, Ichigo! The god of Death! The latest god to enter Orario's pantheon!" Ganesha said, Drawing every eye within sight to Ichigo and his child.

Some looked like they just figured out the secrets of life, as their mind-blown looks would indicate. Others shrugged their shoulders, and went about their business.

"Well, Go on Ichigo! Say hi!" Ganesha pushed, As a magic mirror appeared in-front of Ichigo and Mirba.

"..." the Silence was nearly deafening. "Hey" Ichigo said, as he waved. Mirba smiled brightly and waved quickly.

The Coliseum erupted in cheers and applause.

"There you have it." Ganesha said happily, and dispersed the screen.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes as more people lined up, and he resumed his questioning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
One week later, Banquet of the gods.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Mirba said, Wearing a traditional dark pink dress with a pearl bracelet.

"Yes." Ren said, Teasing his captain. Mirba gasped and then pouted when she said "Ah! But- You're not supposed to say things like that to a lady!"

"'A lady' she says...Have you ever seen yourself when Ichigo-sama makes his pasta dish? And what, did you expect me to dote over you and start giving you compliments? Sure you're looking cute but I'm not going to say 'No, Mirba, your ass looks great in that dress?'" Ren said, With a smirk.

"I-I never mentioned my butt..." Mirba said, shocked into blushing.

"...You're stupid" Ren said, Trying his hardest to cover up his blunder, whilst looking away in shame.

"Y-You!" She began, But was cut off when Ichigo walked into the room.

She stopped whatever insult she had in her mind when she saw how Ichigo looked.

His hair was tied back smoothly, His usual Bankai Shihakusho was modified, This time he wore a stark white Haori with his Familia's Emblem on his back. He chose a black/red Dō for a breastplate, He wore two Matte styled Pitch-black Samurai Esque pauldrons and gauntlets. His Zanpakuto gauntlet was left uncovered, Though.

He looked fit for war...Except this was a party.

"Ichigo-Sama...You look prepared for combat...Why?" Ren said, Glossing his eyes over the nicely crafted pauldrons.

Ichigo cast a lackadaisical look around the room and said "Even if it's a party, Something might happen. You always gotta be prepared."

"Uh-huh, But atleast drop the armor, Please? You look great enough as-is!" Mirba said, Feeling a little naked if Ichigo has armor and she doesn't. "Atleast let me get armor too if you're gonna show up in it" Mirba said, Shaking her hands at Ichigo, Who just made a 'Tch' sound.

Ichigo took off the armor and left it on their Stark-White sofa. After that, He and Mirba left the Mansion, and headed down to the Banquet hosted by Ganesha.

Ren hastily put on the armor and made muscles to himself in his mirror afterwards...

"Invitations?" A man with an elephant mask asked.

Ichigo and Mirba held out the 'Ichigo Familia' Emblem, and were let inside after the guard confirmed the emblem's presence on the Roster.

The duo walked over to the drink/food tables, and began to stand around...awkwardly. "Well, Here we are..." Mirba said, but stopped once she realized Everyone was staring at them. Either in Surprise or curiosity.

"Well, Well, Well...Ichigo. Good to see you" Said Hermes, as he and his captain, Asfi, Walked up to Ichigo. Breaking the silence and re-starting the Banquet's atmosphere.

"Hey, Hat'n clogs." Ichigo said, a near-Miserable chuckle escaping him.

"Hat'n clogs? Hah, I guess I have to get clogs now." Hermes said, Joking around as Asfi studied Ichigo's face and appearance.

"Well, This is Asfi, My deeearrr captain~" Hermes continued, Doting over the woman. Who just scoffed in irritation.

"Tch..Hello, Ichigo-sama. Its a pleasure to meet you." Asfi said, as she bowed slightly.

"The Pleasure's all mine. This is Mirba, My Familia's captain." Ichigo said, Surprising Mirba with how

"H-Hello! It's nice to meet you both!" Mirba said, Hastily grabbing both Asfi, and Hermes's hands and shaking them with gusto.

"She's a lively one, Huh?" Hermes said, Happy to see such energy.

"I'm a huuuuge fan!" Mirba said, Looking into an awkward Asfi's eyes, and she just gave an embarrassed Smile.

"Hello Ichigo." A smooth voice called out from behind the Shinigami. Ichigo turned around to see Hephaestus along with Hestia, Bell and Loki.

"Hey, What's up?" Ichigo said, Trying his hardest not to look at the Beautiful Blacksmith too long. Her hair was tied up and she wore a long elegant dress that fit her perfectly.

"Do you have a cold, Ichigo-sama?" Bell asked Ichigo, Who just coughed into his hand awkwardly.

Hephaestus looked perplexed, But smiled once she pieced everything together.

"You look Handsome, Ichigo. Not too formal either, But that's okay." Hephaestus said, With a pleasant smile.

Hestia looked at Hephaestus and Ichigo oddly, Like she was having issues believing Hephaestus, of all people, Would be complimenting anyone about anything that wasn't smithing.

"T-thanks..You look...Good too." Ichigo said, Still trying to formulate things in his mind to say. To save face, more like.

"Well Thank you." Hephaestus said, Giving a small bow, while blushing.

"Aaanyways.. What's up Hestia? Loki?" Ichigo said, Diverting the conversation topic.

Hestia looked amused at Ichigo's expression, While Loki stayed silent.

"Oh nothing much...Just wondering when my little blacksmith suddenly gained a fondness for strawberries." Hestia said, lightly elbowing a flustered Hephaestus.

"...Simmer down midget" Ichigo said, His face crimson, But decided to take the 'Save dignity' route.

"And they didn't even deny it! How adorable!" Hestia said, Laughing hard.

"I regret telling them the true nature of your name, Ichigo. I apologize." Takemikazuchi pointed out, rather ashamedly.

"...Damn you" Ichigo said, Lightheartedly, But still annoyed by Hestia's taunts.

"Well, Ichigo. Hows the familia coming along?" Hephaestus asked, Changing the subject finally.

"It's going pretty well. I've recruited two people so far, Here's my captain" Ichigo said, lightly Shuffling Mirba- Who's face was stuffed with food- infront of Hephaestus who then smiled widely.

"She's adorable." Hephaestus said, after Mirba waved excitedly. Looking like she just saw the best thing in the world. Ichigo subtly nodded and his scowl fell quite a bit.

Finally swallowing, Mirba regained her graces and said "It's good to meet you! I'm Mirba, Ichigo familia's Captain!" Mirba said, Hephaestus chuckled and Rustled Mirba's hair.

"I've never seen you so Enthusiastic, Ichigo." Hephaestus asked, Speaking true. Ichigo hadn't ever acted like this, Let alone acted like he's showing her something he's proud of. Hephaestus unknowingly started to braid Mirba's hair, and she didn't mind.

Gasps and 'Wow's erupted from every god and Familia captain in the vicinity (Minus Ichigo and Mirba, Who was still getting her hair braided by Hephaestus.)

"Oohh, There's another big name~" Hermes said,

"Who?" Ichigo said, Unimpressed. But he saw that big man, Ottar, Escorting her with his arm around hers.

'I still haven't apologized to him.' Ichigo thought to himself as he bumped Tensa Zangetsu's handle with a fist when he moved to cross his arms.

"You haven't heard of her? That's Freya-sama, Head of the Freya Familia." Hermes stated, As Ichigo noticed blushes from everyone in the room. Guys and Girls alike.

"Freya." Ichigo stated, Uninterested in her Smug looking grin that reminded him of the now dead, Aizen's smile.

"Quick! Don't look Bell! When you Children look at the goddess of beauty, you fall under her spell immediately!" Ichigo heard Hestia's voice from behind Hermes and Asfa.

Ichigo looked to Mirba to see if this was true, And he began to doubt the Integrity of Hestia's statement. Mirba was gleefully chowing down on chocolates and snacks on the tables, while everyone else was lovestruck.

Freya Noticed Ichigo, and left Ottar by walking over to him.

"It's been a long while, Hestia. Miach and Takemikazuchi too." Freya's sweet voice echoed like music.

"H-hi" Takemikazuchi said, Whilst blushing and looking down.

"Beautiful as ever, Freya" Miach said.

Both grunted painfully for some reason after that, as both of their Familia members glared up at them.

Freya smiled and walked closer to Ichigo and the rest.

"Hello, Ichigo...Will you make my bed warm tonight?" Freya asked, as she reached placed a hand on his cheeks. Everyone around him nearly choked on how straightforward she was.

"No." Was Ichigo's simplified answer, as he stepped back from her hand.

"Ah. Thats a pity." She looked a little hurt, But kept up her facade.

Walking closer to Bell, She reached a hand to him and said "What about you? Will you give me good dreams?"

But was cut off as Hestia slapped her hand away and said "He will not!"

"Why are you blushing Bell?! She goes after every man she sees! She'll devour a kid like you in an instant!" Hestia continued.

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry!" Bell apologized, embarrassed.

Freya giggled and said "Disappointing, but it seems I've Angered Hestia. So I'll be going now."

"How anticlimactic. Anyhow, Ottar, A minute?" Ichigo called out to the big man. He looked down to Freya, Who nodded and continued on without him.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama?" The stoic man questioned. Mirba and Hephaestus kept a close eye on them.

"About when I arrived, I'm sorry for knocking you out. I'm pretty sure I damaged your reputation. So for that, I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized.

"It's ok. May I return to my goddess?" Ottar said. Noting that Ottar was a curt guy, He nodded and nothing else was said.

Ichigo also noted the look of Malice that Ottar threw his way when Ichigo told Freya 'No'

More pleasantries were said, and Hephaestus flirted around with a quiet Ichigo a little more, To the latter's Chagrin. But Eventually, He began to tease the blacksmith back a little.

Both of them had exchanged casual banter and jokes until the Banquet ended, when they reluctantly said their goodbyes.

After Ichigo left, Hephaestus was approached by Hestia and together, they arrived to Hephaestus's Mansion.

Walking inside, Hephaestus pointed to a coat rack, and Bell shrugged off the top of his Tux.

"You two can stay for tonight." Hephaestus said, as Welf showed Bell to his temporary room.

Hestia and Hephaestus went to the Master Bedroom when Hestia spoke up

"Hey..I saw... a lot of that."

"That's because you have both eyes."

"..True.. But why him?" Hestia asked, Bell tuned in.

"...He's really nice. Despite his near-constant scowl...He's also really handsome. He's polite and certainly seems genuine enough. Plus, He almost seemed childlike in the way he pushed his Captain to me." The divine smith explained, With a fond smile.

Hestia was taken aback. "Really? ...Does he know?" Alluding to Hephaestus's deformity.

"..Yes. I was careless one evening and forgot I had company. While sitting in my reading chair, I closed my eye to rest, and took off my eyepatch because it was getting too hot. Then...He walked in, and figured I was asleep. Still, He walked closer and looked at me intently. I expected him to hold back bile, and run away, But instead he did niether. He smiled even. This happened again, But that time it was rather chilly and I was actually close to being asleep. I was about to get to bed, When he appeared again. This time, He took the blanket he held close to him, and covered me to keep me warm." Hephaestus gushed, Surprising Hestia by her caring smile.

"woah...You must be serious. You never rant about anything other than blacksmithing..." Hestia Pointed out, as she crossed her arms and listened.

"For good reason. Gossip-mongers love goddess's and their drama. I'd hoped to spare Ichigo from that nonsense, But oh well. It can't be helped." Hephaestus shrugged.

"Anyhow, Since then, He never stopped treating me with respect, and..It's embarrasing, But it's you I'm talking with, But...I'd like to think that he began to take an interest..." Hephaestus said, Looking down in shame, Her feelings weren't scalding hot steel to be worked, So it was foreign to her. Still, It was with her best friend, That she was confiding her feelings with.

"I see...I feel that too, With my Bell.. he's the nicest boy I've met. I've turned down many marriage proposals in my lifetime because marriage simply didn't seem right with me. But with bell...I'd pretty much accept anything he can ask, If he'd ask." Hestia said, Blushing.

"Hmm. Well it seems We're both at a loss here." Hephaestus said, crossing her legs.

"Both? Bell's a human, So I cannot have children, But Ichigo's a god. He's. Fair. Game." Hestia pointed out, and encouraged.

"...Do you mean.."

"Yes. Go for it."

"..I see.." Was all Hephaestus said. She was at a loss for words.

"When?" Hestia said, Sitting on Hephaestus's bed, and yawning.

"When what?"

"When are you going to ask him out?"

"w-wait, What?" Hephaestus stuttered.

"It's clear that you like him, And I'm positive that he won't reject you either. so...go for it!" Hestia jovially called out.

"...I guess..At Apollo's ball next week? Here's what I'm going to do..I'm going to march up to him."

"Yeah"

"And I'm going to ask him to dance"

"Yeah!"

"And then I'm going to ask him out!" Hephaestus said. "Its foolproof!" Hephaestus grinned, popping her knuckles.

"YEAH!...ouch." Hestia said, As she shivered on how harsh the sounds were.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Ichigo Familia's Home, The next day 12:04 pm  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo and Mirba arrived back to the mansion, and changed out to their normal outfits.

"So, Mirba's the captain, Ren you're Second in command, And Acero you're...Uh...You're job is..Unlisted for now?" Ichigo said, Unsure as to what Acero should do.

Speaking of, Acero was the Familia's newest recruit. He's a 23 year old Elf who's surprisingly effective with a flail. He has tan skin with long red hair that was braided. He also has a very muscular build, and Ichigo was pretty elated that he was a level 4. Acero was very quiet unless asked a direct question. Something the Substitute found out when walking back to the mansion. Ichigo nearly considered making him the familia captain, But figured that at the size of the familia, he should keep Mirba as captain because she joined first, for now until the Familia grew in size. Then he would probably use stats.

"Um, Question!" Mirba said, Raising her hand and bouncing on her heels slightly.

"Shoot." Ichigo says, as he sits down.

"When can we go into the dungeon?"

Both Ren and Acero looked at Ichigo for his answer.

Ichigo sighed and smiled slightly. "Whenever you want, really. But you gotta make sure you got everything packed before going like food and supplies 'n stuff."

"*:O*" Was Mirba's expression, Ren raised an eyebrow and Acero was awaiting orders.

Ichigo cleared his throat and said "Ahem, Now. Go my children, Brave the dungeon...or whatever the gods say." Mirba giggled and motioned for the other two to follow her.

The trio left, and Ichigo was mildly pleased at his new company. But his smile disappeared as he leaned back in his chair and sighed.

For some reason, Ichigo felt really tired and couldnt help his eyes that were becoming increasingly heavy. So he just gave in and began to sleep on his chair.

'Mm..It's cold.' Ichigo thought, as he rolled over. '..Cold?' He said, His brain suddenly working.

"No, It's fuckin hot. What'r you, stupid?" A horrifyingly familiar voice spoke out.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he jumped up, and took in the scenery. The previously submerged landscape was not only drained, But it was also snowing. The snowflakes were very large and falling extremely slow.

Apon hearing that warbled underwater voice, Ichigo looked over the man in white, and indeed confirmed it to be his Hollow. Full mask, Horns, Claws, etc. "You!" Ichigo said, As he put Tensa Zangetsu to the ready...Only to find out that he didn't have Tensa Zangetsu.

The shinigami furiously looked around him to find both his gauntlet and partner were missing.

"Lookin' for this?" The hollow taunted, Holding up his inverse-colored Zangetsu.

"What the hell's going on... Where's the old man?...Weren't you fused last time I saw you two?" Ichigo bit out, Trying to ignore the cold.

"...Yes, But why in the hell should I answer you?" The hollow taunted.

"Because I'll kick your ass if you dont! What happened to all the water?" Ichigo asked, Getting more aggravated.

The Hollow chuckled, and said "Think about it, GoD oF DeAtH" He said that last part while motioning quotation marks.

"I swear to Kami, Hollow, I'm not in the m-mood for t-this!" Ichigo said, Shivering. Did it get colder?

"But aren't you a Kami? Those dumbass humans seem to worship you as one?" The hollow said, Throwing out the fact that he knows about Ichigo's Familia.

"You Know? And they dont 'Worship me'" Ichigo said, trying to make sense of the arguement.

"...You're too dense. When you gave those dumbasses a 'Falna' You shared your blood with them. In return, They worship and serve you. In this world, You are literally a god. fucking idiot." The hollow bit out, Trying and failing to stay calm with Ichigo's naivete.

"..I-" Ichigo began but was cut off with "-Am an Idiot. Yes I know. Now let's get to why I pulled you here." This got the shivering Ichigo's attention

"You're pretty much a full fledged Shinigami, And you're an actual deity, now. Apparently, From what green-bitch says." The hollow says, Seemingly angry.

"Green...Bitch?" Ichigo echoes on, On that, The sky turned into a white-ish green color and the snow began to swirl around violently around the spot next to the Hollow.

Ichigo was stunned, When the swirling snow began to exude a dark green light, and then it began to take form.

A couple seconds later, A small, White haired woman walked out of the column of snow. Her Hair and skin were pale white, Her hair was shoulder length with a flat fringe, Her eye color was a dark glowing green, and she wore a purple/black yukata with black Samurai-esque pauldrons.

"Hello Ichigo." The woman said, Stunning Ichigo with her honey-like voice. "I am the Hogyoku."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey! I'm sorry it took a bit longer to get this chapter out. I'm currently far from home in an effort to help get my cousins back from the state.

Please review! Have a good day, stay safe!


	4. Revelations

Welcome to the c-...Wait wrong...thing.

Welcome to the story! Yet again! It would take several months for me to write 500k word chapters ._. I'll stick to the usual 6k LMAO!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 

"I'm the Hogyoku." The petite woman said.

"Like I said. Green-Bitch." The hollow said, sarcastically.

"As I keep saying, Stop calling me that, Hollow! Anyways, Ichigo. You most likely have questions, Yes?" The annoyed Hogyoku asked, As her short white hair waved in the wind.

Ichigo was nearly breaking bearing with how cold he was.

*Sigh* "I guess we can speak in YOUR world." The woman said, Unimpressed.

She waved her hand, and the landscape changed from a snowy hellscape, to Ichigo's underwater...hellscape.

"Enjoying the swim? You fucking wimp?" The hollow taunted. Much to the Hogyoku, and Ichigo's Ire.

"Hollow, Begone." The Hogyoku said, as she waved her hand towards the Hollow, and he began to turn into fire. Much like the last time Ichigo put him into a dormant state.

"Whatever, See you around, Bitch." The hollow said, as he pointed at Ichigo before fully disappearing.

Ichigo was stunned. The hollow would attack and lecture, sure, But he had never thrown out these insults so casually. Why?

"What pissed in his cheerios?" Ichigo asked, Crossing his arms.

The Hogyoku sighed, and said "You. Obviously. Why? When was the last time you've performed Jinzen?" She asked.

Ichigo thought back to when the last time he'd done that, and the most recent he could find was when he was training for the Final Getsuga...

"..When I defeated Aizen?" Ichigo said, Then snapping his eyes back up and asked "Wait, I thought I killed Aizen, And the Hogyoku was fused with him! I couldn't find either one of them. Is...Is this all an Illusion from Aizen?" Ichigo asked, Putting up his guard to the max.

She simply held up her hand and said "Calm down, Boy. No. That's not what's happening at all. You did indeed Disintegrate my master, and the fact that you surpassed me in power well...Dont let this bloat your ego, But it took me by surprise. I had not once intended to lose, Yet, We lost. So I decided that Aizen, My former Master, Was no longer suitable for me. Thus, I felt your weakening spiritual pressure, and figured out that the attack that had surpassed me, was at the cost of your powers." The Hogyoku spoke, Before pausing to see if Ichigo got all of that. He nodded, and then she continued.

"I got to work Bonding with your soul, as I had a sample of your Spiritual Pressure's ultimate form. It was child's play. But I was able to stop the descent of your Powers by repairing the hole in your Soul sleep.. As I expected, It worked, and now as an added bonus, Your soul has stopped ageing completely. But...I had fallen into a slumber to recuperate the extended use of my powers...by sending you here. To this world." She caught Ichigo's perplexed expression, But motioned for him to stop in order to let her continue.

"When you tried to revert back to Shikai, I was startled by the sudden strain of your power being restricted. Imagine a gushing faucet, being plugged. I was the only place the excess Reiatsu could rush to. It was unintended, But in order to not be destroyed, I used all of that power by crossing into another Universe. I was panicked, and I'm sorry. Up until now, However. I had identified some foreign Reiatsu of a shinigami named Rukia Kuchiki and her Zanpakuto, So using those imprints as a base, I had discovered a way to physically manifest. Aizen had preferred me to be formless, And I shall do the same. If you wish it. " She said, as she cast her eyes down.

Ichigo blinks, as he struggled to process all of that information. "Well...It's okay if you stay like that. That actually answers alot of my questions...But will we be able to go back?"

"It...Will take a very long time, Ichigo. I cannot use that ability for approximately...Three..No, Four years." The Hogyoku responds.

Ichigo looked around for a bit, Already expecting that answer. One more question that he had, Was, why was his hollow here, and Old man Zangetsu wasnt?

"Where's Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

The Hogyoku pondered for a minute, Then met his eyes with a small grin.

"You want me to bring him here?" She asked, Already anticipating Ichigo's nodding.

"Very well." She Responded, And waved her hand to her right. There was a vortex of water that sucked the air from above and brought it down to their level, and once it was done, It revealed Ichigo's worst fear.

There was the hollow, Standing there with it's Helmet pulled to the side, Absolutely grinning like a madman.

"Oi, You should see how pathetic you look." It's watery voice rang out.

Ichigo was stunned. How? How? He clearly said Zangetsu. 'There's No-...Oh.' Ichigos Face morphed from being dumbstruck to looking like he had just finished the world's greatest puzzle.

Now it makes sense. The Hollow had already told him before, Many times, That he was in-fact, Zangetsu... But that means.

"Now you get it, You fuckin Idiot. Did it click into place?" Zangetsu said, Looking very angry.

"You've been askin' for support from something other than your Zanpakuto. I've been dormant for the LONGEST fuckin time! Until Green-Bitch here-" He was interrupted by the small woman's pouting, but continued. "Released that Thing's hold on my and my presence. Tah, Dah! Here I am." Zangetsu said, Emphasizing the word 'Thing'

"..." Ichigo couldn't find the words to say. *THIS* was his zanpakuto? His partner? Then...What was The old man?

"Simple." The Hogyoku answered, Almost as if she's reading Ichigo's mind.

"Juha Bach."

Ichigo was confused. He had never heard of that name before.

The Hogyoku sat down on a platform of reishi and while sighing quietly, she motions for Tensa zangetsu to come over to her. He scoffs, and pulls his mask down before coming over to her.

Ichigo also sits down on a platform of reishi.

"Juha Bach, or Yhwach, Is the Proginator of the quincy race. From analyzing your soul I have found vast amounts of Quincy Reiatsu. And the source..."

"Is me." Another, More comforting voice, eminated from Tensa Zangetsu's shadow.

The Hogyoku sighed, and said "Don't cut me off. I was getting to you in a moment." Tensa Zangetsu's shadow began to morph into a 3D object, and Began to take shape. A short time later, The Young Zangetsu was present, Except, That flowing-like-fire cloak had reverted to just a regular red tinted black cloak. Underneath was just a white button up dress shirt.

"Hello Ichigo." The young man greeted.

"Are you...Juha Bach?" Ichigo asked, Testing the name on his tongue.

The young man had a sorrowful expression plastered to his face.

"No, I'm Merely a Manifestation of his soul. All quincies have his blood coursing through their veins. You, are no different, Ichigo." The Teen-aged Yhwatch Manifestation replied, Anticipating Ichigo's shocked expression.

"I'm really a quincy...How? Surely Uryu would have picked up on t-that, Right?" Ichigo stammered out Growing increasingly anxious under Zangetsu's scrutinizing gaze. But it wasn't malicious.

"Ichigo. I'm sorry, to have hidden something such as this from you. The Hollow...Zangetsu...Was dormant, because of me. I was the dominant spirit. I oppressed him and his influence as you grew. Why? I did not want you to walk the path of the Shinigami. I could only forsee pain and misery from that. But...As always, the Hollow found ways to break the shackles around him, and help you. The battle with the Espada, Ulquiorra, I could no longer contain his influence. He was fully awakened, and he assumed control as the dominant spirit." The Quincy spirit explained.

Seeing Ichigo's understanding look, He continued.

"When the Hogyoku merged with you, She had taken off all of the blocks I had placed within your Shinigami powers. The reason you don't see a tangible difference is this: Your Spiritual pressure has exceeded worldly sense. In other words, Your Reiatsu is now so extreme that it can no longer be felt by normal means. It is trancendant. You...Are trancendant. It is as the Hollow said. 'You are a god.' and in the most literal sense, too."

"But.." Ichigo began, but then he found that he had nothing to say. Nothing came to mind. He was truly a God? Truely transcendent?

The Shinigami was a loss for words. Merged with the Hogyoku? Where was she? He'd showered plenty of times to see that the stone was nowhere on his body.

"So. You're the Real Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, as he pointed towards the Helmet-clad Zanpakuto.

"No Shi-... duh."

Ichigo shook his head at Zangetsu's near curse laden answer. "And you're the manifestation of my Quincy...powers?" Ichigo tested, Unsure if that was the right term.

"Yes."

"And you both change appearance whenever I enter Bankai?" Ichigo pondered, A hand to his face.

The trio of spirits looked at eachother, Knowing what's going to come next.

"You're both my Zanpakuto..One half is hollowfied, and the other is quincy...and the Shinigami part is the vessel that holds you both?" Ichigo concluded.

The Hogyoku giggled, before stating "Well...I guess that can be said. Close enough."

"...I see." Ichigo said, In realization. However, There came many more questions. Both about his Hollow and Quincy Heretige.

This was a huge revelation! There were so many possibilities for Ichigo now! How much could he learn with these newfound truths? How much good can he do to the world with his newfound power?

It was unnoticed by the Shinigami and his Partners, But the Hogyoku noticed well.

The ocean was draining, and the Buildings were growing. Slightly, But still growing.

"Now comes the fun part! Now that you know I'm your Zanpakuto, It's time to test if you're Worthy of my power!" Hollow Zangetsu bellowed out as he got into a stance.

"Fine with me, But wait. What do I call you? I already call Yhwach Zangetsu, And it'd be weird to call him anything else.

Saying this caught Tensa Zangetsu by surprise.

"...What now?" The zanpakuto spirit replied.

"...I got it, Shirosaki. Shiro because you're white as hell, and Saki because thats half of my last name. Plus, you're my spitting image." Ichigo said.

"...You're fuckin dumb. But okay, Whatever." Shirosaki replied, Smirking under his mask.

"I'm sure...that you both are Zangetsu...But it'll get kinda confusing if I call you both by the same name, I guess." The substitute said, his disappearing.

"Well, If I recall correctly, Shiro here, wants to give you a trial. Correct?" The Hogyoku chirped from her platform of light-green Reishi.

"W-Wait, Hold on, You're not off the hook yet." Ichigo said, Shaking a finger at her

The small Woman raised her eyebrow and chuckled. "Oh?"

"Yeah. We need a name for you too... How about..-"

"Tsuki no Negai. Suki, If you want." Suki interrupted, A form of determination plastered to her face.

"...Okay, Suki it is." Ichigo responds, as he hears some heavy breathing, he turns to his left to see Shirosaki, and he did not look happy whatsoever.

"You done with your pu**y ass naming ceremony yet, King?" The Irate sword spirit called out.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't you worry. I'll beat your ass just the same. Get ready!" Ichigo said with a grin.

Suki and Zangetsu disappeared to a spot further away to watch the battle.

Ichigo was unarmed, And surprisingly, Getting his ass kicked.

"So. Quincy. If you didn't want Ichigo's life to be pain and misery...Why did you hold back his power? Surely you see issue with that logic. To want to protect him, Yet, Dampen his ability to protect himself and those he cares for." Suki asked, a sly grin adorning her face. She shifted to view Zangetsu's youthful face better, as her Armor clacked against eachother as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"...It's selfish, But I wanted to be the source of his power." Zangetsu says, Wistfully, as he overlooks the battle being waged ahead of them. Buildings crumbled and fell with each strike and parry, Yet it seems that Ichigo had finally found his rythm, and was faring well Unarmed.

"To see him in pain...Was never something I wanted to see. But it was for naught. That power, That...Hollow..Was always the dominant one, Even when I was the one present. Even when dormant, he always was keeping a vigilant eye on Ichigo." Zangetsu continued.

"Suki." Zangetsu asked, Re-affirming her attention to him. "This is what was told to Ichigo, Among the first of his visits to this world...Do you know how I hate the rain? And it rains in this world too. If his heart is troubled, The sky becomes cloudy. If he grieves it will rain ever so easily. I wonder if you understand...the fear of being rained on, in this lonely world." Zangetsu said, Looking at the battle closely, as he thought back to a time when before the hollow was active, and it was just him and the flagpole.

"To stop that rain...I lent him any strength, any power, If he had faith in me, I would not allow any rain to fall within this world. As long as I am here, He will never fight alone." Zangetsu concluded. Suki looked on in what looked like a mix between admiration and confusion.

"I see." Was her simple response. She wasn't his Zanpakuto, So she couldnt allow herself look into Ichigo's memories. She was only able to look at his personality, and his soul. But His memories are his, and his alone.

"Well...It's a shame to see, But it appears that the rain had bested this world."

"Yes...When Ichigo's heart was blown out of his body, He had died with anger, Grief, Sorrow and Regret, And soon, This world was flooded. That Girl, Orihime, Was the only thing keeping Ichigo alive. She gave the hollow enough time to assume control and Save Ichigo. At the cost of the boy's control over the hollow."

"...I..See." Heart blown out of his chest? When? She and Aizen weren't in Hueco Mundo at the time, so she wasn't able to see the fighting. Just what happened in Hueco Mundo?

"Thank you, Hogyoku. For you have given us a chance to be a part of Ichigo's life once more." The young Zangetsu said, as he nodded towards Suki.

"...It's quite alright. I'm just confused on why he has an attack that directly ruptures his soul sleep." Suki questioned.

"..." Zangetsu turned his attention to the near concluded fight a bit too quickly.

Suki realized that she's not going to get any more answers from him, and with a sigh, conceded her arguement in favor to watch the battle.

Ichigo's victory had began pulling through, If Ichigo's flurry of unarmed strikes could show. But Shirosaki wasn't done yet, as he began to use his sword as a flail, and retreating in favor of using ranged attacks.

The battle continued for another two hours, before both occupants began to slow down.

"Hey...Just give up damn it!" Ichigo called out to Shiro, Who looked rough in comparison.

"Shut..your stinkin'...Mouth" Shiro said, Swiping at Ichigo's midsection.

With a sudden burst of power, Ichigo grabbed Shiro's Gauntlet, And flipped him over his head. Thrusting him into the side of a skyscraper.

"Damn it!" Shiro said, Breathless at the force Ichigo exuded.

"I win." Ichigo breathed out.

"ha...haha...ha-hahaHAAHAHAHA!" The hollow cackled violently, as he stood back up, all signs of damage gone, and his sword disappearing.

"I guess you really did listen to me, huh. To what I said about instinct." Shirosaki said, Pulling his regenerating mask aside to reveal a monsterous grin.

Ichigo didn't answer, but he looked down to see an all Tensa Zangetsu chaining itself to his arm. The Handle and blade were white, But the chains and guard were black, The gauntlet itself was still pitch black, But it was now flowing like fire..

"Ichigo, You stupid dumbass, I now give you permission to use my powers. Fully." Shiro said, Stressing the word 'Fully'

"...That means.." Ichigo began, but was interrupted with "Thats right, Idiot! Helmet, Sonido and All!"

This was one of the rare times Ichigo had seen Shirosaki act like this. Aside that time he complained about not being able to use electronics underwater...and that time he reminded Ichigo of when he saw Yoruichi naked in the hot spring..

"I see..." Ichigo said, before walking up to his zanpakuto.

Shirosaki, Looking up with a perplexed face, he questioned: "..The hell are you doing?" Ichigo didn't answer immediately, greatly increasing Shiro's confused face.

"Partner.?" was the word Ichigo said..Well it was more of a question, as he stuck his hand towards the zanpakuto.

Shirosaki was confused, then pulled his mask down with a chuckle. "...You're a fuckin' Nut." he said as he grabbed the hand, and shook it briefly before squeezing hard.

"But, Die again, and I dunno if I'm gonna be able to asspull next time." Shirosaki warned sarcastically when he let his hand fall back down.

"...Not to be cocky at all...But have you seen the powerscaling of this world?" Ichigo reminded.

"...Fair point."

"Do not dismiss the gods from the outside so easily. We still have yet to see their strongest." Zangetsu reminded wisely.

"True...I also want to explore the dungeon, But I'm pretty sure that I wont be able to. gods aren't allowed to go into the dungeon." Ichigo reminded wistfully

"That is also true. But, Since when were you one to Obediently follow rules?" Zangetsu said, The faintest hints of a grin tugging at his lips.

"Damn right." Shiro said, Using Ichigo's hand as leverage to stand up straight.

"Ahem" At this, The shinigami and his spirits looked towards an awkward looking Suki.

"There's still an important matter to reveal to you. I'm ashamed to have forgotten it, But here it is." Suki said, Holding out a hand.

Ichigo stood rigid, What else could she reveal to him? He's almost numb at these revelations.

In the center of her palm, There was a single orb of golden energy. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of the ominous Reiatsu pouring out of the orb.

"What...Is that?" Ichigo asked, His eyes were glued to the energy.

"The power you used to save your friends in Hell." Zangetsu concluded.

"It is as Zangetsu said. This, Is the power the Kushanada gave you, in order to defeat the Togabito named Kokuto.."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Flashback:Hell, With Ichigo  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo was trying, And failing, To hold the Hollowfication at bay, But he could still feel it coming. His eyes flickered up to Rukia for a moment.

"Yes! Hate me more, It's the only thing that's gonna make you strong, Boy!" Kokuto growled out as he started to walk towards Ichigo.

The substitute was forced to stop struggling to stand, In order to not lose his head. Kokuto had begun to assault the wounded substitute with hasty and precise slashes.

Ichigo was totally on the defensive, As the orange haired man ducked and rolled under another swipe.

"Tch" Kokuto said, as he materialized his chains and wrapped them around Ichigo's ankle.

With a mighty tug, Ichigo was dragged and thrown through a pillar of fossilized bones. But, The sinner wasn't done yet.

Kokuto, Still using his chain, Had thrown Ichigo oveahead and into the ground with a harsh *SNAP*

Then, The chains de-materialized as Kokuto divebombed the shinigami with his sword outstretched.

Ichigo didn't even have time to block it, and was impaled through the stomach, Ichigo's passive Reiatsu barrier exploded underground as it was penetrated.

"What's wrong, Cant summon forth your demon? Do you need me to kidnap your sisters again..." Kokuto baited, and was then subject to a hard and heavy wave of Reiatsu that seemed to make the air shimmer and flicker.

Kokuto jumped away with a scowl and looked on as Ichigo's Reiatsu flickered like fire around him.

Ichigo's eyes were Gold on Black, and there was a signature warble to his voice that was a telltale sign of Hollowfication.

Then, The boy's eyes widened considerably as a porcelain substance erupted from his chest, Mouth and Eyes.

The hollow had arrived.

Ichigo was again, Trying and Failing to not succumb to the hollowfication process, Keeping conscious was among the first of his priorities.

"That's it...Good." Kokuto began "Your body's lost control before..The second time should be easy!"

But the substance still coated his skin and formed that white devil that annihilated the 4th Espada.

"The truth is..You can never truely supress that monster within you! Struggle as much as you like, In the end it's Hopeless!" Kokuto taunted again.

The experience was extraordinarily tiresome and exhausting, To stay conscious whilst your body trying to act against your wishes.  
But..It was starting to fade, His battle with his consciousness was beginning to end with the Hollow as the victor. Just before Ichigo slipped from reality, A single, comforting yet frightened voice screamed out.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and looked at Rukia who was now being held in the air by her Chain of sin.

He couldn't hear exactly what Kokuto said, But it made him angrier. He wanted to prove that smug bastard wrong..

*BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*

What sounded like a single gigantic trumpet sung it's deep tune across the battlefield. Signifying the emergence of the Kushinada.

"Do you hear that, Ichigo? It's the Kushinada, They're appearing because they've sensed the change in your spiritual pressure."

Ichigo's horned helmet had almost been formed, when the Kushinada began to encircle them.

"They're here to devour the man who destroyed hell! Hurry Ichigo, Become a monster and crush them! Or would you rather be eaten? It doesn't matter really since you'll just come back to life! It's an endless cycle!" Kokuto shouted

"Aint...Gonna happen!" Ichigo rasped out through his mask.

"Eh?" Kokuto grunted out with a cockeyed expression.

"I'm not...Gonna let it happen!" Ichigo said, Breaking his left horn. "Seeking revenge because your feelings were hurt? That's bullshit...It's Childish. You blame your pain on those around you, and refuse to take responsibility for your actions.."

The substitute tripped over his footing, but regained it and stood up and threw a glare at Kokuto.

"How long do you think you can run from your pain before it consumes you?" Ichigo continues, The hollowfication dissolving into reishi.

The Kushinada stand up straight, and appear behind Ichigo.

"The main reason I came back here was to save my friends...And I will! But I refuse! I refuse to sacrifice those around me!"

A Kushinada peered at Ichigo's back, Having reached the Shinigami's level.

"Ichigo! Run now, Get away!" Rukia's voice cried out from atop of the tree.

The substitute's hands stopped trembling, as he said "I will fight for my friends with that solemn vow in my soul!" As the last of the Hollowfication was cast off.

Ichigo was looking up at the time, to see the palm of a Kushinada, Sailing right towards him.

His instinct was to run, To dodge, But then as if time stopped, The Kushinada's hand slowed considerably.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A deep baritone voice rang out from seemingly everywhere.

Ichigo was frozen, But conscious.

"I accept that Vow."

Then, Ichigo was allowed to move his head, But not his mouth.

What he saw, Was incredible.

There was a man with short hair, and glowing white skin wearing a regal-like Yukata adorned with gold. But, Ichigo couldn't see his arms or legs.

"I am the soul king, Ichigo"

..Did he hear that right? Soul king?

"Yes, It's true. Now, For more pressing matters. The sinner Kokuto."

Hearing Kokuto's name, Ichigo's attention was immediately on the Soul kings...Quad pupiled eyes..

"Once free, There will be catastrophe, Pain and chaos. Kokuto will not stop until the entire world and it's people have felt monumental grief. I cannot allow this. So I will help you." The soul king informed, Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Hear me, Ichigo!" The soul king's voice grew loud. "I will grant you the power of the Kushinada. Whilst in this form, You will be able to free your friends from Hell's grasp, As well as chain those too damned to save."

"By this I decree!" Was the final order of the soul king, Before disappearing.

Then, the Kushinada's hand smashed the ground and Ichigo, And began to transfer itself to Ichigo.

What happened next was history.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
End flashback  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Yeah...I remember. Why didn't I remember meeting the soul king?! That's some seriously Unforgettable stuff!" Ichigo asked, Outraged at the gap in his memory.

"When you dispelled the Kushinada's armor, It might have taken that portion of your memory as well." Suki responded, Thoughtfully.

"But. Here it remains, Still a part of your soul. It seems, That it's somehow...Dormant." Zangetsu said, also staring at the golden mass of energy atop of Suki's palm.

"WAS Dormant. Until exposed to yours truly." Suki said, a small smile.

"W-what does that mean?" Ichigo stuttered out.

"That means, Because of me, You're able to enter that form again. Just say the words 'Eien no Horobi'" Suki said with utmost seriousness.

"Ichigo. This power is not to be taken lightly. As the soul king said, It has the power to Damn people to Hell for all of time."

"Yeah, I heard him!" Ichigo snapped.

The power from...Hell. At his fingertips It..It was terrifying! This much power! I dont have the right to damn people to hell?!

"The soul king seemed to think otherwise." Suki said, Moving her snow-white hair behind her ear.

The fact that she could hear his thoughts did nothing to quell Ichigo's franzied Heartbeat. Why was all of this just dumped on him? Why not in segments like usual?

"I'm trying my hardest to follow here...Okay, So first, I find out that my Shinigami powers aren't vanishing because SOMEHOW the Hogyoku, Who i've named Suki, had merged with me and ended up stopping the process. Then I find out that I can't speak with either one of my spirits and alot of time passes until randomly one day I'm pulled in her by Shiro in order to meet the Hogyoku who's now telling me that I still have the powers of Hell..." Ichigo said with a long drawn out breath.

"...Yeah sounds about right." Shirosaki responds.

Ichigo sits down, His legs unable to cope with his nerves.

"Ichigo. Ar-" Zangetsu was cut off when the aforementioned man said

"Hisagi was kinda right...If you don't fear your power, You don't deserve it." Ichigo thought, Remembering the time Shuhei Hisagi briefed him about the battle of Karakura before Ichigo arrived.

"...That's not the right way to go about it, But if that makes you feel better kingy then whatever." Shiro said, scoffing at how pathetic Ichigo looked, as the man sat down to process all of this information.

"..Perhaps we should have waited for this. Maybe all of this information was too much." The young quincy manifestation questioned.

"No. He needed to hear this. If not, Then how could he be a proper god? For what is a god of death if he cannot control a soul's final destination?" Suki said, Her gaze offering no sympathy.

"Ichigo" Suki sighed out, and crouched to his level. Her armor clackering with her movement. She then stared at him in the eye. "Like it or not, The path of the god of death is the road you're on. You now have your first godly ability. Use it with the utmost wisdom."

Ichigo gulped, and nodded.

"A-alright. I will."

This seemed to please the woman, If the act of hugging didn't show.

She wrapped her arms around him, and spoke into his ear.

"You're never alone...Ever. Out of every shinigami I've ever encountered, You're the first to make me feel...Anything. Imagine the horror of an uncaring and emotionless life..." Suki said, Nuzzling into Ichigo's neck.

"I-I understand.." Ichigo said, Meek at how close Suki was to his face.

She yawned quietly, and said: "I'm sleepy...Stay safe until I return..Please?"

"I will." Ichigo said, Returning her hug.

Suki Pecked his cheek and giggled quietly before turning into particles.

"Well, I guess Green-bitch wanted a nap. Whatever." Shiro said, before turning around and walking away.

"..." Zangetsu was quiet as he looked at the retreating Zanpakuto spirit. He was purplexed because unbeknownst to his wielder, When Ichigo an Suki began hugging, In that moment, Shirosaki looked like a proud parent. Like everything he had wanted to happen, happened.

"I'm going to go back now, Is there anything else you two wanna share with me?" Ichigo said, Standing up.

Zangetsu looked at Shiro's retreating form, and said

"No, I..I do not think we have anything else."

Ichigo looked at zangetsu before nodding.

"Alright"

The god of death returned to the waking world once more.

"Say, Old man. I'm pretty fuckin happy to not have disappeared. aren't you?" Shiro called out.

"I am Indeed Elated." Zangetsu responded.

"...Ichigo is happier."

"Yes, I noticed it too."

The Ocean, was steadily draining. The tallest of the townscape's buildings was nearly breaking surface, The sky was bright and cloudless.

"Damn it...Doesn't that mean that the rain's gonna come back if King bitch gets broken up with?" Shiro said, In angry realization.

"Yes. An inevitable outcome." Zangetsu responded in a downcast tone.

"...fffffFFFUUU-"  
The Hollow's shrieks of anger reverberated through the ocean of misery they were under.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Meanwhile, Ichigo familia, Pub Hibachitei. Same night.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Whew! I thought we were goners!" Ren said, As Mirba was healing his arm.

Ren was speaking of when he and Mirba pressed onto level 19 before having to fall back due to overwhelming numbers as well as running out of food...They don't know how to ration well... Other than that..They'd completely overestimated their abilities. Just BARELY grinding down to Rivira. But..They couldn't for the life of them understand why there was a gigantic hole in the cieling of the safe area.

"Well, I told you both not to leave the safe area until we've rested...I understand the excitement..To hear these stories about Rivira...But to actually visit it? Beautiful..." Acero muttered that last part to himself.

Acero had debated on just staying there until the next time Mirba and Ren came to visit, But Mirba was heavily against the idea.

"Yeah, True...Hey, Bell!" Mirba called out, Finishing with Ren's injuries.

Bell and his party, who had just entered the taven, Turn and greet happily.

"Hey Mirba! What's up? How was that party?" Bell asked.

Mirba smiled sweetly as she said

"It was just great! The people were nice, The atmosphere was comfortable and even the food was amazing!...Ichigo's is better..But other than that, I liked it." Mirba said, Resting her chin on her intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, Goddess Hestia made sure to take a couple boxes haha" Bell said, Awkwardly.

"So...What's the occasion?" Mirba asks

"We're celebrating Welf's level up! Its crazy actually, We're leveling up pretty quickly, even I'm close to raking up to lvl 3" Bell says happily. More proud at how well his friends are improving along with him.

"Oh is that true? How wonderful! Dinner's on me tonight" Mirba said with a wink at Welf.

Welf then spun to his left, and pulled bell in close. Mirba and company stared for a second, then shook the behavior off and started exchanging pleasantries.

"W-What's the matter, welf?" Bell asked his friend.

"T-That girl...How...How...How is she so Beautiful!?" Welf nearly stopped whispering, as he snuck a glance at her over his shoulder.

Mirba saw him looking and then she smiled and waved slightly.

His head snapped back down as his blush intensified.

"M-Mirba?" Bell squeaked out

"What are you two talking about, over here?" Ren asked, as his head popped in between theirs

"what the?!" Welf exclamed as he noticed Ren, Who was now laying on the table.

The group shared a laugh and began to order their food.

They talked for a while and even considered making an even larger party. But, Mirba insisted that she'd have to get Ichigo to sign off on the entire thing.

"I don't know if they call you the 'Record Holder' Or whatever, But you shouldn't try to con people ALL the time" A young sounding voice called out, To bell.

The group look over to see a Pallum standing with an aura of smugness. He wore a black uniform with orange trimmings, and had an image of a bow on his chest.

"A rabbit who's fast at running and nothing else. Ran from all the monsters and Ranked up!" the Pallum continued, Making an imitation of a small animal. "And now he says he's close to lvl 3? If I were him I'd be too embarrassed to leave my home."

"Sheesh." Was Welf's reply, as he turned towards his food.

"Dont acknowledge him, Bell-sama" Lili offered to Bell.

"The Little one's right. Pay him no mind." Acero told Bell, Who was shifting in his seat nervously.

"Oh..Right." Bell nodded.

"Look! Your comrades are just a bunch of random people from different familias!" The little annoyance began again "A failure of a blacksmith, A shrimp for a supporter, And three random nobodies from that Miserable excuse of a god. But..I guess thats perfect for a cheating rookie, Though!" The boy's group burst out belly laughing.

"Both the cowardly rabbit, and the blonde bimbo's familia are the weakest of them all! Lowest of the low. Both lead by a Useless God, a worthless nobody with nothing to his name and by a failure of a goddess with no dignity, And no authority. Just her enormous boobs."

Ren's glare harshened, and Acero's frown deepened. For Mirba?...This hit the mark for both Mirba and Bell.

Bell made movements to stand up, But Mirba beat him to the punch.

She stood up with immense speed, Practically kicking her stool into the wall, turning it into splinters as she slammed her hands down, impacting her handprints into the hardwood table.

"You son of a bitch, You've blasphemed against my lord. Take it back before I Have your tongue!" Flickers of dark fire, Colored lime green, swirled around her for a second.  
If anyone looked deep into her eyes, They would find that the whites of her beautiful green eyes were slightly darkened.

"M-Mirba!" Ren stammered out, in disbelief. Bell nodded as he stood up as well.

"I am telling you to take it back!" The Argonaut ordered.

Acero crossed his arms and awaited for the eventual conflict.

The Pallum was trembling for a little bit, but he salvaged his mock-authority and chuckled when he said "So you're mad 'cuz I'm right, Huh?! Tell the truth, You're both embarrassed to be the children of such useless gods huh!"

"But that strawberry is the dumbest of all, Just look at his face! I don't imagine ANYONE wanting to be under something so stupid."

Mirba nearly blitzed the table into splinters, But she stopped once she saw Welf's tankard impact the pallum's face and spill on the ground.

"Sorry...My hand slipped." Welf lied with a grin.

"Damn it!" The boy's party members said as they got up ready to fight.

"...I'm more than ready to accomidate your wishes. You shouldn't have done that, Though." Mirba said in a low voice.

Chaos ensued as Bell and Mirba's party decimated the Familia of Apollo.

Acero and Lili stood off to the side, and the pallum looked extraordinarily concerned.

"Who's next? Who wants some!?" Welf called out in challenge.

"I do." A lone voice called out from where Apollo familia sat.

A tall man with long hair tied back uncrossed his legs and stood up.

Before Welf could see what happened, The man dashed towards him and open-palm punched Welf, Sending him careening towards the entrance.

"Welf!" Bell called out, Looking at his passed out friend.

The man swiftly dashed to Bell with great speed, and proceded to 3 shot him.

"Is that all you've got, Little rookie? Hurting my Familia members carries a high price. That goes for you too, Blondie." The man says, Dropping bell to the floor.

"You didn't stop that little shit's provocations, Yet you claim no responsibility, Hyakinthos, Captain of Apollo familia. Is that really the best Apollo could do? Such low integrity for a god. Someone should be hired just to keep accountability." Mirba said, The green lights appearing yet again as she stalked up to the unconscious boy, and stomped on his elbow, and smirked at the sickening crunch she heard. Still, Hyakinthos did nothing except glare, as sweat began to bead from his forehead.

"No movement, still? Maybe This" Mirba says, Stressing the word, as she rolled the boy over with her legs, and stomped mercilessly on his knee. "Will get you to quit being a pansy. He still has one knee and one elbow left sooo you better just choose huh."

"Tch!" The man didn't take that smoothly as he dashed towards her just like he did with Welf and Bell.

But she wasn't Welf or Bell.

She visibly disappeared with a green flicker of light, and dodged his attack with counterattack ready.

He ran right into her kick at full force, Knocking him back to gather his bearings.

"Y-you!" He seethed, Nose bleeding.

Lili scurried to Take Welf and Bell out of the way.

"All bark, No bite?" Mirba questioned, Her glare intensifying.

He was hesitant to make a move, Luckily, Mirba was impatient.

"Fine. I'll show you the power of the 'Worthless familia'" She echoed.

She blitzed the man, Who could hardly move out of her way, But as soon as he dodged, She changed her direction mid-air, That light green light appearing underneath her feet as she did so, And was able to catch the man's shirt.

Bunching it up in her fist, She used her momentum to score a direct elbow strike to his nose, But he wasn't completely incompetent.

Holding up a hand, he blocked her attack, and parried with one of his own.

Mirba was sent sailing across the bar, But quickly regained both her sense of direction and bearings.

"Come, Then." She said, Motioning for him to come at her. He growled, But obliged. As he sped to her, His hand went to his back and grasped something elongated, and pulled it out to reveal a shortsword.

It was like lightning, But the motionless Acero had flashed over to where Hyakinthos was, and grabbed him by his throat Halting his momentum.

With another hand, Acero grabbed the drawn shortsword from Hyakinthos's hand, and cast it to the ground. A series of gasps and whispers rose amongst the crowd.

"A cowardly tactic. To attack an unarmed adversary because of your own shortcomings as a warrior. You felt good pummeling those lower than yourself, Yet, cant hold a candle to someone far superior to you? What a joke." The tall elf said, Throwing Hyakinthos aside.

Ren guided a seething Mirba out of the pub, whilst lili and Acero picked up Welf and Bell.

Before leaving, Acero dug around in his pocket, pulled out what seemed to be 459 valis.

He looked at it, Before tossing it towards the bartender, and finally disappearing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Ichigo familia, at the Mansion

"You did what?!" Ichigo practically shouted, Not believing his ears.

"We...may have started a barfight." Ren said, wistfully.

Ichigo sat down with a sigh, Mirba, Ren and Acero sat across from him.

"The literal first day I let you outta my sight... you made sure they got home safe, Right?" Ichigo asked, Referring to Welf and Bell.

"Of course." Mirba said, Uncharacteristically serious.

"...Well, Whatever. No harm no foul, Right? Just a regular bar fight, I go say sorry, pay some sort of fine, Right? It's whatever." Ichigo said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Ren looked at Mirba with an worried expression, and her tough facade nearly crumbles.

"...Right?" Ichigo said, Not believing that there's more.

"...L-Lord Ichigo... I..Uh." Mirba began, Ichigo then shushed her and said

"Ah, Hold up for a second. Ren, You're dismissed for the night. Goodnight, Sleep well! Acero. Thank you, Really, For not letting Mirba get hurt, I guess I'll have ta reward you later, Huh. Anyways, Both of you are dismissed. I wanna talk to her Alone." Ichigo said, Not missing the look of Horror on Mirba's face.

They both bowed and offered apologetic looks towards Mirba, Before leaving the duo.

"Hm. Now we're alone. So, What's on your mind." Ichigo said, Figuring that she couldn't talk due to the other two's proximity. When in reality...It was having to talk to Ichigo, That made her so nervous.

"I...I lost control of my anger...I...Hurt someone..." Mirba choked out, the unfamiliar sting of tears at the corners of her eyes.

This was unexpected...Oh damn. She must have hurt someone pretty bad to break her Aloof and Goofy demeanor.

"...I see. What happened, It's alright, You can tell me anything." Ichigo said with a warm gaze.

She nodded, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I...Broke Luan Espel's Right knee, and Right elbow." Mirba informed as Ichigo looked...Relieved?

"I...See. whew, That's alot better than I ex-"

"And I liked it!" She yelled out, Tears freely flowing down her face.  
( watch?v=tgphgejQxAQ ) (Play this) (or look up 'Blissful Death, Nier' )

"I Did it because it felt good! I Enjoyed the twitch of pain that went down his back, And at the horrified looks everyone gave me. Yet, I did it again with his knee! I wanted to make sure he could never spew such..such complete and utter Bullsh-..crap! " Ichigo was stunned.

"All those things he said about you...I knew that he was just trying to get under my skin... It just.. I couldn't control it!"

She chuckled angrily "To think that I told you 'I like seeing the smiles of the people who I help' What a...a...Freaking hypocrite!" She continued her depreciative rant.

Mirba hunched over and covered her eyes with her hands.

"I...I cannot believe that...That I could do something like that...and enjoy it.." Mirba sobbed out. Quietly.

Ichigo stood up.

"I und- I understand if you dont want to keep m-me here anymo-" She was cut off as she was enveloped in a warm embrace by Ichigo.

"Nobody's perfect. Nobody. Not me, Not you, not anyone. I don't hate you. And I dont want to cast you out because of a mistake you're clearly sorry for making." Ichigo said, Rubbing slow circles on her back.

"But- But! I went against one of your three general commands! 'Don't use unnecessary force, especially on a defeated opponent.' " Mirba parroted out.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to find a suitable punishment, Huh. But I'm in no means going to throw you out because of a Human mistake." Ichigo said in a comforting tone, Still hugging Mirba.

She gasped and sobbed harder, as she reached and grabbed the back of Her god's shihakusho, as if it's the only thing anchoring her to reality.

"Shh, It's alright." Ichigo said softly, as Mirba continued to vent her frustrations.

Normally, Ichigo would be horrified to see that there was snot on his clothing, But considering the circumstances, It was kinda expected.  
Mirba had passed out after a solid hour of straight up sobbing. But, Ichigo found that he could in no way be angry with her. She made a mistake, and wholeheartedly apologized. What's there to be mad at? And apparently, It was instigated by the Pallum.

But Ichigo found, That there was one thing to be absolutely Livid about. The complete lack of control, that this 'Apollo' has over his children. This is enough to make Ichigo's temperature rise considerably.

*Well Shit, King. I'm Impressed that Blondie had it in her. But there's something else. I'm sure you felt it too.*

'yeah, I felt it from here. Its unmistakably Hollow. I need to check her Falna, To see what changed.' Ichigo said, Thoughtfully, While stroking Mirba's head in a comforting manor.

*Ichigo. There will be consequences for your children's actions.*

'Yeah...I know.' Ichigo thought, as he moved the hair from Mirba's eyes, Exposing her beautiful face to the world.

Ichigo's legs were getting tired, So he effortlessly carried Mirba to her room Bridal-style, and laid her down atop her bed, Only going as far as removing her footwear for her and covering her with her blanket.

Ichigo's eyes scanned the room to see it filled with pink, Pink decorations, Trinkets, Art, And even Pink colored figures on a shelf. He chuckled softly as he realized just how much of a girly girl Mirba truly was.

"Goodnight, Mirba." Ichigo said softly as he closed her door.

*Bang, Bang, Bang.*

Ichigo was already downstairs, and preparing breakfast, So Ren thought he'd be nice and check the door.

It was pretty short, But Ichigo could swear that he heard feminine voices.

Ren walked into the kitchen with an envelope in his hands.

"Oh, What do you got there." Ichigo asked, Stirring the food.

"A letter...From the Apollo familia." Ren sighed out.

Ichigo removed the food from the heat and turned towards Ren, Who had the letter outstretched.

"Probably has to do with what happened last week." Ren responded as Ichigo put the letter up his sleeve, and said

"Right...Well, Call Acero and Mirba down here then."

Ren nodded, and sped towards Acero and Mirba's room.

Ichigo then loaded up 4 plates, and headed to the dining room to set the table.

He noticed the sounds of people coming into the room and looked up.

The god of death smiled, mostly at Mirba, and said "Goodmorning, How was your sleep."

Mirba smile bashfully as she eyed her food with great intrest.

"It was great, I haven't slept like that in forever." Mirba said, steadily consuming her food.

"That's good." Ichigo said, as he pulled out the letter.

Mirba stiffened once she saw the crest on the envelope.

Opening the letter, Ichigo took out it's contents and studied them carefully.

A smile grew on his face, and Mirba couldn't help but be put off.

"Good news, We've been invited to Apollo's Banquet tonight. I'm supposed to bring only my captain." Ichigo says, Folding the letter.

Mirba sighs out in anxiety, as she started to pick at her food.

"Mirba, If you dont wanna go, That's fine. We don't need to go." Ichigo smiled.

Her head snapped up, Did she really want to sacrifice her Lord's chance to meet and mingle with other gods? No, Never.

"W-what are you talking about! I'm just thinking about what to wear, is all." Mirba said with a smile.

"Uh...Alrighty then, let me know when you're ready." Ichigo said, Beginning to eat.

"Of course"

Ichigo and Mirba were dressed in similar colored clothing. Mirba's dress was black with green trimmings to further compliment her eyes, and her hair was tied up into a bun with a golden ornament shaped like a pentagon.

Ichigo was dressed in a black suit where his coat reached to the top of his thighs. The inside being a velvet textured red color, and had threads of gold weaved throughout the fabric giving him an ethereal sheen. His orange hair was combed and was elegantly tied back...Mirba insisted that he should comb it first.

"I...I'm nervous." Mirba squeaked out.

"Its alright. With all of us here, you're perfectly safe." Ichgio said, Remembering how he left Tensa Zangetsu at the Mansion.

'If it comes down to it, king, Cero is an option.'

'...yeeeahh I dont wanna end up destroying Orario haha...'

Ichigo and Mirba walked into the Ballroom and were nearly blown away.

There was gold everywhere. On the walls, On the tables, And even on the damn food! (some of it)

"I-Ichigo..." Mirba said shyly

"..Hey is that Hestia?"

Mirba looked over to where Bell and Hestia were, and together with Ichigo, she began to walk towards them with a small smile.

"Hey Bell, How are you doing?" Mirba asked with her hands clasped.

"O-Oh, Mirba! Sorry I didn't see you there haha. I'm doing well, Thanks!" Bell answered.

"Where's Welf and Lili?" Mirba asked, Concerned.

"They're back home waiting." Bell answered.

"Hey Ichigo, Whats up?" Hestia asked the taller man.

"Oh, Nothing much. Is this all there is to this banquet? Standing talking and eating?" Ichigo asked.

"Eh, Not really. There's still the dances and the announcements to start." Hestia informed.

"Sooooo. What's the strawberry lookin' for?" Hestia asked, Teasing the man.

"I'm looking for the host, Apollo." Ichigo simply said, Surprising Hestia. She too, knew what happened on the day of Welf's level up.

"I-I gotcha. Have fun with that" The goddess responded as she walked back to the larger group.

"wooooooo! Who's THIS beauty" Hermes whistled.

"This is Mirba, My captain" Ichigo smiled, as he pushed Mirba slightly.

"O-Oh, Right!" Mirba said as she swallowed her food.

"I'm Mirba tuganis, Ichigo Familia's captain. It's nice to meet you Lords Hermes, Miach, And Takemikazuchi!" Mirba exclaimed with a bow.

"Ah, Quite the lively one, Isn't she?" Miach smiled.

"Indeed, But...I cannot say this enough, But Feast your eyes on this!" Hermes pointed over at Asfi, who had a blush painted to her face.

"...Quit embarrassing me before I hit you.." Asfi meekly said.

Hermes shuffled towards her, and said, "Awww You're cute when you blush."

She scoffed, and elbowed the man into the wall fifty feet away.

Ichigo tuned out of the conversation and began to look around and the party.

To his left, Next to some concession tables, He saw Hephaestus conversing with Loki about something, It looked like she was blushing as well.

The god of death walked over towards her, and still went unnoticed.

"Hey what's up?" asked Ichigo, Surprising Loki and the divine smith.

"I-Ichigo...H-Hey!" Hephaestus responded, Unable to meet his gaze.

The man's eyebrow raised and asked "Are you alright?"

"Yesimfine" Hephaestus responded rather quickly.

"? Well, Alrighty then. Just comin' to say hi." Ichigo said, as he turned around and walked towards Hestia and company.

Ichigo could slightly hear Loki speaking in a hushed tone saying something like "you dummy! That was your chance!"

Hephaestus cried out in embarrassment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for joining me today!" A jovial voice called out from the top of the main stairway.

'Oh? Apollo?' Ichigo thought to himself as he took in the man's appearance. He wore a bright red piece of fabric, and a jade/Emerald circlet in the shape of olive branches around his head.

'...Definitely Apollo' Ichigo said.

Three figures appeared Next to the Roman god, One of which, Mirba was glaring at intensely.

"I wanted to make this event special and shake things up a little!" He began "I hope everything is to your liking! The act of dressing up our children and showing them off at this banquet is such a treat, Is it not?" Apollo said, Enthusiastically.

To this, The gods and goddesses in the room gave cheers of approval.

"It fills me with great joy, to see my brethren and their children...Quite a splendid night indeed. I feel as if I'll make many new friends this evening...I consider myself truly blessed." "Come now! The night is young, Please, Enjoy yourselves to your Heart's content!" He finished, before his gaze locking onto Ichigo's.

'...I don't like him' was all Ichigo thought. Shiro and Zangetsu shared this sentiment.

Two hours have passed, and Ichigo had been Mingling with the other gods for some time now.

"C'mon Hephaistus! He's not going to refuse you!" Loki said, Surprisingly cooperative with Hestia.

"B-But...I'm so nervous...It sounded so easy to do.." Hephaestus said, Trying to cover her face.

"Gah, Well, Shoot. I wish you the best of luck." Hestia said, as she resumed stuffing her face.

Hephaestus's face was burning, as she noticed the dancing had begun.

'...Do it...Do it!' Hephaestus's heart was telling her.

"...Screw it." She said, and with fiery resolve, she walked over to Ichigo, Who was leaning on a pillar.

"Ichigo!" Hephaestus called out, Rather confidently.

"Y-Yes? I wasn't sleeping idunnowhatyoumean" Ichigo said hastily.

Well, Here she was. About to ask out another god to dance with her.

"I-Ichigo...Would you by chance...want..To." Hephaestus began, But then cut herself off after noticing how weak she sounded.

"AHEM! Ichigo. Would you give me the honor of this dance?" Hephaestus was positive that she messed up her question, But she was too far to back out now.  
A flash of surprise danced on Ichigo's face, as he grasped her outstretched hand.

The party stopped and stared at the pair.

"Of course I will." Ichigo said, Taking her by the hand to the dance floor.

'Holy crap...I don't know how to dance!'

There was a cacophony of cheers and applause at this.

*Surely you're not one to back down from a challenge.* Zangetsu goaded.

'Damn it...' Ichigo said, Grasping onto the scarlet face'd goddess.

The shinigami's breath hitched as he noticed just how beautiful she was.

"H-Hello" Hephaestus said, bashfully.

Ichigo responded in the form of a smile.

Immediately, Ichigo and Hephaestus stole the dance floor with their elegant movements, Hephaestus insisted that she take Lead.

Ichigo's face burned as he felt all eyes on them when she dipped and twirled him.

But then she pulled him close, and before he knew it, She was next to his ear.

"Ichigo...I've been really thinking about this...Truly..." She began, and Ichigo held his breath.

"I'm unsure as to whether you feel the same...But...Lov-" At this, she was cut off with "Esteemed Guests! How are you enjoying the banquet!" Apollo rang out, Walking towards Ichigo.

Every light was turned off, and a spotlight formed around Ichigo and Hephaestus.

Immediately, Bell and Hestia came to Ichigo's side.

"Apollo...what is the meaning of this.." Hephaestus growled out.

"Salutations, Hestia and Ichigo...I heard a rather nasty rumor that our children had a bit of a run in" Apollo said, Ignoring the Divine blacksmith.

"Eh- Uh yeah, I suppose they did." Hestia said, not knowing the full extent of the ordeal.

"And Ichigo...It appears that one of mine suffered serious injuries at the hands of your child, And I'd like to request compensation." The asked seriously.

"Ah- I have no idea what you're talking about, I'll have you know, Bell was in some pretty bad shape as well!" Hestia retorted.

"Okay, It doesn't matter. What do you want." Ichigo asked, Already expecting this answer.|

"Ah, ah, ah. Doesn't matter? Can you both make those claims after you see this!" Apollo said, dramatically throwing his hand behind him to point at the Issue.

Another spotlight revealed the pallum man Mirba brutalized.

"It...It hurts...Hurts..." The pallum looked like he had been run over with a train. His arm and Leg were in a cast, and he looked to be on some sort of heavy pain killer.

"Jeez...Did you both really do that?" Hestia questioned in surprise.

Mirba gasped and held her hands to her face in horror.

"Dont even act like you dont know what you did, You wretch" Apollo told Mirba, with what was genuine anger.

"As I'm told, Your child was the one who started the altercation. There were witnesses. You can't talk your way out of this!" Apollo exclaimed as three more men appeared under a spotlight.

"Gah What a joke. I refuse to stand here and be insulted. Come on bell, We're leaving." Hestia said and made to move.

"Ahh, You intend to ignore your child's wrongdoings? Dear Hestia?" Apollo said with a sickening smile.

"You've left me no choice! As the head of the Apollo Familia, I challenge you to a war game!" The crooked man exlamed to the audience

An excited wave of cheers and applause came from the room.

"And if we win this Clash, Then Bell Cranel and Mirba Tuganis will belong to us!" Apollo finished with the most sickeningly perverted facial expression.

"Huuuuuhhhh!" Hestia exclaimed, Not believing her ears.

"And if I win, I take everything..Every asset, Every Resource you own and you're permanently banished from Orario." Ichigo said, With his arms crossed.

It was Apollo's turn to be flabbergasted. Everyone in the room was even more electrified.

"T-That's not.." Apollo began, But was Cut off with "I guess you know you're gonna lose, Right? That's why you're so scared huh." Ichigo taunted.

! Apollo's face morphed into fury  
"Fine, I accept your Condition, God of death. But heres my FINAL Condition. You are in NO way allowed to Help." Apollo said smugly.

Ichigo shrugged and said "Whatever."

Hestia hadn't agreed to this whatsoever, But...If Ichigo was with her, She had a better chance of winning.

Pulling off her glove, She threw it at Apollo's face, and said "We accept."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WEW DONE! AHAHA

So. Before y'all come at me with flame and pitchforks about how 'IchIgO's toO OoC!', Think about it. How would you feel, You, the reader, who has never known anything but humanity and its powerlessness, suddenly gains the broken ability to bind someone and send them to hell forever and ever? How would you know how to use it? Would it be accidental? Could you even control it? How do you know you wont send someone to hell by flexing your pinky? Now put yourself in Ichigo's shoes. No idea how to open a hell gate, All he wants to do is protect and now he has the ultimate offensive ability.

All this power without the experience to back it up. Like giving a toddler a nuke lmfao.

Anyhows, Thanks for reading! Please review/comment!


	5. Ramifications.

Hello lads, Sorry for the wait! Here's another chappterrr :D

Just to clarify: This story is Ichigo-centric, and will feature Bell and the gang somewhat inconsistently. However, that doesn't mean they wont show up in the story, I'm just saying that their appearances wont be very frequent.

I also despise stories that have a different character but keep with the same ole storyline. like 'Ichigo is bell in danmachi' sort of thing. So, yes. Timelines will not be canon friendly.

Also for clarification, Ichigo's hair is shoulder length, and he's in a permanent state of Bankai. Much like he was when in Shikai. He's still in "Dangai mode"

Special thanks to BlueShard20 with their most Gracious input in the story!

Go check 'em out!

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

-Previously-

Hestia's discarded glove slid down Apollo's face, and a chorus of exasperated gasps, and low voices saying 'holy crap, did that really just happen?'

Apollo's grin seemed to widen.

"How dare you disrespect our lord, at his very own event!" the woman to Apollo's right called out in outrage

"I'll enjoy tearing your familia apart, Hestia." Apollo said, Turning and walking away.

Ichigo scoffed at Apollo's familia, especially Hyakinthos, then looked at Hestia amusedly. He then turned around to Hephaestus and spoke into her ear and said:

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later." And with that, Ichigo used flash step to get both Himself, Mirba, Hestia, and Bell out of there.

-The next day-

"Ichigo, you're a dumbass. You dont even know the full extent of these guys's powers, and on top of that, Mirba, Ren and Acero are Hardly considered ready for somethin' like this." Shiro chastized.

'...Yeah, As far as you know. But...Thats what training's for.' Ichigo countered. Sitting cross-legged,

Shiro scoffed. While circling Ichigo with a scowl fixed in place, Shirosaki looked for signs of worry on the young Shinigami's face, and could find very little.

The clouds above were signs that he was indeed, very worried.

"Yeah, sure"

"Well, King. You better make damn sure that your 'Children' are strong enough to win. If not, that smug bastard will get em, and I don't like that. I don't care if the 'gods' aren't allowed to use their powers, I wasn't born into their rules and I'll make damn sure they know that." Shiro informed with a grunt as he sat infront of Ichigo, cross-legged.

"R-right."

"Anyhow, Get their asses in gear, and then get your shit with Hephaestus squared away." Shiro said, sighing while crossing his arms.

The spirit had his mask on the side of his head, to allow Ichigo to see him eye-to-eye.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

The Zanpakuto spirit sighed in irritation. "King, Clearly you aren't the brightest star in the sky, but in case you didn't notice, the chick was gonna ask you something. I already know what it is, and that's why I'm so mad at that piece of shit for interrupting her."

"She was? Now that you said something, I remember that too. What was she gonna ask?" Ichigo asked, Putting a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Ah-ah-ah. Not my place to tell, Kingy. It has ta be special."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Since when did Zangetsu care about such things?

"I can read your mind fucko. I care because I'm sick of seein' all these pretty girls basically throw themselves at you, and your dumbass doesn't even notice." Zangetsu reaches his arm out and sticks two fingers at Ichigo before jabbing them into his chest, "I'm your wingman now, You're gonna become a man, King."

Ichigo's face burned, and all he could do was nod and say 'Ok'

"Good conversation. Now get out there, Reddie wants ta talk." Zangetsu said, whilst flipping Ichigo off.

The Death God made movements to protest, But was cast out of the drowned townscape.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Ichigo's room, 8:47AM  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"-ello?"

Ichigo's consciousness was slowly surfacing, and a soft voice called out again.

"-llo, Ichigo? Wake up."

Who was calling him?

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, and revealed his sunlight filled room. To his left was the one who was calling him, Hephaestus.

"Hey, Good morning strawberry. How did you sleep? Mirba couldn't wake you, so she had to interrupt me and Hestia's breakfast." The Divine blacksmith said, All signs of pleasantry leaving her tone.

Not even waiting for Ichigo to respond, She says "What is up with you and getting into trouble! I cannot even have a fu- Freaking dance with you!" The woman seethed.

Ichigo looked up at her bleary-eyed, and said "...I'm sorry.."

This seemed to stoke her ire even more, as she reached out and grabbed the fabric of Ichigo's shihakusho.

She pulled him close, and out of bed and said "Now instead of going on a goddamn date, you have to now focus on training these dolts and going into a war game! The details of which are gonna be discussed this evening!"

She glared at the man for what seemed like hours, Before her face went up in flames in realization of what she said.

"I-I can't go on what now?" said the waking God of Death.

Hephaestus dropped Ichigo and backed up, Covering her face in vain attempts to hide her shame.

"I said nothing! Ahem! Get your ass ready, so we can-"

Ichigo got out of bed with a face that was burning, but due to the voice of his father nagging him in the back of his mind saying 'Now's your chance!' ...and shiro saying 'get your ass in there!' Ichigo spoke up saying

Realizing that Ichigo was now standing in-front of her, Hephaestus turned to him meekly, and made to protest.

"A-Alright, a...date it is. Where were you thinking?" Ichigo said.

Mirba's impossibly large smile widened as her eyes glistened.

"W-what? I didnt...I-!" Hephaestus then sighed in defeat "I...wanted to ask when the time is right and everything's perfect."

Ichigo sat back down, and waited for Hephaestus to gather her bearings.

The Divine Smith seemed to steel her nerves, signified by the shaking in her hands disappearing.

"BUT whatever. The details are out, and I wont be able to sleep until we go...So shit, I guess now would be better a time than never, I suppose."

"..." Ichigo patiently waited for her to ask, since she said she wanted to.

"I-Ichigo. I have been thinking of this for a long while, and I..I have wanted to ask you...Will you...Do you want to.. Uh..." Hephaestus's face was bright red, not unlike her hair, and her eye was searching around for something to captivate her attention. The shaking in her hands reappeared, and her breath grew labored.

"...If p-possible...do you by any chance want to go...onadatewithme" Hephaestus hurriedly whispered that last part out with her eye squeezed shut.

Ichigo's breath hitched, and he too began to shake slightly with nerves. An unknown feeling started to flutter in his stomach that was somewhat uncomfortable but pleasant at the same time.

Butterflies? Now that he mentioned it, it does feel like butterflies are fluttering around in his stomach.

"w-well? Have you nothing to say?" Hephaestus asked with a scowl, as her eyebrows creased.

"Y-Yes!" Ichigo stuttered out, "Yes I'll go."

"Are you certain? You took dreadfully long while to respond.." Hephaestus managed to tease, her face still red.

"Ah maybe not, I am going to be pretty busy after all..." Ichigo countered, the woman's face fell in defeat.

"I'm just joking, yes, miss anvils, I'll go on a date with you. I'm sure I was the one who's supposed to ask, though."

The woman pouted at being a victim of her own sarcasm, and responded

"Jerk...No I was not going to wait until you stumbled across the realization of how amazing I am. I thought that you probably needed help in that area." Hephaestus giggled out.

"...Yeah that's true. These things are new to me."

"...Anyhow, my original purpose for coming here was to tell you that the meeting will take place in the afternoon in the same place we interrogated you. Take an umbrella, its probably going to rain." Hephaestus said with a smile.

"I see.." Ichigo answered, and an awkward silence ensued.

"Anyways. I uh have to go now...uh It was nice...talking to you?" Hephaestus said awkwardly, as she ebbed towards the door.

"Y-yeah, Same"

"See you later" At that, The Fiery goddess walked out of the room quickly with a burning face.

Ichigo sat, thoughtful of the situation...Damn it. They didn't even discuss where they were going or when.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(War room, Babel)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo sat down in a marble chair in front of a very smug looking Apollo.

Ichigo was dressed in his usual Bankai Shihakusho, Except he now he wore a stark white Haori with his Familia's Emblem on his back. He chose a black/red Dō for a breastplate, He wore two Matte styled Pitch-black Samurai-esque pauldrons and gauntlets. His Zanpakuto gauntlet was equipped and Tensa Zangetsu was in it's sheathe.

"Ah...Intimidating, Ichigo." Apollo called out.

"..." Ichigo said nothing as he crossed his arms and sighed.

"Well, I guess we better get this started, since that cowardly Hestia isn't going to show up."

The gods in their seats began to bellow with laughter, mainly lead by Loki. Those who weren't laughing simply rolled their eyes.

"Serves her ri-"

"Shuddup and wait." Ichigo said, Wrapping his hand around his Soul cutter's handle.

The atmosphere grew thick with anger and suppressed emotions. Both parties silently waged warfare against one another in their heads. Imagining countless altercations as well as outcomes. Cause and effects.

Suddenly barging into the room was a panting and worn out Hestia.

"What's the meaning of this, Apollo!"

The short woman said as she stomped her way to the seat next to Ichigo.

"Why, I haven't any idea what you-"

"Don't give me that crap! Your familia suddenly attacked me and Bell! It wasn't until Ichigo's familia stepped in at the guild, could we get away!"

"Now, I don't recall ever telling them to do such a thing. Merely, all I said was to make sure you guys got here." Apollo said, His knowing smile never leaving him.

"Are Mirba, Ren, and Acero okay?" Truthfully, Ichigo already knew the answer. Mirba's spiritual pressure had decreased, while Ren and Acero's were unaffected. Mirba was hurt and Ichigo was livid.

"Mirba was...stabbed. Acero took her to the guild. And I think Ren made sure that they weren't followed." Hestia said.

"Ooh, they're at the Guild you say?" Apollo stressed the word 'guild'. *Snap*

"what was that?" Ichigo asked Apollo, Not believing his ears.

"Hm? This?" Apollo snapped his fingers again.

"Just snapping, Why? Could it be that you think it's anything else? Do you not know what a snap is?"

Ichigo was going to ask what he meant, when suddenly he felt five presences disappear from the room and speed towards the direction of the guild.

It wasn't just a snap, It was a goddamn signal!

A heavy pressure descended upon the god, and there were other gods who gasped in horror of the undignified position their favorite brother was in.

Apollo wasn't lucky, as his torso was smashed onto the table unceremoniously.

"w-What ma-nner of rubbish is this?! Answer me Ichigo!" Apollo shouted out

"What the hell did you people do to Mirba?!" Ichigo shouted, Not caring about the white energy forming around his head.

"!" Apollo couldn't respond in time, before a renewed wave of energy continued to flatten him. He started to glow an ethereal light, signifying activation of his Divine Aura.

Ichigo noticed this, and said: "You will tell your people to halt their advances to the guild, do you understand?" Ichigo growled out, through a mask.

Said mask, was the exact same as the one he wore when he returned from his fight with the 4th Espada. The mask of Zangetsu.

"Yes! Yes! Fine! Release me!" Apollo groveled, as he slid off his chair and unknowingly prostrated himself.

The ocean of Reiatsu had receded from the room, and Apollo snapped three more times, Signaling another servant to go and Belay his previous order.

Ichigo sat down, and slammed his fist into the table, cracking it.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you in half!" Ichigo yelled out, Startling the god.

Then, a wall of mist appeared to the right of the table, and a deep baritone voice rang out into the room.

"Death god Ichigo, You are ordered to cease use of your Divine powers. Failure to do so is punishable by termination." Ouranos warned.

"Shove it, old man!" Ichigo said, and dissolved his mask into dark red reishi. "You don't get to tell me what to do when the well-being of my friends are in danger!"

"They are your children, Not your fri-"

"Then I guess that makes me care about them even more." Ichigo then pointed to Apollo as he lifted his spiritual pressure. "Listen up, Dumbass! We've already agreed to the outcomes of who wins, so let's get into the damn event."

"You will watch your tongue when speaking to Ouranos!" Apollo said, Standing up to meet Ichigo eye-to-eye

"Up yours!" Ichigo said as he shook Zangetsu towards Apollo, His armor clanking with his movements.

"I agree, Let's get on with the event." Ouranos said, Sounding royally pissed as the wall of mist dissipated.

Hermes cleared his throat awkwardly as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead, and said "How about...We take a vote?"

Ichigo looked at the god, and then back at Apollo.

"yeah, A vote. How's that sound?" Ichigo growled. Every syllable dripping with malice.

"Sure, Makes no difference in the end." Apollo glared with a cocky grin.

Hestia shrank in her seat as these two powerhouses went at it. She then looked at the gods in their seats, and saw Hephaestus. She had her head propped on her hands as she viewed the scene, particularly Ichigo. Hephaestus then sighed, with a deep blush.

"I need to talk to her about that.." Hestia muttered to herself.

It took thirty minutes or more, but the gods had finished casting their votes. Hermes collected them, and said

"Whichever vote I pull out of my hat will be the type of War this bout will be." Hermes stated as he reached into the hat.

Hermes gasped, then sighed as he turned the paper around to show the group.

"I'm sorry...It's a siege...And Apollo familia is defending." The man said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Apollo smiled from ear to ear.

"Then the stages of the game are set, you have two weeks to prepair! Let us do battle!" Apollo said rather dramatically.

"Hold up, What about us? Counting our familia's together, it's unfair, we only have four people!" Hestia spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Hestia. Not because I drew the lots, But because it's not fair. How about they have helpers-" Hermes was interrupted by a glaring Apollo

"Your familia's are small because you're both lazy. Dont use 'unfair' as an excuse. A war game is a battle between familias, the divine rule-"

A sickly sweet voice interrupts from the side: "You scared, Apollo? The idea of helpers really shook you, huh. Don't you love your children more than that? "

"Yeah! Freya's right! Helpers! Helpers!" One by one, (mainly the male gods) The deities in their seats chanted 'Helpers!' in an effort to sway Apollo's mind.

"D-Don't insult me!" He shouted, Then he conceded. "Fine, they can have a helper. And one from a familia outside Orario! How about that!"

"Okay I think I can accommodate you on that." Ichigo said, as he crossed his arms

'damn it, they already saw the mask...Zangetsu's out of the ring...' Ichigo realized.

"I-Impossible!" Apollo said, slamming his hands down onto the cracked table.

"You scared?" Ichigo fired back with Freya's insult.

"!" Apollo seethed openly for a while, but eventually when he couldn't fire back a proper insult, chose to angrily storm out of the room at the laughter of a couple gods.

"Hestia, Get prepared. Get bell and go home and train." Ichigo said, Moving towards the door, but Hestia called to him and said

"We have no home anymore. They destroyed it looking for us."

Ichigo's blood was boiling.

"Then come to my place, damn it. I have lots of room."

"I-I don't wanna impose..."

"No, I'm insisting. Plus, I could train bell." Ichigo said.

"Well..If you insist." Hestia said, caving to Ichigo's irritation. She was going to ask Hephaestus, but she figured that Ichigo's place would work fine since apparently Bell is well liked by Ichigo's Familia.

Further away from the two, Hephaestus still sat down observing the two idly talk, not noticing that Freya was there watching also. However, what's more noticeable is the way Hephaestus is practically doting over Ichigo and his stern side. She found that he was extremely sexy when in control of a situation, sure, his aloof side was pleasant and enjoyable to witness but there was just something so special about this new side of the Death god. She wanted to see more of this...Passion.

Hephaestus's face burned as her mind started to play and replay fantasy scenarios.

Everyone had left the room, except Hephaestus and Hestia. Hephaestus was glued to her seat, stuck in daydreams of romantic grandeur.

"Hephaestus...Hellooo, Hammer to anvillllll." Hestia said, Waving her gloved arm in-front of the spaced out Divine blacksmith.

"Gosh Fi, You sure are outta it, huh." The goddess of the Hearth concluded in humor at her Friend's lack of attention.

"Wha- Hestia? Where's everyone?"

"The meeting ended like thirty minutes ago. Ichigo and I were talking about Temporary Living arrangements...Speaking of Ichigo...Did something happen between you? He looked at you and blushed! You looked at him and you also blushed! Did you two...Do the thing?" Hestia asked, Forming a blush of her own.

Heat radiated off of the Divine smith's face, as she sputtered incoherent words and excuses. Mostly saying 'It wasn't that' or 'Don't go assuming things'

"N-no! you little brat! I only asked him out like I said I would!" Hephaestus informed, albeit very hastily.

"What! No. Way! Oh my gosh you have to tell me everything!" Hestia said, Grasping her friend's hands.

"N-not here! Are you crazy?" Hephaestus said, looking around the room.

"...Good point. Come to Ichigo's house tonight! Me and Bell are gonna stay there until the war game is over." Hestia replied.

"...Okay"

"Sooooo..What was with all that blushing in the auditorium? Hmmmm?" Hestia asked Hephaestus who was sat down in Ichigo's dining room with a cup of tea.

Hephaestus brought the cup of the warm beverage to her lips, and sipped before answering.

"Yes I did...It was an accident too...I hadn't meant to ask him right as he woke up this morning, But it kinda..slipped out. I'm just happy he said yes." Hephaestus said, Twirling her fingers around a crimson lock of her hair.

"Ooooh! That means you were in his room...What was it like? All dark and moody?" Hestia asked, digging for information.

Hephaestus shrugged and said "It was all...White. Everything. His bedsheets, curtains, livery. The only thing of color he had in his room was a blue cross. And that was on a pillow...Maybe even those red flowers that I saw."

"He has flowers?" Hestia asked, Intrigued.

"Yes, quite a bit." Hephaestus said, finishing her cup of tea and setting it down.

"Really? I hadn't pegged Ichigo the type to care for flowers." Hestia said, bringing her own cup of tea to her lips.

"Yeah...If you tease him about it, Ill kill you." Hephaestus said, pointing a finger at Hestia's chest.

"Y-yeah, no worries haha" Hestia said, Awkwardly laughing.

"Good. In any case, where did you two decide on going?" Hestia asked, and to her amusement, Hephaestus choked on air.

"!"

"You...forgot to say..Huh?" Hestia deadpanned.

"Damn it! AHH! I'm so stupid!" Hephaestus cried out, lightly slapping the table. "...AH well damn. I guess I'll have to talk to him about that tonight huh?"

"T-tonight? Really? Yay I get to watch!" Hestia beamed.

"I am not going to let you 'watch'! you'll find out when I decide to tell yo-"

*WHAM!*

The front door was barged open, and four figures burst into the room. Hephaestus and hestia immediately bolted from their seats in shock, as they watched the scene unfold.

"Set her down on the table." A green haired elf ordered. It was Riveria.

"Right." Ren said, Laying a grievously injured Mirba on the table after Hestia and Hephaestus cleared the area.

Ichigo was present, But watching helplessly as his captain began to bleed out and go into shock.

Hestia was mortified, and nearly unable to move due to the shock. Hephaestus watched from the side in silence.

"Now, keep her head stable, Wat- KEEP HER HEAD STABLE!" Riveria shrieked at Ren who layed Mirba on the table.

Mirba was bleeding all over the table, As it started to flow off of it and pool onto the marble floor below. The source of injury was a barbed spear...Located between Mirba's eyes and tilted in such a way that one of the barbs on the spear was also penetrating her left eye.

"Hold her head...Fil Eldis...Fil Sanguinus" Riveria chanted while her hands hovered above Mirba's forehead. The blood stopped flowing, and any blood that was on her skin was re-absorbed into her body.

"Riveria Ljos Alf, Flasiva da dio el muerte, Rigivid et morali filae, Van Alheim!" Riveria chanted, as the her hands began to catch fire, the fire was colored green and was spreading down to Mirba. The fire itself began to mend Mirba's flesh back together...But all of a sudden, Mirba's hand had careened towards the spear pole, and as if possessed, proceeded to dislodge the spear from her head and tossed it into the ceiling.

A white substance burst forth from the open wound in Mirba's forehead, and put out the green fire.

Ichigo's hand tensed because of the Reiatsu he felt, But instead of doing what Ichigo was expecting the white substance to do, It simply pooled back into the wound and began to stitch itself shut.

"What the...Hell? She disrupted my healing..." Riveria said, Also feeling the dark reiatsu Mirba was exuding.

Mirba's small frame shook for a second, Then she began to cry harshly.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Riveria's shock had subsided fairly quickly, as she began to use her magic to stabilize Mirba once more.

"L-l...L-ord i-Ichigo?" Mirba rasped out, Coughing out blood. Her watery eye that was caked with grime and blood, had opened and was tiredly looking around for her god. She found his blurry form, and reached out her shaky hand in his direction. "M-my...Lord...I le...Let my guard down."

Ichigo quickly grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb said "It's okay don't worry about that. I'm here..Don't... you're going to be fine. I promise. You're...It's..It's just a scratch..."

Ichigo himself began to lose his bearing, as his hands started to shake. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed before, but Mirba had dozens of cuts around her body, and a few stab wounds.

It was a miracle she was alive.

Before this, Ichigo after the meeting, had used Flash step to travel to the guild, Apparently, the people Apollo sent to the guild weren't wearing or displaying any colors, and had never gotten the order to cease advancements, so they dragged her out of the Guild while Ren and Acero were preoccupied with about fifteen different people. All level three or above.

Only when help came from Takemikazuchi and Hestia familias, and assistance from Asfi as a sniper, were they able to escape to the Twilight mansion, where Apparently Loki let them in without hesitation and guarded them with threats of joining the war game on Ichigo's side, if Mirba and co. were harmed any more.

"My god..." Welf said, Looking at the bloody spear that was stabbed into the ceiling.

He, Lili and bell had just barely caught up to the rest and what they saw had struck them into silence.

Hestia walked to the trio and lead them to another room. Hephaestus stood with Ichigo and slowly put a reassuring hand on his back.

"it'll be okay..." Ichigo said to Mirba, Who was now asleep.

"Yes she will be, She'll be just fine. However, she will need much rest before she is in proper working order." Hephaestus said in a comforting tone.

Mirba's left eye was demolished, and Riveria had already begun to magically remove the dead organ and seal the wound.

Hephaestus rubbed slow circles on Ichigo's back, and said "Dont worry, Ichigo. She's a strong girl, she'll pull through."

Ichigo couldn't hear anything she said though. He gently set Mirba's slacked arm back down onto her side, and began to shake.

"Ichigo...Are you-" Hephaestus was silenced by Ichigo's new visage. He now had that same mask from earlier on, and the light around him seemed to bend.

She removed her hand from his back with a gasp and took a step back. She noticed the hurt look in Ichigo's eyes when she did so, and immediately regretted losing face.

"Ichigo-sama. I don't recommend you being present in that form when Mirba awakens." Riveria said while bandaging Mirba's head, the Elf woman was shuddering slightly.

"..." Ichigo said nothing, and then buzzed out of Existence.

For the life of Ichigo, He couldn't figure out why Apollo was attacking his Familia. Perhaps the god was so dishonorable, that he would weaken the enemy before any formal arrangements would be made. That, or he was a cheap coward resorting to underhanded blows to get what he wanted. Why would he put Mirba as his prize if he wins the war, and then go and try to kill her? He might have just started the war in order to try to 'put Ichigo in his place' or some other conceited reason. Apollo obviously didn't like Ichigo or his Familia.

...If an Apollo Familia crested spear through Mirba's head was any indication.

Seconds later, The Substitute reappeared at a mountain a few miles away from Orario and began to vent his frustrations out on the landscape.

Ichigo slashed away at a large boulder atop the mountain, destroying the terrain with ease. Each swipe of the sword would remove the mantle of the earth for miles.

"Those bastards!" Ichigo shouted, the very air shook with soundwaves.   
Ichigo then began to gather Reiatsu into the tip of his outstretched finger.

Images of Mirba's bandaged head floated to the forefront of his memory, and how Riveria had been healing her, And all of the blood staining the table and her clothing.

"Cero!" Ichigo shouted, as he sent his signature beam of red energy at the battered hillside. This time, The hillside and all landforms for miles into the horizon had ceased to exist. A beautiful red explosion expanded into sight from very far away, reaching for miles into the bottom of the mesosphere.

The night sky was Illuminated in a vivid crimson light, as the clouds cleared and disappeared from the blast wave.

His hollow mask disintegrated and the weight of his despair left his face.

Ichigo looked at the destruction that he caused, and cringed a little.

*Know your target, and what lies beyond it.* Old man Zangetsu said

Ichigo had lost most of his tension, but was still shaking with rage.

*Ichigo...Do you want to keep your friends...Your children, safe?* The Quincy spirit began

"Of course I do" Ichigo said out loud, still standing in the air using Reishi platforms.

The gargantuan explosion had begun to lose form and light, albeit very slowly though, as the shock-wave had compressed the air and created new clouds of condensed air that were rapidly approaching.

*Do you want to keep their health at its fullest? To never allow them to suffer?* Zangetsu had peaked Ichigo's interest with this.

"What are you getting at..."

*There's something I need to show you...Return home and visit Mirba.*

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief, as the harsh winds of the colossal explosion had finally reached Ichigo.

Though greatly diminished, The shock-wave was still potent enough to tear the earth asunder and create clouds with the chaotic fluctuation of air pressure.

"...I...really shouldn't use those until I really need them..." Ichigo said, with his eyes widened.

The man made a beeline back to his home an hour later and when he arrived back to Orario unnoticed, he found that there were hundreds of horrified people staring at the bright explosion that illuminated the night sky and city. Ichigo disregarded the mortified people and their trembling forms and made his way home. Once home he found that the lights were out and no noise could be heard from inside.

It seemed everyone was asleep.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at the still crackling explosion cloud that illuminated the empty streets of Orario, and walked through the door to his manor.

Ichigo had taken off his sandals, and set them by the door. Looking to his right, he could see that Mirba's bloody trail was cleaned up, and that the table was also cleaned up.

There were faint noises coming from upstairs

"Mirba, Riveria said you should be resting, what are you doing awake?" Hestia softly called from upstairs.

"There's an explosion outside...Is Lord Ichigo okay?" Ichigo could hear mirba say, almost in a daze.

"He's fine I'm sure, Dont worry about him. Now come on, Let's get you back to bed, mkay?" Hestia said, as she lead a concerned Mirba back to her room.

Ichigo then retired to his room in silence.

The man found that there was nothing out of the ordinary, and he sat down.

Ichigo put Tensa Zangetsu onto his lap and began to perform Jinzen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Ichigo's Inner world.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Ichigo."

Hey." Ichigo responded. "What's this technique you wanna show me."

Up above, there seemed to be torrential rain and colossal waves, but down here, they were unaffected.

"Sit down, I'll show you." Ichigo sat down, and waited for further instruction. " I will try to make this quick. This is one of the many Quincy techniques that I can offer to you, normally, for a pure blooded quincy, it comes at the cost of your health, however, since your stamina and hollow regeneration factors in, it will cost little. Watch closely." Zangetsu then proceeded to conjure up a black/blue sword of Reishi, and with a blur of movement, a large laceration appeared on Ichigo's forearm.

"Ah! What the hell!" Ichigo cursed, as he stood up and backed away to clutch the bleeding appendage.

"Steel yourself. Come here." The old man ordered, and Ichigo reluctantly obliged, and then the spirit dispersed the Reishi sword.

"This is the technique, 'Blut Heilung.' " The Quincy spirit informed as his right hand was enveloped in a wreath of black flames.

Ichigo looked on in wonder as Zangetsu placed his hand atop the injury, and then marveled at how the pain seemed to disappear instantly, as well as every trace of the wound.

"What? Is this...The Quincy version of 'Instant Regeneration?' "

"Indeed. Regrettably, it's possible only because of your Hollow heritage. Focus on my power, the power of The Quincy, and then channel it down your arms, to your hands, and Blut Heilung will activate. While it is active, I will also activate 'Blut Arterie'. However, In order for you to acquire both forms of pure 'Blut' You'll have to show me that you deserve it." Before Ichigo could say anything, Tensa Zangetsu said "Now go, I've imparted this technique to you, and now you're able to heal. One ability you sorely lack." Zangetsu informed.

"Thank you...Old man." Ichigo said with a small smile.

Zangetsu had the ghost of a smile on his face, as Ichigo disappeared from the drowned reality.

"He still calls you Old man even though you look younger than me. Amusing." Yuki's honey-like voice chimed in from behind Tensa Zangetsu.

Tensa turned his head and scoffed.

"Still, It's also endearing. Anyways on a different matter. I've never seen anything like that before." Yuki said, Slowly floating towards the Quincy spirit.

"I know. The last time I've seen him that angry was when Ichigo was nine...On that day." Zangetsu said with a downcast expression.

"Who knew a simple Hollow was capable of that kind of power... " Yuki muttered to herself.

They were speaking of Shiro. All three spirits felt Mirba's Reiatsu weaken, but only Shiro knew of the full gravity of the situation. He had implanted a fraction of his power in all three of Ichigo's familia members the moment Ichigo's blood came into contact with their souls. It wasn't enough to form a fully conscious hollow spirit within them, just enough to enable the use of minor Hollow abilities. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, of course.

Shiro had two 'Snaps' that day. Once when Apollo had sent his agents to the guild, and the second when Ichigo saw Mirba's impaled head.

Mirba, however, somehow had enough Reiatsu to feed the feeble Hollow presence and nurture it into maturity, and all three spirits within Ichigo felt it's awakening, and it's anger.

"Mirba has an Inner Hollow." Yuki informed, to Zangetsu's surprise.

"Yeah, I know she does. Why do you think I lost my shit? I didn't mean to give her that much Reiatsu, and now she's gonna have to go through hell to get it under control. Either that, or she does what King did and accepts the fucker." Shiro spoke out, Materializing next to the three.

"Indeed. Only time and guidance will determine whether she survives or not. Still, You should calm down Zangetsu." Yuki said, Yawning with great restraint.

"You woke me from my slumber, asshole." The Hogyoku said as she pointed at the Hollow, then turning around and stretching.

"You're learning more from that Hollow than what's good for you." Zangetsu sighed.

"Oh shut it Identity thief. You too, greenie. Don't act like you two aren't just as pissed as I am." Shiro said, Crossing his arms and scoffing.

"Indeed. I am wrathful, Zangetsu. So I think Ichigo shouldn't worry about Morality and Ethics, while in this world. Not anymore." Yuki said, Her eyes glowing a bright green.

"No, Ichigo would not like the man he would become if he threw his doctrine away. He's a protector, not an aggressor." The Quincy manifest reminded.

Shiro scoffed and Yuki giggled in spite of her current fury.

"We shall see, Juha Bach." Was all she said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Ichigo familia, 01:12  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The young master of the mansion crept quietly upstairs, towards Mirba's room.

He cast a small net of Reiatsu over the Mansion to find that Bell and Hestia had settled in.

Mirba's reiatsu was smaller than the rest, though.

Making his way to her door, Ichigo slowly opened it and a smell of Iron crept into his nose.

There Mirba was, telltale signs of Agony all over her face as she slept. Sweat poured out of her nonstop, and beaded upon her feverish/scarred forehead.

Riveria was a skilled healer, Ichigo thought. Her work was a testament to that statement.

Ichigo approached the shaking girl, and saw the glistening trail of tears running down her right cheek.

He reached out a hand and with the utmost care, he placed his palm on her clammy forehead. She was hot as fire, and was shivering as if she was cold.

'Blut Heilung.' Tensa Zangetsu's voice echoed around Ichigo's mind, as he remembered to focus on his Quincy energy.

It felt foreign, as if walking with the wrong shoes on each foot, or writing with the lesser dominant hand, as Ichigo had a face of amazement as the Reiatsu flowed down his arm.

Black/Red flames covered Ichigo's hand up to his elbow, and softly illuminated the room with a crimson light.

...But nothing was happening.

'Old man? What's going on?' Ichigo asked internally.

'Like with any technique We've taught you, this must be spoken aloud." Zangetsu responded.

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Blut Heilung"

The fire intensified, as the veins on Mirba's skin began to glow in a greenish color and began to form into a grid-like pattern, and slowly but surely, her Reiatsu was strengthening and she had stopped shaking.

Her breaths were no longer labored, and her skin returned from pale white to it's natural vibrancy once more.

Ichigo's hand was beginning to burn, but he had to make damn sure Mirba was alright.

The Shinigami had locked his eyes with Mirba's eyepatch, but was disappointed in the lack of presence in that eye.

'That's enough. Any more and the effects will stagnate.' Zangetsu's voice rang out again.

"Right." Ichigo said softly.

Mirba's face was serene, sweaty, but serene. All traces of pain had disappeared, thank goodness.

Ichigo sighed. That was way more taxing than it had any right to be. Probably because his Quincy nature was still unknown to him, while his Shinigami and Hollow Lineage were well beaten paths.

Ichigo grabbed one of Mirba's hot-pink chairs, and sat in it. Watching over her closely for any signs of anything.

He was thankful that she looked so peaceful in the moonlight.

Picking up her wrist, Ichigo put a finger on it and confirmed her pulse. He knew she was alive, but he could never be too sure.

The Shinigami then reached out and touched the scar on Mirba's forehead that had sealed itself shut.

Green-ish White substance slowly gathered around his finger, and then receded into the woman's body.

'Most definitely hollow.' Ichigo concluded.

Ichigo carefully removed her hair from her face and exposed her to the world once again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Ichigo familia, Morning time.  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo himself sat in a chair in-front of Bell, Welf, Lili and Hestia. Ren was balancing the Familia Treasury, and Acero was by the door. Hephaestus had left earlier this morning. Ichigo sighed and began to rest his head on his knuckles.

"What happened." Was all Ichigo said.

His tone commanded both fear and respect, but his posture said everything but.

Bell was the one that spoke out first.

"Ichigo-sama!" He called out, falling to his knees in shame. "It was my fault! Apollo familia were chasing me and my Hestia and I accidentally lead them to your familia! They helped me and still I ran and took my goddess to Babel.

"Really." Ichigo said, still very livid at the entire situation.

"Y-Yes! I'm sorry.!"

"And...they still helped you, right?" Ichigo said, leaning forward more.

"yeah?..." Bell asked, unsure.

"Then don't sweat it. They did their duty: To protect those in need. Just like what I've been trying to teach them. *Sigh* But it still pisses me off about what happened. I'm itching for a fight, but cannot due to their stupid rules. So. Here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to train you all until your arms and legs fall apart. At the end of it, you'll be far better than you ever were." Ichigo said.

"A-Actually...I already..have training with...another person." Bell said, with a blush.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and scoffed.

"Do you? I'd very much like to meet this person." Ichigo said, crossing his legs.

"Well, uhh she's from another...familia... I don't know if her goddess would allow us to uh...train together..." Bell said, suddenly finding a spot on the floor very interesting to look at

Ichigo chuckled, and shook his head. "Well, who's her goddess? I'm sure if I ask nicely I'd be able to get it sanctioned for you." Ichigo said, finding amusement in Bell's excuses.

"W-well that's not very-"

Ichigo cast a stern gaze as his voice tightened up.

"Who."

Bell stiffened in his seat, and said

"Loki...Her goddess is Loki."

"And what's this girl's name?" Ichigo asks.

"Ais. Ais Wallenstein." Bell said, defeated.

Ichigo cast a scrutinous gaze on the Argonaut. To Ichigo's knowledge, Bell was never this timid or stiff about anything, but when speaking of this...Ais wallenstein..He loses face completely.

Additionally, the way the spectating Hestia scoffed at Ais being mentioned, most likely means that he's either in love with the girl, or very interested.

"Bell, I'm an ally. And I'd like to think, a friend. I don't think keeping secrets is a good thing for a friend to do. Especially when it's about something as serious as this." Ichigo says, sounding surprisingly knowledgeable about the subject.

"It's weird to even say it, Bell, but I'm technically a War veteran. I promise you, everything's ok. I'm not going to judge anything, and speaking of Loki, Ill get her signature on the thing. I'll even pay for it if she asks." Ichigo said, uncrossing his legs, and leaning back.

Bell gaped in disbelief. Why was Ichigo being this accommodating?

The Boy had been looking up to Ais since the day she saved him in the dungeon. And furthermore, everytime they met, he found himself following her gaze with his own. He was smitten, but he knew that as long as he was beneath her, he could never hope to ask for her hand, as an equal. That's what drives him. And now, He's being gifted the opportunity to lose the secret aspects of this, to make the situation smoother.

"You're right...I shouldn't keep this as a secret. Alright, Lord Ichigo...Please, please ask Loki for permission."

"Gotcha. Though, I think you'd be better off not sounding so dramatic...But that's just me. Now get off the floor and sit down like a normal human being." Ichigo chuckled.

Bell smiles wryly and complies, as welf and lily laugh slightly.

"Now. About Mirba. Plan of action. She's the captain, but she's out of commission, so she's gonna have to stay home. Acero, come here please."

At this, the Red haired Elf came striding over to his master, with no expression on his face.

"Acero, as of now since Mirba is out of commission, You're the temporary captain. You'll lead Ren and the rest when attacking the castle. Got it?" Ichigo said.

Acero bowed his head and put a fist on his chest. "Yes lord."

"And...I know you're angry. But please try and smile, Kay?" Ichigo said, putting a slight smile on himself.

Acero's eyes widened slightly, but he nodded nevertheless as he went back to his previous position at a table with monetary papers and subjects that lay in organized piles.

Lili, Welf, Bell and Hestia all looked at the exchange with interest.

"Acero? From what I've seen, he's never the one to speak first. Not to mention, he's the captain now? How's he going to lead when he has that 'lone wolf' mentality." Lili spoke up from her seat.

"Master Bell should be the one to lead the charge, not Acero. Respectfully, of course."

"My Lord has spoken. I will lead, and you'd do well not to question him." Acero responded authoritatively. "Furthermore, regarding your 'Never the one to speak first' arguement, I do not wish to partake in mundane 'Small talk', it's irrelevant and unnecessary." 

Acero concluded with his arms crossed. His long red hair wasn't braided today, so it cascaded down his shoulders like a waterfall. His cold gaze bore holes through the pallum woman, as she slightly recoiled in astonishment.

"Yeah...You'll do fine. I believe you will." Ichigo said, His confidence in Acero was reinforced.   
"Thank you, Lord." Acero nodded, as Welf and Bell mirrored the movement.

"Well, Bell. I'm going to go and 'Plead' with that scary Loki." Ichigo said, Groaning as he stood up.   
Bell recoiled in anxiety. Welf noticed and laughed. "w-Wait!" Bell managed to croak out before noticing that Ichigo was no longer present. How the hell did he move so fast??  
Acero left the room, presumably to go check on Mirba's condition. Lili and Welf got into an arguement about what Ichigo's going to do about Ais, whether he's going to turn her away, or if He's going to let her help. Bell just sat in an anxious silence as Ren finished tallying the numbers.  
"He's not going to like her, Is he?" Bell suddenly asked out to nobody in particular.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elves speak spanish? :0

Sorry lads, I know I probably led y'all to believe that this chapter was going to have the war game inside....But I PROMISE! That NEXT chapter will be nothing but the war. (For the most part.)

Also, Please review! I love that stuff. I cant get enough!


	6. Mobilization

What's up chapped asses? It's me, the most grammatically incorrect bastard on this website. How are y'all doin?

THANK YOU ALL FOR NEARLY 1k Follows and favorites (FF .net)! I love you all!

WARNING! This episode contains mentions of/Inclusion of Murder, Near-Rape, War, and Murder..Again. Read at your own Discretion. DUN DUN! !

NOW! On with the damn story!

()()(Previously)()()

"Well, Bell. I'm going to go and 'Plead' with that scary Loki." Ichigo said, Groaning as he stood up.

Bell recoiled in anxiety. Welf noticed and laughed. "w-Wait!" Bell managed to croak out before noticing that Ichigo was no longer present. How the hell did he move so fast?

Acero left the room, presumably to go check on Mirba's condition. Lili and Welf got into an arguement about what Ichigo's going to do about Ais, whether he's going to turn her away, or if He's going to let her help.

Bell just sat in an anxious silence as Ren finished tallying the numbers.

"He's not going to like her, Is he?" Bell suddenly asked out to nobody in particular.

()()(The next day.)()()

"No." The stone voice of Ais reverberated around the room.

"But Ais, let me just this oncee?" Loki said, cradling her red stinging hand.

"No."

"Please?"

"...No. Stop asking."

"awh"

Loki hung her head down in resignation. Her objective? To grope her favorite human's rear. Status? Failed, and with injury.

"Loki, you'd think of how many times she's said no you'd stop trying." Riveria said, Looking up from her reports and recruitment files.

Loki looked at the elven woman with a sheepish look in her eyes. Nearly everyday for the past couple years Loki has tried to get intimate with the Sword maiden with nonexistent success. True to Riveria's words, anyone would take a look at Loki and think her to be Insane or Obsessed. But Loki wasn't one to ever give up. She was the goddess of trickery, she absolutely could not fail...But the sword maiden wasn't named that without reason.

"Whatever." Loki said with a sigh. But her eyes regained life and with a cat-like grin, she asks "So...what's with that whole Ichigo fiasco? You came back pretty bloody..."

Riveria took a second to remember the entire night, and visibly paled once she did.

(Flashback, last night.)

Riveria, after stablizing the woman, and going home to change, Riveria called apon the earth sprites to give her directions for her target, and nearly every sprite was fearful at the mention of Ichigo. Riveria thanked the small spirits, and headed off towards the directions that the sprites said the man would be...and what she found looked like the aftermath of a war between explosive titans of old, but it didn't make any sense. There were colossal lacerations to the earth that looked perfect in size and texture. Like someone had cut it with a gigantic knife.

Flying further, Riveria crept over a battered and scarred hillside, and spotted Ichigo. His aura was dark and very oppressive, as was his visiage. Clad in a cloak of red and black flames, Ichigo screamed in absolute fury. His dual toned voice cascaded throughout the landscape like an ocean.

Riveria was pinned to the ground with the sheer pressure the man was exuding.

Her fear had increased a hundred fold once the man screamed out something she couldn't understand, and thrust out a finger.

In pain from the rocks digging into her abdomen, she winced and tears stung the corners of her eyes, but it only got worse as a bright ball of crimson energy pooled infront of the death god's finger, before shooting out like a beam of light. utterly destroying anything in it's path.

The pressure let up suddenly, as Riveria looked up at the man, with the world's worst migrane assaulting her head.

Her heart almost stopped once she heard the earth sprites cry out in anguish and in pain when an explosion nearing the height of babel, and with the width of many mountains reared it's ugly head to the world, painting the sky and earth in the color of blood.

Death.

That was his namesake, wasn't it? The god of Death, Ichigo.

Riveria understood that, to cross him in the way that Apollo had, it would mean annihilation.

Ichigo disappeared yet again, and she was left to see the horror of his wrath in full view by her lonesome.

Riveria couldn't move, she didn't want to. Fear that he may have seen her had paralyzed her, with her only comforts being the sprites surrounding her in support.

Unconsciously crying in the grass for nearly an hour as the explosion cloud halved in size, the woman had gathered her strength and steeled herself to face the world again.

It took a while, but she finally arrived back at the Twilight manor and shut herself off in her room for the rest of the night. All the while her spirits and sprites and works of elven origin had cast calming spells on the woman as she wrestled with sleep.

(End flashback)

With a shaky breath, she said.

"Nothing...unusual happened...Ichigo's captain was injured and I healed her...Nothing..More."

Ais and Loki shared a look full of confusion, mainly Loki... Riveria was always one to speak confidently, and without error or difficulty. To see her this visibly shaken...Something horrifying must have happened.

"Really? I don't believe you." Loki said, leaning closer in her seat.

"It's the truth.." Riveria coughed into her hand and cleared her throat. It was clear to see that she had just erected a wall that spoke "don't ask any more questions". This was an anomaly. Such a rarity that it could almost be said as mythical.

"I see.." Loki said, still skeptical, but deciding that she wouldn't press the Nine Hell for anything else.

"Regardless...I don't want to be around them anymore." Riveria said finally, before returning to her papers.

'Just what did she see that shook her so badly?!' Loki thought to herself.

"That's alright. You don't need to be anyway." Loki said, trying to console her child.

*Knock Knock*

Loki jumped in fright, and her head spun around to face her windows, and nearly choked in surprise.

Ichigo stood on air right outside the window, and with an amused expression.

Ais narrowed her gaze to focus on the god outside the window, and noticed he was unarmed.

'let me innnn' Ichigo amusedly cried out, and even pounded the window with his hands in mock desperation.

With a huff, Loki slammed open the windows and grabbed the man before throwing him inside of the room.

Ichigo took it all in stride though, and with superb reactions, he landed on his feet.

He looked around and chucked at the anger Loki was throwing his way.

"The hell do you want? Hitting my damn window like that!" Loki fumed

"Just wanted to talk...and to say than-" Ichigo said, with crossed arms.

"Use the front FUCKING door! It's there for a reason! UGH!" Loki shouted, interrupting the man before sitting down.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow

"Right...Who pissed in your breakfast."

"She's hungover." The deadpan voice of Ais told Ichigo.

"Oh. Fair enough. I came to talk and to thank Rivera." Ichigo said with his trademark scowl, though it was lessened to a degree.

Riveria perked up at hearing the way he botched her name pronounciation.

"RI-VER-EE-AH" Loki said, stressing the vowels of Riveria's name.

"...Yeah. I came to thank her for saving my captain."

"Oh?" Riveria finally spoke up.

"Yeah. It's true, she's fine and dandy now...Though we need to pick up an eyepatch...Other than that, she's fine as could be." Ichigo said, choosing to sit on the arm of the couch he was standing in front of.

"Really? That's good news." Loki said. "Though, the amount of blood on Riveria's clothes could possibly say otherwise. But, if you say she's alright, then I'm inclined to believe you.."

"Yeah...Anyways. Your payment." Loki's eyebrow raised in anticipation, and Riveria was still on edge.

"Y-yes?" The Elf stuttered.

"Your payment is...One favor." Ichigo said. Loki's smile was ear to ear, and Ais didn't know what to make of it. Riveria was slightly elated, but still uneasy, though.

"HOWEVER!" Ichigo stated loudly, "I refuse any requests that would do harm in any way to my friends. Should you ask me to do anything like that, then it's the end of our relations. Got it?" Ichigo warned with a finger, and Riveria paled yet again as the memory of Ichigo causing absolute destruction because of what happened to his friends surfaced.

"Y-yes..Of course." Riveria said, unable to meet the eye of the man.

"Okay. Well, onto the next topic. Loki." Ichigo said, diverting his attention to the godess.

"Hm?" Loki said with an uneasy disposition. She really didn't like the way Riveria was acting around Ichigo, and with an angry mind, she wanted to know why.

"I wanted to say thank you for taking in my Familia when they were in need." Ichigo said with a slight bow.

This cought the goddess off guard. One second he was exuding an aura of authority, the next, extending a warm hand of gratitude.

"Eh? I uh just...Didn't want to hear anymore loud noises outside" Loki said, waving her hands frantically in the air.

Ichigo smiled slightly, and chuckled.

"Sure."

"Dont be mistaken, I didn't do it because I like you or your familia or anything, I just was tired of the stupid sounds outside!" Loki said, while her face gained a warm pink complexion.

"Oh?" Ais said, feeling a little mischevious. "That's not what you said yesterday...Wasn't it something like..'It's not right, what apollo's doing isn't fair.' Or...something like that..." Ais said, slightly mimicking her goddess.

Loki was mortified, and Riveria regained her smile.

"A-Ais! H-H-HOW DARE YOU! THIS IS BETRAYAL" Loki shouted, Burying her face in her hands in shame.

Ichigo looked at the blonde who was sitting crosslegged on the couch to his left, and said

"You're Ais?"

"Yes." Was all she said.

"How did you forget her? You kicked her ass the day you met her!" Loki growled out.

Ignoring the woman, he asks "...Say, wanna come and train Bell? I'll pay you if you want"

"W-wait, what?!" Loki said, breaking out of her shameful state. "There's no way that MY AIS is gonna help that shrimp's kiddo! Nuh-Uh! No way!"

Ichigo turned towards the goddess with a slightly bummed look, and staired at her in the eyes for a second. The woman's breath hitched as something in her chest felt odd.

"Please?" Ichigo asked with as much charisma he can muster.

Loki was dumbstruck, She couldn't formulate any coherent sentences in her mind. Her pinkish complexion turned from pink to bright crimson. If Ichigo strained his eyes, he could probably see steam coming from her ears.

"Y-y...E...I dont...Uh...Ask...Ask her.." Loki said, shakily sitting down and re-covering her face with her hands.

Ichigo wanted nothing more to burst out laughing, and to make fun of her expression, but he held it down for the sake of his objective.

"I see. Thank you, Loki." Ichigo said, as smooth as could be.

"So..Ais, Do you want to train Bell?" Ichigo said, a little less smooth.

"...I'd love to." She said, putting a faint smile.

Ichigo nearly jumped in success, But that would throw off the room's atmosphere in a negative fashion.

"Sweet. I'll leave you and bell to figure out the planning, But the location of the training will be either here or Behind my mansion. I've got a pretty great training area there."

"Is that so? Then I'll start tomorrow." Ais said finally.

"Tomorrow is great. Anyway, That's all I came for. Ais, Loki, Riveria." Ichigo nodded before flickering out of existence with Flash step back through the window he came from.

The room fell into an awkward silence, as Loki still had her face in her hands with a small stream of blood dropping onto her desk.

"Oh dear.." A masculine voice rang out from the corner of the room. "What in the world was that?" The voice of Finn asked amusedly.

Oh, he was forsure gonna make fun of Loki for this.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

(Several hours later, Evening.)

The smell of cinnamon wafted into Ichigo's nose the minute he stepped back inside of his home, and immediately his thoughts turned to Mirba.

"Welcome home, Lord Ichigo." Acero said, as he walked by, A brown book titled 'The updated Ways of the trade' in hand.

"Hey." Ichigo said, as he walked down the hallway to reach the kitchen.

The house seemed to be lively, as the man could hear the bickering between Hestia and Liliruca upstairs over who gets to brush Bell's hair. A couple days ago when there was just Ichigo's familia, it was a peaceful kind of quiet that warranted no worry. However, Ichigo was grateful for the newfound sense of vibrancy and life that the Hestia Familia brought with them.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts when he entered the kitchen to see Mirba stirring something in a pot, while talking to Welf.

"O-Oh, Hey, Ichigo-sama! Welcome back" Welf awkwardly said as he shuffled a little further away from Mirba.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. "Oh, Lord Ichigo?" Mirba said, Spinning around with a beaming smile to see her Patron god.

Ichigo's anger disappeared as a sense of relief and relaxation entered his mind when Mirba nearly tackled him to give him a bone-crushing hug.

"-aahh...Some...things...never change..." Ichigo struggled out, as his thoughts turned towards a certain arrancar woman and her...most pleasing hugs.

Wrapping his arms around the woman, Ichigo said "I'm glad you're alright...Does anything..Hurt?"

Mirba stopped rubbing her uninjured cheek on Ichigo's chest, and said "Yeah, Im just peachy! Though, I now have a score to settle...I'm just fine." Mirba said, looking Ichigo in the eye, stressing the fact that she's fine.

Ichigo could see that her once green eye was now a vibrant and pulsing dark pink color.

"...Yeah. I know what you mean." Ichigo said, Remembering how pissed off he was yesterday.

Mirba broke the hug and returned to the cinnamon smelling concoction in the pot, and said "Well, In any case. I know that you've decided to put me out onto the bench for the war game, and I don't blame you...Though, I just Wish that you'd atleast let me go and...participate in some way..." Mirba alluded.

"I need to know for sure that you're alright. If you want, you could duel anyone you want in the training ground so I can see if you're fit for duty.." Ichigo said, caving slightly to her tone.

"...O-kaayy" the Honey-blonde chirped as she turned the stove off and set the pot aside.

"How's tonight sound?" She said lowly.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, tonight. I want to show you just how ready to fight I am. And by show you, I literally mean I'm going to duel you." Mirba said as she leaned on the counter and smiled at Ichigo.

Her smile resembled a very pissed off Unohana.

"Gotcha.." Ichigo said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"In any case...You've arrived just in time! I made us dessert! Outside, Ren's cooking up some Venison steaks from some deer he found this morning." Mirba said passively.

'..She's angry. Very angry.' Ichigo thought to himself.

It didn't take long until Ren came through the door with a large tray of cooked meats, and the entire population of the house gathered for dinnertime.

"Well, Ichigo-sama. Will you be the first one to take a bite?" Ren called out, fork in hand.

Ichigo looked up from the appetizing meal infront of him, and said "Hm? How come?"

"You're the lord of this home, So it's only fitting." Acero said from Ichigo's left.

"ah...Uh. Yeah." Ichigo cut a small piece of the meat and said "Cheers...To a speedy recovery and to the prelude of a victorious war."

That seemed to raise the spirits of the table as they all called out "Cheers!" and began to eat.

Ichigo put half of his portion of meat back onto the tray, and got a rather hearty portion of the salad that Mirba created.

"Anyways, Uh, Thank you all for being here. I know that recent events might have put you all down quite a bit, but don't worry. I will make damn sure that there's no way in hell that this sort of thing is ever happening ever again. I swear to it." Ichigo said, as everyone nodded their heads a bit.

Even Mirba, with her intense anger, had a small smile on.

"Anyways...Bell!" Ichigo called out, Unnecessarily loud.

Bell jumped in his seat, and almost choked on his food. Coughing a bit, He looked at Ichigo and said

"Lord Ichigo! You scared me half to death! AH...so..What is it?" Bell said, kind of annoyed.

"Guess what."

"W-what?"

"Ais is coming over" Ichigo said with a grin.

Bell's face lit up like a match.

"No way...You got permission from Loki?" Hestia said, after swallowing her food.

"Yes I did. It was surprisingly easy too. I dunno why you guys made it a big deal." Ichigo said, forgetting just how posessive Loki was towards The Sword Princess.

"...W-When?" Bell stammered out, looking left and right trying to see out the windows to figure out if Ais is indeed coming over.

"Tomorrow, dummy" Ichigo said, Eating the salad he put on his plate...Wow what kind of seasonings did Mirba use? It tasted fantastic!

Welf ruffled Bell's hair and said "Wow, You're finally bringing a girl home for once huh"

"W-whaat?" Bell cried out in embarrasment.

Mirba and Lili shared a giggle, and the rest followed suit.

The sounds of elated chattering filled the dining room and for a brief moment, all was well. Nothing amiss, nothing wrong.

And it would be like that for some time.

"Lord Ichigo...I'm ready." Mirba said, striding into the kitchen where Ichigo and Lili were washing the dishes.

"I see. Lili, can you take over?" Ichigo said

"Yeah yeah, Let the short one do the work. I get it." Lili pouted.

"I'll take you and bell for treats at the hostess later"

"Why, yes you can leave this to me!" Liliruca said with vigor.

"That's good. I'll be back"

"You better! We're all going out for drinks and then we're gonna go and spend the night at Hephaestus's 'house' and I dont wanna be left behind!" Lili chided

Ichigo chuckled at the pallum woman, and continued to walk outside.

Mirba was already outside doing stretches, and Acero was prepairing something with the way his hands were glowing.

Ichigo stepped into the training area with a yawn, and grabbed his Zanpakuto.

"Alright. Mirba, Lord Ichigo, I'm going to surround this area in a field of energy that bends the light around us. We'll be invisible to any onlookers so long as they dont cast magic that creats bright light." Acero said and then stabbed the ground with his hand as a wave of dark red energy passed through a 100foot radius and turned invisible.

(Battle theme- Bipolar Nightmare, Nier automata.)

"If you are ready..."

"I'm ready...Lord Ichigo...Please, Don't hold back. Be serious." Mirba said, Tucking her hair under her white and pink eyepatch.

"Alright. Ready." Ichigo said, Bringing Zangetsu up to the ready.

"Begin." Acero said, as he jolted backwards to spectate the fight.

At once, Mirba dashed forward with a jolt of energy, and slashed at Ichigo.

Ichigo parried it with a counter of his own, following her momentum, to which Mirba spun around mid-air and kicked Ichigo with immense strength that threw him fourty feet away from her.

Ichigo was stunned from the pure amount of seriousness she exuded.

Ichigo's awareness was suddenly brought to 100% as he took Mirba more seriously.

The Shinigami landed back onto his feet and flipped backwards to stab Zangetsu into the ground to slow his momentum.

Ichigo quickly rolled right in order to dodge the flamboyant sword careening towards his head, and as he was rolling, suddenly, Mirba changed the course of her attack mid thrust, and swiped downwards at Ichigo.

'Wow, She's a really great fighter! At least 4th seat level...If that's correct' Ichigo assessed.

Ichigo brought up Zangetsu to block, as he brought up his other hand and simply flicked Mirba's chestplate.

She was sent flying about fifteen feet, but landed upright nevertheless.

"Damn it!" Mirba silently cursed, as her armor now had an indent of Ichigo's finger. "{Stallius!}" Mirba called out and suddenly, she moved a whole lot faster.

To a normal person, Mirba's swings and strikes were nothing but a blur of movement, but to Ichigo, it was normal..even slow to him. Of course, Ichigo would never discredit her efforts by saying they weren't good enough.

Ichigo was genuinely impressed. Not once had he been pushed around like this...well, maybe when Ais and Ottar teamed up on him, he did try just a tad, but he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride to see such progress from one of his friends. The same way he felt when he saw how strong Chad, Orihime and Uryu had become in such a small amount of time.

Ichigo began to engage Mirba in his version of swordplay, Zanjutsu. He had mastered it to an extent with his constant training with his spirits and out on his...newly obliterated personal training grounds on the Verita mountain range.

She faired well, but he began to pressure her more and more, but he noticed that with each unsuccessful blow she would throw, she would get more and more irritated. It had gotten to a point to where here eye had begun glowing like a small light.

Ichigo used flash step to appear behind her and gave her a brist slap to her backplate, sending her forward offbalance, but instead of falling, she simply twisted around and used her leverage to do a handspring backwards to land and jolt at Ichigo once more.

Ichigo was perplexed, she fought as an elegant beast, one who's every movement was with purpose, and every strike, Ichigo could feel her intent and power.

She was the Pride of the Ichigo Familia.

The pair fought for nearly an hour before Ichigo began to just block her attacks and instead of capitalizing on her many...many openings, He decided to just dodge and block. Dodge and block. rinse and repeat. The few attacks he did give here cost her dignity as they were often made to make her offbalance or fall on her rear. She hated being pushed down and well...Pushed in general.

Slowly but surely, Mirba was becoming more and more angry at the lack of effort Ichigo seemed to be giving, and began to wonder if Ichigo was taking her seriously.

"Tch" Mirba scoffed, as she threw her sword at Ichigo like a spear, and then as he dodged, she slid next to him and sprung at him feet first.

Again, he used that annoying teleportation move that he always did, and reappeared somewhere close.

'Damn It! Just stay still!' she thought in anger

Regaining her sword, she gave it a quick check, to see that the sword itself had a few chips in a couple places, and was very faintly warped to the left.

Re-focusing on Ichigo, She noted that he was just standing there, waiting for her to attack.

He didn't think she was ready? He didn't think that she was Fit to go and do battle? She'd show him, that no matter the cost, she was ready and fit for duty.

She made another mad dash at the man, and this time, Instead of outright attacking, she fainted a strike to the left, and when Ichigo moved to block, she quickly retracted and made to strike his opening on the right side.

Success! The blade connected and she slashed down his torso.

But...Something she didn't expect happened.

His robes were sliced, yes, But the muscular skin underneath was flawless. Not a laceration like she'd intended. Not even a scratch.

Just bare skin.

He must have blocked last second, and then made it look like he didn't move...

The woman jumped back a couple feet and raised her sword. If he wouldn't give effort, then maybe she'd force him to.

"Lord Ichigo...As I recall...I said to take this serious." Mirba said.

Ichigo raised his sword, and said "Yes, I kn-"

"Then why aren't you?"

"I-"

"Why are you looking down on me? Why don't you give me back the same effort I'm giving you?!" Mirba shouted that last part out.

"..." Ichigo scowled. He knew she would say something like this, But He didn't know what to do.

With a single swipe from his sword, She and half of Orario would cease to exist. The lightest of flicks dented her Hephaestus made armor and knocked her out of breath.

Ichigo was genuinely trying not to Kill Mirba in this sparring session.

"Now you're not even going to give me the satisfaction of a response?" Mirba yelled, as her grip tightened until her knuckles were white.

Her presence exploded to life in a torrent of spiritual pressure, while weak, was still quite strong for someone of this world.

Ichigo was put off by the hollow feel of it, but was set at ease to see that Mirba hadn't grown a mask. But...the sclera of her eye was black, and her Iris was pink.

Ichigo felt angry at himself. This world he was thrust into was too...Underpowered of a realm for him. He could destroy anything he touched if he stopped caring about it.

Mirba's face and arms lit up in literal dark-pink fire that spread to her sword, as she charged at Ichigo with speed she hadn't shown before.

It was still really slow to Ichigo.

Ichigo blocked and parried swing after swing, as Mirba sent a flurry strikes and slashes at her lord in wrathful fervor.

"RAHHHH!" Mirba shouted, as she punched Ichigo in the forehead after using her sword as a distraction to get an opening.

She nearly cradled her now bruising hand, but opted to continue to fight and disregard the pain.

"Why! Wont! You! Hit! ME!" Mirba said, thrusting her sword with each word, as tears poured out of her eyes and joined the fire.

Sliding under Ichigo, Mirba grabbed his leg, and threw him across the field and into the ground.

He wasn't heavy like she thought he would be, but he certainly wasn't light, nor easy to throw.

Ichigo whistled in amazement. He didn't know she had this much strength to her.

Quite frankly, he didn't expect it either. She was a level three, about the same strength as a 8-6th seat officer in the shinigami world, Ichigo would reckon.

But it had to end soon.

Hitting her back may not be what she needs at the moment, But for the sake of her feelings, Ichigo would have to fulfill her request.

Ichigo ducked under a horizontal swing, and jabbed the hilt of his sword into her abdomen, sending her off a couple feet while making her cough out saliva.

Shaking, she took a knee and gathered her breath, which was promptly used in the quietest sob in the world.

When Mirba stood up, Ichigo saw the sheer pain, anger, and humiliation that was etched on her face..

"w-...why did I let my guard down..." Mirba said to nobody in particular.

Ichigo's own expression was full of comfort and support as he strided over to the crying girl.

"I..Lost my goddamn eye because of it...I'm..I'm useless now, I can't even l-lead my goddamn familia!" Mirba said, as she lifted an armored arm to her eye and on instinct, wiped both cheeks thinking that both were wet, and upon being reminded that she only has one eye now, she was sent into a silent wail.

Suddenly, she was enveloped in a warm hug as her voice came back to her in a hearty cry. And cry she did, into the chest of her god.

The fires on her face and arms died out as she dropped her sword and returned the hug in its crushing entirety.

"w-why am I so weak.." Mirba wimpered out

"You're far from weak, Mirba. You have the determination and willpower of a warrior. Your heart is strong, so that makes you strong." Ichigo said as she continued to weep silently into his chest.

He stroked her hair as she continued to cry.

They stood like this, Ichigo muttering encouragement into her ears while she calmed down.

Mirba seemed to stop crying, and chuckled slightly after sniffling.

"You know...You never really seem to miss Depth Perception until it's gone..."

"ah. Well, now you're a more capable fighter than me. It takes sheer skill to accurately swing a sword without depth perception..." Ichigo said, unsure if that fact is true or not...But hey if it helps then it helps.

"Yeah whatever.." Mirba said.

"...You got snot on me again...Didn't you.." Ichigo muttered.

"...Sorry." She said sheepishly

Ichigo sighed, and said "Okay well, Don't make it a habit.."

"I'll try" was all she said, as they broke the long hug.

Ichigo turned to Acero who was simply watching the exchange and took it all in stride.

"I figure that this duel is over?" Acero asked, and gained the nods from both Ichigo and Mirba.

"Sorry it took so long, Ace!" Mirba called out to the elven man.

Acero shook his head and said "No, It's alright. Don't worry about it, it was quite educational for me. I've concluded that you'll be able to best levels 3 and 4 with little effort. So long as you don't lose your mind in the process."

Mirba looked at Acero with confusion and she said

"Truely?"

"Indeed. The force of your attacks, The air sprites told me that they would easily pierce armor not made by lady hephaestus with ease. The earth sprites told me that your power when moving is sufficient to outmaneuver many adventurers they've encountered without effort."

Mirba gaped at this information and Ichigo raised his eyebrow in wonder.

"Damn, see? You're not weak. Not even close. And it's even better that Monsters dont wear armor, huh?" Ichigo said, nodding to Acero.

"...Thank you both.." Mirba said with a small smile and a sniffle.

Ichigo looked down to see the damage Mirba had done...and aside the large cut in Ichigo's shihakusho...and the small spot of snot, There was nothing wrong.

"Well, Let's get back inside...I still gotta see what Lili's done with the dishes.

"Lead the way?" Mirba said, back to her usually soft side.

Acero let his technique fade away, and followed the pair inside the mansion.

Once inside, The trio split up into their seperate paths. Ichigo to scold Liliruca for not being done with the literal three plates left.

Acero, Ren and Mirba would join Bell, Welf and now Liliruca on their way to the Hostess of fertility for drinks, before stopping at Hephaestus's place.

Once all was said and done, the house returned to it's usual silence as only Ichigo was in the house.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(Time: 12:34)

(Theme: Faron woods- Zelda Twilight Princess)

Ichigo awoke about an hour into sleeping to get a glass of water.

The shinigami walked the cold, dark, and barren hallways until he reached the kitchen. There, he groped the walls for the lightswitch...but there was none. Not in this world atleast. The monster crystal powered light fixtures had switches on the mechanism itself, so you had to manually go and turn on every light. Unless Ichigo payed for the centralized route style mechanism, This is what will have to suffice for the moment.

Bleary eyed, Ichigo felt the light fixture, and turned it on. A warm caramel light shown itself and illuminated the dark kitchen, and Ichigo was able to reach for the glass he wanted.

This world was catapulted from the iron age into semi-modernity with the invention of Monster crystal utilities. All that was left to do was to invent automobiles and radio.

Ichigo filled the glass with water, and began to drink it earnestly. Usually, He'd never awake for something like water but it seemed tonight was different.

Though, there was something else. Something wrong.

There was someone else here. Someone who's reiatsu felt violent but calm at the same time.

They were in the mansion, In the hallway stairing at Ichigo.

Though, Ichigo wasn't worried. His hierro had enough strength to withstand a nuke maybe...But that was just an exaggeration.

Maybe...

Ichigo sat the glass down and sighed.

"I know you're here, and if you dont want to have any broken bones, I suggest you show yourself." Ichigo calmly said, as he turned around and glared at the darkness.

"Ohoho...How smart...What gave...me away?"

A robed man walked into view, he was built like an ox, and his jet-black hair fell out of the hood like waterfalls. There were two glowing cyan dots in his shadowed face.

"I dunno...You sure do stink. That's for sure." Ichigo said, as he leaned on the counter unamused.

"...Do you...know why...I'm here...standing before you?" The man rasped out with what looked to be a smile.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, can't say I do. Enlighten me."

"There are...Some who...Think you're...a Nuisance...a bother...un-needed" He said, before reaching into his robe and pulling out a jagged dagger. "I've already...thrown my existance...away...I do not...care what...happens to me...But as long...as I live...I can enjoy...all that Valis..."

Ichigo figures that he must be talking about how gods punish those who kill them by sending them to that god's version of the underworld.

"Hm. Is that so-" Ichigo was interrupted with perhaps the most infuriating sentance anyone could have ever spoken to him.

"And maybe...enjoy that sexy...blondie when...she comes...back...hehehaha"

Ichigo's grip on the counter intensified for a split second, but the damage was done as there was now a handprint indented into the granite.

"Right. Here's what's going to happen. I was thinking of letting you go, or maybe turning you over to the guild...But now you've obtained my attention." Ichigo started with a growl, his hair was slightly raising by Ichigo's undetectable ambient reiatsu, and it looked like he was underwater. The assassin's smile grew from ear to ear, exposing his...pearly white teeth? Odd for someone like him.

(Play, Lower Norfair orchestration- The noble demon)

"And now that you have that...I'm going to rip all of the information out of you, one. tooth. at. a. time." Ichigo said, black entering the whites of his eyes.

'Control yourself! Ichigo!' the voice of Old man Zangetsu rung out from inside Ichigo's mind.

'But!-'

'No! Think rationally. Remember last time you failed to do so? You're in a city. you must be better.'

'...Fine.'

Ichigo closed his eyes and breathed a heavy sigh outwards.

"Atleast...That's what I'm going to do, if you don't get the hell out of here, and never come back." Ichigo said, opening his eyes to reveal that the assassin was gone.

To the assassin, he was moving at untouchable speed, but to Ichigo...He was practically walking.

Now, at this hightened sense of perception, Ichigo made two choices for himself.

1\. Shunpo to the left and intercept him using the Face-To-Foot style, or

2\. Take the hit like a little bitch and feign weakness.

'Guess im going for 2...' Ichigo said internally as he was sent through the wall with a kick from the assassin.

"Ohoho...All talk...no bite...Aint'cha?" the assassin cackled out.

'...wow. that barely tickled...' was Ichigo's mindset...Damn was everything on this planet this boring?

Ichigo lay on his back in a small crater, once again enjoying the cool and soft sensations that a body formed crater would bring.

Again, Ichigo didn't understand how a man that size could move that silent.

"Aww...did I...break you...already?"

The assassin blurred into existance next to Ichigo and slashed with the cruel looking weapon.

This would normally have dulled the blade, but a new scratch adorned Ichigo's face and blood flowed down his cheek.

"You gods...always get...too confident..."

"Shut up!" Ichigo said, as he ran around his yard, dodging and failing to avoid strikes and stabs from the assassin's blade.

The Death god's body was adorned with cuts and stab wounds, many were leaking blood like faucets. wherever Ichigo stepped, a small puddle of blood would shortly form.

"Well, Damn...You didn't put...up as much...of a...fight as...I thought...you woulda..."

"I..." Ichigo

Ichigo chose not to answer the man, as he staired at the rather large hole in the kitchen side of the mansion and wondered how much it would cost to repair...

Ichigo chuckled and that elicited a response from the assassin.

"What's so...funny..."

"Nothing really. Tell me...How often do you do this?" Ichigo asked, shaking from blood loss.

"Hmmm...Let me think..." The man paused, and put a pale white hand to his exposed chin in thought.

"often. Remember...the Hera familia? And the...Benzaiten Familia...and the...many others...I don't care...to remember..."

He then broke out into a fit of laughter, and resumed his stride towards Ichigo.

"I also had fun...with some of their...female members...before...disposal..."

Ichigo nodded, understanding what must be done.

"..."

"Now it's time...To DIE!" Assassin charged at a struggling Ichigo, and plunged his knife deep into his stomach.

Ichigo let out a cry of agony, as he gripped the assassin's arm, and flailed his other hand out towards the assassin's hood, pulling it down to get a look at the man's face.

He had a scar running along his face dipping into his milky white eyes, The man was blind. His hair was parted to the side, and his skin clear from blemishes.

Ichigo staired at the man's 'eyes' as life faded from his own...

The shinigami slumped down but his grip on the man's arm stayed true.

"Bye bye...hahaha...hmm Rigor Mortis..." The man said, as he began to slice off Ichigo's hand with his second knife...Or well, He tried to anyway.

"Huh?" The assassin was confused

The dead man's grip intensified as the bones in the assassin's arm groaned in protest.

"Gah! What the hell?!"

"It looks like your way of talking was just a face." the 'dead' man said.

Looking at Ichigo's 'lifeless' body, to see every stab, every scratch began to stitch itself shut with immense speed, his eyes widened in horror.

"Did you even do research...Any at all.." The assassin let out another cry of pain, as he was forced to let go of the knife in his chest. "What aspect of existence...do I govern..." Ichigo said, as he snapped his head up to stare at the scared expression of the assassin.

"Pathetic Idiots like you cant kill me." Ichigo said confidently, as he stood back up, still holding the assassin's knife arm.

Intensifying the grip once more, a cracking and squelching sound emitted from the assassin's arm, and the man screamed for dear life.

Ichigo had pulverized the assassin's arm until it resembled a rope of beef jerky.

A golden light shined from Ichigo's eyes, as skeletal armor wrapped his body in it's hell-ish protection.

"What...Is this!" The assassin shrieked out in horror.

"For the crimes against the gods, and against humanity that you have committed...I sentence you to an eternity in hell." Ichigo said.

The assassin's eyes widened, as he said "You're bluffing! I haven't died yet!"

"Eien no Horobi."

At once, the sky turned a deep shade of purple, and a myriad of hook-bladed chains fell from the heavens, and phased through the assassin's body, seperating the soul from the husk. For the first time in this world, Ichigo has seen a Plus soul. A damned one, But a plus nonetheless.

That brought a new theory to mind.

The assassin's body fell forward, lifeless, as the screaming and now chained soul of the assassin was lifted into the air by his limbs.

A vortex of air swirled around the field, and centralized behind the bound soul, and finally, gigantic blood red gates of hell appeared. Their signature dual-skeleton decorations were this time animate and reached out towards the screaming and pleading sinner.

The gates flew open and a simplistic sword held by a Kushanada, pierced the man's head, rendering the body lifeless as it broke down into reishi and flew into the damned dimension.

The sword and arm went back into the dimension, as the gates stayed open a while longer. A single Kushanada peered it's head out of the gate, it's golden-yellow eyes bounced in their sockets before snapping to Ichigo.

Ichigo gulped, but nevertheless kept his cool.

The Kushanada bowed it's head, and it's presence returned to Hell.

"Eien no tenbatsu" was all Ichigo said for the gates to close, and once closed, the Shinigami turned around as the armor of the Kushanada disbersed and returned to his soul.

"all of that...for a glass of water." Ichigo said while looking down at the corpse infront of him.

He figured that he should do some investigating, and started to empty the mans pockets.

"Hm, Keys...Pictures...valis and a letter." Ichigo muttered as he turned the man over.

Extra weapons, armor, and even a bag of potions and poisons.

Ichigo took the potions and poisons and the possessions of the assassin and then walked back into the mansion through the wreckage.

'you really didn't have to do that, you know.' Suki spoke

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said 'Of course I did. You heard him, he's killed and violated multiple gods and their familias. Plus he's an assassin. I hate those sneaky bastards.'

'...True. But I was talking about faking your death. You really had no need to play him that hard.' Suki giggled

'...Hey, it seemed like a good idea to get some measure of pay back. Who knows how many people have died with fear in their hearts.'

'As always, you're right...hehe. Anyways, I've noticed something. You killed that man, and turned his soul into a plus soul.'

'Yeah, I saw. That makes me wonder...If I kill people in this world, will my power convert their soul to one that's compatable with our realm?'

'I...Regrettably, I do not know. I'll try and find out though. So in the mean time, please continue to kill and gather more data, hmm?' Suki sung out in sing-song.

Ichigo flinched and said 'No, I do not think I'm going to be killing anyone anytime soon.'

Suki giggled and disappeared to his inner world.

Ichigo walked into his study, and closed the door.

Walking to his desk, he layed down the loot he obtained from the dirty vermin he's disposed of just moments prior.

First thing he needed to do is find a orario's locksmith, and have them examine the key to determine what it goes to. Next, he layed out five pictures, and each disgusted the man to no end.

They seemed to be pictures taken with a Monster crystal powered camera...or atleast magic that can produce true-to-life still images.

The pictures were taken when the females of the mansion would bathe. Needless to say, The assassin was able to come in and out of the mansion with ease and hide. Makes more sense on how he was able to appear before Ichigo with no sound.

The assassin felt a tad weaker than Ottar...and a tad stronger than Ais. Whoever this guy was, it makes sense how he put an end to several familias.

The letter was next.

Opening the letter it read as follows:

"Fiend of Orario, Barracsuda, Your expertise is required once more. A god by the name of Ichigo is stirring up things he has no right to. His presence puts the very things I have been working to create in danger. He is a problem that must be dealt with, I assume you understand what must be done. I give you this bag of 7.k Valis, and a redeemable card for 900k more, As-per-usual.

Do not contact me when you're done.

-Sun Archer." At the bottom was a seal with a bow with a drawn arrow...

Ichigo's eyes squinted at 'Sun archer'.

'Could Apollo be any more obvious?'

Well atleast he knows who put the hit out on him.

Ichigo set down the letter began re-examining the photos, He noticed that three were of Mirba, the next three were of Lili and Hestia. The ones with Mirba...seemed to be more crinkled than the rest.

'Old man, can that healing ability set things on fire?' Ichigo asked.

'Indeed.'

Ichigo wasted no time in incinerating the undignified and blasphemous photos, and scooting the ashes to a trash can underneath the desk.

Perhaps it was an underground organization, that Apollo was apart of?

There was also a possibility that the letter was forged. Apollo might be innocent...Of this atleast.

All will reveal itself when Ichigo finds whatever that key opens...He hoped.

"Well..Shit." Ichigo sighed out in frustration. How could his own house be breached so easily? How could he go undetected for so long?

Ichigo heard pounding at the front door, and quickly he stashed the potions, key and one knife into a locked drawer.

THe shinigami used flash-step and arrived to the front door. Opening it, revealed a party of adventurers with worried looks on their faces.

Apon seeing Ichigo's tattered and bloody clothing, Their eyes widened in disbelief at Ichigo's seemingly unharmed body.

"Ichigo-sama! Are you alright? There was an explosion here! What happened?" The leader seemed to say.

"Hm? Explosion?"

"Yes! Didn't you see that bright light and all that wind and smoke?"

Bright light, wind and smoke? The Hell gate?

"Ah..Yeah, I did...Say by chance did you happen to see a gate with...skeletons on it?"

"Gates with skeletons?" The man looked perplexed, then he looked behind him to see his party shake their heads confusedly.

"AH..uh Nevermind then. Anyways, yeah. I was attacked and ended up surviving somehow...But the assassin didn't." Ichigo said, Leaning on the doorframe.

It seemed to be nearly dawn, and these adventurers looked like a late-night response team for such events.

"I see. Lead us to where the body is, and we'll take it. Also, If you've taken anything from his person then I'd respectfully ask you to return them." The man said, motioning for two adventurers to go around back to the back yard of the mansion.

"He had nothing of value, but here's his knife." Ichigo nodded and tossed a sheathed knife towards the adventurer, who cought it and nodded.

"Come in."

With a motion of his hand, Ichigo called in the party of six to come into his home. They briskly followed the god to the scene of the crime.

"Here's where he sent me through the wall." Ichigo said, pointing to the hole in the house.

The adventurers gaped and gave Ichigo's body a doubletake.

"What?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

"N-nothing...But these counters look like they're made from granite...and these cabinets...feel like hardwood. sir, by all means, you should be very very hurt right now."

Ichigo chuckled at that, and then pointed at the crater that looked like an imprint of a man, and once the group saw that, they were floored with disbelief.

"I've taken on the best this city has to offer. 'Aint no way some grubby hidey-hole lover is gonna do much else." Ichigo said

"But...the blood?" One adventurer, who looked like an archer, pointed out at all of the drying blood pools and splatters littering the ground.

"Yeah, well so what? Even I get a bloody nose sometimes?" Ichigo chided.

That drew chuckles and laughs from those in earshot of Ichigo's joke.

That seemed to put the adventurers at ease.

"Hey, Jorda. This is the man we've been looking for." said the adventurer who picked up the body.

Every adventurer snapped their head and their attentions toward the body.

"Really?" They all walked towards the assassin.

"Yes, His teeth, fingerprints, magical aura, and his DNA structure fit." The man said, putting away a small book titled 'Identity of the god killer'

Strangely enough, Every adventurer had this book attached to their hip.

Slowly, they all turned their heads towards Ichigo, and paled.

"What happened?" was what they asked.

"Hm? I burned some trash. What do you want?" Ichigo said with a huff.

"Yeah, but this man's been wanted by the city guard and by the guild for several counts of rape, treason, man-slaughter, and atleast six counts of Deicide. He would have been doomed to the underworld apon death anyway, so it doesn't really matter what we would have done...but still..."

"..."

"Thank you, Ichigo sama!" They all bowed and said in unison.

Ichigo looked away.

"That was just a small measure of justice that I could have given..." Ichigo said humbly 'while staying true to my morals..'

"Orario is in your debt! By taking out that rogue level 6, you've made the city safer!"

Ichigo waved off the man's thanks as he just continued to rave on and on about how much of a savior Ichigo was.

Apparently the 'god killer' was a very despised man...But was kept around based on convenience.

"Well, We'll be off. I'll send word to the guild about what you've done, and I'm pretty confident that they'll fix your manor up in no-time!" The leader said, as he and his group waltzed off with a jovial spring in their step.

Surely, there were posters about the man that Ichigo could have walked by? Maybe he didnt notice these things yet...It was possible that during Ichigo's slow exposition into the city, he may have missed a thing or two...Like the subtle side-eye glances he'd recieve.

Clearly there was someone who wanted him out of the equation. Now that brings the task of identifying the person(s) and bringing them to justice. That was all Ichigo was sure of. But now...That assassin is rotting in Ichigo's hell-realm, and justice is served. Hopefully that would help the murdered gods and adventurers sleep in peace now.

Ichigo sighed, as he finished the glass of water he abruptly put down on the counter, before being spartan kicked through several layers of expensive furnishing.

'...damn..*Yawn*...Was I always this tired?' Ichigo asked himself as he slugged his way through the halls, and after changing into a fresh set of clothing, finally he slid back into his covers to finally catch up on sleep.

His eyelids felt like iron weights, as he fell into the warm-sweet embrace of a well deserved sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()

(3:34)

"You had NO right to get that drunk!" Mirba said, still assisting Ren on their walk. Bell, Hestia, Lili, Hephaestus and Acero agreed with the sentiment.

Ren's head was still swirling, as the man's breath stunk of soma.

"Yeahbuh...Noway...I'm not drumk"

"yeah yeah, drunkie.." Mirba chastized as she sighed.

She was barely getting the hand of walking with a major blindside, so it made sense that she'd stub her feet on random things every once in a while.

But, that's why she vowed never to take off her armored boots while up and about.

"So...Hestia.." Hephaestus whispered to her best friend.

Hephaestus was on leave currently, as her orders were complete. The next set of orders would not arrive for some days. This was an oddity, as she always had work on her plate. Though...The millions of valis was never anything to pout over...

Hestia perked up at her name being whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back

The duo slowed down to let the rest go on ahead.

"Is Ichigo mad at me?"

Hestia's head turned slightly, and then shook her head in the negative.

"No" She started, "I don't think so. Not at you anyway."

Hephaestus remembered the hurt look Ichigo gave her when she recoiled at his hollowfied state.

"He...Uh, Transformed, and I did not take it in stride.." Hephaestus said ashamed.

"Did you outright bolt from him in horror?" Hestia said, Walking with her arms crossed.

"No, But, It might as well have been the same thing..."

"I don't think Ichigo's the type of guy to keep something like that around his mind.

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure. Just apologize if you think it's that big of a deal." Hestia said, nonchalantly.

"Well...We're almost here." Hephaestus said, looking at the mansion in the near distance.

"Yeah...Say, is there something off about the place?" Hestia said, putting a hand over her eyes to...see better? Its nighttime and not bright..There was no practical application to what she was doing.

"Ichigo's in danger!" Mirba shouts at the group.

This accelerated the group's heartbeat by a vast margin, and they all start sprinting.

Ren was...Trying to run, but kept falling over, Welf hoisted the man over his shoulder, and tailed the rest of the familia.

"I-Ichi!" Hephaestus said, as she began to fall into a dead sprint, passing the familia, and appearing at the gates.

Her divine aura was slightly activated, as she kicked open the front door, that was locked with a deadbolt.

The woman quickly searched the house, and found Ichigo nowhere. She then reappeared at the front door and then looked to the right into the kitchen, and saw the signs of destruction and drops of blood.

Her skin grew cold, as her eye widened in fear.

She remembered where Ichigo's room was, and made a beeline to it and rushed inside as the rest of the familia entered the mansion.

All having similar reactions, and Mirba ordering Welf and Lili to check the perimiter, while they cleared the house. a series of 'Clear''s later, They made it to the second floor that was also clear.

They all opened the master bedroom's door, and in it they saw Hephaestus cradling Ichigo's face into her chest as she was borderline breaking down into tears.

"He's alright.." She said to the group, as they all breathed out in ease.

They decided to leave the pair to their privacy, and left the room to go deal with the damages to the house.

"Fi...Everything's alright." Hestia whispers, as to not wake Ichigo up.

"Yeah, I know" She says, as she sniffled in relief.

Hestia gave her best friend a reassuring pat on the back, as she closed the door.

()()()()()()()()()()

(05:30 morning)

...

Fire, Everywhere. As far as the eye can see... Everything was rubble. Blood stained the streets of Orario, as babel itself was nearly toppled, had it been attacked once more.

Every now and then, a pillar of golden light would pierce the smokey air and alert all who temporarily survived to the departure of another god...

Rivers of fresh blood and bits of flesh washed down the streets and pooled into the Orario reservoir forever poisoning the lake with the presence of death and disease.

A single beast was the cause...Bringer of havoc, of vengeance, wherever it went, destruction always followed.

Draconic, was the beast's visiage. It's midnight-black scales absorbed all light, turning the beast into a shadow figure with a single piercing crimson eye.

"You will all pay for what you've done..." The dragon hisses out, as it begins to roar and spew forth dark flames from it's gaping maw.

Then...Everything went to black. Everything that has just happened, was returned to nothing...

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and suddenly, shut again.

The light from the sun stings his bleary eyes.

"ugh...what the hell was that.." Ichigo says, sitting up.

"I don't know, but from the way you were breathing it sounded like a nightmare." A sweet voice said from his side.

Ichigo turned his head to the left, and there Hephaestus was. Sitting on one of his chairs while reading a book titled 'Adventures of the crimson death'

"I...Take it, Everyone's back?" Ichigo says.

Hephaestus smirks, and says "Yes...after drinking my entire stock of soma. You owe me 344k Valis."

Ichigo sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"I see. Whatever...What do you need with all of that alcohol?" Ichigo muttered that last part.

She scoffed, and went back to her book.

"Welf has...Joined Hestia's familia." Hephaestus sighed.

"Is that so? And you're fine with this?" He asked

"Yes, He will go farther with her, than with me. And that's alright.

"I see. Well, If it makes him happy then he should go for it." Ichigo said.

Ichigo layed back down with a huff, and then looked at Hephaestus again.

"Y'anno, I've never notice before...But what is up with you and waking me up recently?"

Her face flushed red, but she kept her composure and said

"Well, is it an issue?" She retorts half-heartedly.

"Nah, It's actually pretty uh...pleasant." Ichigo said, scratching his cheek.

the corners of her lips twitched upwards slightly.

"I-Is that so? Then I'll make sure to do it more often." She says, as she pretends to go back to her book.

A couple seconds pass awkwardly, then Hephaestus sighs and shuts the book.

"Ichigo. I'm sorry." Hephaestus says, as she stands up.

Ichigo's heart drops, Was there an issue?

Her head droops down and that intensifies Ichigo's anxiousness slightly.

"When you...had that mask. I didn't act as I should have. I turned my nose in shock and awe and fear and at the same time, I forgot just who was behind the mask."

Ichigo's worries lessened considerably. Yeah, when she looked at him like the most horrifying thing on the planet, it kinda hurt, but he understood that she wasn't an adventurer who sees things on par with that on the daily. So it makes sense she'd be scared of something like that.

"So, for that, I offer my deepest apologies."

Hephaestus gives a light bow.

"..Nah, It's alright." Ichigo said, sitting up again.

Hephaestus looked up, and raised an eyebrow.

"Im serious. I dont care to be honest. It was a different situation for you, I'm sure. So, it's alright. Don't worry about it okay?" Ichigo said, and crossed his arms. His scowl was nonexistent when looking at the woman.

"...I see. Thank you, Ichigo." She said, standing straight once again, but this time, her face was deeper than red.

"Atleast...Let me make it up to you..." She said, as she walked closer.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Shh." she said, putting a shaky finger to his lips, as she leaned closer.

Ichigo's own face burned with embarrassment, as he balled up his covers in his hands.

Was this...Was this his first...

Hephaestus put a hand on the bed, and leaned forward. She was shaky with anxiety and slight fear. But nevertheless, she continued.

"Ichigo...I've wanted to do this for a while...Won't you let me?" the goddess whispered

He already knew what was going to happen, he wasn't a dullard. To tell the complete truth, he had thought about doing the same thing, but never knew exactly the best way to go about it. Never, had he ever expected that Hephaestus would be the first to initiate this. Back home, the girls would always wait for the man to do something first.

Ichigo nodded, and gulped.

He hadn't showered! Does he smell bad? He didn't have a chance to brush his teeth! Why was he shaking? What is this sensation in his lower body...were the things running through the man's mind.

Hephaestus reached out, and put her hand on the back of Ichigo's head, and pulled him closer and closer, until her hot breath would tickle his nose.

She smelt like Metal and sugar. It was a pleasant, yet odd scent. He appreciated it however, unlike those made back home, where it would stain one's nose for the next week.

Then, she pressed her glossed lips onto his, and closed her eyes.

Ichigo could feel her heartbeat through her lips...Good. She was just as anxious as he was.

Ichigo decided it was time to take action, and moved her hair and tucked it behind her ear.

After he was done, they parted, and Hephaestus giggled slightly.

"You...are gentle." She said, expecting him to be ravenous, like every man.

"W-Well, Yeah. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Ichigo says, Remembering the advice Goat-Chin gave him as a younger kid.

'Remember Ichigo! When you're making out with a hot chick, take it slow! Take it fast and you'll lose her forever! Be nice, courteous, and most importantly, Be gentle. Women love a man who can be both gentle AND aggressive!'

'Thanks, goat-chin' Ichigo thought.

She was mesmerized in his gaze, her thumb was massaging the back of his head, Ichigo's hand cupped her cheek, and he said

"Can...Can we do that again?"

She giggled and smirked a little.

"Do...what..."

Ichigo's own blush deepened, and he said "Y-You know.."

"uhh...Hehe Not really, you're going to have to be more...Specific..." She said, getting closer again. This time, she sat down on the bed next to him.

Ichigo's face was now crimson, as he said

"Can I k-kiss you...again.."

Her heart stopped for a second. She never knew how adorable he could be. She had certainly got a man who knew how to be both a War machine, and a gentleman. She loved it.

"Why, Yes you can...Thank you for asking..." She said, as she leaned in again, and leaned into his hand.

This time was more intense, as she was closer.

Hephaestus seemed to be breathing harder, and rubbing her thighs together. What the significance was for that? Ichigo had no clue.

Her hand roamed from Ichigo's hair, to his back, then finally settling on his neck.

They parted for air, Mainly Hephaestus, and she said

"Wow...You're really...sloppy." and wiped her mouth with a giggle.

"I-Im Sorry!" Ichigo said, wanting to throw his covers over his head.

"No, No. Don't be. It's alright, to tell you the truth...It was my first kiss.." She said, looking away.

Ichigo's eyes widned, and he said

"Mine too."

She looked back at him, and said

"Truly? Well..That makes more sense."

Ichigo chuckled, as he felt more bold.

The Shinigami reached out and grabbed his smith, and pulled her into a warm embrace.

This surprised the goddess as she said

"Eep! What's gotten into you?"

"I'm...I dunno." Ichigo said. He really didn't know what he was doing.

She was surprised at first, But then she turned her torso, and hugged him back.

Her chest was squeezed by the embrace, but strangely it wasn't uncomfortable like it always was. She disliked hugs because her chest was sensitive, but, with Ichigo, there was no trace of sensitivity or uncomfortability anywhere.

For the first time, she enjoyed a hug, and even better that it was with her man.

Hephaestus didn't want to leave this warmth.

"Hey, Let's go somewhere today, once I get to see what Ais is capable of." Ichigo says.

"I'd love to." Hephaestus said, as she kissed his forehead.

After hugging and kissing some more, The pair seemed to feel drowsy. It was still the morning, and both had woken up early, so it would make sense that fatigue would strike when their guards are down.

Hephaestus took off her boots, and then crawled up next to Ichigo and began cuddling him.

Ichigo's face burned. Is this what it meant to be cuddled?

The man had known this woman for quite a while, he thought, and everytime he saw her, his chest beat a little less than it would before going into battle.

His cheeks slightly flushed, he would sweat a little, and his thoughts would become more erratic...But he enjoyed every second of it.

Is this...Love? Did he...Love her?

Ichigo would decide...Yes. He did. He decided that he would want nothing more than to show her off to Goat-face and say 'Now can you shut up and stop talking to Mom's poster?!'

He settled for holding this woman instead.

He turned towards her body, and layed on his side.

Her eyes were low with drowseyness. As soon as his eyes met hers, she perked up slightly, and her cheeks flushed red.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and pulled her under the covers, covering them both up to their shoulders.

A while longer, and Ichigo would be asleep in the arms of his goddess.

"This should...be okay right?" She muttered, as she quickly but accurately pecked Ichigo's cheek, and then layed her head infront of his chest.

Looking at his sleeping chest, and wanting to squeal in delight, she settled to smile and close her eyes so she could replay the last thirty minutes in her head.

'so THIS is what it means to 'sleep in' Hephaestus thought to herself as she started to fall asleep, it was just a shame that her undergarments were uncomfortably soaked.

()()()()()()()()

(12:43, Noon)

'Lord Ichigo...'

'Lord Ichigoooo.."

"Loooord Ichigo!"

...

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's eyes opened slightly...Damn that was some good sleep.

"Good afternoon, Lord Ichigo. Ais Wallenstein has arrived, and is sitting in the living room. We were informed about what happened by the guild and are going to start rebuilding the house in the afternoon tomorrow...hehehe." Mirba said, and then giggled.

"Hm? Oh...yeah..Tell her I'll be down in a bit..." Ichigo said, and then yawned.

"Mkay...Lovebirds hehe" Mirba said, Basically vibrating in place with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Ichigo said, and at that, a quiet breathing suddenly was apparent.

Ichigo pulled back the covers and saw Hephaestus's sleeping face, and her eyepatch had fallen off.

Mirba saw this, but didn't show any outward opinions. Her smile didn't dim whatsoever.

"Y-Y-You know?" Ichigo whispered, to not wake up the woman who's head was lying on his chest.

"Mmm-Hmm! Of course I do! I'm so friggin happy about it! I won my bet!" Mirba said, throwing a fist in the air and bounced around happily.

"Bet? What bet?"

"I made a bet with the girls this morning about why Lady Hephaestus rushed into the mansion ahead of all of us, and I bet that she was probably worried out of her mind so she was checking on you, and that it would end out with you two in bed hehe" Mirba said, pulling out a bag of valis

"The girls bet that she wouldn't do that, buuuut Hestia came to check on you two, and boom. Passed out in eachother's arms"

Ichigo was mortified. In bed with eachother? Wasn't that another way of saying...

"I-In Bed?" Ichigo's face burned, as blood threatened to drip down his nose.

"...You didn't do it...Didn't you.." Mirba said, laughing

"No I didn't! We aren't...That far yet!" Ichigo quietly said.

"OoooH! I'm still keeping the valis, Kay?"

Ichigo nearly facepalmed...If his hand was available.

"Well, I'll be out in a minute. Go and uh..Keep Ais company." Ichigo said, turning to Hephaestus.

"Okay, But Bell's got me covered in that aspect. Cant strike up a conversation with her but he sure does love being around her." Mirba says.

"Whatever you two are talking about, Be quiet." Hephaestus suddenly said, as she turned her head so that her exposed eye wouldn't be visible.

"Yes Lady Hephaestus...Sorry!" Mirba said as she closed the door, Intimidated by the woman.

Ichigo jumped in fright as well, but settled down once he realized Hephaestus wasn't angry.

"Sorry." Ichigo said, quiet.

"Mhm...Its okay.." She said Burying her face in his chest again.

"Well, I have to go and do things..." Ichigo said, lamenting that he has to leave bed.

"Yeah...Yeah..." She said, quietly.

Ichigo was released, but her touches lingered slightly.

Ichigo stood up, and as soon as his hand touched Zangetsu, His gauntlet and full Shihakusho materialized onto his body.

It was something he recently figured out how to do.

"mmm...Ichigo." Hephaestus said, as Ichigo tied back his hair into a ponytail.

Turning around and re-approaching the bed, Ichigo leaned down and said

"Yes?"

"...pspshps" She muttered incoherently

"Hm?" Ichigo said, confused, as he leaned down lower to hear her better.

Suddenly her hand zipped out of the covers and pulled him closer.

She gave him a bone crushing hug, and a big kiss on the lips.

"hehe. Just one more for good luck." She giggled sweetly.

"Oh..." Ichigo said, once again blushing.

"Now go and see what Ais has to offer. I'll be here...sleeping." She said, still tired.

Ichigo chuckled, and after brushing his teeth, he went downstairs to see Bell, Welf, Lili, and Ren asking Ais different things. The conversation was a bit one sided, But Ais seemed to be enjoying herself nevertheless.

"Lord Ichigo has arrived." Acero announced, as Everyone stood up and bowed, before sitting back down.

"Good afternoon...So, Ais." Ichigo started as he walked closer.

"Yes?" Ais said

"What's the plan. When do you wanna get started?"

"Preferably soon. Bell, are you ready?"

Bell's face lit up at being called out in a straightforward manner.

"Y-Yes!"

Ais smiled slightly, more than she had before, but then it disappeared when she looked back at Ichigo.

"Well let's get outside then. Welf, Lili- Lili? Where's Lili?" Ichigo asked.

"I dunno, Lil' Lili said she was called back to Soma's estate" Welf said.

"Soma? She wasn't part of Hestia's familia?" Ichigo asked, wondering why she was sleeping here instead of a Soma barracks.

"Nah, she's Our party's supporter." Welf responded.

"I'm probably just being weird, But when she said she was summoned, I got a pretty weird feeling from the look in her eyes." Bell said.

"Hm. Alright It's whatever. Lets go train, Hm?" Ichigo said, floating out of the room, through the kitchen back-door, and into the training area.

The sky was dark and cloudy and it was kind of windy, but not to the point of being a downer.

The air was clear and smelt of fresh water, meaning it would be raining shortly.

"Well, Let me see what you're made of." Ichigo said to Ais, as she looked confused.

"...when you train Bell, is what I meant" The man corrected sheepishly.

"Ah." Ais said, as she and bell got on opposite sides of eachother.

They drew their weapons and dashed forwards.

What happened next could only be described as one of the most Nostalgic things that Ichigo could remember.

Being one-shotted.

Bell was smacked in the temple by the flat part of Ais's sword, and was knocked out.

Strangely enough, she had not shown any uncomfortability when she placed Bell's head onto her lap and began stroking his hair at Hestia's displeasure.

Welf and Ren were sparring on the opposing side of the training field, and were actually doing pretty well...Though, Lvl.3 Ren was going easy on Lvl.1 Welf, preferring to just sparring and observing Welf's fighting methods.

By the time Bell awoke, he screamed, and jumped away from Ais's lap.

Ichigo had been Irked by this, the object of his affection had so clearly shown him interest, and he rejected it.

They both squared up, and again, Bell was knocked out after parrying one of Ais's slashes.

'he parried this time...I see what she's doing.' Ichigo thought, as he sat on a platform of reishi. Ais had begun to give Bell another lap-pillow. Same as before.

'She's etching his mistakes into his memory, to show him what happens when he gives her a blindspot, and he's learning. Slowly..' Ichigo concluded, as the same thing as before happened again. He screamed, and bolted from her affection.

She pouted slightly at Bell's reaction, but showed no signs of being dissuaded from her objective.

"I see. He's learning, and you're teaching him through unforgettable pain." Ichigo said to Ais, as she sheathed her sword after parrying a few more shots from Bell, before ultimately knocking him out again.

She nodded and said "I know how fast he grows, and through this way, he will grow even more.." She said, as she smiles down at the sleeping boy.

"How old are you?" Ichigo asked

"Fifteen since last month."

"He's fourteen...Okay."

"Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." Ichigo said, over the sounds of clashing metal between Welf and Ren.

Ais said nothing and reverted to giving the unconscious boy her attention.

Ichigo nodded in approval.

"Gotcha. Well, I approve. This method seems to be working, and it seems to suit him...and you." Ichigo said.

Ais nodded slightly, and started to anticipate Bell's awakening, and freakout.

"Well, Carry on." Ichigo said, gaining another nod from Ais.

Ichigo walked over to Ren and Welf, and began to observe.

Welf threw practiced strikes, thrusts and slashes, but did so without the power he needed to make them mean much aside from giving the enemy something to block.

It's a good thing monsters have no tactics...

Welf slashed horizontally, but due to his fatigue, he slipped and missed.

Ren took the opening, and threw one of his swords into the ground and used it as a base platform to jump off of, and after executing a backflip, he opened up his leg, and kicked Welf's head, successfully causing the man to stumble forward and then trip off of Ren's sword.

Welf crashed down into the ground, and hissed in pain as he stubbed his toe on the handle of Ren's sword.

Ren landed back onto the sword, and pointed his other one into Welf's face, and said

"Yield."

Welf scoffed and said

"Yeah whatever."

Ichigo crossed his arms and smirked.

These people needed alot of work...Too bad Lili wasn't here.

"So, What did you learn from that bout, Welf?" Ren asked.

Welf was helped up by Ren and said "...Conserve strength, and...strike accordingly?"

"Bingo. Makes sense, since you're a smith." Ren said, jabbing his fingers into Welf's stomach.

"Ack! What was that for?"

"When you're exhausted, Your reflexes dim tremendously. You cannot afford to lose a single piece of attention on the battlefield. Like you said, Conserve and strike when the time is right."

"...I see...So, we can go again once I'm done resting?"

Ren's smile widened.

"BAHAHA! Rest? You think someone from snobby ass Apollo familia is gonna let you take a rest? Hell no. Ready yourself boyo, I'm just getting started." Ren said, Hoisting the sword out of the ground, and got into the ready.

Welf looked shocked, and turned towards Ichigo, and said

"Help?"

Ichigo laughed and said

"Nice! Good approach, Ren. Carry on." Said Ichigo, as he walked away, and back into the mansion.

"Ooh, wait! Before I go, Come inside when it starts to rain. Unless it's part of your training, Okay? I don't want you all to get sick on me."

Ais nodded, as did Welf, Acero and Ren.

Ichigo walked back into the home, and was immediately subject to glares from Hestia.

"So...Mind tellin me what you were doing in bed with my best friend?"

"My..Girlfriend?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms. The word 'Girlfriend' was unusual to speak outloud for him.

"!" Her face went red hot as she said

"You two are official now!?"

"...Duh?" Ichigo said with his eyebrow raised, like it was obvious to everyone.

"...I..Congrats! Wow! So...Who started it?" Hestia asked, bouncing with joy...She wasn't the only thing bouncing.

Ichigo averted his eyes, but answered anyway.

"She did. But that's all im gonna tell ya, My private life ain't something to be put on a magazine or newspaper somewhere, okay?" Ichigo said, halfheartedly scowling at the pouting goddess.

"Look, If she wants to tell you she can."

"BAH! Okay. Fine." She said, crossing her arms and pouting.

Ichigo greeted Hestia once more, and then walked into the kitchen to see Mirba prepairing Lunch.

"Oh, Lord Ichigo! How are you!" Mirba says, as she...Notices his presence without looking at him.

"Uh...Good afternoon. I'm good, what about you?" Ichigo says, strolling up to her with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. Anyways, Lunch is almost ready, and since they're training, It's something that's not going to require consumption right away." Mirba says, stirring the food.

"Makes sense. Good thinking."

"Hehe, Thank you." Mirba giggles.

"Anyways...How'd you know it was me?"

"Uh...I dunno. I just, Knew? I felt like something was looking at me and at that same time thought of the color black. You're the only one here who consistantly associates with the color black all the time so I knew it was you."

'She sensed me. My reiatsu should be undetectable, but she sensed me nevertheless.'

"I feel that way with everyone though...Only recently was it apparent. Like, If it's not weird to say so, I can easily tell where you are. Only when you're close, like in the house or something." Mirba said

Ichigo nodded and gave a 'Hm, interesting' noise.

"I see."

"Anyways, How are you and Hephaestus fairing?" Mirba asked

"We're doing alright...What about you? You got anyone?" Ichigo asked as he leaned on the counter.

She froze for a second, but smiled nevertheless.

"Not really, No. I'm not interested in that stuff yet, I'm only 18. I have a while to figure...that stuff out." She said, as she tested the food, before adding a pinch of salt.

"Makes sense." Ichigo said, patting her on the back.

"Anyways, Ill let you keep doing what you're doing." Ichigo said and walked away

"Okay, Bye!" Mirba smiled and waved.

'As long as he's happy...I'm happy..' She thought to herself with a dejected sigh.

()())()()()()()()()

(Dinnertime, just after the training)

"Well Now that we're gathered...How was training?" Ichigo asked.

Ais had finished beating Bell to a pulp for the day, and reported his growth to Ichigo.

"...It hurt." Bell said, as he rubbed his temple.

"Yeah." Said an equally worn out Welf.

Ichigo burst into laughter, at the chagrin of Bell and Welf.

Ren began to accompany the god, and the two felt more dejected than ever.

"That's good! Pain is learning" Ren said, beating Ichigo to the punch.

"Yeah but...It's painful! GAH!" Welf yelped in pain, as soon as his bruised elbow was sat onto the table.

"Mirba, did you heal them yet?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm? Oh no, Not yet. I'll do that after this though."

"Gotcha. Welf, Bell, Here's some advice." Ichigo said, and the boy's heads perked up.

"Endure the pain now, so that you wont have to later. There's a reason it's called 'Growing pains'." Ichigo said.

Welf nodded, in appreciation.

"That's my advice, so I expect 100% effort at all times when you train, Okay?" Ichigo said with authority.

"Right!" Welf and Bell said in unison.

Ichigo chuckled and finished his food.

The rest of the night passed in a comfortable silence, overlooked by Ichigo, Hephaestus and Hestia.

Before they knew it, Night had passed and all returned to their rooms.

On the way to his room, Bell passed Liliruca's room...and felt uneasy that the room was empty.

Something was clawing at him, telling him to hurry..Hurry for what? Why was he feeling this way.

Bell then decided to speedily make his way to Ichigo's room, and Knocked on the door.

'Hold on!' Ichigo called from deeper into the room.

Bell started tapping his foot impatiently, and started to pace back and forth.

The door Opened, and Ichigo was standing in the doorway.

"Ichigo-sama, Something's wrong. I don't know what it is, But I'm having a bad feeling about Lili!" Bell said in worry.

"Really?" Ichigo said, as he opened the door wider. Hephaestus was already asleep again...The disease of sleeping has infected the poor goddess, and she found that she didn't care.

Bell nodded his head in anxiety.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do. Go to sleep." Ichigo said, as he closed the door.

Bell couldn't simply 'Go to sleep' He was too worried. He had to go talk with someone about this.

The Argonaut made his way to Welf's room, and knocked lightly.

Stirring from his sleep, Welf called out "What is it?"

"Welf, can I talk to you?" Bell asked.

A tired sigh could be heard from inside, then shortly after, The door opened and welf beckoned for him to come inside.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

(With Ichigo)

"Well, What did he want?" Hephaestus said from her new spot in bed.

Ichigo looked back at the woman, and saw that she was buried in his blankets.

His chest felt warm, and he said

"Ah, well, I'm gonna have to go check on Lili. I was going to do so anyways, but now I guess I have a formal reason."

"Hm. Well, you better not take too long, or else I'm going to sleep without you." Hephaestus pouted.

"Okay, okay. I gotcha." Ichigo said.

"Wait, before you go, make sure nobody sees you. If it's foul play like I'm suspecting, then You'll probably not want to be seen...Make sure you get back home in one piece, got it?"

"Of course. I'll be back." Ichigo said, strapping Tensa Zangetsu to his back.

The shinigami used flash step around the home, and appeared outside. Tensa Zangetsu's Handle was gripped by the shinigami, as he appeared about halfway the height of Babel, and stood on a platform of reishi.

'Now...Lili..' Ichigo closed his eyes and focused his awareness...Suddenly the world grew dark and a series of ribbons flew up into the air.

Ichigo remembered the gentle yet mysterious feel of Lili's reiatsu...and grabbed forward.

In the Man's hand was Lili's spirit ribbon, and Being so high up, he could see exactly where it lead to once all other ribons faded away.

She seemed to be near the center of the city, in some building.

Ichigo used Flash step twice, and appeared above the building.

Suddenly, his awareness picked up another god in the building.

'Make sure nobody sees you.' Hephaestus's voice echoed in his memory, as Ichigo donned Zangetsu's mask.

'Old man, I have a question.' Ichigo asked.

'Yes?'

'Can I alter my Shihakusho?'

'...Perhaps. What were you looking to alter?'

'Hm...Can you make it have a hood?' Ichigo asked, unsure if this was even possible. He hadn't heard of anything like this, but the fact that Quincies were masters of Reishi manipulation, gave him an idea.

'Hm, a hood...Done.'

Ichigo was about to ask what he meant, but felt a slight weight on his neck, signifying that he now has a hood.

The Shinigami put the hood on, and it was perfect length. Wasn't too loose, wasn't too tight, Just right.

'Thank you' Ichigo said, immensly enjoying the tactical advantages that the Quincy power was bringing to the table, much to the Old Man's satisfaction.

The air around Ichigo's body started to fluxuate with pressure, and the light started to bend around his body, giving him an ethereal outline.

Ichigo's visiage would immediately send people into a cowering frenzy, if they saw him and his golden glowing eyes.

"now...Where are you Lili..." Ichigo muttered, in his two-toned voice.

The god travled around the estate, Dodging drunkard after drunkard. Everyone in this place seems like total scum.

The air reeked of wine and alcohol, and gave Ichigo an unplesant air that told him nothing but sin thrived in this place.

Ichigo decided to take to the rooftop, and creep around uptop first before going inside.

Looking left and right, Nothing. Nothing whatsoever, minus the random passed out drunk and filth.

Speaking of filth, the grass was unruly, weeds everywhere, trash littered everywhere, spit stained the concrete, and there was an occasional pile of vomit every fifty feet.

Truly disgusting, and Lili had no right to be here, Ichigo concluded.

Inside he went.

Checking left and right down the stairs, Ichigo realized that there was nobody around so he began to creep forward with his Zanpakuto at the ready.

Casting a net of Reiatsu, he felt over five signatures, and only one was Lili's.

He sensed her reiatsu next to another foreign one.

'Hm.' Ichigo thought in his mind.

The masked shinigami made his way to her signature very quiet, and once close, he was near a big room, who's door was painted white with gold trimming.

Ichigo began to understand the weight of Bell's worry, once he started to hear slight sobbing.

"Shut up, and be still!" Ichigo heard faintly.

The shinigami turned the knob slowly, and peered around the corner of the door, and into the dark room. Ichigo's hollowfied vision allows him to see through the dark, to see what lie hidden and... the backside of a man with shoulder length silver hair.

On the bed was Lili.

He was in the middle of positioning his manhood into her most sacred entrance, and was about to proceed, But before he could, Ichigo instantly appeared behind him and alerted the man to his presence by putting the sharp edge of Tensa Zangetsu to his throat.

The man gasped, and began to stutter.

With a gust of air, the door shut with a click, once Ichigo flicked at the opening's direction.

"W-W-Wait! W-what th-The Hell is t-this?" He said, as he backed off, and allowed Lili to crawl away from him and into the headboard.

Lili watched the exchange while trying to cover herself with what little clothing remained on her body.

Her Mouth was opened slightly, and it looked like there was a dark blue circle on the joint linking her jaw to her skull, However, one of the worst things that Ichigo saw was that thousand yard stare she was giving the wall parallel to her.

Looking away from her and re-focusing his attention to the scum below him, "On your feet." Ichigo commanded in cold fury.

The man stood up, and tried to pull his pants up, But in doing so, Ichigo pinned him back down to the sheets and slashed downwards, seperating a pinky from the man's right hand..And the slash went deep into the floorboards, but what was strange was how silent the entire exchange was.

"AH-MMPH!" The man began to scream, but was instantly silenced with a iron-like gauntlet that held his mouth shut, Shattering his glasses.

"Now...I didn't say you can fucking pull your pants up. I said stand up, but apparently I wasn't clear enough.

Ichigo was Livid. One of his friends was nearly violated in one of the worst ways.

"So, Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to remove my hand, but if you scream or try any bullshit, you're going to lose your dick. And I'm going to feed it to you through your asshole. Understand?" Ichigo threatened.

The man whimpered in horror, as he nodded.

Ichigo released the man's face, and slightly smirked at the man's tears, and the torn skin in the pattern of Ichigo's armored hand.

"Now..Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"..I can't tell yo-"

"Right one, then?" Ichigo asked.

The man nearly choked, as he asked "W-what do you m-mean?"

"Oh, sorry, I heard you say you didn't like your right ear. let me help you out with that." Ichigo said, as he repositioned his armored hand on the scum's mouth, harder this time. "Cover your eyes" Ichigo told Lili, and she shakily did so. drawing blood while the man barely got out three "No!'s " before Ichigo clamped shut his mouth, and ripped the piece of cartilage from his head.

The man couldn't get out a single sound from under Ichigo's hand, as the hand itself became wrapped in fire, and spread to the man's new ear-hole and began closing the wound.

Within seconds, The wound stopped bleeding, as the man was shivering with pain.

"So, I'll ask again...Who. Are. You." Ichigo said, his hollowfied voice making the man Piss himself.

Ichigo moved his hand away from the man's mouth slightly to hear the answer.

"Z-Zanis Lustra! P-please..Don't K-kill m-me!" The grey haired man said, crying heavily.

"Right. Why should I listen to you? She-" Ichigo gestured to Lili, as he forced the man to face the girl, making the man's neck pop painfully. "- Said Don't plenty of times, Right?" Ichigo said, and slammed the man's head down onto the bed and almost enjoying the man's blubbering pleas for mercy.

"No. You didn't give her mercy, so I won't either" Ichigo said

'Vote. Yes for death, and No for mercy.' Ichigo asked internally, for the opinions of his spirits were highly valued.

'I say crucify the motherfucker by his testicles.' Shirosaki spat out. 'Yes, kill this son of a bitch for what he did to your friend.'

Ichigo agreed, but still had two votes to consider.

'Life is something to protect. Sometimes you need to take a life in order to protect it. In this case, The criminal's already subdued, and is unable to put up any fight. To kill would be outright murder, regardless.' The Quincy spirit said. 'No.'

'Hm. Maybe...Suki?' Ichigo asked

'..Turn him into the guild, and let the system deal with this scum...However, This Soma familia seems to be the rich type...Judging by the 'character' of their members. He might be bailed out of prison, and would seek Liliruca for vengeance against you. I recant my first statement. Kill him, and let my Experiment have fuel.' Suki said, as Ichigo understood.

Yeah...The type of city this is...Is most likely filled with these types of psychos...One less wouldn't be worried about...

'Ichigo, Be careful. Snuffing out the fires of Life can be an addictive drug that corrupts consciousness of even the most righteous people. Even yours.'

Ichigo sighed and accepted what must happen. For Lili, and for his past victims, and said "Looks like its the end."

The man's head shook left and right in protest, as Ichigo used his unarmored hand, and wrapped it around the scum's neck, and began to squeeze.

silenced screams escaped Ichigo's cares, as the man's neck turned to mush in Ichigo's armored grip. The man's head seperated from his neck, and rolled off of the bed...and his soul sat up in fear.

'What's this?' The man said, as he looked at his translucent hands, and then back to Ichigo.

"The end." Ichigo said, before stamping the man's forehead with Tensa Zangetsu, and on that, his soul flew upwards and through the cieling, screaming the entire way.

Ichigo could see the sky redden, as well as the surroundings, from through the window.

That soul was condemned to hell anyway. It looks like the standard method of soul damnation was still in effect, that being, if one had commited grave sins while alive without repentance, they were damned to hell.

So Ichigo could both Personally, and Offhandedly send people to hell. Great.

'So, It's true. Everyone you kill with either the gauntlet or Zanpakuto turns into a plus soul. Interesting.' Suki concluded.

'Very..Interesting.'

.

.

.

...Lili was un-caring, but still crying out of an open mouth.

Ichigo let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and dispelled his mask as he stood up.

"...Lili." at this, his warm and protective voice seemed to shake Lili out of her stupor, as Ichigo removed his hood.

Her teary eyes snapped to Ichigo's warm brown ones, and apon recognizing the god, she began to cry harder, But she couldnt speak, it looked like her jaw was broken.

Ichigo looked back down at the dead man below him, and then back to Lili, who looked like she both wanted to cover herself and jump into Ichigo for protection.

The shinigami sheathed Tensa Zangetsu, flashed towards Lili, scooped her up bridal-style in a careful fashion, and then used shunpo to carry her through the mansion and out the open window Ichigo entered through, to a place he liked to go to that was outside of Orario.

()()()()()()(Pericant Mountainrange, Thirty miles away from Orario's western gate.)()()()()()()()

(1:30 in the morning)

Ichigo layed the crying Lili down, as he started his care.

Ichigo carefully, and considerately cupped Lili's broken cheeks, and began to use Blut Heilung to restore her fractured and dislocated jaw to it's original position.

Liliruca seemed to feel less pain when Ichigo did so, but still cried nonetheless.

"Now...Don't worry, You're safe with me. I can sense our surroundings. We're alone, not even animals are in this area." Ichigo whispered and caressed the broken Pallum's cheek in a comforting manner.

In a minute, All damage to her jaw and face was gone, and not a trace remained.

"He...He m-made me do t-things...and when Lili wouldn't, He...I'm... Sorry." Was the first thing she could say with a restored jaw, and then was enveloped into a warm embrace by Ichigo.

She cried a little harder, but hugged him back.

"No. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry. It wasn't your fault that this happened, You can't be blamed, at all. It was all that bastards fault. Now, look what it got him." Ichigo said, but he saw confusion on her little face.

"W-what? What happened?" She said, feeling scared. If he was turned into the guild, He'd no doubt be out right now. Near instantaineously.

"...I Killed him." Ichigo said

"you...killed him?" Lili said, scared.

"yes, and Nobody knew I was there. Nobody knows who did it, and Not a single trace could be followed back to you. You're safe with me." Ichigo said.

"...Thank you!" Lili sobbed into his chest.

Ichigo nodded, and rubbed slow circles on the woman's exposed back.

Speaking of...

Ichigo took off his Shihakusho coat, and then threw it over the naked pallum. He then tore holes into the sides of the Shihakusho coat where her arms were, and then used the sleeves to tie the entire thing in place.

She was draped in a blanket of Ichigo's Reiatsu.

Ichigo felt weird, being shirtless like this, but endured it for Lili's sake.

"So...Soma. If it's not too much to ask, can you give me a briefing?"

*Sniffle* "Yeah..." Lili took some time to re-gain her composure, and said "Soma is a god who creats Alcohol so strong that a single gulp is enough to put anyone down...as well as make them instantly addicted. Soma sells the rejects that aren't perfect. To join the familia it costs 3k Valis, and there's a quota system...Ten thousand valis a week for a cup of Perfect Soma...I was always cheated and stolen from so I couldn't pay the Quota...I went through..One of the worst withdraw phases I've ever been in." Lili said, and took a breath, Ichigo sat next to the pallum, and hugged her in support.

She sighed once more, and continued "Once that was done, Lili left that place, and went out to find and save up valis to leave the familia."

"Wow, and entrance and exit fee? What is this god doing?" Ichigo asked in astonishment.

"Nothing..He doesn't run the Familia. The captain...Z-Zan...Zanis...Runs the..Place" Lili said, going pale once more.

Ichigo suddenly connected the dots. The man he had killed was Zanis.

"I see. The god doesn't care, yet continues to make the alcohol."

Lili nods.

"Lili was told that she had to pay a 100 Million valis fee, to be granted her freedom."

'Ten million? There's no way a supporter alone would be able to do something like that.'

"...Forgive Me... You asked for Intel on Soma..Not Lili's sob story." The pallum woman said, dejectedly.

"No, It's fine. Anything's fine. You should know that I care, I'll always listen to whatever you have to say. Whether you think its small or not" Ichigo said.

Lili just nods, and chokes back a sob.

"Okay.." She whispers. "we were in...the back courtyards of the Soma compound...If you wanted to know." Lili finishes.

"Perfect. Now, Lets get you home. I'll have Mirba give you additional support, Okay? I want you to sleep with her tonight." Ichigo spoke softly to the traumatized pallum.

"..Permission?" Ichigo asks her for permission to pick her up.

She doesnt answer, instead she latches onto his chest.

Ichigo jumps slightly, but disregards it anyways.

"close your eyes" Ichigo says, and she does so.

But when she opens them about a couple seconds later, they're back in Orario, and at Ichigo's front door.

The shinigami opens the door, and uses flash step to appear at Mirba's door.

Ichigo knocked on the door, and was immediately answered.

The Shinigami and Pallum enter the room, and with Lili's permission, Ichigo gives Mirba a re-counting of what had transpired.

Mirba was furious, But backed down once Ichigo said that he'd take care of it.

Ichigo left the room in order to let Liliruca be healed, bathed and changed.

The Hybrid knew putting a bathroom in Mirba's room would end up being a good investment.

Ichigo walked back into his room with a sigh, and sat Tensa Zangetsu on a sword stand and then de-materialized his gauntlet and Shihakusho, to reveal his original sleepwear.

Hephaestus was sleeping peacefully, and cuddling Ichigo's favorite pillow with a serene smile on her face. Her eyepatch was on the nightstand because she felt comfortable being Open with Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't mind in the slightest, To him, it added to her badass factor.

Ichigo slid into bed, and layed his head down on the pillow.

Nearly asleep again, Ichigo was woken up by a warm arm sliding under his arm, and holding his hand.

Hephaestus interlocked their fingers, and slides next to Ichigo's head to whisper

"Mmmm...There's my furnace.."

Whatever semblance of negativity that Ichigo was still holding onto, evaporated within the woman's embrace.

Hephaestus ended up being the big spoon that night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(With Bell and Welf, right when Ichigo leaves the mansion)

"What's up bro..." Welf mutters with a yawn.

"I think there's something wrong with Lili." Bell says, sitting down in a chair at the beckon of welf.

"Yeah, me too. She speaks in the third person sometimes haha" Welf joked, but became serious once he saw that Bell wasn't in the right mood.

"..Oh. It's serious...Well, If it makes you feel better, yeah I kinda know what you mean. I mean, that creepy old guy with glasses came and talked to her, and then she said she had to do something at her familia, then we haven't seen her for the remainder of the day."

Welf said, and crossed his arms.

"I...Dont think Ichigo's the type of god that will let someone else do things in his stead. Especially when it comes to saving someone he cares about." Welf explained, but upon seeing Bell's confused face, Welf decides to tell him some things.

"Listen, Bell...Do you know who Ichigo is? Or what he's done?" Welf asks, and Bell shakes his head in the negative. "Well. To start off, I'm just going to go ahead and tell you that He's VERY protective...But not obsessively so." Welf states, and continues. "He's the type of man who will go through literal Hell and high water to make sure you're safe."

Bell nods and says "Really? But Nobody knows anything about his past though. Every god has their backstory...Their lore. And for some reason, I couldn't find Ichigo's within the Orarion Pantheon's Lorebook." Bell says confused.

"That's where you're right, Every god DOES have their backstory. Ichigo's was forged in constant battle and war." Welf says.

"How do you know?" Bell asks

"He's told me and Lady Hephaestus. What I say cannot leave this room, Do you understand?" Welf warns.

"Y-Yes. Is it that serious?" Bell asks.

"Very Much so...Ichigo isn't from this...Uh..World. He's not from the same one that the other gods Originate from. He's from outside their influence, and came here by accident." Welf whispers.

Bell's eyes widened. A foreign god? How is that possible? That means...That there are other worlds out there as well with their very own sets of deities too...

"...W-what?" Bell says, in pure facination.

"Yeah. It was hard to believe

Welf goes on to explain that "Ichigo wouldn't ever sit idle and let anyone be in danger, especially someone he cares for."

"He...Was once human." Welf whispered to Bell, who recoiled in shock.

Human? Once human? There's no way! How could someone as powerful as Ichigo have started out as a human? It didn't make sense.

"Yeah, I know that look haha. I made the same face. But, Ichigo told me and Hephaestus that it all stemmed out from a being called a 'Shinigami'. A demonized human soul named a 'Hollow' attacked Ichigo's family, and the man dove head first to save them. Though, the Shinigami took a horrible blow to save him, she ended up sharing nearly all of her powers with him. Transforming him into a Shinigami."

Welf said, still remembering the pictures he imagined.

"Wait, you're saying that he ascended to godhood, out of pure chance?" Bell asked

"N-No. Uh, In his original world, there are millions of Shinigami. They are only spirits who ferry the dead to the afterlife, as well as clensing hollows."

Bell gave a look that said 'Ah..I understand'

"Yeah. But, Ichigo appears to be a rare case. He actually had his own Shinigami power that was inherited from his father. And, through an accident in training, appears to have gained Hollow powers." Welf said, yawning.

Bell's eyes widened for what felt like the fifteith time, and said "Wait...So he's corrupted?"

"It appears so. But, Luckily, He's gained mastery over that power, and uh, assimilated it. I think." Welf said.

"...Should we be afraid?" Bell asked honestly.

"No. You don't need to worry. Just don't go rogue and you'll be peachy" Welf said, giving a thumbs up.

Bell nodded.

"I'll tell you more later if you want. But here's the gist of things. Ichigo has crawled through the depths of hell to save people. And yes, Actual Hell." Welf Informed, and before Bell could get anything else out, Welf said 'Shhh' "Go to sleep now. You'll probably see lili tomorrow morning."

Bell still felt uneasy, but sighed in content regardless.

"Thanks, Welf. Goodnight" said the Captain of the Hestia familia.

Alone in his room now, Welf remembered the tale of the Shinenju, and how in the end, only Ichigo remembered the name: Senna.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

(5 days before the War game.)

Sadly for Ichigo, Hephaestus had to leave back to her forge in Babel as her leave had been cut short by a surprise order of weapons and armor.

Naturally, Bell clung to Lili like glue once he saw her in her bed, and celebrated that she was alright.

Lili was confused as to why Bell felt like this if Ichigo and Mirba were the only ones who knew about what happened...Did this mean Ichigo told him? Or did it mean that Bell just cared that much, to know something was off.

She didn't complain about the hugs, however.

But...She was now subject to watch her Captain be destroyed over and over by Ais. But even she could see that with ever knockdown, he got up stronger and smarter.

She nearly jumped for joy when Bell managed to parry and land a strike on the level 6.

Ais was impressed as well, giving him a small smile and a congratulations...Before promptly saying "Now, We're done warming up."

And everything got Infinitely worse for Bell.

Welf was fairing alot better as well, Instead of sparring, He was given lessons and practical assignments on how to swing a sword with great force with little effort.

In the end, Welf got a nice lesson on physics, and force of momentum.

That day turned out to be very productive, and Ichigo called them in for supper.

At the table, Ichigo asks "Hows training?"

Welf and Bell had shook exhaustedly rolled around in their seats, to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo gave another chuckle, and said "Yeah, you look like shit."

"But, it's okay if it's too much for you, I can have Ren and Acero slow down for you." Ichigo said while smiling.

Mirba laughed, and welf scoffed.

"Bah! Absolutely not! I can do more than what they're doing! Double even!-N-No, Triple!" Welf said, all of a sudden fired up.

"That's good!" Ichigo said, and then looked at Bell. "Bell, Don't worry about it. We can just Hire Ais to be a stand-in"

Bell looked personally offended, as he-too got fired up and said "Nope! I'm going to get Just as good as her!"

It was comical, really. Both guys decided to absolutely demolish their food, and then rush outside to commit to extra training.

Ichigo looked at Acero and said "Thanks, I guess you were right about that."

Acero nodded and said "Of course. Those two pride themselves on their strengths. Fracture them, and they grow back stronger."

Hestia laughed appreciatevely.

"Yeah, Ace. Thanks for that..." Hestia said, admiring the new weapon in her arsenal.

Ichigo shook his head in amusement.

His eyes flashed to Lili for a second, and she smiled back at him.

"Well, I'm glad they're so energetic. I'm glad that they're going to put their all into the training. I don't think I have to worry about anything. What about you, Hestia?" Ichigo asked, in reference to Hestia's forlorn look.

"Eh? Oh, I have complete trust in our familia's and their abilities...I'm just hoping Nothing else happens until then." The hearth goddess said, Placing her chin on her knuckles.

"Nah, I don't think anything else is going to happen. By the way, Lili." Ichigo asked.

"H-Hm? Yeah?" Lili said.

"Would you like to join Hestia's familia?"

Lili looked at Hestia, who simply nodded while wearing a warm smile.

Lili was on the verge of tears, as she said "Yes, I'd Love that"

"Then it's settled! I'll go talk to Soma about it, and I'll come get you after." Ichigo said, To Lili's protest.

"It'll be okay, Don't worry about it. I promise." Ichigo said, as he disappeared.

Hestia layed down an assuring hand onto The pallum's back, and rubbed in circles.

"Don't worry. Soon you'll be with me and Bell."

"...Thank you." Lili said quietly.

(With Ichigo)

The man was already at the gates of Soma familia, and the guard stopped him from going any further.

"Halt, No visitors."

"I'm not visiting." Ichigo simply said, from under his hood.

Then, he disappeared and re-appeared at the opened balcony above the front door. There were sounds of pages flipping, and stirring.

Ichigo took a step in, and noticed that the place was trashed. Litter, discarded papers, crumpled and thrown away.

As well as several big containers with a logo.

The stirring came from a man who was mixing a large kettle of strong smelling liquid.

This...Was soma.

Standing at around 5'11, With long black hair that obscured his vision, and stone colored robes.

"Hey. I need to talk to you" Ichigo said. Ichigo was un-armed so all he could do was cross his arms intimidatingly.

"..."

Either soma couldn't hear or he did hear and simply ignored.

"Soma...Hello?" Ichigo said, waving a hand infront of the god's face.

"What do you want." Soma simply said, throwing a pinch of material into the mixture of liquids.

"I need you to relinquish your blessing on my friend."

"...Who?" Soma said, Looking up.

Ichigo noticed his eyes and noted that they were completely devoid of emotion...Wow Nostalgia.

"Do you recognize the name 'Liliruca Arde' At all?"

"...No." Soma said, and looked back down to his...Uh..Soma.

"Well, She has your blessing. And I need you to take it off of her." Ichigo said.

Soma Looked back up to Ichigo, and sighed.

The god took a bronze chalice, and scooped some pure soma into it, and then Offered it to Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head, and put a hand up. "I don't drink, Sorry."

"Drink it." Soma said, pushing the beverage over to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eye twitched, as he said "I don't drink."

"If this drink doesn't affect you, then I'll consider." Soma said.

Ichigo scoffed, and snatched the chalice away from the god and said.

"Fine." And downed the three mouthful's of pure soma.

Ichigo was fine at first, but then his hands and cheeks went numb, as his legs felt like furnaces.

His cheeks heated up, and his vision slightly blurred.

Ichigo felt off-balance, and put a hand onto the counter to save his balance.

"What the...Hell?" Ichigo asked, raising his reiatsu slightly, though it was still undetectable, save for the slight warping of light around his body.

This served to heat his body, and burning the alcohol that was immediately metabolized.

The Pure Soma seemed to immediately metabolize and spread through the nervous system and liver, which explains such a quick headrush and drunkeness.

"Hmph." Soma said, taking the ladle back, and putting it next to some vials.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, in startling sobriety for one who consumed a cup-full of pure soma.

Soma stopped what he was doing, and Looked at Ichigo.

The shinigami was barely affected anymore. Usually, Pure soma would knock both adventurers and gods themselves on their asses...But here Ichigo was, maybe slurring a little, but fine nevertheless.

"...Where is this child?" Soma asked, Intrigued.

For the first time, Ichigo saw the signs of emotion enter the man's eyes.

"I'll be right back." Ichigo said, and then disappeared. Much to the confusion of the wine-god.

Next time Ichigo would appear would be about a minute later. Lili under his left arm, and Hestia under his right, with his hand resting perfectly on her left boob.

Hestia's face was aflame, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

"Here's Liliruca...Please take off your tattoo thingy.." Ichigo said, forgetting the name 'falna'.

Soma couldn't believe it. He had actually given this...Child...His blessing? Surely he couldn't miss something like that.

"I...really gave her my blessing?" Soma said, as Hestia snapped out of her blushing stupor.

"Yes you did. You might have noticed if you cared about something other than your drink." Hestia said, her face cooling down considerably.

"..." Soma said nothing, and accepted the criticism.

"Well, Let's get it started. Lili." Hestia said, pulling a randomly placed stool down for the pallum girl to sit down.

Lili lifts her shirt over her head, but covers her chest with it, as Soma uses the needle Hestia provided and activates the Falna changing system with a drop of his blood.

Hestia then uses another needle to prick her finger, and then she dropped her own lifeblood onto Lili's back, effectively changing her soul's allignment to the Hestia Familia.

"Okay. It's done." Hestia says in happiness.

"Yeah." Ichigo says, leaning on the doorframe.

Hestia slightly glares at the man, but focuses her attention to the relieved looking Lili.

"Thank you for your time, Soma-sama." Lili says, then bows.

She then runs over to Ichigo and Hestia.

"You gonna be okay to take us back?" Hestia asks, unsure.

"Course I am..." Ichigo says, trying to the best of his ability to not let whatever soma he had left in his stomach finish digesting by raising his Reiatsu output...Whether that actually helps or not is to be seen.

"Take care, Liliruca.." Soma says, as this time, Ichigo carries Hestia correctly, and places Lili on his back.

The trio were gone in the next moment, as Soma put his head down in thought. What has he been doing this entire time?

The god walks out onto his balcony...To see the utter disrepair his beloved estate has fallen into.

"Right. There's going to have to be a change." Soma said, sighing in anger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now that Lili was now officially part of Hestia familia, There seemed to be one newcomer as well.

Mikoto Yamato was her name, and she was the most Japanese (Aside from Takemikazuchi) Ichigo had ever seen in Orario.

"Welcome to my humble estate, Mikoto." Ichigo said, as Mikoto kneeled.

"Thank you for having me, Ichigo-sama." Mikoto said.

Her armor clacked around when she moved, and she carried a standard Katana.

Ichigo found it amusing at how uptight she was. A little Uryu.

Regardless, The death god had witnessed several growth improvements within the next four days. Bell could now block and parry and even counterattack Ais in one of her most powerful forms. 'Tempest'

Bell's 'Firebolt' had increased in power, and now had the same destructive output as a low level Shakkaho fired by a 6th seat.

Welf was more accurate and reasourceful in his swings and strikes with a sword.

Overall, They were ready. Their stats had gone up tremendously, and were on the cusp of leveling up once more. Only after the war game tomorrow, they will find out.

The determination on their faces told Ichigo that he and Hestia had nothing to worry about.

Mirba on the other hand...

Ichigo could notice that day after day, after dinnertime, her face falls once she walks to her room.

She's depressed. He knew that much.

"Lord Ichigo. May I speak with you in private?" Acero said. This was unusual. The elf never asked for anything. This was the first time he's made an effort to speak without an invitation.

Ichigo's head perked up, and said "Sure, Let's go outside."

Ichigo motioned for Acero to follow him, as they went outside.

The night sky was darkened with clouds, and a particularly chilly breeze swept Orario. Ichigo and Acero stood under the tree that overlooked the entire field.

"What's the issue" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

"My Lord. I do believe that Captain Mirba's going to be more than able to participate in tomorrow's war game."

"What makes you say that?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms.

"She has the capacity to fight, and fight well with little effort. Her emotional breakdown with you will not happen in the face of the enemy. Her head will be clear, and her sword will be unhindered. Don't deny her this." Acero said, Surprisingly invested in Mirba's state of wellness.

"Hm." Ichigo said, putting a hand to his face to think. "Well, Acero. I'm going to assign you to keep a lookout over her, during the game. If she's about to be wounded, try whatever you can to prevent it." Ichigo said.

"You don't trust her to keep herself guarded?" Acero said, crossing his own arms.

"..." Ichigo felt his cheeks redden.

Did he truly not trust her? He understood her combat prowess, but...After what happened last time, There's always something more that's bound to happen. Just because she's able to fight well...Doesn't necessarily mean that she's able to defend well...Maybe it did, but Ichigo didn't want to see Mirba hurt.

"Lord Ichigo. She's proven herself to me. We've sparred."

Ichigo looked up at Acero, and raised an eyebrow. "Every night when you're asleep. We'd go here, and I'd test her on various things. Including defense. She's impossibly well guarded now. She's able to parry attacks that she couldn't see coming...Her reaction time is impressive, as well as her combat awareness." Acero pleaded.

"..Alright. Just...she better come home. Got it?" Ichigo sighed out, as he put a hand to his face.

Acero looked releaved, as he breathed out a content sigh.

"Of course."

"C'mon. Let's go tell her the good news. I think she's waiting by the door." Ichigo said, sensing Mirba trying to overhear the conversation by barely looking out the door.

'she sucks at being sneaky...' Ichigo stated internally.

The duo walk back to the mansion, just in time to see everyone gathered nearby...Damn did they plan this?

Acero walked forward to stand next to Mirba, and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Everyone's face was lit up with hope.

'Damn! They set this up! and now they want me to tell em?' Ichigo thought with annoyance.

Ichigo chuckled, as he crossed his arms.

"Mirba's officially re-instated as Person in charge of tomorrow's War Game."

Mirba's face lit up with joy, as she tackle-hugged Ichigo.

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She yelled into his chest.

Everyone cheered in congratulations, as Ren started to talk about going to the Hostess for celebration.

"Nah, No hostess this time. Y'all need to cut it out with all of that constant celebration! That's like...The what, Fourth time you would have gone out for drinks? Not today. Win the war-game, then we'll talk. Kay?" Ichigo said, still getting nuzzled by Mirba in appreciation.

"...Okay, sorry hah" Ren said, rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo nodded, and pryed himself off of Mirba.

Slowly but surely, Ichigo noticed that he was becoming more and more comfortable with physical contact, and that he was becoming more and more invested in this new world.

Mirba pouted, But granted her lord's request for space nevertheless.

The night was carried by a quiet atmosphere and light snoozing.

Ichigo sat in his office with an intense scowl that was a stark contrast to the immense joy that was felt earlier.

Apollo Familia had set out for the castle nearly 4 days ago...The same day Luan had been captured, and put into one of Miach's sheds outside of Orario.

Ichigo would be taking everyone to the castle via Flash step, and would not take any longer than thirty minutes.

"Alright, Apollo. Let's see what kind of bullshit you'll pull tomorrow." Ichigo said to himself, as his eyes darkened.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gathered on the 30th floor of babel, were various gods of ranging popularity and wealth.

Hestia and Hephaestus sat next to eachother.

The door flew open to reveal Apollo, Who's face was twisted with pure cockiness, and confidience.

Calm, were his strides over to the trio, and when he sat down behind them, he said

"lovely day for victory, is it not? Have you had a chance to say goodbye to Bell, Hestia?"

"Goodbye? To who? To you?" Hestia said, slightly falling to his bait.

"Oh, ho! How presumptuous a statement, Hestia!" Apollo said.

"Tch!" Hestia crossed her arms under her bust, and sighed to look at the raised pedistal in the middle of the floor.

"Great Ouranos, May we have permission to use our abilities, to use the 'Divine Mirror'?" Hermes said, Interrupting Hestia before she could say anything back.

"You are permitted." Ouranos's voice said, ringing through the city and into the tower.

"Thank you." Hermes said, bowing slightly, as above the pedistal a small bubble of energy formed, before it flattened and expanded into an oval.

A castle shown itself, and the War Game was officially live.

"This War Game is Now Live. BEGIN!" Ouranos announced.

"where is Ichigo?" Hephaestus asked, searching the screen for him.

"He dropped the familia off, He'll be back-"

"Now." Ichigo said from next to Hephaestus.

"Eep! What the hell!" Hephaestus said, Hitting Ichigo's arm lightly.

"Sorry." Ichigo laughed out.

"No, I'm sorry, Ichigo. Your captian is gone. I heard about that, rather nasty incident. I wonder who you chose to replace her?" Apollo said, with a grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ichigo spat out.

"Hah. I'm sorry, you're probably still mourning. Arent you?"

"Hey, Knock it off! What's the big idea, Huh?" Hestia said to Apollo, but was calmed with a hand to her shoulder.

Hephaestus shook her head, and sat her seething friend back down.

Apollo looked absolutely pleased with himself.

(With the War game)

"BEGIN!" Ouranos's voice rang out through the rocky terrain and castle signifying the beginning of the bout.

A singular figure wasseen standing in front of the castle gates. It was Acero.

"What the hell?" An archer said, gathering his fellow wall-guards.

"Already? They're attacking already?" Someone from further inside the courtyard called out.

In the Elf's hand was a long, white-colored handle with a long chain connecting to a smooth ball at the end.

"It's just one, the fool. Fire!" The archer in charge ordered, as they took aim and fired their arrows.

Something just swiped every arrow out of the air, and protected Acero.

It was Acero's flail. The ball was unremarkable, and looked rather plain.

"[Geokinesis]" Acero spoke out, and held up a hand parallel to the castle walls.

"Huh? What was that?" An archer posted on the southern gate said, knocking an arrow and taking aim.

"...He's casting a spell!" Someone from further in the courtyard said.

That sent panic through the archer's backs.

A pillar of earth shot up about fifty feet behind Acero, launching something towards the castle at high speed.

(Play: God shattering star)

The projectile was another elf, One who wielded two magic swords. One fire and one wind/electricity.

The archers took aim and fired to the best of ability, but the airborn elf slashed downwards with her sword, letting loose a cascade of fires that incinerated the arrows and damaged the walls.

The elf woman was still airborn and kicked upwards, sending her down to the ground.

Before she landed, she got into a position to where she could stab the ground and then promptly did so, creating an explosion of great magnitude.

Knocking 15 people out, and wounding two.

"! You're an elf?" The elf named Lissos called out to 'The Gale'

The gale stood up, and readied herself. Her flame sword crumbled to dust, as she brought her Electricity one to the front in ready.

However, Instead of rushing towards Lissos, like he had thought, She threw the sword like a spear to the wall 40 feet behind her, punching a hole into the wall. There was now an opening.

Through that opening, Mikoto rushed through while quietly chanting something.

"Quick! She's heading straight to Hyakinthos! Hurry, Go get her!" Luan called out from inside the castle opening.

"Right!" Called out atleast thirty people, as they were quick to give chase.

Mikoto disappeared over a rampart, as did the thirty chasing her.

(With Ryuu)

"As an Elf, you DARE use magic swords? The ones that burned our people and homes? You should be ashamed!" Lissos said, swiping at Ryuu. The eight other defenders created a circle to let these two battle.

"..I care little for our race's hatred." She said, Unsheathing her wooden sword in time to intercept Lissos's slash.

Blocking again, and jumping over his head, she continued to say "However, If helping a friend is shameful, the I'll be as shameful as I have to be!"

She extended her movements and swung her sword at the man's face, and with a heavy *CRACK* he was knocked out.

'Don't spew such idiotic things in the middle of battle. Fool.' Ryu thought, as she walked over the unconscious form of her former adversary.

Ryu looked at all of the remaining combatants, and assessed that by their forms and facial dispositions, they were AT MOST level two.

"She's strong!" one defender said, and another tried to bolster courage by saying "Don't falter! We'll get her now!"

She grinned beneath her mask, and decided to keep these children company.

(With Ren)

Luan chuckled slightly in the castle, as he ran to the eastern exit.

Getting outside, the pallum said "Guys! What are you doing!? The Southern courtyard has been breached! Hyakinthos ordered 10 of you to go outside and defeat that Elf outside on the rocks! It's just one, go outside and come back! Easy!"

"Ten? That's all of our outdoor front!"

"Besides! We were already focusing on someone out here!" Another defender called out.

Luan's face dropped, and said "A-another one?! What do you mean!"

"I-" Before the defender could finish his statement, A man with dirty blonde spiked hair appeared over the wall, carrying an unconscious archer.

"It's not nice to talk about someone who's listening." Ren's grin came into view, as he threw the unconscious archer into three gate guards.

"! G-Get him!" Luan said, and sped back into the castle...with a smile.

Three people rushed him, and about four fired magic/arrows at him.

"Weak...Incredibly weak." Ren said, dodging blasts of fire or wind, and catching arrows mid-air.

"{Prevolt}" Ren said, as his eyes turned black and his face fell into a state of confidence.

Every strike he recieved was immediately intercepted and countered. With each attack he would have thrown at him, atleast seven more were returned.

It was over after a period of six minutes. This, was no doubt the quickest skirmish of the war game.

Ren stepped over the thirty uncounscious and brutalized defenders, and walked into the cool feeling castle.

Not once were his daggers unsheathed.

"Is this all the Apollo Familia has?!" Ren called out once he reached the stairwell to the throne room. His voice echoed up into the upper echelons of the castle, Hurried steps were heard, and three more defenders came into view. All seemingly level two.

'Finally...A challenge'

Ren unsheathed his daggers, and charged forward.

"{Emperator!} Ren called out, and fire exploded forth from his body, giving him a cloak of fire that spread to fabric, even stone!

Within minutes of fighting, the western enterance was a fiery hell-scape with two figures remaining. Two of the defending level 3's had been knocked out and tossed outside to avoid being incinerated.

"Just you and me." Ren said confidently.

The Defender grumbled and raised his battleaxe in defense, and said "Shut up! Come on!"

"As you wish." Ren responded, and began to assault the defender with everything he had.

Two abilities active at once, was very tiring to the man. Not counting the several slashes and blows to the torso he'd taken previously.

Needless to say, Ren was nearing the end of his part of the assault...He just needed to take out this last person.

But, combined with his fatigue and low Mind reserve, Ren was beinning to falter.

Slash and stab were avoided, but in turn, he was hit and knocked about.

The defender wasn't fairing too well either, Several parts of his armor were on fire and beginning to sear his skin...But he HAD to make sure this man didn't get past him. If it did, it meant defeat...But damn was this armor hot!

"C'mon...Give up. I know you want to!" Ren taunted.

"Shuddup! You don't look much better, You give up!" The defender said.

Ren and the Defender traded attacks and each not faltering in the offense. It was a duel in the most true sense.

"{Frost aura}!" The Defender called out, as the fire on his armor was extinguished, and the metal began to frost up.

On one side, Fire and it's insensity. On the other, Ice and it's calming frost.

The air was heated and cooled at the same time, and artificial wind was created by the rising and dropping of air.

"Haha! This is the first challenge I've had since coming to that stupid city. What's your name?" Ren asked, his own fire beginning to feel warm around his body.

"Jordas, Jordas Kassardis. What about you?" Jordas said, gaining a grin, while removing his helmet and throwing it to the side.

Jordas' face was shown, and revealed a young man who's jet-black hair was tied back into a spikey ponytail.

His face held several scars, and his eyes were ice-blue. His skin was frosted with ice, but fine nevertheless.

"The name's Ren Mori. Don't you forget it!" Ren said, his own grin widening.

"Well met, Warrior! Come then! Let's make this the last!" Jordas said, raising his battleaxe.

"Yes, Lets!" Ren said, and sped forward with everything he had. Jordas did the same, and in an instant, both weapons exploded from the force in their strikes.

Standing opposite from eachother, but facing away, Both stood silently...

Ren's fire went out, as did the fires in the castle, and stood straight, unconscious.

"Heh..So that's the power of Ichigo Familia..." Jordas said, Collapsing slowly.

(With Acero, and the archers)

"More! Fire MORE!" The archers said in a panic.

Acero would raise a slab of land and flick it slightly, sending thousands of shards of earth sailing at the castle.

The gates/walls were full of dents and craters from Acero's ranged assault.

The elf sighed once again, as he grabbed an arrow from mid air.

He looked down at the arrow, and ducked.

The arrow was poisoned with magic.

Acero chuckled, and looked at the archers.

From further away, Ace could see Bell, Mirba and Welf enter a gate opened

'So..It's begun.' Acero thought to himself, as he snapped the arrow in his fingers.

Acero Jumps up from his perch on raised up rocks, and dashes towards the wall. To the archer's dismay.

"{Do'me Quia}" Acero whispers, as his movements become a blur.

The ball of his flail turns into war-hammer's head, and Acero begins to take longer and more powerful strides.

Every second, was another arrow he dodged.

Every arrow, was one less to be fired.

Soon the archers were out of ammunition, and began to curse the fact that Hyakinthos ordered the removal of mages from wall-stations.

"Hurry! Do any of you have magic?" One archer said, and garnered a wave of heads shaking in the negative.

"Damn!" The head archer said, as he looked at the incoming Elf, who was leaving craters with his steps, and shaking the earth. as well as the determination of his enemies.

"To arms!" One archer said, pulling out a shortsword, and jumping down to charge Acero.

four more jumped down, albeit scared, but still charging the incoming danger with horrified smiles.

The head archer cursed his cowardice, and looked at Acero's unamused face, as he made short work of the impromptu interception force that the archers created.

Gaining momentum, and power with his swings.

The archers on the wall of the castle were in full panic mode. What in the world was this elf? And why is there so much wind coming from the castle?

Acero reached the wall of the castle and with a single hit, shattered the wall and blew a house sized hole in it.

The archers screamed as they fell, and were rained on by the falling rubble and debris.

However, Acero would knock the more fatal looking rocks away from the unconscious archers, as he pressed on. His flail's ball turning into the head of a 10 edged flanged mace.

Acero's eyes met Ryuu's and he looked down at the unconscious defenders, and said

"Good work. Status?"

"Ren is apparently finished taking out the second strongest, Welf and Mirba are already in the upper echelons of the castle, and Bell's getting into position with operation 'surprise flare'. Mikoto is holding 30 defenders with her gravity magic, however it seems it's about to end soon. Lili is spreading false information disguised as their informant, Luan." Ryuu said, standing up and walking out of the hole Acero blasted into the courtyard.

"Understood. Where are you going?" Acero said, his red hair being moved around by the wind.

"My part is done. I'll be returning to Orario. Good luck." Ryuu said, as she disappeared into the corner of the wall.

"..." Acero said nothing, and turned back around, then looked up to a tower to hear the sounds of people yelling.

The Elf sprung upwards, and stabbed his long handle into the wall. Using this as a leverage point, He quickly spotted Mikoto.

True to Ryuu's word, her magic had worn out.

She was worn-out to the maximum, and her enemies were barely phased. Sure they stretched, but they were essentially just laying down with force.

(With Mikoto)

Mikoto had been standing under all of that pressure in order to keep the magic active.

"You're finished!" One defender said, as he rushed the tired girl.

"Dont be so sure." An unknown voice said, as the closest adventurer was intercepted with ball of steel that was attatched to chain.

"A-Acero!" Mikoto said in surprise.

"It's nearly over. They're inside the castle and should be ending the captain soon." Acero said, and readied his flail.

"I see" Mikoto said.

"Still, this should be entertaining."

Mikoto went to ask what he meant, but couldn't because he was no longer with her.

He was already in the center of the 29 defenders, striking and defeating with ease.

Mikoto's eyes widened in awe, then decided to go and join in.

()()()(With Mirba, Welf, and Bell)()()()

"So...Everything up to the sky-bridge is clear? Thanks to Ren?" Bell asked, gaining a nod from Mirba.

"Yeah. He apparently went crazy. Everything here is burnt." Welf said, gesturing to the charred tapestries and carpets and fabrics.

"..Yeah" Bell said with a surprised face.

"I haven't seen those people who dragged out of the Guild yet." Mirba said, her hand twitching towards her sword.

"...Me niether." Welf said, Worried about Mirba.

They continued upwards through the spiral staircase, and eventually, they entered the entrance of the sky-bridge. There, A red haired Adventurer named Daphne stood giving orders to the eight other adventurers. Four had bows, three had wands and one with a painfully familiar barbed spear.

"You!" Mirba shouted, causing every defender on the sky-bridge to focus on Mirba.

The spearwoman's face went pale, as if she saw a ghost. She started to shake, and it looked as if she hadnt gotten proper sleep for a couple weeks.

"H-How?!"

"How what, exactly!?" Mirba shouted, ripping her sword from her sheathe in fury.

The spearwoman began to sweat profusely.

"How are you alive? I saw her spear go into your head. Your brain should be mush." Daphne said, Finishing for her clearly mortified family member.

"Don't worry about how I'm alive. Worry about if you're going to be the same!" Mirba said, Disregarding Welf's protests to 'Stick to the plan'.

Mirba sprinted towards the piss-scared spearwoman who had already dropped her spear, but was blocked with a sword from Daphne.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

An explosion rang out from behind Daphne, and she turned to look.

Every mage's staff had exploded with the tell-tale signs of 'Ignus Fatuus'.

Her eyes widened, as Mirba took the opportunity of distraction, and sweeped Daphne's legs out from under her.

While falling Daphne looked at the irate Blondie and was immediately kicked in the face. Sending the woman into the doorway.

"Now...For you." Mirba said, stomping her foot down, garnering another scream from the impossibly frightened woman, who crumpled onto the floor.

"Mira, Don't." Welf said.

"Shuddup, and go see if what's her face is alive." Mirba snapped at the man.

"But-"

"Come on, welf! We have to hurry!" Lili said, remembering that Bell rushed in after the mages exploded.

"...Don't do anything Lord Ichigo wouldn't." Welf said, causing the woman to scowl, not unlike Ichigo.

Mirba's face darkened, as her furious shaking lessened, and welf pressed onwards.

Quivering in fear, the spearwoman began to cry slightly.

"What the hell do you have to cry about?" Mirba said in a dark voice.

"I-I-I'm s-s-orry!"

"So now that I'm about to beat you to a pulp, you apologize? Look at my face. Look at my left eye. Tell me that sorry is going to fix it! If it weren't for my lord's intervention, I would have died! Look at me and tell me you didnt *Kicks spear into the woman's knees* Fucking mean to!" Mirba's hands began to shake, as her left eye began to feel warm and tingle uncomfortably probably due to the high blood pressure.

"Eeek!" The spearwoman's meek voice shouted out.

Mirba used the tip of her sword to force the woman to look at her face.

Once that happened, the spearwoman looked down in immediate fear, cutting her face in the process.

"I'm that ugly? That you'd cut your face to look away?" Mirba said, her voice began to shift into a watery double tone.

Mirba sheathed her sword, and grabbed the other woman by her chocolate brown hair, and lifted her up to force her to look at the Irate One-eyed captain face-to-face.

"Don't kill me!" She screamed.

"You didn't have any qualms about killing me, so why should I think twice" Mirba said, raising her sword to the woman's neck.

"Please!" She screamed again, tears spilling out of her eyes in renewed fashion.

"Disgusting." Mirba said, Throwing the woman at the wall, creating a small indent in the rocks.

"...P-Please..." The woman said, blood running down her face.

Mirba said nothing, as her eyepatch began to feel uncomfortable on her face. She walked forward, and re-equipped her sword.

Her eye was lifeless, Full of hatred and anger, but somehow unresponsive.

".It...was an...accident..Please believe me..."

A strange white liquid began to pour out of Mirba's eye, nose and mouth, and rushed underneath the eyepatch. From under the eyepatch, a solid white object formed, on one side of her face. It looked like a half mask, but had neither a mouth hole or eye hole.

Mirba seemed to lose her ability to think, as she rushed the fallen woman with her sword in hand.

"...Whatever...I'm ready." The spearwoman said, realizing that talk is no longer viable. "...Hurry." She said, The pain from her nearly broken body was beginning to be too much to bare. Who knew being sent into quarried and re-inforced rocks would hurt so bad?

(Mirba's consciousness)

Ugh...It was so dark in here...

Mirba couldn't see her body in this place, and couldn't hear her voice when she tried to speak.

This didn't make any sense, What exactly is happening?

A small window of light shown from infront of her, and she could see herself running at the downed woman with a sword outstretched. Like watching a third person account.

Why did she feel so guilty?

...Her god wouldn't needlessly murder anyone...So niether should she...

She didn't want to kill anyone...Did she?

Why was there whispering? Who's whispering?

Her eyes were wet, she could feel.

No, that didn't make sense, She only had one eye...But she could feel both?

A hand flew to her left eye, only to feel something blocking the way. It felt like smooth stone, and was seemingly attatched to her face.

Apon trying to pry it off, a horrifying voice rang out through her head.

"Leave it be, or you'll never get your revenge"

Mirba froze, but kept her hand on the object and unconsciously began to pull.

"Don't interfere! You'll never become equal to Lord-Ichigo playing the goodie two shoes!" the voice spoke out again.

This struck a chord in Mirba's head. How insulting..

"You don't know me! I refuse to take life because I'm angry! You just stay out of it, alright!" Mirba shouted at the voice.

"You dumb ass! You have no clue what will happen if you reject me!" The voice said.

"Who said anything about rejection?! Besides, I was never going to kill that woman, only rough her up just a lottabit! I'm alive, Pissed nine ways from yesterday, but I'm alive! As long as I'm alive, I'll always be with Lord Ichigo, and that's enough for me!" Mirba said, finally regaining her sense of orientation.

'Don't do anything Ichigo wouldn't...' Welf's advice rang through her head, and images of Ichigo's face, especially his smiles flashed in her memory.

"...You're a damned fool." The voice said, as the object on her face became a hundred times easier to pull, but before she could, she was yanked from that dark place, and put back into the waking world.

Mirba's eye re-opened to the world, to see her sword mere inches from the woman's head.

But...That thing was on her face out here too, it seemed.

It fell from her face, and clanked around on the floor below.

Mirba looked at the half-mask and picked it up.

Its surface was nearly polished, as faint flecks of dark red littered the entirety of the material.

The woman stowed the mask away into her breastplate for later examination, as she looked down at the nearly unconscious woman below her.

When Mirba kicked the spear into the woman's knees, the spear actually fractured the woman's kneecaps.

Kneeling to look at the woman's drowsy face, Mirba sighed and put a hand out infront of the woman and said "[Greater Healing]"

"B-but...you were going to kill me?" The woman said, confused.

A bright pink light enveloped Mirba's hand, and then spread to the wounded Spearwoman.

"Explain yourself." Mirba said in a curt manner, glaring at the woman beneath her.

"...Right..." she said, feeling better by the second. "I...Was sent by Apollo during the inital war-game meeting...to go and rough you guys up a bit...But Something went wrong. I threw my spear at you, but I was aiming for your arm. Something...altered my spear's course, and before I knew it...Before my very eyes...I had committed murder." The spearwoman said, the cut on her scalp healing.

"Mhm. Go on." Mirba ordered.

"After that, Everyone back home began to try and make me feel better..About killing someone else. They said 'She's from a lesser familia. It means nothing' or 'They were enemies anyway.'...b-but I never looked at it like that.. Sure I thought you were my enemy, but you didn't deserve to die for that!"

'Damn. She's rather talkative.' Mirba thought with an eyeroll.

"okay. You didn't mean it...Whatever." Mirba said. "I still lost an eye. I'll have to deal with stubbing my toe for the rest of my life." Mirba said with a downcast expression.

"...Are you sure?" The woman said, not believing her eyes.

"The hell do you mean 'Are you sure?'? It's my eye, Isn't it? Here! I'll show you!" Mirba said, Outraged that such a blatantly stupid question would be asked, when someone with an eyepatch was in-front of her.

Mirba reached upwards, and removed her eyepatch.

Only to recoil at the impossibly bright light that shown itself.

"Gah! What the hell?" Mirba gasped, confused.

Mirba couldn't believe it, niether could the Spearwoman. It was true, just a couple minutes ago her eyepatch was flat, and serving it's purpose...But now it was buldged, and looked out of place.

"...Impossible." Mirba said, peeling the eyepatch away once more... and began to cry slightly.

It was back. Her eye was back! And it's vision was...Extraordinarily crisp. Not a single detail of anything went unnoticed by her new eye.

The colors were way more vivid, and brighter too. Even in the castle interior, her original eye would have trouble seeing without a minor light source, but her new eye...All was revealed. Every shadow could now be peered into. She felt that she no longer had a need for a lantern!

Maybe that was an exagguration, but tonight will tell.

"It's..."

"A miracle!" The healed spearwoman said.

Mirba chuckled, and then laughed in happiness.

"HAHA! Lord Ichigo! If you're listening, We're going to spar again sometime soon!"

Oddly, The spearwoman chose to sit in the rubble that was formed to her body.

"...Why don't you get up?" Mirba said, once again collected.

"...It's comfy." The spearwoman sighed.

Mirba rolled her eyes.

"This is still a war game..." Mirba said, drawing her sword and aiming it at the woman's face.

"...I surrender"

Mirba nodded and began to walk into the stairwell leading to the throne room.

()()(With Hyakinthos)()()

"What a failure!" The Apollo captain said. "How can I face Apollo-sama?"

"Captain! Captain, Please Run!" Cassandra, the familia's prophet advised in a hurried tone.

Hyakinthos, however, was having none of it. He stood up and said "Alone he's not a threat!"

"Please listen to me! You need to run! Ple-"

"Shut up!" interrupted the man as he slapped the insolent female away, and muttering a harsh curse at the woman, he looked back up to the remaining people in the room and said

"When he shows up, we take him down fast! But dont kill him...I'll finish him."

'FIREBOLT!' was faintly heard, as the floor infront of the doors began to spark with orange lightning, and the ground glowed a vibrant yellow-orange.

(Play "B03" from Bleach)

Immense heat was felt, and suddenly, the entire room exploded.

"What the hell is this!?" Hyakinthos said, as dust covered everything.

The throne room was now exposed, and the light of day was revealed.

Nothing was spared, the entire roof of the room was practically obliterated as smoke and dust filled the air.

Only Hyakinthos was left barely standing.

He blocked his eyes from the sun that was now bearing down on him.

'Just what the hell happened!' The man internally screamed.

From out of nowhere, came Bell who charged through a wall of dust, his knives pointed outward.

Forced to defend or get cut, Hyakinthos ripped his sword from it's sheath, and blocked Bell's initial strike, but missed the second, as it slashed his chest.

Bell gave the man no time to recouperate, and rushed him with harder and harder attacks.

Hyakinthos's wasn't equipped for this ammount of damage from a vastly superior weapon, being the Hestia Knife, and was broken in two.

The upper half of the sword flew over the tower, and into the courtyard below.

'How the hell did he get so fast!' Hyakinthos thought internally, as his chest stung.

"How are you so fast! You're nothing like you were before! Who the hell are you?!" He yelled.

Bell disregarded, and charged forwards with intent to end it.

Suddenly, a loud "Noooo!" Was heard from his right, and Bell was tackled and held in place by Cassandra who emerged from the rubble just seconds prior.

Hyakinthos took this opportunity to gain distance, and use a magic spell.

Holding up a hand he began to chant his spell's activation phrases..

"Get off of me please!" Bell pleaded, but this girl's strength was pretty impressive...for Bell anyway. He didn't want to hurt her, so he chose pleading as the next best option.

"My name is love, beloved child of light! I offer my body to my son!"

"Move away please!" Bell said, seeing a disk of light form above Hyakinthos.

"I unleash a ring of fire! Let the cardinal winds come!"

The ring grew bigger, and as he threw the ring, he said "Aro Zephyos!"

Bell's eyes widened in fear, but before the ring could hit, Lili appeared and tackled Cassandra out of the way.

"I will not allow you to stop Bell-sama!" Shouted the pallum.

Bell offered an internal thanks as he dodged out of path of the disk...Only to find out that it's following him.

'Its homing in on me?' Bell thought in panic as he was forced to dodge out of the way.

Hyakinthos re-gained his aura of cockiness as he put on a grin not unlike his gods, and said "You can't escape!"

Bell was getting tired, really tired, and as a borderline last ditch effort, tried to cast firebolt at the opposing magic.

It wasn't very effective.

"It's useless!" Hyakinthos called out seeing the desperate struggle Bell was giving.

However, before the disk could slice Bell's arm

"RUBELE!" Hyakinthos shouted, and the disk exploded with great magnitude, sending bell into the ground.

"Bell-sama!" Lili screamed in shock

A strange green necklace broke from Bell's neck, and shattered onto the stone.

What's curious, is Bell's entire body was racked with bruises and cuts now, even his clothing was torn. He most definitely broke a rib, and fractured his shoulder...But he had no choice. He refused to leave Hestia. He refused to.

Even now, He got up. With nothing but sheer determination and will at this point.

"You survived that...Huh.." Hyakinthos said, loosing his grip on his anger.

Tearing his spare sword from it's sheathe, he decided that 'The little Rookie' was no longer worth keeping alive.

Bell dropped he hestia knife, his hands too fatigued to hold on any longer.

"I don't care what Apollo-sama wants anymore! Die!" The man said, charging at Bell to finish him off.

Bell's mouth opened, and exhailed his breath. He steeled his nerves, as Hyakinthos made to kill him.

'when someone sees an opening, their movements become easy to predict. That is what I was taught.' Ais's voice flowed through Bell's mind.

'A finishing blow is the closest thing to letting your guard down.' "and just when you've almost been beaten is when you truely have a chance!" Bell thought to himself, Finishing Ais's sentiment internally.

Hyakinthos arrived to bell, and thrusted his sword at Bell's face...But bell bent backwards and kicked the knife upwards.

Sending both the knife, and Hyakinthos's arms upwards and out of range to defend.

Quickly capitalizing on this new opening, Bell re-gained his orientation and with perhaps the most effort in his life, he threw the nastiest left hook at the man's exposed face, sending him flying backwards with his skin indented.

It takes alot of effort to make a temporary indent on someone's face...

Hyakinthos lie on his back with his head turned to the side. Twitching, and incoherent.

An announcer's voice rang out, after Hyakinthos was prone for a couple minutes.

"The battle is over! Hestia and Ichigo familia have prevailed!"

Bell nearly collapsed with relief, but was caught by none other than Mirba.

"I have you. Take it easy." She said, as he relaxed.

"Good work, Bell. You've outdone yourself, I'd say." Acero said, landing atop some rubble with Mikoto in hand.

She was unconscious, but okay nevertheless. Acero on the othehand, was slightly scratched with parts of his armor being chipped off.

"If you fell, He would have had to go through me" Mirba said, turning to look at Bell.

Bell's tired eyes widened as he saw her regenerated left eye.

"Y-Your eye!" Bell exclaimed tiredly.

"Yep." Mirba chirped.

They shared a laugh, as the two familias made their ways to the front gate to await the carriages, or Ichigo to take them back.

Speaking of...

()()(30th floor of Babel.)()()

Apollo was shaking, How? How could this happen?

He had the numbers, the wealth, the strength! How did two nobodies come through?!

"Apollo..." Hestia said, standing up.

Apollo jumped in his skin

"You know what happens next...right?" Hestia said, turning to face him. Ichigo did the same thing, except his grin was much more prominent.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that your children were so cute and I-"

"Shut. Up." Ichigo growled out, through his disturbing grin.

"ALL of your property is confiscated and divided between Ichigo and I, and is now under main control of Hestia Familia!" Hestia said, jabbing a finger in his direction.

"Your familia is disbanded, and You are banished from Orario, Never to return!" Ichigo said, and was relishing in how utterly destroyed Apollo looked.

Ichigo was pleased at how dramatic he could be sometimes. Damn, Drama class was a good idea after all...

"Y-You can't do this to me! I'm Apollo! Apollo damn it!" Apollo said, tears stinging his eyes.

"Why are you still here?" Ichigo said, his smile widening with Apollos distress.

"Y-You! It's your fault! You never sealed your powers! It's unfair!" Apollo said, stepping towards Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged and looked away. Acting dumb.

Apollo stepped forward even more, and grabbed the death-god by his shihakusho and brought him close.

"Don't play coy with me!"

Ichigo's smile dropped, as his right fist blurred forward and hit the god in his face, stunning everyone around.

"Like I said. Why are you still here? You were banished, right? Get the hell on! Before I Kick your ass myself!" Ichigo warned, scaring the god further, and with blubbering wails, he left the room.

Ichigo sighed out the remnants of his anger, and then turned back to Hestia and Hephaestus.

Both looked at Ichigo in awe. Hephaestus had a blush on her face.

"...What's up?" Ichigo asked. Hephaestus didn't answer, instead she chose to reach out and grab Ichigo's hand.

()()(Later that day)()()

Ichigo had helped Hestia move Bell's, Welf's, and Lili's things to Apollo's mansion, where they legally changed the name to 'Hearth mansion'

Their new Insignia was drawn out as well, that featured a flaming bell. The fires meaning Hestia and The Bell representing...Bell.

Setting down the bed in the main hall, Ichigo noticed all of the self righteous potraits and statues and livery of Apollo through every part of the mansion.

Hestia sat down in a chair and sighed heavily.

"Say, Hestia? What are you going to do with these things that Apollo had, like the paintings and statues?" Ichigo said, Leaning on a wall.

"Probably sell them, and then make rennovations to the place. It's kinda boring, dont'cha think?" Hestia says and looks around the place.

"Yeah, well...I'd sell them, but hold off on rennovations until you can atleast afford to make them." Ichigo said.

She looked at him and asked "What do you mean?"

Ichigo shrugs and says "I dunno. I just think it'd be safer to save the yen you get from selling these things."

Hestia had a look of realization, as she nodded thoughtfully.

"Ahh. I gotch- What's yen?"

Ichigo froze and silently cursed internally.

"Uh...I bit my tongue, Sorry, I meant vallis."

Hestia narrowed her eyes at Ichigo, but shrugged again nevertheless.

"But...yeah that's what I'd do if I were you. Atleast wait until Bell and the rest go into the dungeon again." Ichigo said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh huh. Well, Ichigo...Thank you. For everything..." Hestia said, Bowing.

"Eh...Don't mention it." Ichigo said. "By the way, Give Lili my regards. She was the MVP of the entire thing." Ichigo said, walking out of the newly established 'Hearth Mansion'

"Yeah, of course! Come back any time!" Hestia said jovially.

Ichigo smiled and used flash step to return home. Who knew that sucker-punching an asshole deity would be so stress relieving?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()

Alright lads, I haven't shown em yet, But here's Ichigo's familia and their status forms!

Mirba Tuganis. Age 18

Her hair is long and blonde, Her face is heart shaped and due to hollow regen, Her regenerated eye is a glowing golden pink(rosegold), with the sclera being black. She is very pretty with a well manecured appearance. Her toned psyche is nothing to scoff at either. Her great strength was often covered with a very bubbly and outgoing personality, and she's known to be very easy to get along with. Many times was she proposed to and many times has she rejected. She becomes a nigh unstoppable force when angered (or drunk), and is said to jump a level temporarily when consumed with Wrath. She is also considered to be somewhat of an airhead with a love for anything sweet or pink colored. She carries a white broadsword that had pink flowers etched into the blade with the fuller hollowed out into battle.

Her theme is (Ragnarok Online 2 OST : Intro Theme)

Mirba Tuganis, Lv3

Human, (?)

•Strength: B 747

•Endurance: C 690

•Dexterity: B 773

•Agility: C 649

•Magic: B 790

-Skills-

{Supernova} A magical attack of great explosive magnitude focused around the caster, That is only available when in Mortal danger.

{Stallius} An ability that grants great strength when carrying heavy objects. May activate when distressed emotionally, granting enhanced physical strength.

{Wrath} An ability that cloaks Mirba's face and arms in dark pink energy that does heavy damage to whatever it touches, combined with {stallius} has a chance to trigger a berserker effect that sends Mirba into a rage and will brutalize any hostile being in her immediate radius. So far, Only Ichigo, Ren and Acero have the capability to stop her in this state.

{?} AidjnwJA ASJne ndieA AKJWNFf fNeaoie ShiROkmeaHc bAJE?! IJE

-Magic-

[Greater Healing] Healing magic.

[Focus Boost] Negates the mental side effects of Adrenaline

[Instant Regeneration] A foreign born, passive magic that instantly heals any damage Mirba may take, at the cost of her mind reserves.

-_-Ichigo Familia-_-

Ren Mori age 17

He's a seventeen year old, 5'7 tall man, With a relatively light complexion. His hair is dirty blonde and a bit spikey.

And his eyes are emerald green and while build is fairly bulky. He had a pair of Dual swords at his hip and wears well worn leather light armor. He's a brash man who can be quiet in some moments, and the life of the party in the next. He cares deeply for his familia and will take whatever measure to make sure their well-being is protected. Due to the loss of his previous familia, He has a form of PTSD from witnessing his familia, the Benzaiten Familia, being slaughtered, and cannot look at brutalized and mangled bodies for prolonged periods of time. Curiously, He is and avid meat eater and has no signs of being bothered with blood. His development skill "Devourer" allows the man to consume anything. Whether it's edible or not. His other skill "Hunter" gives him the ability to target and track anything, as long as he has a piece of material or DNA related to the target.

His theme is (War to War - Nier: Automata)

His Dual swords are both stark white with spiked guards, but were constantly cold.

Ren Mori, Lvl 3

Human

•Strength: C 610

•Endurance: C 634

•Dexterity: B 717

•Agility: D 519

•Magic: F 397

•Devourer: D

•Hunter: I

-Skills-

{Emperator} Must be shouted in order to work- Wreathes the user in flames that spread instantly. If active for longer than ten minutes, The user is harmed by the fires. Once de-activated, all fire started by {Emperator} Is extinguished.

{Prevolt} An ability that grants great strength and speed when fighting. All senses are hightened to inhuman levels, and cannot be interrupted by any normal magic. Is only de-activated by loss of mind.

-Magic-

[lesse] Healing magic.

[Li kindrest] Mind is not affected for the next thirty minutes at the cost of falling asleep after the magic wears off.

-_-Ichigo Familia-_-

Acero D'atagne Age 1,005

the Familia's newest recruit. He's a thousand year old High Elf who's surprisingly effective with any weapon he can get ahold of. He has tan skin with long red hair that was braided. He also has a pretty muscular build, and Ichigo was pretty elated that he was a level 4. Acero is very quiet unless asked a direct question. Something the Substitute found out when walking back to the mansion. Ichigo nearly considered making him the familia captain, But figured that at the size of the familia, he should keep Mirba as captain because she joined first, for now until the Familia grew in size. Then he would probably use stats.

His weapon is a white colored long handled shape-shifting flail. The smooth ball at the end could change to whatever form Acero desires, and is enchanted with the power of electricity and fire. His development skill "Longevity" Was activated the first time he used his {Chron'oa Aura} on himself. "Mysterious" Was activated then, as well. It allows Acero to control what his status says on paper, and on Falna. "Lurker" Was activated when he acquired [Spacial Manipulation] from a grimoir in the far north.

His theme is (Escaping the ship- Man of Steel ost)

Acero D'atagne, Level 4(?)

High Elf

•Strength: A 867

•Endurance: B 792

•Dexterity: B 790

•Agility: D 530

•Magic: F 304

•Longevity: A

•Mysterious: S

•Lurker: S

-Skills-

{Do'me Quia} The user's weight and sense of gravity is cut in half, making him faster than sound. Can leap extreme distances with very little effort, and is able to do combat midair at the cost of high levels of mind usage.

{Emi-Ei Utas} A buffer skill, that increases his attack speed when using spears and other pole weapons. It increases attack damage with flails and chain weapons. Swords/Axes/Hammers are not effected. Combined with {Do'me Quia}, his attacks are invisible and undetectable. With both active, he can strike and still appear as if he hadn't moved.

{Chron'oa Aura} When Acero activates this skill, his fists become wreathed in a bright crimson colored fire, and spreads to whatever weapon he wields. The fire is highly corrosive to anything Acero deems to be a threat, and is also poisonous. The fire turns into a highly dangerous nerve agent that shuts off communication between cells of the tissue the fire comes in contact with. It can either accelerate or reverse the aging process of whatever it comes into contact with by a magnitude of ten times the normal rate. Thirty minutes of exposure can accelerate a person's body thirty years older than what it actually is. Acero has used this ability on himself for centuries in order to attain a state of extended longevity. This ability was mastered after 454 years.

{Do'me Quisei} The only known counter to {Chron'oa Aura} Instead of a red fire, a far more vibrant blue mist forms, and reverses the effects of {Withering Aura} And even heals to an extent. After the ability is shut down however, mind depleats to near zero.

-Magic-

[Geokinesis]

Is able to shift the earth according to his will.

[Spacial manipulation]

Acero can cast, bend, and even block light from anything except light from other magic. Ideal for stealthy insertions. He can also cast a barrier that makes an area invisible and mute from the outside, It can also serve as a force field. (I.E, Sounds emitted from inside the field will not be heard ourside the field)

-_-Ichigo Familia-_-

The patron. Ichigo Kurosaki, the God of death.

Apon entering the seperate universe of Tenkai and Gekai through the use of an empowered Hogyoku, Ichigo's unique hybrid soul was subject to Reiatsu emitted from Materialized gods, One part out of five needed for him to become a Deity. The others, are a human's worship, which he quickly gained as soon as he withstood an attack from Loki, who's power was released, and Reiatsu from a Hollow, Shinigami, and a Quincy.

The God Reiatsu merged with his own, and a chain reaction happened unbeknownst to him and his spirits, But his soul was fundamentally changed, and is now Immortal. The Hell power granted to him by the soul king is now his own, and through the power of the ambient Deity Reiatsu, can now control his own seperate dimension of Hell.

It is not known if he could return to his mortal body anymore, if it is still alive.

So far, The only ones who know who Ichigo truely is, is Hephaestus, Welf, Hestia, Tsubaki (Partially) Eina, and Ouranos. Everyone else thinks he's a regular Shinto god.

Not sure if I've made it apparent, yet, But Ichigo's been in Danmmachi for a total of 6 and a half months, at least. Due to altering the canon timeline, everything happened a little later than in the show. If I gave a timeline in the last couple chapters, This is the correction.

His theme in this story is (Zod Suite, Man of steel)

Mira = Mirba's nickname from Welf.

Fi = Hephaestus's nickname from Hestia.

I will be editing the chapter over the course of the next couple days and updating it consistently. Dont worry if you see something amiss, I've probably already fixed it.

Special thanks to BlueShard20 for their extraordinary help! I appreciate it!


	7. The Repercussions of Passion.

Here's the internals of a pillow.

it might be a little Fluffy and perhaps... y...

Anyways, I got a couple people asking what Ichigo was doing when he didn't confront Apollo about the Assassin's letter? Well...I did mention that there's a possibility that it was forged, and that he was innocent.

THOUSAND FOLLOWER SPECIAL! COMIN' RIGHT UP! (only on ff.net) 

AAANYWAYS here we are.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()

It was morning, and a silent one. Usually, there would be idle chatter and banter between Mirba, Ren, Welf and Lili, But it seems that Everyone was still asleep.

Ichigo certainly was.

The events that happened the two months prior were exhausting. Mentally and physically.

Aside from the occasional dungeon visit, it was chillax mode, in the Ichigo Familia, and has been since their victory.

Hestia had listened to Ichigo's advice, and through careful planning, they finally made the renovations to their new mansion, and weren't in crippling debt.

Cracking his eyes open, and shutting them like usual, Ichigo was finally awake.

He yawned with great magnitude, and didn't move as he chose to slowly wake up.

The Shinigami had ordered his familia to take today and tomorrow off, so...Everyone was just chilling today. Basically.

Mirba had actually shut the blinds in her room for the first couple days after the war game, and Ichigo saw her new eye. He acted surprised to her, so that she would be happy, But he already saw the hollowfication she's gone through. He didn't pry any longer about it, and was happy that she was happy.

"You look happy.." Hephaestus said, in the chair to his left, still reading her book.

"...Good morning." Ichigo said, and then stretched.

"Good morning to you, too." Hephaestus said, and closed her book.

Ichigo was stretched out on the bed, as Hephaestus layed down on him.

"PAH! Ah...You coulda warned me." Ichigo said, groggy.

"I guess you're right." She responded, and nuzzled her face into his chest.

They stayed like this, until Ichigo, who was still entirely covered by his main blanket, wrapped his arms and legs around her.

Hephaestus was now trapped in Ichigo's blanket, With him holding her in place with just his arms now.

"Oh? What's this?" Hephaestus said, surprised.

"You know how I asked you if you wanted to go anywhere, the day Ais first came to train Bell?" Ichigo reminded.

Hephaestus's face flashed with realization.

Both had forgot! They didn't go on a date like they agreed...They've been on several dates, but not that particular one that Ichigo had mentioned. All others beforehand were initiated by Hephaestus. But that time was asked by Ichigo, so It was pretty memorable.

"I suppose I do now..." Hephaestus said, with a light blush on her face.

She looked up to see Ichigo's messy hair.

She did like men who's hair was longer than her own...

"What of it?" She asked.

"Well...I was thinking, that since you're here, we could maybe do something."

"Hm. I may consider...If you'd...Let me p-play with your hair."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, and gave out a light chuckle, as he brought her up close to his face, and released her arms.

She was elated, and was now massaging Ichigo's head and playing with his near-silk feeling hair.

"My...Goodness. It's softer than mine.." Hephaestus said.

"..Is it?" Ichigo said, reaching his own hands to her hair to feel the texture.

He was amazed. This is her hair felt like? contrast to It's fiery color, it felt rather cool to the touch. Even near her scalp.

"Hey, Hephaestus..?" Ichigo asked gently.

"mm...Yes?" the blushing goddess asked, as she adjusted her position in her little silken cocoon.

"Why are you so cold?" Ichigo asked.

"...Hm? Cold? I do not feel cold..Perhaps it's because I went a while without my furnace." She said, lowering her hands, and placing them lovingly on Ichigo's neck. Her fingers were cold as well.

"Oh...Yeah, No furnace wouldn't be very pleasant.." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

She chuckled and said "No, I mean you. You're my furnace." softly into his chest.

Ichigo's breath hitched. He thought it just wasn't possible to feel this great with words, But he was proven wrong yet again.

"...Lets go for a day out in the city?" Ichigo asked

Hephaestus blinked in surprise, and remembered just how many things there was to do in Orario.

There were shops, Resteraunts, large stores, Hephaestus could teach Ichigo how to forge, he could teach her how to fight, she could go shopping for clothing, and he could help. The possibilities were endless.

"That sounds wonderful." She said, and pulled herself towards the man's head, to steal a quick peck on the lips.

"...Your breath stinks." Hephaestus said with a small giggle.

Ichigo's face lit up in fire, and he said "Yeah, Jeez. I wonder if it's because I haven't gotten out of bed today.."

She enjoyed the man's version of a pout, and left her newly made, blanket cocoon.

"As much as I'd like to lie in bed with you all day...I really would...We have things to do, right? No time like the present!" Hephaestus said, Motivated.

"..." Ichigo smiled, as he looked at Hephaestus, who currently had her hands on her hips, and was beaming down at him.

"Alright." Ichigo said, moving his covers off of him, to expose his shirtless torso.

Hephaestus began to sweat, as she turned around.

"Hm?" Ichigo hummed in question, but immediately felt cold. He hadn't put on his pajamas shirt, or his pajama pants. He was only in boxers.

He began to feel a little self conscious, in the presence of his girlfriend, but remembered how many times he ended up topless in battle.

He stood up out of bed, and grabbed Zangetsu's hilt. Immediately summoning his Shihakusho from the surrounding ambient reishi, and he was now fully clothed.

"You...can turn around now." Ichigo said sheepishly.

"..." Hephaestus was daydreaming.

'Oh dear Olympus! How in the world is he so...Chisled?! His abs! They're so...Prominent! He has an eightpack! WOW! And his chest...No wonder why it's so comfortable! He's the perfect mix between muscular and slim!...I wonder if his...th-' Her thought was interrupted by Ichigo tapping her arm lightly.

"You okay?" he asks, only to get a hurried and undignified nod as the answer.

Hephaestus could feel her nose tickle with the tell-tale signs of a nosebleed.

"Gimmemoment" She said hurriedly, and speedwalked into Ichigo's bathroom.

Ichigo could only stare at the door she just closed.

"..." The man could only wonder what was going on in her head.

She smelt like floral steel...If that was a thing. Like Metal and some kind of flower mixed together.

Ichigo stood up and yawned, and by the time Hephaestus had come out, Ichigo was already nodding away on his bed.

"H-Hey!" Hephaestus called, pouting that Ichigo couldn't wait for her.

"..-I'm up!" Ichigo said, and bolted upright.

"Hey~" She said, and motioned for him to follow her.

Ichigo looked back at Zangetsu's stand, and pondered if he should take him or not...He decided that he should take it just in case, and strapped it to his hip lik usual.

"Gosh, Whatever took you so long?" Hephaestus said, leaning on the wall.

"I was going to bring Zangetsu with me, but I decided that a sword probably isn't something to bring on a date." Ichigo said, and then continued "Besides, I doubt anything's gonna warrant my sword...But it couldn't hurt to be safe, right?"

"Heh, No kidding." Hephaestus said.

Ichigo checked on Mirba, who finally opened her blinds, and was now passed out in her bed, then came Ren and Acero who were playing a game of Kodai...How they play it was unknown to Ichigo, but it looked like an advanced form of Checkers.

"So, Acero, You and Mirba are in charge of the place Until I get back." Ichigo said, and walked out the door, Divine smith in hand.

"Wait! Lord Ichigo." Ren said, and ran to Ichigo after hastily gathering a couple papers next to him.

Ichigo stopped his stride and turned to Ren in confusion.

"Yes Ren?" Ichigo asked.

Ren caught up to the pair, and held out two papers.

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened, and Hephaestus instantly recognized the papers.

They were Familia Join requests.

"Oh? What's this?" Ichigo asks, taking and examining the pictures.

"They're Join requests. Given to me just a couple hours ago when I went to the hostess for breakfast."

"I see." Ichigo said, Re-examining the papers.

'Daphne Lauros...and Cassandra Ilion.' Ichigo recognized their photos, and remembered that they were part of Apollo's familia.

Ichigo scoffed, and said "Well, Find em and bring em here tomorrow. I wanna give an interview." Ichigo said, handing the papers back to Ren.

"Yes, Lord. Good afternoon." Ren said, and then walked back to the table.

Hephaestus looked confused, and said "They fought against you, and you're considering them?"

"Well, Yeah. It's not like they did any damage, and everyone deserves a second chance." Ichigo said.

"..." Hephaestus said nothing, as his words echoed around her head.

'...at his age...such kindness.'

The pair had entered the city's market and food district, and immediately the smell of various foods hit the man's nose.

His mouth watered considerably, and Hephaestus noticed the subtle growl of Ichigo's stomach.

She smiled in adoration.

"I see you're hungry? Tell me. How much do you get street food from Orario?" Hephaestus asked.

Ichigo was shaken from his hungry stupor and said "Eh, Not...ever? I don't usually eat out unless it's to celebrate. Ren gathers the food, Mirba and I cook it (When im not doing f****** dungeon reports)" Ichigo said that last part under his breath "And Acero manages the familia treasury."

Hephaestus nods, and then chuckles. "Oh ho...So you're telling me that you have never been on the streets of Orario?"

Ichigo shakes his head into the negative. He couldn't say that he honestly has.

"Heh. You're in for a treat" Hephaestus said, grabbing his hand and making a beeline to the closest food stall.

It was...a chicken quesadilla stall. There was what looked like tortillas, some kind of cheese and most definitely seasoned chicken.

"HeyHey! Welcome! What can I get you both?" A man in his early thirties said from behind the stall.

Ichigo was cluless. Sure he's heard of a quesadilla, But he's never actually had the chance to taste one. Tortillas were a rare commodity in japan.

"Hey, I'd like two Maritsa's, both with extra cheese and meat, please." Hephaestus said.

"Sure thing, Coming up!" The man said, and got to work.

"Maritsa's?" Ichigo said, testing the name.

"Yes. This dish is cheese and seasoned sliced chicken is put into a folded Mai, with either butter or olive/vegetable oil as the cooking liquid." Hephaestus nodded, taking care to keep her salivation under control.

"...so a...Quesadilla?" Ichigo said in deadpan.

"...A what now?" Hephaestus asked, but then it clicked. He wasn't from this world, How could she forget! "O-Oh! Yeah. A Kaysodeea" Hephaestus said, gaining a healthy dose of blush on her cheeks from her pronunciation.

Ichigo laughed, causing her blush to intensify.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh at me!" She said, Stifling a chuckle of her own.

Eventually, She began to laugh along with him.

"Here's your Maritsa's. That'll be 453 Valis!" The man happily chirped, putting the food on the stall.

Ichigo nodded and reached into his hidden coin purse. But before he could Oblige the vendor, Ichigo was beaten by the floral-metallic woman next to him, and she gave the vendor his owed coin.

Ichigo stared at her, and she met his gaze and said "Too slow. Now come on, lets go find a place to sit, before our food gets cold."

His scowl began to dissolve, slowly, but surely.

The shinigami followed her directions to a picnic table near the food stall, and they sat down.

Hephaestus was beaming at the food below her, and she looked at Ichigo to gauge his reaction.

Ichigo was impressed. The vendor had correctly cooked the tortilla to a golden brown, and the cheese was melted through and through.

His stomach couldn't wait any longer as he dove in for a bite.

Savory, Rich, slightly spicy, Thanos would have lost his shit with how evenly these flavors balanced eachother into a perfect mix of tasty.

Hephaestus was loving the precious look on Ichigo's face, it was as if he hadn't tasted this kind of thing before.

She took a bite of her own, and thought 'Yep. Just as delicious as the day I found you.'

She opened her eyes again, to see that Ichigo had finished his food, then looked down to her own food.

'Damn! He's beaten me!' She thought.

"I'm not full...Let's go check around for more food after you're done?" Ichigo said, Propping his head on his hands while he looked at his goddess.

Her mouth was full, and she was probably not wearing the most dignified expression.

She still nodded regardless, as Ichigo sighed in content.

Regardless, It took her little time to finish her meal, and they continued their walk.

The two would end up having a little picnic, a small shopping spree for jewelry and cosmetic items for Hephaestus (Which they dropped off at Hephaestus's house, as well as saying Hi to Tsubaki.)

Countless times, they were approached and asked about the status of their relationship, and everytime Hephaestus would answer with "We're dating. He's mine."

Ichigo honestly felt like he was being appreciated, and it made him feel all giddy inside.

()()()()(Two hours later, It was almost the end of the afternoon.)()()()()

Ichigo and Hephaestus had visited a total of thirteen street-food vendors around the city, and on the way Ichigo spotted a dark-purple gate labled 'Pleasure Quarter'

Hephaestus glared at the sign, and said "Never go there, Do you understand me?"

Ichigo's eyebrows raised up.

"Yeah, sure. Why would I want to go there? Is there food in that place?" Ichigo asked with his hands up casually.

Hephaestus cocked her head and said "H-Huh? Of course there isnt! I-I mean...You CAN eat things in there, But it's not food..."

She said, whilst looking away and muttering that last part.

"...Right." Ichigo nodded, as he kept walking.

Hephaestus caught up to the man, and walked side by side with him.

As they walked, she saw the occasional couple. Hand in hand, and smiling.

Her face reddened, and she looked up to the taller man next to her, and noticed that he had put that scowl back on.

She slightly gained one of her own, as she dared to attempt a bold maneuver.

Slowly, she reached her hand closer and closer to his. So close she could feel the heat of his hand, and then suddenly, she slipped her own hand into his and interlocked her fingers.

Ichigo was surprised, and So was Hephaestus.

She was bold, yes, but to try something this extreme? Out in public? Holding hands?

Scandelous.

Ichigo was happy, to say the least. Indicated by his slight smile, and uncreasing of his eyebrows.

He wasn't scowling anymore, and looked...happy.

'...SUCCESS!' Hephaestus thought to herself in triumph.

They were both catching the eyes of onlookers, and people passing by.

They were turning heads with their...Adorarble awkwardness?

Hephaestus had a spring in her step, and Ichigo's face was red by the attention.

...Did they just expose their relationship to the public?

..Yes they did. Unknowingly.

Hephaestus was absolutely elated. Every girl in sight had a downcast expression, and some guys looked at Ichigo with jealousy.

'Is this what Freya felt? No wonder why she's so pompus' she thought to herself.

Ichigo felt uneasy, at all of this attention, but he held his head high regardless.

It went like that for a couple hours, until they had successfully tried about half of the food stands in the city.

"Hmm..What to do..." Ichigo said, while sitting on a bench with Hephaestus on his arm.

"Maybe...I don't know...Uh..I could show you my shop in Babel? You've already seen my Familia shop in the city, but not the one in Babel." Hephaestus suggested.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, that's a good Idea actually. Lets go." Ichigo said, almost sounding enthusiastic."

Hephaestus was curious, but happy.

It took about thirty minutes to walk from the place they were in to Hephaestus's shop.

Opening the door revealed an office room, where Hephaestus shut and locked the door after Ichigo walked in.

'Door's locked.' Ichigo thought, as he tried to find alternative escape routes.

"Don't worry, I know that expression. I'm just trying to make sure nobody comes in while we're here." She said.

"...I see." Ichigo said, examining the place.

The shop was fairly accomidating. A sofa, a desk, some pictures of people Ichigo didn't know, and that's about it.

"Welcome to home-sweet-shop!" Hephaestus said, flairing her arms out with a grin.

Ichigo was happy to see the woman so excited about something, He couldn't help but smile.

"So, This office is where you're at mostly?" Ichigo asked.

"Office?" She repeated, and walked up to a bookcase, and pulled a purple book out slightly.

"I'm sorry, But..." She began, and the wall began to open up revealing a larger space. One fully fitted with everything a master smith would need in order to create legendary pieces.

"...I don't see any office here." She said, very happily.

"!" Ichigo was surprised.

When Urahara showed Ichigo his underground training space, Ichigo was indeed astounded and amazed, but, he had more pressing matters to attend to, so it looked like he wasn't impressed.

But now that Ichigo was relaxing, he was able to show interest.

"Wow! That's actually pretty amazing." Ichigo said, walking into the cobblestone room.

"I know right!" The woman said, Happy that someone agrees with her.

The other gods in Tenkai both Ostracized the woman for her physical deformity, and her rather dirty passion, Being a smith and all.  
Other than Hestia, Everyone else turned their noses up when she passed, but Hestia practically blanketed herself in Hephaestus's presence.

'...I need to take her out to dinner once in a while.." She thought appreciatively.

"Woah, What's this?" Ichigo asked, pointing to a rather odd looking hammer with a purple colored spiked and crystalline backside.

"That's the star of the show...One of my most prized posessions. My hammer..'Destrega'"She announced, as she plucked it off the wall.

'She's really excited.' Ichigo thought with a smile.

"Ah...Well, It's actually just for show...I cant use it much." She said with a sigh.

"Oh? How come?"

"Arcanum is banned for gods in the lower world. This hammer is used with arcanum.." She said in a downcast tone.

"I see...When was the last time you've used this?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah...About five months ago? I made a knife that cost the person about...uh 200 million valis?"

Ichigo's eyebrows raised.

"Wow...200 million...Up front." Ichigo thought, astounded.

"...She kinda owes me, because she's really poor right now...Well, Recent events probably helped in that regard.."

"Damn. Well, I'm sorry." Ichigo thought, as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"It's alright..She's a really close friend so I dont mind that much...Anyways.."

"..."

It was awkward, and Ichigo had resort to looking around the workshop.

"..Anyways..Uh, I've been meaning to ask, but...can I take a look at your sword and gauntlet?" She said, hammer in hand.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

"I just want to see it, to be honest. I've never seen a katana designed like that one before." Hephaestus said.

"Hm. Alright." Ichigo said, and unlatched the gauntlet from his arm and layed both the sheathed sword and the gauntlet onto the main workbench.

Hephaestus put the hammer next to the weaponry, and grabbed a smith's magnifying glass from behind her and examined the steelwork.

First up was the gauntlet. 'Incredible! No signs of Polishing, yet it's very shiny. There's no trace of metal work, almost as if this piece was cast from a mold...But, it's not. It's clear that this steel was forged...But from what?'

"Hey, Ichigo? Where did you get this gauntlet from?" She asked, and moved onto the sword.

But before he answered, she found that his katana was very heavy. About one hundred and eighty pounds, give or take. She couldn't lift it, unfortunately.

"D-Damn! How can you lift such a weapon?" Hephaestus asked, astounded.

She's created armor not as heavy as this.

"..Eh.." Ichigo started, but then grabbed the sheathed sword and lifted it with practiced ease.

Her eyes widened.

"W-What?"

"To put it simply, If your hammer is part of your Arcanum, as this sword is to me. In other words, This sword came from my soul." Ichigo said.

"This weapon is part of your soul?" She asked, immediately drawing simulatirities to Bell's Hestia knife. She made that knife to channel Bell's soul, and give it life...But as soon as she touched the blade, she felt two foreign presences.

"Yes." was Ichigo's simple answer, as he got a kick out of her amazed reaction.

"...Damn. I don't think...That there's anything I can make for you to top this.." She said, sounding...glad?

"Eh? Make for me?" Ichigo echoed.

"Yes, I was planning to make you a gift...Perhaps something like this sword, but It seems that it would be a fruitless endeavor." She said.

"...I guess that mean's I'm going to have to give you the gift instead." Ichigo tested.

Her face reflected annoyance for a second, then she said "No. I'll make you something even better than this. You'll see!"

The proud smith tapped the sword's blade, and it brightly flashed red for a second.

That red trailed up Hephaestus's arm, and to her, the world went black and white.

(With Hephaestus, Inner world.)

She was panicking, and couldn't move a muscle. She blinked...And bright colors assaulted her vision.

Infront of her was blue, sky-blue. And clouds. The clouds moved downwards, as if they were falling. They disappeared behind squares, Large squares with other blue squares.

These blue squares, apon further investigation, were windows.

She was standing on the side of a building, yet, Gravity had not taken hold of her.

She looked up to see countless other buildings further above.

Same with the left and right.

She turned around, and ignored how odd the echoing footsteps sounded, to find that there was no ground, just a dark purple wall of mist.

"Hephaestus." A young-ish voice called from behind the woman.

The divine smith turned to look at who it was, and there was a young man with semi-long hair standing on a flagpole.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm UF:OWE. All will be revealed shortly."

Hephaestus was stunned. Not only did she not hear what his name was, She didn't know where she was, nor did she know why she was...here.

What were these objects she was standing on? Why did they look so much like a house stacked ontop of one another...

"I've pulled you here, simply to introduce ourselves." The "Old Man" Informed. "And, to personally thank you."

"T-Thank me?" Hephaestus nearly squeaked in surprise. Her voice was...Musical, almost, as it bounced around the walls of the surrounding buildings.

"Yes." The man said in a curt manner. "The other two will be here momentarily. They're explaining to Ichigo what happened."

"..." Hephaestus didn't know what to say. She felt uneasy, so she began to look elsewhere, but as she did so, flecks of white entered her vision.

She turned around quicker than before, and she left a trail of light.

She was in her Divine form, unsealed.

"I'm...Unsealed?" She asked.

"Here, you are as you were in the beginning. You are in your truest form at the moment."

"Like fuckin glitter." A double toned voice said from the same direction as the man on the flagpole.

She wasn't surprised from his visage, as she's seen the mask Ichigo wore multiple times now. But next to the Black and White hollow was a beautiful woman with icy skin and armor. Not unlike the armor she's seen Ichigo wear during the War game discussion.

"Indeed. She is very pretty, though. Fitting for the master."

Hephaestus was pleased with how much her voice fit her visage

Suddenly, she was relaxed, and her usual confidence came back.

"Hello, I'm Hephaestus. The god of the forge. Which pantheons do you three hail from?"

"Hello. I'm Suki, and you won't be able to hear their names, so just refer to this one-" She motions to The old man "-As Quincy, and this...thing-" She motions to an offended Zangetsu "-As Hollow... Anyways, Pantheon? We hail from a single deity. The soul king. Reio was his name." Suki informed.

"!" Hephaestus's face paled.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Suki giggled out, slightly enjoying the look on the female god's face.

"We...Haven't seen Reio the god of Souls for millenia."

"You knew of him?" The Quincy aspect asked.

"Yes. He was very friendly, despite his immense power. He could rival every titan and god, and still come out on top...As much as I hate to admit." She said, remembering the 'Divine spar' Where the Olympians in Tenkai faced off with the Soul King in Ganesha's Grand Arena.

"He was the peacekeeper between every Pantheon leader. He even befriended Amun-Ra, and Mictlantecuhtli.'Those two were really mean..'" Hephaestus muttered that last part in remembrance.

"Interesting...So, Judging by this information, Multiple Pantheons gather to this world for fun...This makes Gekai a Hub-World for gods. So that also confirms the existence of many more realms other than Tenkai, Gekai and the Soul King's domain..." Suki said, with a hand to her mouth in thought.

"Indeed...More on that Later, I apologize, I'm in the middle of a date with Ichigo" Hephaestus said, quickly remembering where she was.

"That brings us back onto the main topic."

"Oh?"

"Whenever Ichigo is anxious, The sky becomes clouded. And when he grieves, It rains ever so easily." The Quincy aspect spoke out.

"Tell me, Hephaestus." The quincy aspect asked, as the named Deity crossed her arms. "Do you know the terror of being pelted by rain, in a lonely world?"

Hephaestus tried to imagine the scene, but ultimately couldn't. Faces of her Familia and Friends, and Ichigo, popped into her head at every corner.

"No...I can't say I can relate to that pain." She responds.

The Quincy continued. "We promised Ichigo we'd do everything we can to stop that rain. To always be with him and lend him any power he needs in order to cease the rain. But...We weren't enough. It wasn't until you came, that this world would begin to drain. And with your Relationship becoming official, the restoration of this world had begun. In staggering progress."

"So, We-"

"Thanks, chick. I appreciate it." The Hollow aspect said, Rather rudely.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me!" Suki said, and lightly smacked Zangetsu's arm.

"*Sigh* But yeah. He's right. We thank you." Suki said, peeved that she was interrupted in such a manner.

"Y-Yeah...Thank you three, for helping him become who he is today." Hephaestus said, and bowed lightly.

"Well, We wanted to meet you face to face, and thank you...Uh.. Is there anything you two want to add?" Suki asks the two other spirits.

"W-Wait" Hephaestus calls out and the three face her Beautifully shining form. "One question, Ichigo may never show it, because God's aren't allowed to, but...How strong is he?"

Suki gained a smirk, as the Hollow aspect cackled amusedly.

"He's the strongest being that we've seen in this world so far, even when we gauged Loki's released strength, she only came up to a level Ichigo's far surpassed." Suki said, sounding proud. "And he's only going to become stronger."

"!" Hephaestus's mouth opened, trying to formulate words.

"Anyways! Just touch the sword or gauntlet if you ever wanna talk! Byeeee" Suki said in a sing-song kind of way, and then as if it never happened, Hephaestus was back in the outside world.

The three spirits stood there for a second...Then Zangetsu and Suki burst out laughing, as the Old man had on a smirk.

"She's JUST like him! So easy to surprise!" She said between laughs.

"No shit! Can't wait until they argue." Zangetsu said, and finally straightened out.

Suki regained her disposition finally, and said "Still, Regardless of how compatible they are, there's going to for sure be hardships. I've snooped through Ichigo's memories from school, and through him, I learned about the greek pantheon. A seriously messed up bunch, if all of that is true."

Zangetsu shook his head.

"Mhm. Too bad the fucker's too dumb to realize he's caught the attention of three of those goddesses."

"Three? I thought it was just Freya and Loki?" Suki responded

"I said three. There's this dark skinned chick who always stares at Ichigo from under a cloak."

This surprised the other two spirits.

"What? I'm ain't the instincts for nothing." Zangetsu said, pride swelling in his chest for catching his rival spirits off guard. He continues. "She seems to always have a couple of those Amazon girls around her posting security. Seen it about six times now. Each, when Ichigo ventured out into town, and once when ichigo was sleeping. They don't pose a threat, but, I don't like the stalking."

"I agree. Thanks...Zangetsu." Suki said, and beamed up at the masked being.

He stayed silent regardless, as he stood ridgedly.

"Hehe" She giggled, as the Old Man rolled his eyes.

()()()()(Regular POV) -Lemon? warning, Plot progression stagnates beyond this part until next chapter. Skip to the end if you Like-()()()()  
(Theme: Nymano- Lost&different)

"...You okay? They told me what was going on...They didn't do anything..too bad, Right?" By then, Ichigo had already had Zangetsu and it's gauntlet propped on the side of the workbench underneath Hephaestus's hammer.

Once Hephaestus re-gained her bearings, she dove into Ichigo's arms and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

'When he's grieving, it rains in his inner world...And apparently that world was flooded for some time.' She thought.

'He told me his story, But Damn! How much pain and anxiety has he gone though?' Hephaestus said, ignoring Ichigo's questions of 'What's wrong? Are you okay?'

"I'm fine. I'm just...Ichigo, if there's anything you need to get off your chest, anything at all, I'm always here for relief. Understand?" The woman asked into Ichigo's chest.

"Eh? But Wha-"

"Please answer me..." She interrupts, as she sounded more and more sincere.

"..Yes. I will. I hope you know that it's the same way with me. Okay?" Ichigo said, and finally returned the hug.

They stayed like that for a moment, before parting slightly.

Hephaestus looked up to Ichigo's eyes, and the fires from her 'Eterna-Forge' illuminated his slightly red eyes.

She reached higher, and connected her Lips to Ichigo's. She was tired of changing panties after every time they make out. She needed release, and suddenly, she gave into her desires.

He readily responded. Having another chance to redeem himself, Ichigo made sure to keep it as mess-free as possible.

What was a simple kiss had quickly evolved into a full-blown makeout session.

Both parties were eager to outdo the other. And it would be a hard-fought contest, because both were still very new to this aspect of relationships.

However...Hephaestus quickly slid off her smithing gloves, and threw them to the floor, and hooked her bare arms around Ichigo's neck.

She continued, and with difficulty, managed to get her boots off without using her hands.

Ichigo was still enamoured with her kiss, and didn't notice the thing's she was unconsciously doing.

Her hitched breathing was driving his mind up a wall, and his lower Shihakusho was uncomfortably tight now.

"Ichigo" Hephaestus groaned, as her left arm moved to unbutton her white blouse.

...And Ichigo still didn't notice.

She opened her eyes, and looked downwards to see the progress she had left with her shirt, and was surprised with another more...Exciting view.

Her shirt fell, and was walked over. All that kept her chest from view was a dainty white bra, of which, was nearly off as well.

As they stood and kissed, Ichigo had walked forwards, Slowly pushing them both to the Workbench, and when Hephaestus's backside met the bench, she had no more ground to cover as Ichigo pressed himself longingly into her. She finally unhooked her bra, as it too fell to the ground.

'OHMYGOSH!' Hephaestus thought to herself, as 'Something' was pressed into her lower stomach, which caused Hephaestus to sqirm in excitement, Accidentally rubbing into it harder.

Ichigo finally noticed what was happening, and as soon as his eyes opened, he was immediately shocked into silence.

There Hephaestus was, Her chest bare for only Him to see, standing there hot and heavy and moaning.

"Ichigo...You've finally noticed."

Both Fire and Ice shot through Ichigo's veins, as his lower counterpart greatly enjoyed what was being viewed.

He wanted to cover his eyes and run...But where to? And what will running do, other than sever his relationship with her.

Ichigo was still somewhat a prude, but...It would seem that his red-blooded attributes would finally come in.

"I-I have...It's-" She put a finger to his mouth, and said

"Shh. It's okay, You don't have to say it...I can see it on your face." She said seductively.

"...And I can see it..Down there."

Ichigo almosed looked confused, until she reached downwards towards him. He followed her hand with his eyes, and immediately spotted the culprit for the tight-pants situation.

It was 'Him'.

"...May I?" Hephaestus asked.

He was astounded, to say the least. Anyone would rather just go for it, because it's the heat of the moment. But, She asked. Meaning that she considered his feelings and thoughts...How sweet of her.

"...y-yes?" Ichigo said, his face was flaming.

"Oh? Is that...A yes or a no? I'm not sure." Hephaestus teased, making absolutely sure. She was shaking slightly, it was her first time doing anything like this. She was following the advice Aphrodite had given her if anything like this had ever happened.

Hephaestus of course brushed it off, and said 'Men. Yeah right.'

But...She's grateful that she actually remembered the advice.

"It's a yes." Ichigo said, resolute this time.

"Okay." She said, still low and seductive.

She reached down and her hand finally met a very warm spot.

"Ooh~" She said, as she ran her hand down the entire length, and back up again. Through his shihakusho pants too.

Ichigo was very excited, as could be seen from the occasional twitching of his member.

"H-Hephaestus?" He asks, The adrenaline getting to his speech.

"Yes~" She said, her eyes still locked to 'him'

"Can I?" He asks. She hadn't noticed, but his hands had finally reached her exposed and perked up chest.

She chuckled, and Ichigo gulped at how her assets jiggled with the motions.

"You may." She said, as she pulled his Shihakusho pants towards her, opening a small gap in the front, and then she reached in to grasp 'Him' without anything getting in the way.

Her eyes widened. This is what 'It' Felt like? It's almost like velvet. Soft, yet, Underneath the soft surface was a hard interior.

Ichigo's face was fully on fire, as he finally grasped the woman's chest.

They were unlike anything he's ever felt before. His hands enjoyed the smooth surface, and the squishy feeling. He especially enjoyed how when he would pinch certain 'Areas', She would moan, and twitch.

'There's never been a time where my boobs felt this great! Not even when I do this myself..' Hephaestus thought to herself.

"L-Let my K-know If You want to s-stop." Ichigo stuttered slightly. The adrenaline was beginning to mess with his coordination immensely.

In combat, he felt adrenaline...but this? It was something Primal. Moreso than Battle. It was Instinct. Pure Instinct. And his shackles of control were eroding by the second.

"Mmph..S-same...Gah!" Hephaestus yelped out in pleasure, when Ichigo twisted her 'Area' In the right way.

He let go, to her displeasure, and asked "I'm sorry, are you hurt?"

She didn't answer, Instead, she chose to grab his hand and smash it back onto her breast.

"Keep going" She practically ordered.

All she was doing with Ichigo was have him grasped in her hand.

'Hm...I could have sworn that there was something more to what she's doing..' Ichigo thought internally.

'Let me just...' He began, and ended up moving his hips into her hand, effectively thrusting 'himself' through her hand.

Her eyes widened with ecstasy, as the thoughts of what he just did registered in her mind.

He told her that he wanted more, and she would be happy to oblige him.

She understood what that movement meant, and now she'd replicate it.

Moving back and forth, she stroked him until his face began to reflect hers.

Pleasurable experience.

"W-woah.." Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah woah~" Hephaestus said, as she used her other hand to grab Ichigo's and then she lead it downwards.

Ichigo knew exactly where he was going, and he just had to ask.

Sensing that Ichigo was going to ask, she interrupted him and said "You dont need to ask, If I'm the one starting it..."

He nodded, and gulped.

She withdrew her hand from Ichigo's manhood, to his displeasure, and undid her pants button, and slid both that and her black panties downwards.

Ichigo's eyes were soaking up every part of information that he was taking in.

Her Womanhood was trimmed, and it was good to see that the carpet certainly matched the drapes.

"Is this...Good? Am I...Pretty?" Hephaestus asked, looking away. As if asking this was far more embarrassing than what she had just been doing.

Ichigo used his free hand, and gently nudged her cheek to look at his face.

She listened, and was met with a fierce kiss.

"You are beautiful. The most I've ever seen." Ichigo said. Somehow stifling the adrenaline enough to form coherent speech.

Her heart fluttered, as did her lower abdomen.

She wanted him more than anything, right now.

"Ichigo...Take me." She said, and sat on the workbench behind her. Spreading open her legs, and inviting the man.

Ichigo's cheeks were already on fire, but now it seemed that his chest felt that same feeling...His chest began to blush too! How was that even possible?

"Only if you'll have me." Ichigo said, and moved closer.

Touching Zangetsu's handle, His shihakusho disappeared to reveal Ichigo in his toned physique.

If Hephaestus Wasn't turned on by now, She most definitely was now.

Sliding his boxer briefs down, and off his body, he stepped forward and put a hand on her breast.

She quietly moaned, and remembered that there was only one door keeping their act of love, to themselves.

"H-Hold on.."

She grabbed some calipers next to the other bench, and threw it at a button Ichigo hadn't seen before.

The bookcase closed, and they were now completely alone.

"Better." Her voice echoed around the room very slightly.

The room seemed to be surrounded with sound absorbers, so that she can continue to create weapons and armor in the tower, without disturbing the peace of it.

Ichigo was in position, He knew where he had to enter. He had done his 'Research' back in Karakura.

"Go ahead.." She said, very excited.

If one looked close enough, They could see the amount of effort Hephaestus is giving in order to resist complete nosebleed mode.

He obliged her, and because she was already soaking, it was very easy to slide in the tip..However, it was met with resistance, as Hephaestus's face contorted to pain.

"W-Wait Ichigo...Be gentle, Please?"

Ichigo wanted to say 'Oh god! I'm so sorry!' Pull out and see if she was alright, But that would ruin the entire atmosphere. He had no choice but to fully commit at this point.

"O-O-Okay" He said. His heart beating through his chest.

He crept on, slower, slower, and slower until his pelvis met hers, and she was blinking away a tear or two.

It was warm, Like warm water, and was very pleasant given the quick paced pulsating from her heart rate.

Ichigo had reached a thumb up to her, and wiped whatever she missed, away from her eyes.

"I Love you." Ichigo spoke to her, which seemed to cause the tears to fall a little more frequently.

Hephaestus's heart was beating with the pressure of a cannon, and she couldn't help but cover her face and say "I love you too"

Ichigo was invigorated, and ready to actually start. But, He knew that it was ideal to wait until she was ready.

Her face returned to a state of pleasure, and she said "Okay...Continue, But still be gentle." She said, biting her lower lip.

Ichigo nodded, and kissed her.

He began to carry on, and his rhythm was initially sloppy and uncoordinated, it eventually evened out until he was as fluid as a pendulum.

Hephaestus grabbed a fistful of his hair, and hugged him while he was still pumping in and out.

She was in pure bliss, as her loins began to build up to something entirely new. Not once, in all her time of being single and Masturbating, had she experienced this amount of pleasure.

Her legs began to jolt on their own, and twitch.

"I-Ichigo!" She moaned into his neck as she squeezed onto him tighter.

Her body began to glow, and exude a bright colored aura. Like the one she shown in Ichigo's inner world.

Unconsciously, Ichigo's own black/red aura leaked out of him and melded with her own creating a grey/red mixture of light.

Ichigo was nearing his point as well, and with one final hard thrust, Ichigo's hand went to Her breast, and squeezed it's point, Successfully altering and enhancing Hephaestus's climax.

Her walls gripped him as his final push was complete, and together they finished.

Both of their auras de-activated, as they were left in each-other's embrace.

"Please...Don't ever leave me.." Hephaestus pleaded, as soon as she felt Ichigo finish releasing his essence into her womb.

"Leave? That stopped being an option the first time you kissed me." Ichigo said, as he moved the hair that was stuck to Hephaestus's sweaty face.

"Ichigo.." She began, and kissed him a final time.

"If only there was a bed in here.." Ichigo chuckled, still in the embrace as he began to go soft inside of her.

()()()()(End Lemon)()()()()

"...I'll see what I can do.." She said, as she was still trying to regain her breath.

They stayed like that, until Hephaestus began to nod to sleep.

Ichigo woke her up, and they began to put their clothing back on.

"Come on, do you want to stay at my house?" Ichigo asked, hugging Hephaestus from behind.

She nodded.

"Of course." She said, and put two hands to her lower stomach and smiled lovingly.

Ichigo saw this and said,

"Does your stomach hurt?" Ichigo said, and laid his cheek onto her head.

"No...You finished inside me. I should be pregnant now."

Ichigo's veins were this time, flooded with Ice.

'Remember Ichigo...If you ever Knock up a woman, It's a Kurosaki's duty to Follow through and Marry her! No grandchildren of mine will ever be bastards, You hear me?'

Oh damn... Ichigo could hear the lecture from goat-chin now...Oh what he could give to ask for some more advice from his dad right about now.

"I-Ichigo?" Hephaestus said, worried about his lack of response.

"Hm? Oh Sorry haha. I was thinking." Ichigo said.

"Oh? About what?" Hephaestus said, Still worried.

"My dad told me...That If I ever got anyone pregnant, that it would be my duty to follow through and Marry her." Ichigo said. Starting to feel drowsy.

"!" Hephaestus's face turned to fire once again, as she said

"...I-If..If you a-Asked me. I wouldnt..Say no" She said, burying her face in Ichigo's arms.

Ichigo's heart nearly imploded for the second time today. 'Screw it. I've already come this far. I love her and she loves me, there's nothing wrong with marrying someone I love.' Ichigo thought with resolution. "Then...Will you?"

She nodded into his arms...and finally, an opening.

For the first time since Ichigo teased her about being a 'hammerhead', He found an opportunity to tease her back.

"Oh? What was that? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He said with a grin.

Hephaestus pouted, as she turned around in their embrace, and said "Yes, I will marry you."

...Backfire?

"Now, Come on. We're both tired, Let's get back home...Okay?" Hephaestus said sleepy.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, and after cleaning up and Ichigo re-equipping Zangetsu/Hephaestus re-hiding her hammer, They returned to his mansion.

The duo walked in and it seemed as if everyone was already asleep.

Ichigo picked up Hephaestus bridal-style, and walked on a silent platform of reishi to his room.

Sneaking back in went without a hitch, and now Ichigo and Hephaestus were sitting on the bed.

"..We stink.." Ichigo said.

Hephaestus noted that she did infact stink, so she had an Idea.

"I know we are tired and such, but just imagine the feel of nice clean sheets with squeaky clean hygiene?" She said.

Ichigo nodded tiredly, and said "Yeah...Lets go."

She smiled yet again, and lead him to the bathroom.

There they would shower...and go a second round. This time lasting about an hour longer than the first round, and by the time they exited the shower, the hot-water was exhausted, as were they.

Ichigo was carrying a passed out Hephaestus who's hair was still in a towel, and put spare boxers and a pajama shirt on her body.

He then laid her down and covered her body with his blankets and laid next to her.

He flicked his finger towards the lightswitch, and a gust of air strong enough to click the sensitive lightswitch was produced, and the light went out.

He spent that night with Hephaestus curled into his chest thinking 'How on earth am I so lucky...and How am I going to explain this one to everyone back home...'

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

WOOOOO THAS A WRAP

Now. Now. We're all adults..What happens when two consenting adults form a romantic relationship? That's right...Secksual Intimacy.  
Duh.

Please review! Let Me know of my first attempt at a lemon.

Now, I'm not gonna be like 'And he slid his man meat into the sweetest part of her pussy' and shit like that lmfao. That's cringy as hell. I'm all about making it descriptive and such, but there's a limit nobody should pass, succch as the example above.


	8. Developments

What's up lads. I hope that last chapter wasn't too graphic? Maybe I'll do something like that again, Who knows.

Someone wanted to know the direction the story is taking? Well... That's pretty difficult to answer. It's going forward?  
Now, I mean, I'm going to go ahead and progress the storyline. If you were wondering if this story would devolve to just a pure romance and Lemon story, then Don't worry. Not gonna happen. Sure, Romance is going to be a big part of this story, It's not going to be the complete topic of it.

Ichigo's still going to face the reprecussions of his actions like usual, and There's still going to be plenty of action.

Anyways, Ichigo...Ma boi...u done fucked up for 18 years...Eternity since he's a god? Who knows?

If anyone has any questions about anything concerning the story, feel free to beam me a DM and I'll answer to the best of my ability :D

Let's get on with the story, Yeah?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
(Next morning, 10am, Theme: Daylight in Amestris )

Ichigo's eyes opened, and was met with darkness.

The reason? Just Hephaestus's arm over Ichigo's face, as she snored away by his side.

He was too tired to chuckle, so he opted for just removing the arm from his face.

He looked at her in all of her beauty, and it would seem that Ichigo had failed in removing that towel from last night, so it had come off during her sleep.

Her hair wasn't adequitely dried when it came off, so it dried and contracted the hair. Making the hair a bit wavy. Moreso than it's usual straight/curled disposition.

Ichigo's hair was near shoulder length, but he didn't care how his hair ended up. It always seemed to look good now matter how messed up he would sleep.

Hephaestus suddenly grabbed Ichigo's torso, and pulled herself closer.

Ichigo saw her face, and it was obscured by her hair.

She also didn't have her eyepatch on, but her smile was a happy one nevertheless.

Ichigo sighed in content, as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep as he held her in his arms a while longer.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sitting on her throne, The Goddess of Beauty, Ishtar...and she was seething. Absolutely livid.

How could Hephaestus betray her like this? She knew that she had a great interest in Ichigo..Yet they were seen yesterday hand-in-hand, and her resources say that he and she were involved in something way deeper, when they eavesdropped on Hephaestus's workshop.

Her Tobacco pipe was nearly crushed by her teeth, and her anger was immeasurable.

This, Was Ishtar. Currently, She was sitting on her throne in her compound that very much resembled Babel.

"I-Is there anything I can help you with, My lady?" A young man who had basically nothing on save for a collar and a loincloth.

"No." She said, still mulling over how Hephaestus could steal her man away from her...She had claimed Ichigo, she had even talked to Hephaestus about it too!

(Minor flashback, two weeks ago.)

'Hephaestussss, You know that new god? Ichigo?' Ishtar said, sipping on a glass of soma.

'Mhm.' Hephaestus only hummed in affirmation, as she was tinkering with a small object.

They were at a gathering for the gods, and it would seem that neither Ichigo and Hestia were invited this time.

'Yeah, sooo...I was thinking of taking him on a date sometime, and I would like your advice on how to make him obsessed with me, since you've been around him more than many of us..'

Hephaestus looked up from her small project, and said 'I'm unsure. Ichigo doesn't seem like a romantic person.'

'Really? He's pretty enough, surely he has women wrapped around him.'

'I doubt it.' Hephaestus said, and looked back down to her project.

'Ehhh, Hephaestus? You're being really short with me..Does that mean you like him and just dont want to give out your secret?' Ishtar said, a devious look plastered onto her face, as she took another sip of the divine wine.

'...No. Don't make assumptions.' Hephaestus said, physically willing away the blush that was threatening to show.

'Oh? You don't? So you don't mind if I go ahead and take him for myself?'

'Do what you will. Don't be upset if he doesn't notice you.' Hephaestus said, and finished tinkering with a ring of some sorts.

'Hehe, Whatever you say.' Ishtar said.

(End flashback)

The pipe in the goddess's mouth broke in half, as the lower part fell down and the still-lit tobacco fell out.

"HEPHAESTUS!" The woman shrieked, her voice echoing through her compound, and out into the streets.

The day was going to be a long one, the man at her side thought, as he cleaned the mess below the goddess.

()()()()(With Ichigo familia)()()()()

"Achoo" A sleeping Hephaestus sneezed, as she rolled onto her side, facing away from Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes were squinted, and a little annoyed.

His face was covered with saliva, as Hephaestus had headshotted Ichigo with her sneeze.

"Well, Someone must be talking about her. Heh." the man said, as he wiped off the liquid with the blanket.

Ichigo was now free, she had let go and was snoozing peacefully.

He couldn't help but want to stay in bed, like he had been for the past couple hours.

But...His legs were getting tired of being still, and he had to stretch them.

Sliding his legs out of bed, he stood up and turned around.

She was still there, in his pajamas, and very peaceful looking.

Ichigo's heart was still fluttering.

He couldn't believe that he had actually done what he had done last night...and twice.

He put a hand to his forehead, and chuckled slightly.

He was now engaged, and didn't even have a ring to give her.

'Remember my son, Every kurosaki man absolutely HAS to give his fiancée a nice ring. It's family tradition!' Isshin Kurosaki spoke to an annoyed Ichigo.

'I'm not getting married anytime soon, you stupid Goat-chin! Why are you telling me this?' a younger Ichigo retorted with a not-yet perfected scowl.

'Just for future reference, my son. It's gonna happen, like it or not. And when you least suspect it. Us Kurosaki men often do what our Hearts tell us to, and only sometimes do our brains check in.' The patron of the Kurosaki household said with a chuckle.

Ichigo laughed again.

'I'm still in Highschool...And now Im gonna be a Husband..' he thought to himself, as a small pit formed in his stomach.

He's gonna end up on one of those TV shows...'17 and Married'.

Wait a minute...Supposedly he was Immortal now. Age meant nothing...And who knows if he's ever going to return to his body.

School didn't mean a thing anymore...

Ichigo turned back around, and saw Hephaestus who was cuddling with Ichigo's pillow with a goofy grin on her face.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. As long as it was with Hephaestus, Ichigo didn't care about what came his way.

He touched Zangetsu's handle, and his Shihakusho re-formed.

This time however, there was something new. He now had Pitch-black pauldrons, and not of Japanese design. They had sensual curves and small golden trimmings. There was a third color, and it was light grey that ran up and down the pauldrons.

There seemed to be small blue lights on the front and back of the pauldrons, that pulsed in a slow and Organic way.

Ichigo was pleased with how much they accented his look.

The pauldrons now had two straps that formed an 'X' shape on his back and chest, that seemed to be fused with his shihakusho.

The most odd thing, was these pauldrons had Hephaestus's Reiatsu imprint all over them, and could be detected when Ichigo touched them.

It seems that their 'Activity' had altered Ichigo's soul a tad.

The new armor felt very comfortable, and were warm to the touch, as if they were linked to Ichigo's body-heat.

Ichigo turned back around with a small grin, and tucked Hephaestus in gently. Before he left the room, he bent down and kissed her cheek.

Closing his door, he was face-to-face with Acero, who merely stepped back and greeted Ichigo with a bow.

"Good morning, Lord-Ichigo."

"Good morning, Ace. So, has Cassandra and Daphne come over yet?"

"Actually, That's what I was preparing to come and get you for."

Ichigo nodded and Acero beckoned Ichigo to follow him to the living room, where Ichigo could see the backs of two unfamiliar heads.

Walking into the room, Ichigo heard Ren say "Welcoming the Lord of the Mansion, Ichigo-sama." Ren and Acero bowed.

As did the two women.

"Good morning you two, please sit." Ichigo said, Not a scowl to be seen like usual.

This slightly confused Ren, and Acero wasn't particularly affected. What did affect Acero however, was the new armor Ichigo seemed to be wearing.

"G-Good Morning, Ichigo-sama." Both women said, in differing tones.

Cassandra's tone was Meek and Shy, while Daphne's was Confident and commanding.

"So, Ren here says you two want to join the familia. How come?" Ichigo said, crossing his legs.

"I'll start" Said Daphne, and patted Cassandra's shoulder.

Ichigo nodded, and waited for her to start.

"My name's Daphne Lauros. I'm 18 and level 2. Cassandra and I were forcefully drafted to Apollo's familia. He coveted us for our looks. And now that you and your familia have driven him out of Orario, We've been freed and now I want to serve you, as thanks." Daphne said, her own fierce look never leaving her face.

"Really? Hm." Ichigo said in thought.

His eyes turned to Cassandra, who was hugging a white pillow.

"What about you?"

She turned to Daphne, who only nodded and gave a small smile.

"M-my name's Cassandra Llion..I'm also 18, and l-level 2. D-Daphne s-said most o-Of the things..." Her gaze was driven downwards by Ichigo's rather Imposing Visiage.

"I see." Ichigo nodded. "Answer me this. You're walking down the street, and you see someone about to be mugged in an allyway, what do you do?"

Cassandra's gaze darted around the room in anxiety. Fighting is never her forte, she was a supporter.

"G-get Help I suppose.."

Ichigo nodded once more, and turned to Daphne.

"What about you?"

"I'd rush in and stop the event. Of-course."

Ichigo nodded. Cassandra was a supporter, and Daphne was her fighter.

"L-Lord Ichigo..One thing, is..I often have dreams...And in these dreams come visions. Most are things that will happen.." Cassandra said, Less meek than before.

"Oh? Really?" Ichigo asked, curiously.

"Yes. Last night, I had a dream that...A p-p-prostitute destroys a hammer using a bow made from the sun..." She said, her face going aflame with the word prostitute.

".." Ichigo's face contorted to confusion.

"Hahah, Sorry about that, Lord-Ichigo...Cassandra has a really overreactive imagination..." Daphne said, putting a hand over Cassandra's mouth.

Ichigo just nodded and took what she said in consideration.

Daphne looked like she was sweating and anxious.

Ichigo spent another agonizing minute or two scrutinizing the pair.

"Okay. I've decided."

Daphne held her breath, and Cassandra's hands were starting to shake.

"Welcome to the Familia. Though, I hope you don't try anything stupid like getting revenge on Mirba for kicking you through a wall."

Daphne sweat-dropped and said "I'd never! Revenge doesn't suit me."

Ichigo chuckled. "I was joking."

This got Cassandra to giggle slightly, and it seemed to make Daphne look at her oddly.

"Alright. Let's go to the guest room, and I'll give you two a falna." Ichigo said, and Cassandra's face lit up like a match once more.

"Mirba!" Ichigo called, and about a second later, the woman appeared.

"Hello, Lord-Ichigo! What can I do for you?"

She looked different than she used to. She now had a couple strands of Pale-white hair running an mixing with her blond locks, and her skin was slightly whiter.

Her regenerated eye was Hollowfied, and sort of frightening to those who didn't know her.

However, she kept her eye-patch whenever she walked outside the mansion.

"Come with me, These are our two new recruits." Ichigo said, and Mirba's face lit up with happiness.

"Really?! YES!" She said, and bounded over to the two girls on the couch.

"We're gonna have SO much fun!"

"Y-Yay" Daphne said, Feeling slightly weirded out by this new side of her former adversary.

Cassandra had a small smile on her face, and hugged her pillow tighter.

Ichigo lead the trio to an empty room with a bed, and Told the two women to expose their backs to Ichigo.

Mirba was there for emotional support for Cassandra mostly.

Daphne felt her face heat up immensly, as she felt her back heat up with the newly bestowed Falna.

Daphne Lauros  
Human. Age 18 Level 2

•Strength:D 505 •Endurance:E 478 •Dexterity:B 707 •Agility:C 698 •Magic: F 370 •Abnormal Resistance:I •Escape:I Note: Daphne can only use Escape when being chased

[Skills]  
Elios Passion: Slightly raises Daphne's agility. If she's being chased, it allows her to temporarily obtain the development ability Escape.

Laurus Wreath: Heavily increases Daphne's endurance if she's exhausted or dying. She is able to select where to activate it and it modifies her skin.

{Magic}  
Raumure: Protection magic that raises Daphne's endurance and largely raises her agility. Its effectiveness depends on her magic ability.

(Development Abilities)  
Abnormal Resistance: Abnormal Resistance negates the effect of abnormalities such as poison.

Escape: Daphne can only use Escape through her skill, Elios Passion, when she is being chased. Escape increases Daphne's speed when running away.

-_-Ichigo Familia-_-

Ichigo wasn't too impressed, but he already liked Daphne's character, and how loyal she seems to be with Cassandra.

Ichigo folded the paper, and put it into a pocket in his Shihakusho.

"You can put your shirt down, Please sit over there. Cassandra, you're up."

Cassandra shyly sat down on the bed infront of her, and unbuttoned her top, and let the clothing article slide down her back, while keeping her breasts covered.

Ichigo put pressure into his nearly sealed cut, and a drop of blood came out finally.

She Yelped quietly, and then shivered with goosebumps, as the heat of a Falna caressed her back.

Ichigo's eyes squinted, and then he checked her status with a paper.

Cassandra Llion  
Human. Age 18.  
Level 2

•Strength:H 101 •Endurance:H 189 •Dexterity:G 248 •Agility:F 341 •Magic: D 588 •Treatment: I

[Skills]  
Fifth Dimension foresight: A passive skill where Cassandra sees a deadly accurate vision of the future. It's drawback, is that it's cursed that nobody will believe her. Strangely, This skill is written in Japanese.

{Magic}  
Soullight: Soullight is an area healing spell that is able to increase its effect area based on the amount of mind Cassandra uses.

Cure Ephialtes: Cure Ephialtes cures status ailments.

-_-Ichigo Familia-_-

Again, Ichigo wasn't too impressed. Though, That 'Five Dimension Foresight' had startled him. Visions with 100% accuracy? That means that her 'Dream' last night about an arrow destroying a hammer actually meant something...

Ichigo nodded, and again, withdrew the paper and put it with Daphne's.

"Okay, you can re-dress." Ichigo said, and she Hastily put on her dress.

"So, again Welcome to the familia, Mirba here will set up living arrangements, whether you two want to sleep in this room or seperate is up to you two." Ichigo said, as he moved to leave for the room.

"W-Wait...Lord Ichigo..." Cassandra called to him quietly.

Ichigo turned around to look at the woman, and she said "That dream I had...It comes with two variations.. The first one I've already t-told you about. The other is, a black sword decapitates the p-prostitute and burns the bow that shot the arrow.."

Ichigo's eyes widened, and he said "Thank you..I'll think about your dreams."

She turned around to face him, and her eyes were slightly widened as well.

She wanted to say 'You believe me?' but she was too scared to.

Ichigo closed the door and left the women to their devices.

Standing in the well-lit corridor, Ichigo put a hand to his head.

Those dreams...What did they mean? What significicance did the prostitute, Sword, Bow, Arrow, and Hammer suggest?

Ichigo opened his door to see Hephaestus who was sitting up reading one of her books...Where the heck did she get them from?

"Hello, Lov-...What is with your shoulders?" Hephaestus asks, putting her book down.

Ichigo looks back at the dark-ornate pieces of armor on him and shrugs.

"I dunno. They look neat though."

She cocks her head, and examines their make and quality...

"Oh my, Come closer?" She said, motioning to come closer with a finger.

He obliges, and she runs a finger down the...metal? Using her legal Arcanum "Armor Appraisal", and her eyes widened with disbelief.

"...Ichigo? Where did you get these?"

"Hm? They came with my Robes. You've seen how my robes manifest onto my body at will, right? They came with em."

"Did they..." She said under her breath.

The armor pieces were enchanted, with arcanum belonging to Hephaestus. She could tell that much, simply by appraising the pieces.

Additionally, they also had a multitude of protection runes, defense wards and a new magic called 'Soul Bonding'.

She had no clue what 'Soul Bonding' was, but assumed that it came from his Zanpakuto's ability to deal with souls.

"Yep. Anyways, How are you?" Ichigo asked, as he sat down on the bed.

"...my body is sore. My legs can barely move, and my...Area...Is also kind of sore as well. My uh..Stomach, is, well, Warm. For lack of better words."

"Oh. I see, Do you need help using the restroom?" Ichigo asked, somehow unashamedly.

"N-No! I can still walk...I think, But that's not it. Remember when I said that I was now 'Pregnant'?" She said, whispering that last part outloud.

Ichigo's eyes widened. How could he forget!

"Y-Yes!?" Ichigo blurted out somewhat loudly.

"...You forgot, Didn't you." She deadpanned.

"N-No! Ugh, ANYWAYS why do you ask?" Ichigo said, crossing his arms with a huff.

"..Heh. Well I ask because do you know how pregnancy for Goddesses are?" She asked, and then before he could say 'No' she interrupted with.

"Oh..Right Different dimension, New god. Apologies." She said, and put a palm to her forehead lightly.

"...You forgot, Didn't you." It was Ichigo's turn to deadpan.

"Shut it!" She said, and playfully slapped his arm.

Ichigo chuckled and motioned for her to continue.

"Well...Humans give birth in 8-9 months, correct?" She said, to Ichigo's nodding, she continued.

"Well, Gods give birth...in 8-9 weeks, as our bodies are divine, and we have Arcanum which speeds everything up. I am unsure if it is the same for you and I, but that is what I am expecting." She said, and put a hand to the place her womb is located on her abdomen.

Ichigo's head nearly exploded.

8-9 weeks? That's roughly 2 months!

Ichigo was glad he was sitting, as he put a hand to his head.

"W-what's wrong?" She said, worried now about what he was thinking.

"..." Ichigo wasn't sure on what to say. He now had about 2 months to plan a wedding, and...Wait a minute! He had JUST the solution!

"Ichigo?" She said, quieter, as she observed the panic on his face.

She began to bunch up the blanket in her hands, and her heart raced.

'Why is he acting like this? He didn't mind last night!...Did...Did he lie to me?' She began to wonder, as the corner of her eyes stung with tears that were welling up.

'He...I-...I can't believe he played my heart like that..' she thought, as he stood up and walked to the door.

She began to remember every 'sincere' time they've spended together..Picnics, dates, falling asleep on eachother, their...intimate moment...Everyt-*CLICK*

Hephaestus's thoughts crashed to a hault as they snapped to the door, and she looked up to see that Ichigo had not left her alone, instead, he closed the door, and locked it.

A warm trail of tears ran down her worry and panic ridden face.

Ichigo was walking back to her, with a soft smile.

"I was just thinking-" He said, as he sat back down next to Hephaestus, and wiped the tears from her face as he kissed her 'Deformed' cheek.

"-About what to name the baby...and the wedding ceremony."

Her heart nearly imploded. Why..Why didn't he just say this outright?! Why did he walk away like that, and lead her to think the worst!? WHY did he insist on teasing her so?!

Ichigo observed as her face contorted from painful hurt, to angry relief.

"Why did you do that to me!" She whined, and sniffled.

Ichigo was clueless, All he did was walk to the door to make sure nobody saw them or interrupted them...Did he do something wrong?

"...Do what?"

Hephaestus's face burned with irritation, and said "Y-You...You...Jerk!"

And with that, came a pillow from out of nowhere, absolutely decimating Ichigo's face with the force of impact.

Ichigo was now on his back, on the bed, with a goofy smile on his face.

"You're lucky I'm sore. Or I'd kick you off." she said, and pouted with crossed arms.

"...I'm sorry, I won't do...That? Again." Ichigo said, still not knowing what pissed her off.

Hephaestus rolled her eyes, and then put a hand atop Ichigo's forehead, and ran her fingers through his hair.

()()()()(Later that day, Ais and Bell)()()()()

Clashing steel echoed for quite a ways, before silence and panting followed.

Ais and Bell had been training atop their usual wall for about four hours now.

Bell had been growing exponentially, and it was Pleasing to Ais. She did not know why, but the thought of Bell growing stronger seemed to stir something in her mind that motivated her to help him.

She liked this feeling, and liked him alot more. How could she not?

His white hair, Pretty eyes and face, his calming voice and hell..Even his strength. He was shattering records she unintentionally created.

And she wasn't even mad.

That night Bell asked her to dance would constantly pop up in her dreams, and even the thought of doing something such as that always made her face threaten to grow bright with a blush.

If any dullard looked at her and Bell, they'd probably assume that she keeps Bell around as a pet.

Insulting.

She knew she liked the boy, but..She never knew how to go about it.

He always seems to catch the attentions of other girls, but not once does he reciprocate any of their advances. There's so many, she cant possibly count on her fingers.

'The Barmaids: Ryu, Syr...Hestia-sama, That little pallum girl, At-least twenty other goddesses, Eina tulle, and...Me'

The reason she had this much time to think, is she Knocked Bell unconscious, and is now giving him a lap-pillow.

She looked down at his downed form, and snaked her hand under his chestplate to put a hand on his chest.

Feeling the soft rumbling of his heartbeat, her face began to grow warmer.

...Why didn't she have the courage to just...ask him out on a date? She's certain he'd most likely...Probably...Possibly..say yes. Or even consider it..

What's stopping her?

..

..

"Nothing.." Ais, the sword princess, muttered with her hand gently caressing Bell's cheek.

Speaking of: Bell's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to his surroundings.

Ah yes...The sacred Lap-pillow.

Bell's eyes widened, and he nearly bolted from his position like usual, but this time...

Ais's hand never moved from his chest, and served as a weight to keep the lad in place.

Bell's mind cleared up from shock to realize that this was different. She had always let him dash off from this position, what changed?

"Bell." Ais spoke, with her dignified and mature tone.

"Y-Yes?" Bell spoke out.

"Do you..Want to...date me?" Ais said, her blue eyes nearly sparkling in the afternoon sun.

Bell blinked, once, twice, and now his entire face was up in flames as his pupils expanded upon the realization of what she asked of him.

Bell's nerves began to shoot the familiar cold of adrenaline, and his heartbeat pumped like a war drum.

"..." Her eyes narrowed slightly, as she was anticipating his answer.

What was it she said...When Bell asked her to dance? ...What was it...

"I-I ..Would L-Love To!" Bell said, a little louder than intended, but as surprise was evident on Ais's face, she didn't expect him to say yes.

"Really?" She said, still playing with his hair as she always did.

"Of course" Bell said, sounding more resolute. "Truthfully...Ever since you saved me from the minotaur in the dungeon, I've...Liked you."

He loved her, It was evident, but he couldn't just outright say that before they've had their first month together? It wasn't that flimsy.

"I see.." She said, Connecting the dots in her mind. so THAT's why he looked at her like that...despite being drenched in blood.

"That makes me happy..." She said quietly, and moved to caress his face.

Happy? That couldn't begin to describe what Bell was feeling.

Actually, He was feeling kinda weird.

"Bell?" Ais asked.

Bell's eyes re-focused on Ais's and he responded.

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are glowing." She said, a hint of both curiosity and awe in her voice.

"Huh?" He dumbly said, and she just nodded in affirmation.

"...That's weird, I hope it's nothing bad." Bell said, and with a shaking hand, touched Ais's own and grabbed it.

He could now do everything he always wanted to do with Ais!

Like the Magnificent Hand-holding he's heard so much about! Perhaps he'd stir up as much news as Ichigo and Hephaestus did when their relationship was exposed...Damn, He'd never seen that amount of jealousy from everyone in Orario before, and it was kind of scary.

The only one who he saw that didn't care was Goddess-Loki. Odd.

"Let's pick up training some other time, I'm hungry." She said, and Bell sat up.

"I see...Let's go and find something good to eat" Bell said, still unsure if he's conquered his nervousness.

To Ais, he was sometimes stuttering, but looked determined.

She was truly happy he decided to accept her.

"Lets." She said with a smile.

With that, they left, hand in shaky hand to go to sate their hunger.

Turning many heads, and one specifically that shouldn't have been turned.

()()()(Back With Ichigo.)()()()()

"Thanks.." Ichigo said with an eye roll.

"I'm only saying so because I love you." Hephaestus said, finally able to stand up, she was getting out of the shower.

"Sure. Besides, It wouldn't matter anyways, if I get into a fight, it'll just get messy again."

"Then you'll come back to me, won't you?" She said, putting on the boxers that Ichigo lent her. She still has yet to return home and wash her clothing.

"Hmph" Ichigo breathed out, and put a rested his chin on his Knuckles.

There Ichigo sat, his hair was now tied back into a ponytail with his bangs left alone.

He didn't like this look, It didn't suit him, he thought.

It didn't help that Hephaestus had brushed and combed the ever-loving shit out of his hair too.

He should probably just cut it, but what would that serve other than disappointing Hephaestus?

Other than that, Ichigo was very happy. Hephaestus had asked Ichigo to move in with her, but he denied on the count of this being his established base of operations...whatever that meant, so she had conceded and decided to move in with him. There was no protest in this, other than Ichigo might have to acquire another, more expansive, closet or Dresser/wardrobe.

"Ichigo...I hate to be a burden and ask, but...What kind of wedding do you want to have?" Hephaestus said, putting on her near skin-tight pants.

"...I was thinking, Just us and our Familia?" Ichigo said, with a hand to his chin.

She nodded in consideration, and said "What about a big wedding? Do you not prefer one of those?" Hephaestus countered.

Ichigo was only 17 (Chronologically) ...He hadn't ever thought about marriage and well, Children for that matter. But..Ichigo had also never been one to fully plan things out before rushing headlong into something...Which is why we're here.

Oh well. What is age to an immortal?

"Eh, I dunno...I don't really like popularity. It annoys me honestly. A bunch of people kissing your ass just to get favors in with you. And others who hang around you, just to talk about you behind your back."

Hephaestus could relate. Lots of lesser gods have tried to hang around her to get her to give their children an edge equipment-wise, and only to leave when Hephaestus didn't give them for free. Then came the shit talking.

"I can relate. But some strategic relationships can also be formed, and even new friendships. At the very least, can Hestia and Hermes come?" She asked, and finished buttoning her top.

"Yeah, I have no issue with them. It's just the people like...f-fry? F..Fra-"

"Freya"

"Yeah, Her. She gives me the creeps." Ichigo said, remembering the weird smile and odd wave of the hand she gave him during the very first time he met everyone.

"Don't worry, I do not plan on inviting her...But if she does indeed show up, we have no choice but to accommodate. I'd rather avoid a war haha." She said, joking.

"Well, if things get that bad, and she what...Has the only level 7 in the city? Well I guess I'll just have to step in."

Her face went serious, and said "No, You're a god. You're barred from using your po-"

He interrupted her and said "I don't follow arbitrary laws when my friends are in danger. If stepping on that rule means my friends get to be safe and comfortable, I'll dance on it."

"Don't interrupt me... but I guess I can see where you're coming from." She said.

"Remember when I told you that I stormed the soul society?"

Her face gained a look of remembrance, and then she looked relieved...sort of.

"Yes, I remember."

"Then you should know the lengths I'll take. But, It wont ever come to that. I hope not at least."

"I hope not as well." She said, lightly caressing her stomach.

"Well...Don't worry."

"Ooh, I just remembered." Hephaestus said, standing up. "Ichigo, Can you take me home so I can pack a few things? Additionally, I have to talk to Tsubaki."

Ichigo nodded, and stood up.

Hephaestus was now perfectly ready, but her hair was a bit damp.

"Let's go." Ichigo said, and scooped the waiting woman in his arms bridal-style.

She enjoyed being carried like this, by him.

Leaving through the window, the duo had disappeared via Shunpo towards Hephaestus's home.

Five seconds later, Ichigo and Hephaestus had re-appeared at the front doors, and walked in.

Hephaestus breathed in deeply, and exhaled with a sense of longing.

Ichigo noticed this and said "It's not like you're never going to come back, right?"

A flash of realization hit her face, and she resisted the urge to face-palm.

"You are right.."

A couple of maids and butlers greeted the duo with bows.

Ichigo chuckled and sat down in a chair nearby and said "Well, I'll be right here. Go ahead and get whatever you need."

She nodded, and went to do exactly that while Ichigo began to converse with a butler.

"Tsubaki!" Hephaestus called, and seconds later the woman appeared before her goddess.

"Yes, Lady-Hephaestus?"

"I am going to move in with my...'Fiance' and thus will be here a lot less than usual." She said, looking absolutely smitten when she said 'Fiance'.

Tsubaki's eyes widened impossibly.

"No way!" She silently squeaked.

"Yes way!" Hephaestus nodded and nearly jumped in place.

"W-With Ichigo-sama?"

Gaining another nod, Tsubaki put a hand to her face and gave a hearty laugh.

"WOW! AH..." Tsubaki bellowed out, and then after the duo cooled down, she said

"I'm happy for you..Truly."

"Thank you..You are coming to the wedding, right?" She said.

"I most definitely will. Just make sure that you tell me the details, Okay?"

Hephaestus nodded, and gave the woman a hug.

"I know you all are 'children' but nearly every other goddess is so insufferable...It's nice to have a friend to count on."

Tsubaki stiffened at the presence of a compliment.

"T-Thank you..." Tsubaki said, hugging the goddess back.

"NOW before I get misty-eyed, I think it would be best to hurry and finish packing. I better not keep him waiting."

"Indee-wait... He's in your house, on your time..." Tsubaki said, with a stern voice.

"True, but He's my Fiance. He always hurried for me, so I can't help but be as polite as he is." Hephaestus said, walking into the master bedroom.

'What the hell...did he do to her?' Tsubaki thought to herself, as she nodded and walked down to the living room where Ichigo resided.

'How the hell does someone as strong as Hephaestus of all...get so submissive?' she thought, as her eyes laid on Ichigo's form.

She stared for what seemed like forever...

"What'cha looking at?" Hephaestus whispered seductively in Tsubaki's ear.

"...How...How...did he get so...Handsome?" Tsubaki muttered, not understanding how the man could go from good-looking, to absolutely breathtaking in the span of 6 months.

"My secret, not yours hehe" Hephaestus said as she walked down the remainder of the stairs, leaving a bewildered Tsubaki in her wake.

Ichigo noticed her approaching with a packed bag and a bunch of extra cases.

The man had to chuckle, it looks like his estimate of requiring an extra dresser would prove to be true.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wassup!

Sorry this took so long, it originally was supposed to be longer but whatever, HERE'S SOME FILLER! :D

OOH! Armor change and Bell and Ais are dating! :0 What? It's almost like teenage romance is a thing, and there's not a single girl in the world who's stoic enough to not attain feelings for an Ishvalan white-knight. (Only joking, I decided to pair em up because why not? Bell loves her, and she's been shown to have feelings that reciprocate...kinda. Either way, I dislike the whole 'Bell's a pet to Ais' thing on the wikia page, and this is my answer.)

Ichigo's armor is reminiscent to Orokin armor from Warframe, except with Ichigo's standard colors. Imagine how you wish, but there are gold trimmings that are a callback to his Hell form.

OH! BEFORE I FORGET! NO, BELL ISN'T HAVING HIS HAREM. IT'S JUST BELL AND AIS. THAT'S IT!

Please review! And PM me if you have any questions you'd like answers to! :D

OOH! Also, I'm going to be starting an "Overlord x Warframe" story where the MC's avatar is modeled after an Orokin Emperor! It's gonna be gucci!


End file.
